


Vale of Darkness

by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's dark and gets darker, Jaune is kind of in it, Minor Character Death, Multi, Smut, Terrorism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 124,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader/pseuds/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: When a victim of circumstance, a wealthy mobster, a remorseful terrorist, and a murderous psycho, find themselves in the same prison. They must learn to work together and forge alliances to survive and thrive. With the threat of death looming, enemies all around and a revenge plot to complete, can they avoid becoming the next victims of Vale's underworld?
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neon Katt/Sun Wukong, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Cinder Fall, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over 2 years ago over on FanFiction.Net, and it's my most popular fic by far. So, now I'm on AO3 as well, I brought it over to start cross-posting. I've been writing this for almost as long as I've been writing fanfics, and I've gone through it more times than I can remember trying to correct everything without a complete re-write. It's still not perfect and it's far from finished, but I'm trying.
> 
> Also, all the TWs, just to be safe.

Ruby had the sound of the Achieve Men blaring in her ears, as she browsed the shelves of the dust store. She had a great love of weapons, but recently the idea of incorporating dust into weaponry had piqued her interest. Thanks to training with her Uncle, she was a very proficient fighter and an incredibly good shot. But it was clear to her that her effectiveness in combat would be a lot greater, with the addition of dust. So, she was looking at the various types of dust and how she could use it in combat.

Being so deeply engrossed in her thoughts and having her senses inhibited by the loud music, she didn't realize that a robbery was taking place behind her.

A man in a bowler hat was standing by the door, as men in suits pointed guns at the shopkeeper and started looting the place.

The feeling of cold metal against the back of her head was what finally alerted Ruby to the danger.

She removed her headphones and heard the man behind her say "Empty your pockets, and get on your knees."

Ruby reached beneath her cloak and grabbed her second favourite weapon. It was Iron Rose, the handgun that her Uncle had given her for protection. Unfortunately, Ruby had left Crescent Rose at home, so, she would have to rely on her second baby.

She whipped it out and spun around, using her free hand to knock her assailant's weapon to the side. She fired once, putting a bullet in the man's chest and sending him flying backwards.

Ruby dived for cover behind and prepared to engage the other robbers, but before she got off another shot, the man in the bowler hat put a bullet in the shopkeepers head.

"No!" Ruby shouted as she lost her cool and started wildly firing in his direction. However, she didn't manage to land any hits before her clip emptied.

The man in the bowler hat laughed at this clicking sound "Oh no, little red. What are you going to do now?" he mocked. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a life to live. Thanks for taking the fall for this, I can't stand prison," he continued as he headed for the door.

Two of the man's accomplices picked up the body of the man Ruby had killed and carried him out.

Ruby was left in shock. She sat there in the bullet-riddled store, with an empty weapon, and the corpse of a shopkeeper lying behind the counter. She just sat there, as the police swarmed in.

"Drop the weapon!" one of the officers shouted as a group approached her with their guns drawn.

Iron Rose dropped from her hand, but she didn't say anything. She didn't react as her face was pushed against the cold tiles, or when she was cuffed, or even as she was lead out of the shop and forced into the back of a car.

"You're going away for a long time." an officer said as he slammed the door and walked away from the car.

Ruby started to cry, she cried in a way that she hadn't since her mother died. She bawled her eyes out in the back of that car, but nobody came to comfort her, nobody gave her any sympathy. To the police, she was a killer. They found her with a gun in her hand, alone in a store with a shopkeeper who'd been shot. It was so unfair, she had tried to help out but now she was in trouble, more trouble than she had ever imagined.

As tears faded, and Ruby's screams became sobs. She faintly said, "It wasn't me."

The officer who was driving the vehicle shook their head "Tell it to the judge, you wouldn't be the first to try it."

"It wasn't me!" Ruby shouted, "It was a guy with a stupid hat!"

The officer shook his head again "Whatever, you say kid. I've heard it all before," he said coldly.

"I watched him do it, I tried to stop him. You should be arresting him, I'm a victim," Ruby tried to explain.

The officer lost his temper "How dare you! How dare you call yourself a victim! You put a bullet in an innocent man's head, and you claim to be the victim. You make me sick."

"You make me sick, you haven't got any evidence. You didn't even look." Ruby retorted.

"We have all the evidence we need, you'd be swinging if they hadn't made that illegal." he hit back, he had calmed down but he was still cold.

"You're the guilty one, you're ruining my life on an assumption." Ruby snapped at him.

The officer just laughed at her, and then fell silent for the rest of the drive.

He forcefully dragged her from the vehicle when they arrived at the station, just about throwing her through the doors. "Got a murdered here, killed a shopkeeper in cold blood!" he announced loudly, hauling her over to get her registered on the police database.

"I'm innocent!" Ruby shouted.

"Do you want me to gag you?" asked another officer.

She glared at him "What's wrong wi…" she was cut off as something was forced into her mouth. Ruby continued to glare at the officers, unable to speak she just asked herself. Since when were police allowed to gag people? What the hell was wrong with the police? Who the hell was the guy with the hat?

* * *

Weiss was sitting in the back of her private limo, she was being driven around Vale City. She took in all the sites of this new city, it differed greatly from what she was used to back home in Atlas. She was snapped out of her thought when her scroll started ringing, she picked it up and answered. "Hello Father," she said.

"I have your final test, someone is attacking our Vale HQ. Get there now and stop them," her father ordered.

"It shall be done," she said before hanging up. "Klein, take me to HQ," she ordered her driver.

The man nodded "As you wish, Mistress Schnee."

The vehicle pulled up in front of the destination. Looking out of the window Weiss saw an angry-looking man trying to force his way in. "Wait here, Klein," she ordered as she opened her door and stepped out. She shut pulled drew the knife that she always carried with her, as she much preferred blades to firearms.

The man was distracted and it took him a while to notice her approach. He spun around, showing that he had a knife of his own. "There you are, the Schnee bitch." he hissed.

"My name is Weiss, and I'm going to tell you once, leave now and never come back," she said as she moved in closer.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted as he lunged at her.

Weiss jumped back, allowing the blade to swing harmlessly in front of her.

"Stay still!" he demanded.

"And let you stab me, I don't think so." she retorted.

The man was getting even angrier "Die!" he shouted as he made a stab at her.

Weiss dipped her head to the side and dodged, slicing the man across the chest with her own weapon.

He winced in pain but kept attacking. He adjusted his grip and continued trying to slash at Weiss, he kept getting in close.

But Weiss had trained in hand to hand combat for years, she dodged every attack. "One more chance, give up and I'll let you go," she said.

The man shook his head and spat at her. "Stop talking Schnee!" he demanded.

In that moment, the man had stopped attacking, creating an opening for Weiss. She thrust her blade forward and plunged it into his gut.

He gritted his teeth and slashed her face.

Blood ran over Weiss' eye and she winced in pain, but she couldn't let that beat her. She needed to kill him, or she would never take over from her father. So, she tightened her grip on the life that was still lodged in her opponent and dragged it across his body.

He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees as his organs emerged from the deep gash.

Weiss was breathing heavily by that point. "I gave you a chance, this is your doing," she told the man as he tried to hold everything in.

"You will pay for this," he growled at her.

She shook her head "Maybe one day I will, but not yet."

Weiss prepared to finish him off with a slash to the throat, but she was blinded by the searchlight of a police helicopter.

"Weiss Schnee, you are under arrest. We have you surrounded, get on your knees and drop the weapon!" Someone shouted through a megaphone.

The street was flooded with police vehicles within seconds, so, Weiss complied, throwing her knife to the side and dropping to her knees. A SWAT team approached her, ready to shoot if she tried anything, but Weiss wasn't stupid and didn't try anything. She told herself that her family would bail her out, or at least she hoped they would.

Putting her hands behind her back, she allowed herself to be handcuffed.

She watched as Klein was dragged from the limo, he stupidly put up a fight. He had always been very protective of Weiss, and it was only being ordered to not interfere that had stopped him from aiding in her test.

He was trying to fight the police for her, so, they opened fire on him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Meanwhile, several officers ran over to provided medical assistance to the man Weiss had been fighting. An ambulance arrived and he was hauled into the back of it, while Weiss was shoved into a police car.

"Finally, we get a Schnee," an officer said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Daddy can't help you now," he taunted.

Weiss scowled "Whatever, can someone at least deal with my eye? I'm sure you don't appreciate me bleeding all over the place."

The officer laughed "That's very considerate of you, I see they were right about Schnees being polite."

"Thank you, but you haven't answered my question," Weiss replied.

"Well, it would make us look bad if we left you like that, so, someone will deal with it when we get to the station," he told her.

Weiss nodded "Good."

"You really did a number of that guy," the officer said.

"I was merely acting in self-defence. Just like Klein," she replied.

"First, I wouldn't count disembowelling someone as self-defence. Second, I'm assuming that guy we shot was Klein; if that's right, then he was stupid to act in so-called self-defence," the officer replied.

Weiss sighed "Fine, but did you really have to shoot him? Couldn't you have just tased him?"

The officer laughed "We stopped doing that a while ago, in this city you shoot or you get shot. You're lucky nobody put a bullet in you."

When they arrived at the police station, Weiss strode confidently into the building with the officer escorting her. She was in a lot of pain and she was saddened by the death of Klein, but Schnees do not show emotion, even in the face of death.

* * *

Blake stood on the roof of a train. "We're going to blow this thing up, to make a statement," The Bull Faunus in front of her said.

"But there are people on this train Adam, we don't kill innocent people," she told him.

Adam smiled "I know there are people on this train, but no human is innocent," he replied.

"I can't let you do this Adam," Blake snapped at him.

"That sounds like treachery to me Blake, are you really going to disobey me?" he asked.

"You've become a monster, you've twisted the White Fang. I cannot support you anymore," she told him.

Adam became enraged, slamming his fist into Blake's face "You aren't doing this to me, my love. We're going to blow this train up, and then I'm taking you for some re-education," he snarled maliciously, as he towered over her.

"No!" she shouted as she shoved him.

Adam slapped her backhandedly, knocking her down. "Then you will die too!" he shouted before picking her up and throwing her from the train.

Blake was powerless to stop herself, as she flew from the train. She didn't know if she wanted to live or die, all she knew was that Adam was about to kill a lot of innocent people, and she was powerless to stop him.

Of course, she stopped thinking altogether when she slammed into the ground by the tracks. She was knocked out cold by the impact.

Blake's eyes shot open, and the first thing she saw was horrific. It chilled her to her core, and that was rare for her.

She had seen many horrific things in her life, she had even killed on a few occasions, but, the scene before her was too much. In the distance, she could see the burning wreckage of a derailed train, she could hear the screams of the victims, she even saw a few people running around engulfed in flames until the smoke and flames eventually took them.

She wanted to get up and run, but her body was too smashed up to allow it; her legs and arms were all broken, and it felt like she had a few broken ribs too. So, she lay there and was forced to suffer through the horrific aftermath of Adam's actions.

Soon the screaming stopped, as the flames spread and a number of small explosions tore through the surviving carriages. "Adam, what have you done?" she quietly asked.

All manner of emergency vehicles arrived at the site, they were too late to save anyone but the fire had to be dealt with and the bodies needed to be recovered. They must have known that it wasn't an accident, as police helicopters circled overhead and officers scoured the area.

There was no way that Blake could hide, so she just waited to be caught. It didn't take long for the police to find her.

For a moment they thought the badly injured girl was a survivor, but then they saw her outfit and the shattered White Fang mask lying next to her.

"You did this," an officer accused.

"I...tried to stop it," Blake weakly replied.

"Why should I believe you?" he demanded.

Blake sighed "You don't have to, go ahead and punish me for this. I just want you to know that the one responsible is still out there."

He looked down at her "Even if you didn't do this, you're still wanted and you're still going down for it; but, since you're so willing, why don't you tell me who did this?" he asked.

"Adam Taurus, his name is Adam Taurus," she blurted out.

"I appreciate the cooperation, but that doesn't absolve you," the officer told her.

"I know, I accept that," she replied before blacking out from the pain.

When Blake woke up again, she was in the back of an ambulance with armed police standing over her.

"Oh, the terrorist is awake," one of the officers said when he noticed.

"Don't worry about it, she hasn't got any fight left and she couldn't fight anyway," the officer who found her responded.

"It's a shame she chose that path, I mean look at her," the first officer said.

"She can hear you," he was reminded.

The officer who had commented on her appearance looked down at Blake and then back to the other officer. "I don't care if a terrorist knows that I think she's hot, I'm sure that's the last thing on her mind right now."

The other officer sighed "I'm not going to bother questioning the first part of what you said, but, I can agree that she has other things on her mind right now. Don't you?" he asked as he looked at Blake.

"Yes, I don't care what happens to me, but please, bring Adam down. As you say, I'm a terrorist, I've done terrible things, but Adam is so much worse," she answered before falling silent again.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a terrorist developed a conscience," one officer said to the other.

The other officer nodded "Hey, what's your name? So, we can tell Adam who ratted him out when we catch him," he asked Blake.

She sighed "Blake Belladonna."

The officers gasped "Any relation to Ghira Belladonna?" one of them asked.

Blake gave a slight nod, that caused her immense pain. "He's my father."

The officers looked at each other "This is big, we just caught the daughter of the White Fang's founder," one of them said, getting a nod from the other.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Blake was wheeled in with a police escort. "Once you're all healed up, you're going to jail," an officer told her.

She sighed "That's better than I deserve."

* * *

Yang sat in her mother's office. "So, whose face do you want me to break today?" she asked.

Raven smirked "Eager for a fight, that's my girl."

Yang smiled back "It's what I do; So, who is it?" she asked again.

"Junior has been revealing our secrets, I want you to pay him a little visit. Don't leave him still breathing this time, and deal with those girl's of his." Raven explained.

Yang cracked her knuckles "Great, I'm sick of the Malachite Twins. Shame about Junior though, I'll have to find a new punching bag," she said as she got to her feet. "Any special instructions, or can I just use my fists?" she asked.

Raven sighed "I do love it when you beat them to death, but please at least take a gun this time. Your strength is undeniable, but you're not invincible; if you need to attack from range to avoid being shot, just shoot them."

Yang nodded "Fine Mom, I'll take one. Don't expect it to see any action though unless I decide to use it as a club."

Raven laughed "I almost feel bad for Junior," she said as Yang left the room.

Yang picked up an SMG, as she made her way out of the building, she slung it over her shoulder, as she climbed onto Bumblebee.

"Don't want to get a head injury, before I give a few out," she said to herself as she put her helmet on and revved up the yellow and black bike.

She quickly turned the bike around and pulled a wheelie before speeding off down the street.

She weaved in and out of the traffic, eliciting several honks from annoyed and worried drivers. Beneath her helmet, Yang was smiling at the thrill of riding so fast and dangerously. She was completely unfazed by the aggression of the drivers she passed.

She laughed "Oh, you wouldn't be honking so much if I opened fire on you," her thoughts went to the weapons she had dangling over her shoulder. She couldn't use her strength to take out a driver, which was one of the only reasons why she would ever carry a gun. Up close and personal was Yang's preferred way of killing.

She soon arrived in a shady area of town, and in a place like Vale, a shady area was about as safe as a war-zone. In other words, it was Yang's idea of paradise. She could beat as many people to death as she wanted, and either nobody would tell the police, or the police would find out and be too scared to do anything.

The other good thing about that part of the city was the location of Yang's favourite bar.

The entrance to Junior's was down an alley, past some dumpsters with questionable contents. Well, questionable to people who weren't familiar with the smell of rotting corpses. "I wonder if I have anything to do with what's in there?" She asked herself as she approached the metal door. "Who am I kidding? I must have put at least one of those people in there." she laughed to herself before knocking on the door.

A large man in a black suit looked through a hatch in the door. He sighed "Junior doesn't want you here."

Yang laughed "Junior's not in charge anymore."

Before the man could even respond, Yang kicked the door in. The impact broke his nose and knocked him out simultaneously.

Yang walked in and made her way downstairs, she kicked another door open and shouted "Junior! I'm Back!"

The music stopped, and everyone in the room turned to her with fear in their eyes.

The man behind the bar looked up "What are you doing here? You're banned."

Yang shook her head "I hear you've been a very bad boy, I'm going to have to punish you."

She walked over to the bar, but two girls stood in her way.

"Leave now Blondie," the two girls ordered.

Yang smirked, "Oh look, everyone, the Malachite bitches think they can stop me."

She picked both girls up by their necks "This is going to be so much fun," she said as she slammed their heads together and dropped them.

Stepping over the unconscious girls, she reached Junior.

She grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and smashed his head into the bar. Then she dragged him over it, wrapped her arm around his neck, and used her free hand to grab her SMG.

Every conscious person in the bar had guns trained on her.

"Bad idea," she told them before spraying them with her special incendiary rounds.

One by one, each person either dropped dead or burst into flames. However, a few managed to return fire.

Unfortunately, for Junior, he soaked up everything that could be thrown at Yang until there was nobody left to fire at her.

Yang sighed "Aww, I wanted to kill him."

Then she shrugged, dropped his body and stomped his head into mush.

The terrified Malachite twins looked up at her, she winked at them. "Your turn."

They tried to back away but she was on them in seconds. First to go was Militia, she was pinned down and Yang bounced her head off the ground until she forgot how to speak. Yang finished her off with a snapped neck.

Melanie almost made it outside, but Yang wasn't letting that happen. She sprinted after her, catching her on the stairs. She grabbed her legs and threw her to the bottom. A satisfying crack told Yang that the girl's neck had broken.

Yang grinned.

But her face soon dropped.

She made it into the alley and came face to face with a wall of SWAT officers in a firing position. "Surrender now Branwen!" they demanded.

Yang shook her head and dived back inside.

She sprinted downstairs, but as she ran through the door at the bottom, she was tackled by several officers who had found another way in.

She put up a hell of a fight, guaranteeing a trip to the hospital for a few officers, but thanks to their numbers and luck, they managed to knock her out and restrain her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was hauled off the prison bus, she had been blindfolded to hide the location of the prison and make escape more difficult. The blindfold was removed, and she found herself looking up at a large intimidating building, it had bars over the windows, was surrounded by high fences and watchtowers and there was a large sign over the entrance, it said Beacon Maximum Security Prison and Mental Asylum.

She sighed heavily but didn't dare speak when the prison officer shot her an intimidating glare. Internally she was ranting about how she was framed, how the police planted evidence, and how her trial had been unfair. She was trying to be a good samaritan, and it landed her there for the next 25 years of her life. She was only 18 and she was going to be in this terrifying place until she was 43.

Ruby looked around, all over the place, she could see big hulking guards with high powered weapons. They all looked at her like she was the worst person on the planet like she was the lowest of the low, they looked like they wanted to kill her right then and there. The idea was almost comforting to Ruby, being torn to shreds by high calibre firearms could be much better than being imprisoned for longer than she had lived up to that point, but, she held onto some hope, hope that the man in the bowler hat would be brought to justice and she would be freed.

She was forced to wait by the bus while the rest of the new inmates were brought out. She had heard a lot of aggressive shouts and threats of extreme violence on the drive to the prison. Whoever these people were, clearly they were bad news, they were all hardened killers and career criminals unless of course, they had ended up here in the same way Ruby had.

* * *

Weiss did not appreciate the way she was manhandled on her way off the prison bus. "No need to push me around, I'm perfectly capable of walking!" she snapped at the prison officers.

Her blindfold was removed and one of the prison officers shouted at her "Shut the hell up!" Weiss scowled at the man but did as instructed, she saw no point in antagonizing him, it would only make her time inside worse.

Although she didn't allow it to show, Weiss' emotions were a mess. She had always been able to get out of legal trouble before, the vast wealth of her family had made sure of that, but this time was different, no money had been forthcoming. She had no luck during her trial either, the sheer amount of evidence against her was damning. So, there she was in prison for the next 30 years, the 20-year-old would be inside until she was fifty, unless her family was able to pull some strings or orchestrate her escape.

As she took in her surroundings, Weiss was filled with dread. The place was crawling with enemies of the Schnee Family, people who would love to get their hands on her. The only thing that gave her any reassurance was the fact that she had connections inside, people loyal to her family that could offer her protection.

Looking across, Weiss saw a girl who must have been a few years younger than her, she had short black hair with red tips and she looked about as innocent as a person could. Weiss wondered what the girl could possibly have done to wind up there, she would make it her mission to find out, that would make prison more interesting, for a short while at least.

Weiss found herself staring at the girl, completely intrigued by her. She almost jumped when the girl looked at her and gave her a worried smile. Weiss maintained her stoic expression, but she was entranced by the girl's eyes, they were silver, as far as Weiss knew, silver eyes weren't a thing, but there they were, right in front of her. She forced herself to look away, not wanting to continue their silent interaction.

She looked back at the bus, curious about who had been threatening the prison officers on the drive to the prison. She also wanted to know whether they were someone to try and befriend for protection, or if they were someone to avoid at all costs.

* * *

Blake made no fuss as she was led off the bus, all of her fight had gone when she witnessed the train incident. She had always been mentally strong, but that was broken by the sight of innocent people engulfed in flames. She wanted to die, but not yet, she could not die before Adam, she could only rest in peace if she knew he was in the deepest part of hell.

She felt nothing when she saw the prison, no fear, no sadness, nothing. She was there by her own doing, and she deserved to be there, actually, she felt this was better than she deserved. Part of her wished that the death penalty had not been abolished, but she knew she'd have to settle for spending the rest of her natural life inside.

Blake could see pure hatred in the eyes of the prison officers, and she welcomed it, that hatred wasn't because of the cat ears protruding from her head, no, it was hatred for her actions, and she welcomed it. It was strange to think that one of the few places were a Faunus was equal to a Human, was prison, prisons weren't entirely that way of course, but the vast majority of the discrimination came from the inmates and not the officers.

Looking over at the two people who had been brought off the bus before her, she was shocked by one of them and slightly less shocked by the other. The one she was less shocked by was closest to her, the white hair and stoicism made it blatantly obvious that she was a Schnee. The Schnee family was well known across Remnant, mainly for their association with the Atlesian Mafia. The only surprising thing about finding a Schnee in prison was that to Blake's knowledge they always bought their way out of trouble.

The person who really shocked Blake was on the other side of the Schnee, she must have been in her teens, and she possessed the most innocent face Blake had ever seen. Of course, the cynic in Blake told her that appearances meant nothing, but she had the overwhelming feeling, that the girl was truly innocent.

Blake was snapped out of her thoughts, by the next person being brought off the bus. She had been making threats that made Adam's actions seem tame, for the entire journey, and even now she was still going at the officers and trying to fight them. Even with the baggy jumpsuit, Blake could see that she was incredibly muscular and could easily take down the prison officers that were moving her if she was unrestrained. The other notable feature of the beast of a woman was her long blond hair, it shone in a way that Blake didn't think possible. Her appearance seemed vaguely familiar to Blake, like she had heard about this person, but hadn't seen her in the flesh.

* * *

"I swear, I will gouge your eyes out and grow a dick just so I can skull fuck you!" Yang shouted as she was grabbed and dragged from her seat.

"I'll cut your face off and feed it to you." she continued as she wrestled against the prison officers.

"I'm gonna crush your skull into powder and snort it," she added, as she was pulled from the bus.

"I will flay you, and use your skin as a fucking scarf!" she shouted as her blindfold was removed.

She stopped with the threats for long enough to take in her surroundings, she grinned as she looked at the main building. "So many bitches to kill. So much time to do it," she said before laughing maniacally.

"We will break you." one of the officers deadpanned.

Yang just laughed at him "You don't seem to understand, this is my prison now. The strong live, the weak die and I'm the strongest fucker on Remnant."

A baton was slammed into the backs of her knees, and Yang dropped. Of course, that didn't stop her laughing. "Haha, that tickles. I thought this was a prison, I'm so disappointed."

The prison officers sighed "Shut up, you're completely insane."

Yang winked at him "I know right, isn't it great."

She got bored of messing with the officers, so she sized up her next prey. She saw a cute black haired cat girl, who was looking straight at her, Yang winked at her "Damn girl, I'm gonna love making you scream."

The girl seemed taken aback, so, Yang smiled at her "I'm not gonna hurt you, just fuck your brains out. Unless you want me to hurt you. I don't mind getting kinky with a fine specimen such as yourself."

The object of Yang's depraved fantasies didn't seem to know how to react, so she just looked away. "You'll fall for me eventually, Kitty Cat," Yang told her before locking eyes with the person on the girl's other side.

"A fucking Schnee!" she exclaimed "What are you doing in here? Did your cheque bounce or something?" she asked.

The Schnee just looked at her, with the same neutrality that a Schnee usually displays in response to anything. "I'm not sure Mom would approve of me hooking up with a Schnee, but I have to. It's the only way I'm gonna get a reaction out of you unless you want a fight, in which case, I'll happily rearrange that blank face of yours," Yang was disappointed when the Schnee looked away rather than responding, but that was about as much as she could expect, without undertaking the aforementioned actions.

So, Yang turned her attention to the girl on the far side of the Schnee, she considered making an explicit comment about taking her innocence, but she felt something deep within her, something biological screaming at her that she shouldn't try it on with the girl. Yang was confused, but she decided to listen to her body; thus she went for a different way of talking to the girl "Hey there red tips, either you're not meant to be here. Or, you have the greatest disguise I've ever seen."

The girl looked at her, the way she looked made Yang certain that the girl had no place here. The girl looked innocent like she couldn't hurt a fly, but she didn't look weak, she looked incredibly strong, something, which Yang greatly respected. In fact, strength was just about the only thing that Yang respected, in her eyes the weak deserved to die, a sentiment that her mother had drilled into her since birth.

Yang was going to own the place, but for the moment, the three girls beside her were safe from her wrath. Of course, Yang had nothing but time thanks to her life sentence, and there was no guarantee that she wouldn't clash with them in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was led through the door of the prison building, followed by the others from the bus. She found herself in a small completely white room, with a metal door at the far end and a hatch in the wall. She was taken up to the hatch and saw that there was a prison officer inside, and the room he was in was full of prison jumpsuits. The man looked up at the officer who was leading Ruby "Name?" he asked.

"Ruby Rose." the officer answered. The man nodded and picked up a jumpsuit from a pile, before passing it through the hatch. It was orange and on the back, it said 'R. Rose.' and a number. The officer escorting her grabbed the jumpsuit and took Ruby through the door at the end of the room.

She found herself in what appeared to be a changing room, but without the privacy. As there were two armed guards standing there. Ruby gulped and her escort said, "Your restraints will be removed, and you will change into your new suit."

Ruby stared at him "You want me to change in front of you?" she asked.

He nodded "That's how things work here, we take no pleasure in this, but you have to do it." he explained.

Ruby sighed as her restraints were removed. She slowly unzipped her jumpsuit, making sure to avoid eye contact with the other people in the room, it dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it. For a moment she stood there, her modesty only protected by her plain white underwear. She quickly climbed into her new jumpsuit and zipped it up to once again protect her dignity.

"Restraints are going back on." the officer said and Ruby put her hands together in compliance, allowing herself to be cuffed once again. Then the guard knelt down and did the same to her ankles. "Moving on," he said as he hauled her over to the corner of that room. "You'll be waiting here for the others," he told her.

Ruby sighed "So you make inmates watch other inmates change?" she asked.

The man laughed slightly "Get used to it kid, you'll see a lot more over the next 25 years. There's no privacy in this prison, and a lot of the people here don't seem to care," he told her.

Ruby sighed again "Jeez, that makes me feel so much better," she said, sarcasm was rare for her, but she was far from her normal self, she was a shell of the former Ruby.

"If you're expecting my sympathy, you're in the wrong place kid. You lost the right to sympathy when you killed that guy," he told her sternly.

She shook her head "You're all either stupid or corrupt. I've done nothing wrong, but you keep feeding me this guilty crap."

The officer did not appreciate Ruby's attitude and her denial of any wrongdoing. The only thing that stopped him verbally tearing into her, was the opening of the door. As the next inmate was brought in. Ruby grinned slightly, knowing that she'd really pissed of the man he was wrongly blaming her for someone else's crime. She was going to have to get used to taking pleasure, from small things like that, otherwise, she was fairly certain that she would go insane or try to kill herself.

* * *

Weiss maintained her usual stoic expression as she was led up to the hatch in the wall. Internally, she was in a state of utter confusion. What the hell was up with that blonde? Who the hell was she? Was she really flirting? Weiss had hoped to find out if she could make an ally of that mouthy wall of muscle, but she still had no clue. The blonde was probably the most aggressive person Weiss had ever encountered, but she seemed to be aiming her aggression at everyone but Weiss, the innocent looking one and the cat. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard the officer beside her say "Weiss Schnee." and grab an orange jumpsuit that was pushed through the hatch.

Weiss was deeply concerned when she looked at the jumpsuit, it had her name on it. Making it clear to everyone who couldn't tell from her looks, that she was a Schnee. They might as well, have put a target on her back. She had hoped that she may be able to conceal her identity for her own safety, but the jumpsuit dashed those hopes. The idea of allying herself with the blond brute solidified itself in her mind; if anyone could protect her, it was that destructive amazon. The big question was how she was going to secure that alliance, how low would she have to stoop? Was the thing about hooking up serious? Is that what it would take to get her onside?

Yet again, Weiss was pulled from her thoughts, this time, it was because she had been taken into a changing room. It wasn't at all fitting for a Schnee to change in such a place, especially with her present company, unfortunately, she didn't have a choice, a fact that was made clear to her when the officer that took her into the room said: "I'm going to remove those restraints, you will get changed right here and you will not make a fuss about it."

Weiss sighed and nodded "Very well."

She took a brief moment to rub her sore wrists, once the cuffs were removed, but she quickly got on with changing, after the officer shot her a glare. She removed the jumpsuit as quickly as possible but struggled to get dressed in a timely manner, she struggled with the zipper, leaving her thinly covered breasts on display for the four officers and the girl who was trying to subtly peek at her. Thankfully, she won out over the zipper allowing her to regain her composure and hide her shame. Weiss scowled at the officer as he put her restraints back on "Are you happy now, you disgusting pervert?" she asked.

He laughed at her "Relax princess, there's nothing special about your body."

Weiss decided that taking offence, and hitting back at the officer would have been unwise, so, she held her tongue as she was dragged over to where the other inmate was. She thought about chastising the girl for watching her change, but she didn't think the officers would approve of those actions and she would also feel bad for making the girl feel any worse. That girl, the one they called Ruby Rose, her innocent face already looked anguished, adding to those feeling would just have made Weiss feel bad. Ruby's face even seemed to put off the brutish blonde, she hadn't made any lewd comments towards her. Weiss really had to find out how a girl like Ruby ended up in a prison, a maximum-security prison for that matter.

For the third time in only a matter of minutes, Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts. This time it was thanks to a fifth prison officer entering the room, along with the Cat Faunus. Getting her first good look at her, Weiss could tell that the girl had no fight in her, she looked empty, she looked like she was dead inside. Whatever that girl had been through, clearly, it had been very traumatic.

* * *

Blake stared ahead blankly, as she was taken over to the hatch at the side of the room. Being a Belladonna made her a big target for Faunus haters and the victims and enemies of the White Fang, so, having her name clearly displayed on her back should have worried Blake, but, she was not concerned in the slightest; if she was going to die, then so be it, that was what she deserved, she was a terrorist and she had allowed innocent people to die.

Maybe, she could antagonize the blonde; let that musclebound killing machine end her, it would be brutal but it would get the job done. She wouldn't have to be concerned with stopping Adam if she was beaten to death, but then again, she wanted him to die first, then she could die happy, did she deserve that though? Did she deserve to die happy? There was blood on her hands and none of those people had died happy. Unfortunately, even if Blake wanted to die, it didn't seem like the brawler would be the one to do it, for some reason, the girl who found killing to be an enjoyable pastime, seemed more concerned with getting in her pants, than killing her.

In another world, maybe Blake would have let the blonde have what she wanted, but it wouldn't happen there, there was too much preventing that. The fact she was human was not a problem, it was everything else, she liked to kill and she bragged about it, that difference in philosophy made the blonde as bad as, if not worse than Adam. Plus, Blake felt like she didn't deserve affection of any kind, even if it was just degrading sex, that was more than she should be allowed, she lost that right a long time ago.

Blake would commit herself to her own suffering, in the same way, a monk commits to worship.

Blake was led through the door at the far end of the room with the hatch, ending up in a changing room that anyone else would find awkwardly overcrowded, but not Blake, exposing herself to these people was part of the punishment, so, once the restraints were removed, she unzipped her jumpsuit, pulled her legs out of it, and did the opposite with her new jumpsuit.

The cuffs dug into her wrists and ankles as they were once again locked in place, but Blake didn't even flinch.

She took the pain, and she followed the guard over to where the Schnee and Ruby were standing, they made brief eye contact, but no words were exchanged.

The silence in the room was shattered, as the door burst open. One prison officer was shoved into the wall, while another fought to keep control of the uncooperative blonde. The two armed guards in the room ran over, helping to subdue the girl.

She stopped fighting when she spotted Blake, shooting her a wink before she was beaten onto her knees.

* * *

Yang grinned "So, Kitty Cat is a Belladonna. I've never been with a terrorist before." she told the officers that were dragging her to the hatch in the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" one of the officers asked.

Yang laughed "I haven't had any action in a while, so unless your going to get on your knees and start licking my pussy. I'm gonna have to find myself someone here, and Blake seems like a dirty girl." she said.

The officers both shook their heads and groaned. "You're about to start a life sentence, stop making a joke of everything and trying to sleep with the other inmates."

Yang winked at him "I didn't say anything about sleeping." In response, he sighed and shook his head.

When they reached the hatch, the man inside looked at the officer. "Name?" he asked.

Before the officer could answer, Yang, butted in "Yang Branwen, and don't forget it. I own this place."

The man on the other side of the hatch did not appreciate the attitude, but he seemed genuinely scared of how Yang would react. So, he just pushed her jumpsuit through the hatch.

"You got one in yellow? I don't do orange." Yang asked.

One of the officers sighed, not being able to cope with the chaotic inmate. "No, we don't do yellow jumpsuits," he said.

Yang frowned "You knew I was coming, I expect a yellow jumpsuit in the next 5 seconds. Or, I'm gonna become a lot harder to handle," she threatened.

The officers looked worried, and as soon as the five seconds had passed. Yang started throwing her weight around. They had to wrestle with her to reach the far end of the room, and she shoved one of them with enough force to send him flying into the wall.

Two more people started wrestling with Yang in this room, she was enjoying the fight, but she developed an appetite for something else when she spotted Blake.

She stopped fighting and winked at her next conquest before she was knocked to the ground.

Yang had two guns pointed at her, as her restraints were removed. "I'm not going to try anything, it would ruin the moment. I can't pass up an opportunity to get the girls out for Blake," she said before tearing open her jumpsuit.

She was serious about giving Blake a show, so she grabbed her bra and tore it off. Exposing her bare chest to everyone. "Like what you see?" she asked.

Blake said nothing but an officer shouted at Yang "God Damn It, put yourself away and get in that jumpsuit now!"

Yang pouted and got dressed "Fine, but that's the last time I listen to you. You. Fucking. Prude!"

The butt of a rifle shut the raging blonde up. It took 2 guards to drag her away, as the other inmates were led into the next room.

* * *

Ruby was deeply shocked by the blonde, but not for the reason most people would assume; true, Ruby didn't appreciate the sudden exposure to nipples, but she was more concerned with the name on the jumpsuit, she had only seen brief flashes of it between the blondes multiple outbursts, it said 'Y. Branwen.'

It had to be a coincidence, didn't it? There was no way she was related to Uncle Qrow.

Ruby needed to know, if she was related to Qrow, then maybe she knew more about her dad's mysterious first wife. Uncle Qrow's sister wasn't Ruby's mother, but it didn't mean she wasn't curious. The two men in Ruby's family always dodged the subject, all that Ruby knew was that her dad had been married to another woman before Summer Rose, and something bad had happened with her.

If only the new Branwen wasn't a terrifying, unhinged maniac.

Whether Ruby was going to question the girl or not, it wasn't the appropriate time to hold discussions, that was because the four new inmates were being taken through the cell block to their cells.

They were being watched by the prisoners already in their cells, as they walked through the vast atrium.

"You lost little girl?!"

"Where's your mommy?!"

"I want those pretty eyes staring up at me!"

"Ooh, fresh meat!"

Ruby was intimidated by the questions and comments from the inmates, but she just blanked them, she kept her head pointing straight ahead and down. If TV and movies had taught Ruby anything, it was that prisoners like to taunt and intimidate new inmates, she tried to prepare herself for it, but any sane person would find it hard to ignore potentially threatening shouts from the occupants of a maximum-security prison.

The comments about her mother though, they didn't intimidate her, they infuriated and upset her, memories from the night Summer Rose died, flashed through her head.

Summer Rose was a soldier, but she didn't die on the frontlines. In fact, she was on leave when she was killed.

She left 4-year-old Ruby at home with her dad, while she went shopping.

She finished her shopping, but as she went to pay for her purchases, an armed robber entered the grocery store.

Summer used her training, to try and fight the guy off. She almost succeeded, but the man's shotgun went off as they wrestled over it.

Unfortunately, the weapon had been pointed as Summer's head when it went off. Needless to say, the ceiling, several shelves, and a traumatized shopkeeper were sprayed with the poor woman's brains.

The robber escaped and was very caught.

At the time, Ruby was too young to understand what had happened, but her dad wasn't, he drank himself to the verge of death. So, for years after that, Ruby was brought up by her Uncle Qrow.

With all the taunting, Ruby just wanted to cry and scream, but that would show weakness, and as much as it hurt to contain her emotions, Ruby could not show weakness, the other inmates would destroy her mentally and physically if they saw her weakness. She kept her emotions in lockdown, not even letting them out when she was standing outside her new cell.

There was a brief reprieve from her dark thoughts when she noticed that the cell was large and contained 2 bunk beds. Ruby would be sharing the cell, and she had a fairly good idea of who she would be sharing with. Should she be worried?

* * *

Weiss was disgusted by the blonde's lack of shame, she hoped that she wouldn't have to stoop to that level in order to get the blonde on her side, there was no way a Schnee could behave in such a manner. For a crime family, the Schnees were very conservative, she would be disowned or even worse if she was caught acting like the blonde or even considering it. However, if that was what the blonde demanded of her, then she would do it, but only because nobody would mess with her if she had that creature defending her.

Weiss felt dirty, just thinking about the depravity that might ensue thanks to the blonde, but as usual, that was not made visible to anyone. Her face remained devoid of emotion and she strode across through the cell block, like the dignified woman she was meant to be. She looked straight ahead, not wanting to risk making eye contact, with the caged monsters that surrounded her. They were taunting and threatening and flirting, but Weiss would not respond or react at all.

"Holy Shit, A Schnee!"

"You're dead Schnee!"

"You can use my face anytime, beautiful!"

"Daddy not bail you out?!"

Weiss did not feel the least bit safe or confident, she was terrified and certain that people were already preparing shanks to stick in her back. A Schnee did not belong in prison, not just because they were too good for it, but because Jacques Schnee had wronged so many people since he took over from Nicholas Schnee, that just about everyone on Remnant had an axe to grind with them.

She was not her father, but that meant nothing to most people. Just being born a Schnee put you in grave danger, being the direct descendant of Jacques meant that Weiss was basically a walking target. The prison should already have had her grave dug, her chances of seeing out her whole sentence were slim to none.

Weiss tried to take her mind off her own mortality and impending doom, so, she started thinking about the girl in front of her, she was being harassed about as much, as Weiss herself was, but impressively, she appeared to be maintained her composure. Weiss didn't believe that Ruby could be guilty, but she did believe that the girl had lost her innocence.

The longer she had the girl in her thoughts, the more intrigued she became. The name Rose also seemed vaguely familiar, but, there were probably many different Rose families, and Ruby could be from any of them. So even if Weiss remembered why the name sounded familiar, it was probably nothing to do with the girl she was currently looking at, but that wouldn't stop Weiss from trying though, she needed something to occupy her mind.

Ruby and the prison officer escorting her stopped outside an empty cell, Weiss guessed that they would be parting ways at this point, but she was quickly proven wrong. She was also taken to the same cell, that's when she saw that it was meant for 4 people. Well, that wasn't what Weiss had in mind, but, it would make getting to know Ruby and forging an alliance with the brute much easier.

* * *

Blake's body tingled as the deepest depths of her mind went crazy for the blonde, she had to forcefully remind herself that the time for those thoughts and feelings had gone, that she was not allowed to lust for something, that she was not allowed sexual gratification anymore, those were things that only good innocent people deserved to feel and experience. She also had to remind herself, that even though the blonde was attractive, she was still an amoral agent of chaos, with a love of violence and murder.

The one good thing about the blonde was that she distracted Blake from her thoughts about Adam and the aftermath of his attack on the train, a break from the trauma and the guilt was something Blake considered to be a luxury that she should not be afforded, but with the blonde around, it was impossible to hold on to those thoughts.

The brief break from her own personal hell, allowed Blake to think more clearly about things, that's when she realized why the blonde seemed so familiar.

There was a legendary figure in Vale's underworld, said to have killed hundreds with just her hands and to be completely invincible. She was meant to have long flowing locks of impossibly golden hair, and lilac irises that seemed to go red when she was angry. That person's name was Yang Branwen, the daughter and enforcer, of the also legendary, Raven Branwen.

The Branwen Tribe was an organisation steeped in mystery, they committed every crime imaginable and they had a brutal philosophy. The weak die, the strong survive.

That explained a lot about the blonde, the fact her jumpsuit said 'Y. Branwen' and the way she acted, and the things she said, they all matched up perfectly. One of, if not the single most dangerous person in the whole of Remnant, had been flirting with Blake. The woman who could walk unarmed into a building full of heavily armed and highly trained killers, and walk out of a building full of corpses, without a scratch on her; she was trying to get in Blake's pants, not trying to bludgeon her to death. Blake was sure that anyone else in her position would be grateful for the mercy, but personally, she didn't know how to feel, was it a blessing or a curse?

Blake was brought back to reality, by the sound of inmates shouting at her. She didn't bother looking at them, just looking forward to avoiding walking into the back of the Schnee. Blake may not have been looking at the inmates, but she was listening, allowing them to shower her with insults and threats, allowing their words to sink in, that was the treatment she deserved, that's the way scum should be treated.

"No pets allowed!"

"Get that cat out of here!"

"Die White Fang Scum!"

"Death to the Belladonna Bitch!"

Nobody really welcomes insults, well pretty much nobody does, Blake was one of those rare people who welcomed being insulted. Well, she hadn't always felt that way, but in her current mental state, she took the insults like a flagellant takes a whipping, willingly enduring them, as a reminder of her misdeeds, her crimes, and her failures.

Lacking faith in the existence of an afterlife, Blake would have to endure the punishment for her sins in this life. Eternal damnation was what she deserved, but this was as close as she could get.

Blake's thoughts of self-destruction and hate, momentarily dissipated, as she found herself standing outside a 4 person cell. It seemed that she'd have company in this mortal hell, she would be going through it with a corrupted Innocent, a Schnee, and the Devil's Daughter.

* * *

Yang was still slightly dazed, from her encounter with the rifle, but she had an audience to play to, as she walked through the cell block. She was proud of herself, after successfully exposing herself to Blake, she was also pleased to be behind the Cat Faunus, because although the jumpsuit was baggy, it clung to her in all the right places, allowing Yang to thoroughly appreciate the view from behind.

Unfortunately, she also needed to react to her loving audience. Some of them admired her, some lusted for her, some hated her, but all of them would soon be her minions, and she would be their queen. If they had a problem with that then she would introduce them to her knuckles, and every other hard part of her body.

"Sup bitches, your queen has arrived!" she shouted happily.

As expected, there was a mixed response to Yang's claim to prison royalty, some cheered and whooped for her, those who knew her name and respected her chanted it, the people who didn't know who she was, either stayed silent or hurled the usual threats and insults.

Finally, and most pleasing for Yang, her enemies, the people she'd get to kill first, shouted threats some of which she would be proud of.

"I'm gonna wear your skin Branwen!"

"I'll tear out your spine, and beat you to death with it!"

"I'm gonna cut you open and eat your heart in front of you!"

"I'll slice your head off, and drink blood from the stump!"

Yang made sure to make eye contact with those people, she winked and smiled at them all while making a mental note of what they looked like and what they said they would do. See, Yang had a nasty habit of taking threats and turning them around on people. With those methods of death stored in her sadistic mental catalogue, Yang shouted back at her future victims "Thanks for the ideas! Can't wait to use them on you bitches! I'll get off to those mental images! See you soon!"

Strangely, people went quiet when they knew they were doomed, threatening Yang Branwen was a terrible idea; so far, nobody had done it and lived. It was strange to think that getting beaten to death was the nicest way to be killed by Yang, but the things she did to the people who threatened her, were notoriously gruesome. Witnesses and police officers alike often killed themselves after discovering these crime scenes, just the mental image of what Yang did was something that many people couldn't live with. Basically, the inmates who had threatened Yang would be better off killing themselves soon, rather than letting her get hold of them.

Yang thought back to all the lessons her mother had taught her when she was growing up. She was taught that the only the strong deserved to live, she was taught that revenge is the only way to deal with someone who wrongs you, she was taught to make her enemies suffer and to kill them ruthlessly, and the last lesson she learned from her mother, was that she should enjoy killing and understand that it is necessary for survival. That was an important lesson because, in the past, Yang had some doubts about the morality of her actions and felt bad for killing people.

It took a lot of effort for Yang to truly accept her mother's teachings, but now there was no doubt in her mind that killing was both fun and necessary. Though that didn't mean she couldn't have fun in other ways, hence her interest in Blake and to some extent Weiss.

She couldn't stop smiling when she found out that she would be sharing a cell with her fellow new arrivals. "This is gonna be so much fun," she said as her mind filled with her most depraved thoughts, although they only involved the monochrome pair. Her mind simply would not let her think that way about Ruby, it deeply confused her. There had to be something special about that girl, and she felt like she had to ensure her safety.

She couldn't help feeling, that her time in prison was going to be both fun and interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby took the top bunk on one of the beds, the Schnee took the bunk below her, the Branwen took the other top bunk and the Belladonna took the remaining bunk. Looking around the cell, she saw that there were a couple of desks and a toilet, but other than that, the room was empty.

She was now out of restraints and free to move around the cell on her own, though she was hesitant to do so, as she didn't know what to make of her cellmates.

Laying on her bunk was her chosen course of action, she sighed heavily as she stared up at the ceiling, it was starting to peel, indicating the age of the building. Once again, Ruby thought of the movies and TV shows that she had seen about prisons, it reminded her that it was easier to escape and old prison than a new prison, not that she could escape, or would even attempt it, it couldn't hurt to entertain the idea though, it would be a nice distraction from the tedium and worry.

Ruby took a quick glance across to the other side of the cell, she saw that the blonde was staring down at the Schnee. The blonde licked her lips and continued to stare, her actions piqued Ruby's interest, so she observed, taking care not to be noticed, as she was uncertain of what the girl would do to her. So far, she had gone lightly on Ruby and seemed to love attention, but, that was no guaranteed that she would react well to being watched.

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed looking down at her feet, mainly because she didn't know where else to look. If she looked towards the front of the cell, then she'd be staring at the inmates in the opposite cell, if she looked up from where she was sitting, she'd be staring at her cellmates. She didn't want to rub anyone up the wrong way, so not looking at anyone was a good idea; enough people were already gunning for her, so she really didn't want to add to her list of enemies.

On second thought, it seemed like it was probably safe to look in the direction of her cellmates. The Belladonna didn't have enough fight in her to get confrontational, the Branwen would probably have killed her already if she wanted to, and Ruby wouldn't do anything as far as Weiss could tell, so, she looked up.

The Belladonna seemed to be in a catatonic state, just staring at her own feet. It made Weiss feel slightly better, knowing that the girl hadn't been staring at her while she wasn't paying attention, but that feeling went, as soon as Weiss looked up and made eye contact with the blonde. She was sitting with her legs dangling off her bunk, she had a grin on her face, she looked almost predatory.

* * *

Blake sat on her bunk, dwelling in a sort of repentant meditation. She didn't have to try very hard to bring back the image of the burning wreck. Her animalistic urges and self-indulgent thoughts were suppressed, she would rather suffer in silence than allow herself the pleasure of conversing with and potentially befriending her cellmates.

She was so deep in thought, that her body basically shut down. She was in a prison, within a prison. At that moment, someone could have been punching her in the face and she probably wouldn't notice, not that she would have fought back if she was aware of someone attacking her. Her will had been broken and all the fight had gone, and as with many things, she didn't in her opinion, have a right to defend herself. The people who died thanks to her and Adam, many of them were helpless; the only thing that would ever make her resort to violence would be if she had a chance to personally stop Adam.

Blake's mental prison unexpectedly shattered, broken by a certain blonde jumping from the top bunk and landing heavily right in front of her. Yet again, Yang managed to reach the unreachable girl; she could snap Blake out of her thoughts with minimal effort.

So, Blake looked up, Amber met Lilac as Yang looked down at her and winked.

The tingling sensation returned, but Blake resisted.

* * *

Yang dangled her legs over the side of her bunk, she was staring at Ruby. There were only two people in the whole of Remnant that Yang was unwilling to attack, one was her own mother, and the other was lying on the bunk opposite her. That was something that she truly could not understand, she didn't care about anyone but herself and her family, but, Ruby wasn't family, how could she be? Surely her name would be Ruby Branwen, or even Ruby Xiao Long if she was a family member.

Yang knew very little about her father, she knew his name was Taiyang Xiao Long, and that her mother only used him for his strength. Raven wanted a strong child, so she found the strongest man she could to impregnate her. When the man wouldn't join the Tribe, Raven took Yang and left him.

Maybe Taiyang could have gone on to have another daughter, but in if Ruby was Yang's half-sister, then why was her name, Ruby Rose?

Yang continued to wonder about Ruby, but that girl wasn't the only one that interested Yang. She looked down at Weiss, who was busy staring at the floor, she didn't notice she was being watched, so Yang licked her lips and thought of all the ways she could get her attention. While not nearly as tempting as Blake, Yang liked the idea of laying claim to a Schnee, she thought about pouncing on the girl and claiming her prize straight away, a predatory grin crept across her face, growing even wider when Weiss looked up at her.

There was the slightest sign of discomfort on Weiss' face before she quickly turned away; Yang felt proud of herself, for getting a reaction out of a Schnee.

Finally, Yang turned her attention to Blake. She jumped down off her bunk, landing right in front of the person she desired the most. Blake seemed to have been zoned out, but she came back to reality quickly and looked up at Yang. Her Amber eyes were unreadable, but that didn't deter the blonde.

She winked at Blake, and for the briefest of moments, she detected a hint of something animalistic in the girl's expression. It seemed like her animal side took over for a moment, before being suppressed; that made Yang smile, there was some part of Blake that wanted her, and she would do anything she could to bring it to the surface.

* * *

"I feel some introductions are in order. Hi Kitty Cat, I'm Yang." The Blonde said as she continued to stare at Blake.

Blake didn't respond.

"Aww, come on, Kitten. I actually like you, unlike most people," Yang added.

Blake sighed "Fine, I'm Blake. Now please leave me alone, I'm not here to make friends."

Yang raised an eyebrow "Why so cold? I can warm you up Blakey."

Blake sighed again. "Look, Yang, I appreciate the attempt. But I'm a terrible person, I don't deserve kindness. I deserve to be tortured and killed. So please, either kill me or leave me alone."

Yang frowned "You know that won't stop me right. Yeah, you're a terrorist, whatever. I don't care about that, I bet I've killed way more people than you. What's the big deal? You don't see me beating myself up."

Blake shook her head. "Yang, I am a monster. I know you don't understand that, because of the Branwen Philosophy, but I am scum, I am the lowest of the low, I have the blood of innocents on my hands. Stop trying to change my mind, I deserve to suffer."

Yang clenched her fists, slamming one of them into the wall. "Shut the fuck up Blake! I will change your mind, even if I have to beat the truth into you. You are not weak, so stop fucking acting like it. Come on Blake, we can rule this place together. Just fucking listen to me."

Blake just sat there, her mind was in chaos. Part of her wanted to attack Yang for being so callous, part of her wanted to hug Yang because of how badly her mind had been messed up, part of her wanted to throw herself on Yang and let herself be taken, and another part of her wanted to be left alone to suffer. She couldn't decide how to respond, so she just sat.

Yang was waiting for a response, but she could see that Blake had a lot going on in her head. She stepped back, looking at the slight crack she had put in the wall. Before turning to face her other cellmates. "Schnee, please don't say you've gone soft too."

Weiss looked Yang in the eye "No, I have not gone soft. Schnees don't go soft."

Yang smiled "Good to know. Now, what are you doing here?"

Weiss sighed "I committed various crimes for my father, and I was caught trying to killing a man. For some reason, I was not bailed out, so here I am."

"Sweet, what did you do to the guy?" Yang asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes "If you must know, I disembowelled him in a knife fight."

Yang was impressed. "Schnee likes to get messy, I like it."

Weiss was disturbed by Yang's attitude, but she wasn't about to show it. So, out of politeness, she continued the conversation. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Yang was pleased to hear that the girl took an interest. "Well, I killed a few hundred people and got caught shooting up a bar. So I'm here for life unless I break out."

Weiss didn't was going to bring up the prospect of an alliance, but Yang was distracted by Ruby. "So, what's your deal, Ruby?"

Ruby was somewhat hesitant to talk to the girl she now knew as Yang. "I…I was framed for murder."

Yang was disappointed "Oh, so you haven't actually killed anyone?"

Ruby sighed "Actually that's not entirely true. I did kill someone, but not the one I was arrested for."

Yang raised an eyebrow "I'm gonna need you to explain?"

Ruby sighed and nodded "Fine, I was in a dust store, and this group of people tried to rob the place. I killed one of the robbers, but this guy with a bowler hat killed the shopkeeper. They left and the police arrested me for killing the shopkeeper. I keep telling people that I didn't kill him, but they all blame me," she explained, the anger building in her as she recalled her treatment by the police.

Yang nodded in acceptance "Hey Ruby, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead, I've got nothing better to do," Ruby replied as she climbed off her bunk, and stood next to Yang.

"I don't know what it is, but something's telling me that I should protect you like you're meant to be important to me in some way. Any idea why?" she asked.

The question caught Ruby off guard, there had to be some kind of connection with her. So she concluded that it was the appropriate time to ask about Uncle Qrow. "I might have an idea, it's kind of a long shot though. Do you know Qrow Branwen?"

Yang's jaw dropped, she was shocked by Ruby's question. Nothing ever shocked Yang, but with a single question, that girl managed it.

Qrow was her Uncle, he turned his back on the tribe years ago. Her mother had threatened to kill him if he ever tried to come back, and he never had. Clearly Ruby knew him in some way, so there was no way Yang wasn't going to push for answers. "Yeah, he's my uncle. Why?"

Ruby's jaw also dropped, it had to be impossible, if it was true, then Yang had to be the daughter of her dad's first wife. She had to know more, she'd waited years to find out more about the woman who broke her dad's heart. "He's my uncle too, he raised me when my dad started drinking. I just thought you might know him since you're a Branwen too."

Yang's eyes widened at the revelation, how could Qrow be Ruby's uncle? "But how is he your uncle? You'd have to be my sister for that to work."

Ruby sighed "He's not actually my uncle, he's the brother of my dad's first wife, Raven."

Yang couldn't process the new information properly. "Wait, is your dad Taiyang Xiao Long?" she asked.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, how do you know him?"

Yang almost collapsed from the shock, Ruby and her shared a dad, Ruby was her half-sister. "I don't really know him, but he's my dad too."

Ruby had to steady herself on the bed when Yang spoke.

Weiss gasped when she found out that the two girls were related. "That means. You two are half-sisters!" she exclaimed.

The two girls looked at her "Holy shit, Yang. I didn't know I had a sister." Ruby said.

"I didn't know either, what the hell do we do?" Yang replied.

Both of them knew that they needed to have a long talk, but neither of them could find the words right now. They just stood there, looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

While Ruby continued to stare at Yang, a guard with long red hair walked up to the cell "Good morning inmates." she said.

Ruby and the other girls all turned to face her, none of them responded to the guard, but apparently undeterred, she said, "I'm Officer Nikos, I'm in charge of this cell block."

"Can we help you, Officer Nikos?" Ruby asked, confused as to why the woman chose this moment to introduce herself.

"I'm just here to introduce myself and let you know it's almost yard time." Officer Nikos explained.

"Does that mean for the whole block, or just us?" Weiss asked, deeply worried by the idea of being in a yard full of people who wanted to kill her.

"It means the whole block. Don't worry, we have armed guards to keep you safe." Officer Nikos answered.

Weiss was not convinced that the yard was safe "That's not as reassuring as you think it is."

Officer Nikos sighed "Well, I'm afraid that's all we can do for you. We don't have the budget for anything more than that."

"What about me Officer Nikos? This place is full of White Fang members and they'll all be after me," Blake asked once her brain started functioning again after Yang broke it.

"I'm afraid the same goes for you as well, we'll do what we can to protect you though."

Blake didn't really care if she was killed, but it would make sense for her to be protected since she could provide a lot of useful information on the White Fang and on Adam. "Thank you, Officer Nikos." She responded, not wanting to be rude to the nicest guard she had encountered. Officer Nikos was just doing her job after all and should be thanked for her kindness, even if Blake did not wish to receive it.

The Officer gave her a slight nod in return.

"Don't worry guys, I can protect you better than they can. Nobody will fuck with you if you stick with me, and I'll deal with them if they try," Yang said.

Officer Nikos was not impressed "Please don't resort to violence, we can handle any situations that arise."

Yang laughed "Three things. First, I will resort to violence. Second, there is no way in hell that you can handle anything that happens. Third, It's not like things can get much worse for me anyway. All you can do is put me in solitary or kill me. So, Officer Nikos. You can leave now before I start getting annoyed."

"Yang, I'll take you up on that offer of protection, but please don't threaten the guards. Officer Nikos is being nice, unlike everyone else here," Weiss said, relieved that she didn't have to do anything for Yang's protection.

Yang sighed "Alright Princess. I apologize, Officer Nikos, just don't get in my way."

"Thank you, but I can't let you do anything stupid, if someone attacks you then you can defend yourself, but back off when help arrives. I don't want to have to shoot you, but if you become too much of a threat, then I will," Officer Nikos explained. "Now, I have to go. See you later inmates," she said as she walked away.

"Fucking guards," Yang said under her breath. In a normal situation, Yang would have killed someone for talking to her like that, but, it wasn't a normal situation. The fact that it was a guard, or that she was in prison wasn't what stopped her, it was the fact that she just met a sister she didn't know existed, she couldn't throw that away over a guard doing their job. Anyway, there was something else she needed to attend to at that moment.

"So, now that your back with us. What are you going to do Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake looked up at her, she was still torn about how she should respond to the blonde. There were two options she had decided, the first option was telling Yang to leave her alone, which would likely elicit a violent response; Yang would see it as Blake being weak and she would probably follow through with her promise of beating the truth into her. She didn't mind being beaten, but there was another way to handle the situation.

The second option was befriending Yang, and trying to show her the error of her ways, Blake felt bad for Yang, her mind had been twisted by her mother and she needed help; the two main issues with the option were that Yang would be incredibly resistant and that the weight of what she had done would hit her hard.

Blake sighed heavily, she didn't agree with what she was about to say, but for Yang's sake, she had to say it. "Yang, I'm sorry for acting so weak. I still feel bad for all the deaths that I have caused, but it wasn't entirely my fault; I was forced to do those things, just like you do things for your mother. So, can we be friends?"

Yang was honestly caught off guard by the apparent change to Blake's attitude. She wasn't entirely satisfied with the response, as she herself did not regret her actions, but, since Blake wasn't a Branwen, and since she genuinely started to like Blake, she was pleased with Blakes decision. "Of course Blake, I'm so proud of you. I knew you couldn't be that weak, and if you want my protection you can have that too."

"Thank you, Yang, I would appreciate that. Like Weiss, I also have a lot of people who want me dead," Blake responded. Fixing Yang gave her another reason to live, so she would take the protection that the blonde offered.

"Hey Blake, I thought you were White Fang. How come they want to kill you?" Yang asked.

Outside of the White Fang, and the officers working the case, nobody was aware of Blake's betrayal. She sighed heavily "I betrayed them. I tried to stop an attack on a train, and that made me an enemy of the White Fang. I was throw off the train to die, but I lived, I had to watch the aftermath of the attack. That's why I hate myself, and why every White Fang member in this prison will try to kill me."

Yang sat down beside her. "Shit, well don't worry, they won't succeed, even if I have to single-handedly kill them all. I will protect you."

The legendary, Yang Branwen, actually cared for her, it had to be more than lust. Yang actually wanted to look after Blake, she would go about it in her own misguided way, but she actually wanted to keep Blake safe. It was like the blonde was trying to break her mind, she made Blake question everything; it was probably clear to see, but she didn't want to verbalize her inner turmoil. A simple "Thanks, Yang," was all she was willing to muster.

"I must admit Yang, you are full of surprises. I had intended to form an alliance with you, and I was willing to do a lot to get you on side, but you seem totally willing to ally yourself with all of us, even though we are all complete strangers to you," Weiss admitted.

Yang raised an eyebrow "Why would I not be nice to you? The Schnee's have never wronged me, you have never wronged me. I only clash with people I have a reason to hate or people I'm instructed to attack, you are perfectly safe, same for Blake, and especially for Ruby. I like you all, and unless something drastic happens, I will not lay a finger on any of you, without your consent that is."

Three jaws hung open in response to Yang's comments, she was the single most terrifying person that any of them had ever encountered, and she just told them that they had nothing to fear from her. Weiss felt much safer, Ruby felt better about having Yang for a sister, and Blake became sure that she made the right choice.

Yang broke the silence. "Now, there is someone I need to find when we get out there, but I won't be gone long and I'll be keeping an eye out the whole time. So, you can either come with me to meet Vernal, or you can do your own thing but know that I'm there for you."

The three girls nodded. Ruby had no plans of her own, so she would stick with Yang. Nobody had a reason to hate her, but she wasn't comfortable with being alone, given the comments that she received on the way to the cell.

Blake planned on finding a quiet corner away from everyone, it probably wasn't the best idea but Yang would step in if she was needed, and she wasn't exactly a pushover if she needed to defend herself.

Weiss actually had people she needed to meet with, so she would be relying on Yang's protection from a distance. "Actually, I have to meet a few people myself. So, I'll go and meet with Ciel and Penny, when you're with that Vernal person." Weiss told the blonde.

Yang nodded "Sounds like a plan."

An alarm sounded and the cell door opened once Yang spoke.

* * *

The walk from the cell to the yard was uneventful, mainly because the building was full of guards and it was easy to get to someone in the yard than it was in the cellblock. The four girls separated once they reached the yard.

Yang looked around briefly before she found who she was looking for, Vernal was sat at a table with several Branwen Tribe members. As she walked over to meet Vernal, everyone stepped out of her way, allowing her and Ruby to quickly reach their destination.

Ruby, was relieved that they had not encountered any trouble up to that point, she had no doubt that Yang would be able to fend off any attackers, but she knew that even with her training, she would just cause more trouble for Yang in a fight. She felt slightly intimidated when she saw who Yang was approaching, though, she was probably safe as long as she was with Yang.

Vernal looked up to see who was approaching, she grinned slightly when she realized it was Yang, though, her smile dropped when she saw Ruby. "Hello Yang, it's been a while," she said.

Yang was pleased to see Vernal, she had been like a sister since Raven adopted her. Other than Yang and Raven herself, Vernal was the most capable fighter in the organisation, she had been inside for a couple of years, after being caught in similar circumstances to Yang. "Sup Vernal, I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest."

Vernal frowned "Who exactly is that guest?" she asked.

Yang was annoyed at Vernal's reaction, she may have been like a sister, but Ruby was her own flesh and blood, well, not entirely but close enough. "This is Ruby Rose, my half-sister," she explained.

Vernal raised an eyebrow "Since when do you have a half-sister?"

Yang looked at Ruby "How old are you?"

Ruby looked back at her "I'm 18 Yang."

Turning back to Vernal, Yang said "About 18 years, but I only met her today."

Vernal still wasn't impressed "Can we trust her?" she asked.

Yang was sick of Vernal's lack of trust "Yes, Vernal, we can trust my sister. So stop being like this," she snapped.

Vernal sighed "Fine, but I'll still kill her if you're wrong."

Yang nodded and her smile returned "Naturally. Anyway, you should introduce yourself to her."

Vernal looked at Ruby "Hello Ruby, I'm Vernal," she said somewhat enthusiastically.

Ruby replied with slightly more enthusiasm "Hello Vernal, nice to meet you."

Vernal gave a slight nod in response, before turning back to Yang "So, all Raven told me was that you got arrested. Care to explain how the great Yang Branwen got herself arrested?"

Yang laughed "You make it sound like I did it on purpose," then she got serious. Yang may have acted like everything was a big joke, but she took things seriously when in conversation with someone from the tribe. "I went to Junior's, to deal with the rat and his little bitches. Killed them all, and when I tried to leave they were waiting for me. I pretty much walked out in front of a firing squad, so I went back inside. Anyway, the bastards found another way in and it took like 10 of them to take me down. I put a few of them in hospital, but they got a lucky hit in and I was out cold. As you can imagine, they threw the book at me. So I'm here for life unless I make a break for it."

Vernal nodded "Right, well, welcome to Beacon, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here."

Yang's happy demeanour returned "Oh, I'm already having fun. I'm already planning a three-way with the two cellmates that aren't Ruby."

Vernal shook her head "I swear, all you think about is fucking, fighting and exercise."

In all honesty, Vernal was mostly right about Yang; she was a girl of simple pleasures, those primarily being sex, violence and exercise. So, she winked at Vernal and said "If you saw who I was sharing a cell with, you'd agree with me. Let's see if I can point them out."

She pointed to a bench at the side of the yard, where Weiss was talking with two girls, and then to corner where Blake was standing and observing the yard.

Vernal's jaw was hanging open when she turned back. "A Schnee and a fucking Belladonna, are you insane?" she asked.

Yang nodded "Yeah what's the big deal? I like Weiss and Blake."

Vernal stared at her "It's not that big a deal, apart from the fact that Weiss Schnee is the daughter of Jacques Schnee, and Blake Belladonna is the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, so, you're trying to fuck 2 of the most powerful people in this place."

Yang laughed "Relax, I can handle it."

Yang quickly glanced back at Blake, and that's when she noticed the brunette that had her cornered. Ruby turned and spotted the same person. "Sorry Vernal got to go, Ruby, you can stay here or come with me," Yang said as she took off at full sprint across the yard.

Ruby looked at Vernal for a second, before sprinting after her sister.

* * *

Weiss spotted the two people she needed to see almost immediately upon entering the yard. She made her way over to them as quickly as possible, keeping as much distance as possible between herself and the other inmates.

Penny spotted her "Weiss!" she shouted excitedly, prompting the girl next to her to look up.

"Mistress Schnee," Ciel greeted.

"Hello Penny, hello Ciel. It's so good to see you," Weiss said once she reached them.

Penny threw her arms around Weiss and pulled her into a crushing hug, while Ciel just gave a slight nod and a smile.

"Thanks, Penny, but please let me go," Weiss said.

The redhead did as she was asked, before saying "I can't believe you are here."

Weiss sighed "Neither can I, Penny, neither can I."

"Are you alright Mistress Schnee?" Ciel asked.

"Not really, but things aren't as bad as I had feared," Weiss replied. Thinking mainly about how well things were going with Yang.

"May I ask why things aren't as bad as expected, Mistress Schnee?" Ciel asked.

Weiss nodded "Of course, but please just call me Weiss."

Ciel nodded "Thank you, Weiss," she said hesitantly.

"Well, I am sharing a cell with three other inmates. Two of them seem completely harmless, and the third has offered to protect me."

Ciel didn't wish to pry any further, but Penny was curious. "Who are your cellmates?"

Weiss took a seat on the bench next to her companions "Ruby Rose, is the first one. She seems innocent to me. According to her, she killed someone while trying to stop a robbery, and then got framed for the murder of a shopkeeper. I haven't interacted with her much, but she doesn't seem to harbour any ill will towards me," she paused for a moment, making sure that the two girls understood.

"Then there's Blake Belladonna, she was a White Fang member, but it would seem that she turned her back on them, and she really regrets her actions. She hasn't got any fight left and I believe she is helping the police, so, she isn't a threat either."

Penny and Ciel were taken aback, by the mention of the White Fang, but Weiss' explanation about Blake eased their worries.

"Then there's the one who offered to protect me. Her name is Yang Branwen, and she's probably the most dangerous and intimidating person in this prison. Anyway, for some reason, she has taken a liking to me, so, I have her to fight off anyone who comes for me."

Penny and Ciel must have known about the Branwen Tribe and Yang because they both had looks of horror on their faces.

Weiss waved them off "Seriously, she's terrifying and I have no doubt that she could kill me easily, but she hasn't done it yet and she told me she has no intention of doing it. As I said, I have her protection, which means, this place is a hell of a lot safer for me than it would otherwise be."

Penny and Ciel looked slightly less worried after Weiss' reassurance, but they clearly weren't entirely comfortable with Yang being around her. "I hope you're right, Weiss," Penny said.

Weiss smiled at the concern she expressed. "Thank you, Penny, I understand your concern, but it really is unnecessary at the moment."

Penny nodded.

"I have heard a lot of bad things about her, Weiss, but the fact you are still alive seems to indicate that she is safe for you to be around at the moment. However, I recommend being vigilant, as she has a reputation for being a highly volatile individual," Ciel advised.

Weiss nodded, in acceptance. She could tell that Yang was indeed highly volatile, but she wasn't too concerned about that, especially, when she turned around and saw Yang running over to help Blake. "Ciel, Penny, I think we are about to see Yang in action."

* * *

Blake found a quiet corner of the yard, she made her way over to it and stood facing the yard, that way, she could be alone while also being able to see anyone approaching.

She needed time to work out the best way of fixing Yang, it could be highly traumatic for Yang, if the weight of all the lives she had taken, hit her at once. She must have done some unimaginably bad things in her life, and the guilt could be unbearable for her. So, Blake needed to be delicate, not wanting to hurt Yang any more than necessary.

While she was thinking, she observed her three cellmates. Yang was talking to someone, Blake assumed that it was the one she called Vernal.

Ruby was with Yang and she didn't seem to be comfortable with Vernal. She was almost hiding behind Yang, but it seemed like she was showing herself in order to not look weak.

Blake really found the Branwen philosophy ridiculous, they took survival of the fittest too far, in her opinion. It certainly did not suit someone as seemingly innocent as Ruby seemed to be.

Weiss was talking to a couple of girls, they must have been Penny and Ciel. One of them seemed to be a Weiss' friend, while the other seemed to be more of an associate.

It must have been strange living Weiss' life, she mused. She was rich and used to the finer things in life, but was also a criminal who carried out crimes on behalf of her family.

Blake struggled to understand crime families. How could a parent force their child to commit crimes and risk their life, purely for material gain?

While it was true that her own parents founded the White Fang, she had joined the organization by choice. Also, the original aim of the White Fang was to achieve equality and fair treatment for Faunus-kind, so, although their stories and lives may have seemed similar to an outside observed, especially, after what the White Fang had turned into, Weiss and Blake actually lived very different lives and would struggle to understand how each other lived.

Blake returned to reality when she saw a familiar face approaching. It was a face that had brought her joy in the past, but it filled her with dread.

Ilia had been a close friend when they were in the White Fang together, but Blake knew that she was still loyal to the cause, so her approach could only mean trouble.

She hoped that Yang would come to her aid, but she didn't want Ilia to get hurt, even if she was planning to kill her, as payback for her betrayal.

"I've been looking for you, Blake, you should know it's not safe for you to be alone anymore," Ilia told her.

Blake sighed "If you're going to kill me you better get on with it, because you don't want to meet my protector."

Ilia was caught off guard, she had not expected Blake to be so willing to die.

"That's it? You aren't even going to try and fight?" she asked.

Blake nodded "Look Ilia, Adam is evil and he's manipulating you. He's gone completely insane, that's why I tried to stop him. What he did on that train is fucking evil. I went along with him for far too long, I failed to stop him, so, I deserve to die, I have the blood of innocents on my hands. So, I'm going to advise you to leave the White Fang, but I'm not going to stop you killing me if you have to."

Ilia was angry at Blake "You're a fucking traitor, you abandoned us. You abandoned me. Why should I listen to anything you say? I trusted you and you abandoned me," she ranted.

In truth, Blake really cared about Ilia. She would have tried to convince her to leave with her if things had gone differently, but fate was cruel, and she had been forced to abandon her closest friend.

"Ilia I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you," Her eyes filled with tears, as she felt the regret of leaving Ilia behind.

Ilia also teared up "Liar, you never cared about me. I loved you and you left without even saying goodbye."

Blake shook her head "I'm not lying Ilia, I really care about you. I hadn't planned on leaving until I was in the moment, I saw what Adam had become and it terrified me. He threw me off the train, almost killed me, then I got arrested. So, as much as I didn't want to leave you, I had no choice."

Ilia started shaking. "Are…are you serious?" she asked.

Blake sighed heavily and nodded "I'm deadly serious, Ilia; you know there's still hope for you, you can leave, join me and help bring down Adam."

Ilia was going to say something, but a furious blonde grabbed her and slammed her against the fence.

"I'm gonna tear your fucking head off, you White Fang whore. Nobody fucks with Blake and lives," Yang growled as she wrapped her hands around Ilia's neck and started choking the life out of her.

The terrified girl tried and failed to free herself; in desperation, she looked to Blake.

"You aren't getting away, you little bitch. Nobody can help you," Yang taunted, as Ilia struggled for breath. Yang was too strong, there was no way of escaping. Ilia would die, and Yang would take great pleasure in killing her.

Alarms started blaring and a few gunshots went off. All the inmates hit the ground as a guard shouted through a loudspeaker "Yang Branwen! Stand down now! Stand down or we will open fire!"

Yang shook her head "This bitch tried to kill Blake! I'm not letting go!" she shouted.

She was completely ready to kill Ilia, she almost had the job done when Blake shouted at her "Yang stop! Please stop! I love her!" she pleaded.

Yang froze up, she wanted to kill Ilia, but Blake's pleading did something Yang didn't think possible, it broke her heart. She let Ilia go and dropped to her knees.

The guards swarmed them, Yang was restrained and dragged away. She didn't even put up a fight, she couldn't; she hurt Blake, she made her beg, Blake had begged her to be merciful, she almost killed someone Blake loved. She was so stupid, her need to be violent had gone too far.

Blake was on the floor, a crying mess, Ilia almost died right in front of her.

She crawled over, to the hyperventilating Chameleon Faunus, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Ilia, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much Ilia."

She wasn't lying, she may have lusted after Yang, she may have wanted to fix Yang, but it was Ilia that she loved. She had loved Ilia for a long time, but it took Ilia almost dying for her to realise.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck!" Yang screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall. She was enraged, but for the first time in her life. The rage was directed at herself, she didn't regret her actions, she'd stopped regretting years ago when she was taught not to. But this time, this time she hated herself for her actions. She had just gone in for the kill, she assumed Blake was in danger and attacked. Yang only hurt people she thought deserved it, and people her mother told her to hurt.

But, Blake was different. It wasn't just because Yang found her attractive, it was because she wanted to be Yang's friend. Nobody ever wanted to be friends with her, everyone was too scared to get close. There was Vernal, but that wasn't a normal friendship. They had just been brought together by Raven and accepted each other as sisters. So, Blake had been Yang's first real friend, and she had just hurt her. In her mind, Blake now hated her and their short-lived friendship was over.

Yang was now in solitary confinement, and all she could do was think about how she hurt Blake, and unleash her rage. She kept slamming her fists into the walls and screaming profanities. The skin on her hands was shredded, and the walls were covered in blood from the continual punches. No amount of blood or pain was going to stop Yang, she was going to punch until she was forced to stop.

She imagined Blake hating her, and Ruby being scared of her. One stupid mistake, and she had ruined everything. She had to stay strong, she couldn't let herself be weak. But deep down, she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry as she did as a child, back before she was beaten into submission, back before Raven had taught her that crying was for the weak. Yang just couldn't do it, even if she would let herself cry. She didn't know if her body would even let her, it had been so long that she may have lost the ability altogether.

* * *

Weiss could only sit and watch, as her 2 remaining cellmates broke down and argued about Yang. Internally, she was having her own argument about Yang. She knew that the blonde was dangerous, but seeing her in action was terrifying. Yang had sprinted across the yard, grabbed her victim before she could even react, and started strangling her to death. She hadn't even cared about the threat of being shot, and it took Blake's pleas for mercy for her to finally stop.

On one hand, Weiss needed protection and Yang was clearly capable of providing it. She would immediately jump into action, and not let up if that's what was required. She would even ignore the threat of her own death, to protect someone.

On the other hand, she couldn't control herself. She misinterpreted a conversation, as a threat to Blake's life. So, what was stopping her from doing the same with Weiss. What if she misinterpreted Ciel or Penny as threats. Those two even together, wouldn't be able to protect themselves from Yang. Maybe, if that happened Yang wouldn't listen to Weiss, as she had with Blake. Yang may have been too dangerous, even without intending to harm people. She still managed to do it.

* * *

Ruby was pissed, Yang had been taken away from her. She had only just met her sister, and then thanks to Blake. She had lost her again. There was so much she needed and wanted to know from Yang, and she just wanted to get to know her sister better. But now, she had no idea if or when she would get to see Yang again. "Why Blake? Why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell Yang that you were safe?" she questioned relentlessly.

Blake looked at Ruby, she looked at her through the tears in her eyes. She understood why Ruby was mad, she only just found her sister, and now that sister had been taken away. If she had the chance, she would have warned Yang. But she hadn't seen her coming, she was too focused on Ilia. "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't get a chance." she tried to explain.

"Bullshit, you wanted her to be taken away. You could have stopped her earlier, but you didn't. You care more about that whore who tried to kill you than you care about Yang." Ruby hissed at her. Yang had almost been shot, she had been dragged away, she had been put in solitary, for trying to protect Blake. But what did Blake do, did she thank Yang? Did she apologize for not warning her? Did she defend Yang's actions? No, she made sure that her attacker was alright. She hugged her attacker and confessed her love for her. While Yang was being dragged away.

"You don't get it, Ruby, Yang almost killed the woman I love." Blake hit back. Yes, Yang was only doing what she thought was right. She was doing what she was raised to do, she was being nice in her own messed up way. Yang didn't know any better, but still. She loved Ilia and cared about her more than she cared about Yang. So, of course, she would run to her side rather than Yang's.

"She was trying to protect you, you ungrateful bitch. Yang risked her own life defending you, and you turned your back on her. Also, how fucking dare you tell me I don't get it. My mom had her fucking head blown off when I was 4, I loved her more than you could possibly love that White Fang Bitch. So, you are the one who doesn't get it. That little whore is alive, you haven't lost anything." Ruby was starting to wish Yang had killed that girl, she was starting to hate Blake. So, she wanted her to be hurt. She wanted her to understand what it felt like to lose someone, after all. Blake almost got Yang killed.

Blake felt terrible when Ruby told her what happened to her mother. While she had lost a few friends in the White Fang. Her parents were still alive, and Yang hadn't killed Ilia. So, she truly didn't understand. Part of her wanted to apologize for her insensitivity, but she was still mad about Ilia. Ruby had no right to judge Ilia like that, the girl she loved wasn't evil. She was just misguided by people like Adam, Ilia was just like Blake used to be. "Stop saying those things about Ilia, you don't know anything about her."

What Ruby gathered from Blake's response, was that she didn't care about her mother dying. She was too self-obsessed, to care about anyone but herself and Ilia. That was too much for her to take, she hated Blake. She wanted to hurt her, she wanted to give her what she had coming. All the anger she felt, for what happened to her mother, and for what happened with Yang. All the anger from the hard life she had been forced through, it came out in one explosion of rage.

She threw herself at Blake, knocking the older girl to the floor. She pinned her down and started punching. She slammed her fists into Blake's face, not holding anything back. "Die, Bitch! Fucking Die! I'll kill you! Die!" she screamed. Blake had a nose bleed, from the relentless rain of punches colliding with her face.

Blake was full of her own anger, she wasn't just going to lie there and let Ruby beat her. So she grabbed Ruby and rolled over. Putting herself on top of Ruby, she threw her own punches. Ruby's head bounced off the floor of the cell, as Blake laid into her. Blood gushed from Ruby's nose and her lip as well placed strikes tore up the tender flesh. "Fuck you!" she screamed down at her.

Ruby couldn't throw Blake off, so instead. She went for a headbutt. She slammed her forehead into Blake's face, the force of the blow sent her sprawling backwards. Uncle Qrow's combat training paid off, as she jumped to her feet and stomped over to Blake. The girl was still on the ground, one hand covering her bloodied face. As she tried to push herself up. Ruby took the opportunity and delivered a powerful kick to the side of her head.

Blake was stunned by Ruby's assault on her head, her vision had blurred and she was struggling to recover. Ruby jumped back on top of her, ready to continue her attack. "You ruined everything!" She screamed as she brought her fist down.

* * *

Weiss couldn't let the fight continue, both of the girls had reasons to be upset. But killing each other wouldn't help either of them. Ruby screamed at Blake, who was lying dazed on the floor. Ruby's fist was about to connect with Blake's face when Weiss tackled her. She held on to Ruby, trying to keep her away from Blake.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ruby screamed as she tried to pull free of the girl's grasp.

Weiss shook her head "No, both of you stop this. You both have reasons to be angry at each other, but you can't just beat each other senseless. Just talk it out, I'm sure you'll be able to work it out. All you need to do is stop going at each other's throats, and handle your grievances in a civil manner."

Blake was out of her daze, and back on her feet. She was mad at herself, for how far she allowed things to get. If she had just kept her cool, and handle things better. Then the fight wouldn't have happened, and they could have resolved their issues earlier. She sighed heavily "Alright Weiss, I'll stop. Ruby, I'm sorry for being so harsh, but there's a lot you don't know. I'll talk this out with you if you willing to do the same."

Ruby stopped trying to fight off Weiss. She felt terrible, it wasn't entirely Blake's fault that Yang had acted the way she had, and she had didn't know enough about Ilia to judge her properly. Blake also had nothing to do with her mother's death, so it was unfair to use that against her. She sighed "I'll stop too. Blake, I'm sorry for being so hard on you, and I'm sure we can fix this if we talk. So, I'm all ears and I'll try to explain myself too if you want."

"Thank you, Ruby, sorry I had to tackle you, but I couldn't let you do any more damage," Weiss said as she let Ruby up.

"I don't know her that well, but I'm sure Yang wouldn't want you fighting either," she added. Weiss was sure that Yang would agree with her. She seemed to really care about Blake, and she had already taken to the role of big sister to Ruby. It also seemed that she regretted her actions, and blamed herself for what happened. So, she would really have hated to see the two fight over her and what she did.

The three girls sat on Weiss' bunk, Weiss sat in the middle just to ensure nothing happened between them. "Do you want to start, or should I?" Blake asked. She really didn't mind who went first, there was a lot she had to clear up, and she was sure that it was the same for Ruby.

Ruby wiped the blood from her face and said: "You can start, I don't mind waiting." Ruby honestly didn't know where she would start when I was her turn to open up. She'd either explain what happened to her mother, and how badly it messed her life up. Or, she would say something about how she and Yang, needed and wanted to get to know each other better. So, it was better to let Blake start, she probably had more to explain anyway.

* * *

"I guess I should start with what it was like in the White Fang, that should help you understand Ilia and our relationship," Blake said, once Ruby gave her permission to start. It was going to be painful, dragging up the memories. It would make her feel so much worse about Ilia, but these things needed to be said.

"So, the White Fang you see today is nothing like the one my parents started. Back then, it was just about peacefully achieving equality and fair treatment. But, that didn't work too well in the opinion of certain people. People like Adam Taurus, he warped it into a terrorist organization."

She sighed before continuing "Ilia and I joined when we were just kids, back when it was peaceful. We were so committed to the cause, that we stuck with it even when it started to change. We were blind to the truth, Adam changed things and we just went along with it."

Blake started to cry, as the memories came back to her. But she kept going, she had to for Ilia's sake, and for her own sake. "We did terrible things, but we thought we were doing good. Then one day, it hit me. I went with Adam, to destroy the cargo on a train. But, he decided to blow the train up and kill everyone on board. They were innocent people and I tried to stop him, but I failed. He was too far gone, I was thrown off the train and had to watch as the victims burned to death. He got away, and I was capture. That day, I turned my back on the White Fang."

She sighed again, reaching the most important part of the story. "I would have got Ilia to leave with me if things had gone differently. But I was forced to leave her behind, so she felt like I abandoned her. Anyway, she must have been arrested and sent here while I was recovering from my injuries. She was still indoctrinated by Adam, so when she found out about my betrayal. She was expected to find me in here, and kill me."

Her head was in her hands as she came to the most recent, and painful part of the explanation. "She was hurt and confused, she had to choose between killing me and remaining loyal, or sparing me and becoming a traitor. I explained what happened on the train, and why I left her behind. I think she was about to defect and join me. But, that's when Yang got to her. She almost died in front of me, and that's when it dawned on me. I love Ilia, as much as she loved me. I don't know if she still loves me, but I know I love her more than anything."

Weiss and Ruby both looked at her sympathetically. Now, they understood why Blake was so defensive, and why she cared about Ilia so much. "I'm so sorry Blake, thank you for sharing that with us," Weiss said in an unusual display of compassion.

Ruby sighed heavily "Oh God, Blake I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things, I shouldn't have been so harsh. If I'd known…"

She was stopped by Blake "It's okay Ruby, I forgive you. I'm sure I'll be saying the same to you in a few minutes. If you're ready for your turn."

"Well, I kind of already mentioned it. But my Mom was in the army. She was on leave and she went shopping. Anyway, a guy tried to rob the store and she tried to stop him. You already know how that ended." Ruby explained, once Blake had finished. It hurt to talk about, but she'd explained it so many times. That it wasn't too hard to discuss, and she didn't cry like she used to.

"So, my dad started drinking and I had to be raised by my uncle. Well, he's actually just the brother of my dad's first wife. Turns out, Yang's mom was my dad's first wife. So, the man who raised me from the age of 4, is Yang's uncle." Ruby sighed, she was thinking about how Uncle Qrow never mentioned Yang. She was somewhat annoyed, but she could understand why he'd want to keep her away from Yang.

"Nobody ever told Yang about me, and nobody ever told me about her. So, there's a lot Yang and I need to discuss, we need to get to know each other better. Especially now that we're in here. Apart from Vernal, and maybe you guys. I'm all that she's got in here, and she's all I've got. I'm sure both of you would feel the same if you found out that you had a sister you'd never met. So, I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, but I need Yang and having her in solitary confinement means I have to wait even longer to get to know her." She finished explaining, sighing heavily after getting everything off her chest.

Blake and Weiss were intrigued by Ruby's story. It explained a lot about the girl, how she wasn't as her innocence had been corrupted by an unfortunate childhood, and why she was so surprised to meet her sister and angry when she was taken away. They also felt great sympathy for her, they had already felt bad for her, due to the unfortunate circumstances that landed her in prison. But the backstory, just made them feel even worse for the girl.

In another rare display of compassion Weiss said "I'm sorry, life must have been really tough for you. Thank you for letting us hear your story."

Ruby gave her a weak smile, her teeth were red from her bleeding lips.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so insensitive, and I should have done more to stop Yang. I hope you can forgive me." Blake said.

Ruby sighed "Thank you, Blake, we both said things we regret, and we didn't understand the true impact of our words. So, of course, I'll forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after the Ilia incident and the lockdown was finally over. Morning meant a trip to the showers, followed by breakfast in the prison canteen. After the yard, the showers and canteen were the two most dangerous parts of the prison. Naturally, the three remaining cellmates were reluctant to leave their cell. Weiss and Blake had to face their enemies, without Yang to defend them. Ruby didn't have the enemies, but she didn't feel safe either. Given the threatening taunts of the first day.

It was agreed that they would stick together, they were all quite skilled fighters. So together, they probably didn't need to rely on Yang. Ruby sighed "We should be fine, as long as we keep watching each others' backs." She wished that Yang was around, the way she demolished Ilia made it clear that she would be immensely helpful. Alas, that was not an option but she was confident in the abilities of Blake and Weiss.

The walk from the cell to the showers was uneventful. Mainly because the showers were just at the end of the cellblock, and nobody was stupid enough to try anything while in that area. On a normal day, there were guards all over the place. But thanks to the recent lockdown and the high profiles of Weiss and Blake. There were more guards than usual and they were heavily armed as well.

The showers themselves were less safe. Although there were some guards present, the cramped spaces and blatant overcrowding. Made it harder for them to keep an eye on all of the inmates, and would greatly increase the time it took for them to deal with any incidents.

Ruby wasn't exactly comfortable with being naked in front of so many people. It may have had something to do with the lack of other females in her life. Once she had reached a certain age, Uncle Qrow and her dad would give her complete privacy. Which meant that she was not used to being naked around other people. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have a choice and was going to have to get used to it.

Weiss was completely uncomfortable with nudity, she didn't like her own body and seeing other people naked went against her family's conservative views. Having to change upon arrival was bad enough, but this was horrific. But she had no choice, and she did what she had to do. She Covered herself as best she could, while also making sure the clean herself thoroughly.

Blake didn't really care about the nudity, in her time with the White Fang. There were many situations where she had to be undressed with other people around her. So, it was nothing to her. Her main concern being how exposed she was to potential attackers. Having her cellmates with her gave some reassurance, but other than her brief scuffle with Ruby. She had no idea how they fought, or if they would be any good in a fight.

The three girls received several threatening and predatory looks, but nobody tried to mess with them in the showers. That would have been a relief, had it not meant that any attacks would happen at mealtime or in the yard. As far as any of them knew, they were just being sized up for later when their attackers were more likely to be armed.

"So far, so good. Let's hope things stay like this." Ruby said as she got dressed. Immediately, she regretted her words. She wasn't a superstitious person, but she couldn't help feeling that she had just jinxed them. But it was too late to go back, she would just have to hope nothing went wrong.

"I wouldn't say good, but things could be much worse," Weiss responded. She was still bothered by the nudity that she was forced to endure. She felt dirty and ashamed, she truly hated her own body and couldn't handle seeing others naked. It was strange to think the girl who recently disembowelled a man, couldn't handle nudity. But it was the truth, and that's how it would stay. Weiss saw no reason to change her views, she'd just have to go against them from time to time.

"We're still alive and uninjured. That's good enough for me." Blake said. Yesterday, she would not have cared about being alive or uninjured. But so much had changed in that short time. Now she had Yang to fix, and Ilia to work things out with. She was also more desperate to take Adam down, so she had a few reasons to live.

* * *

They reached the canteen without incident. They stood in the line for food, with guards watching to make sure nothing went down while the inmates were getting their food. Blake and Weiss stood in front of Ruby, as she was the least likely to get stabbed in the back.

Weiss sighed when she saw the so-called food, that they were expected to eat. She couldn't even tell what it was meant to be, clearly not something a Schnee should have to put up with. "This place just gets better and better. I thought the food they gave us during the lockdown was bad enough. At least that gave the appearance of being food." Once again, she was unhappy with the way things were in prison. But as with the showering, this was something she couldn't get out of. If she refused then the staff would find a way of getting her to eat, the idea of that was enough to make her comply.

"I'll be honest. That actually looks much better than some of the meals I had in the White Fang. Back then I just had to eat what I could find." Blake responded. It was true, the prison food looked great to her. Occasionally, she would receive bland rations. But most of the time, it was what she could scavenge, hunt or steal. Other than the existential threats she had to face, prison wasn't too bad for her. That truly showed how bad the White Fang was, the fact that prison was about the same if not nicer.

Ruby didn't feel much like commenting on the food. She was hungry and getting food was all that mattered to her. Flavour and presentation meant nothing to her, she ate to survive. Summer Rose had been an excellent cook, the only member of the family with any culinary ability. Once she was gone it was whatever Qrow or her could whip up for them. It was never good but she learned to live with it. Edibility was all she looked for in a meal and the prison food achieve that.

The canteen was crowded but it was clear to see the different groups and gangs within the prison. A large group of Faunus inmates indicated he White Fang's section of the canteen. They kept looking over to Blake and whispering to each other about her. Clearly they had ill intentions, and they weren't even trying to hide it. The guards were either blind to it, or they were deliberately not doing anything about it.

On the opposite side of the room to the White Fang, sat the human supremacists. They all had shaved heads, they did that to show they didn't have animal ears. A lot of them also had face tattoos with anti-Faunus and pro-human slogans proudly displayed for all to see. Just like the White Fang, they were looking at Blake and making their own plans for killing her. Killing a Belladonna would be a great achievement for any of them.

There was one other group staring Blake down. It was Vernal and the Branwen Tribe. They did not look happy with Blake, probably blaming her for what happened to Yang. They were making any threatening gestures or visibly plotting, they just stared. That probably meant one of 2 things. They could already have a plan, or they could be waiting for Yang to take her own revenge.

"No offence Blake. But I'd hate to be you right now. I mean, two groups who hate each other are both out to get you. You probably don't want to hear it, but we really need Yang here." Ruby said. She had noticed all the attention Blake was receiving and who it was coming from. She had little experience with supremacists, but it wasn't hard to identify them.

Blake sighed and nodded "None taken. I had expected this but it still scares me. Also, I think you're right about Yang. She may be dangerous but, that's exactly what I need to fend them off." Blake knew what she'd be facing on the inside, but actually seeing it. That was hard to handle, even after what she had been through. Although she told herself that she deserved to die, death was still hard to face. Especially now that Ilia was back in the picture, and Yang needed her help.

Blake wasn't the only one receiving threatening glares and having plots made against her. A lot of smaller groups within the prison. Members of other gangs and crime families. They hated Weiss and all of the Schnees for that matter. Those gangs hated each other, but they would be willing to work together to take down the future head of the Schnee family. "I agree with Blake. Yang may be dangerous but we really do need her," she said, after taking in the scene and realizing how many enemies she had on the inside.

* * *

It took the trio a while to find a somewhat safe place to sit. They sat at a table with the least intimidating and threatening inmates. Everyone at the table turned to look at them as they sat down, there were actually some familiar faces in the group. Penny and Ciel were at the table, they were sitting next to a brown-haired girl. Weiss recognized her as Coco Adel. She was a member of a lesser family, associated with her own. Blake recognized the brown-haired Rabbit Faunus sitting next to Coco. It was Velvet Scarlatina, a childhood friend of hers.

The unfamiliar occupants turned away from the trio, not wanting to get involved in the trouble they were in. Penny and Ciel were pleased to see Weiss, the three of them had been separated during the lockdown. Coco was also pleased to see Weiss. Their families may have been connected through business ties, but they had developed a more friendly relationship during their many encounters at important meetings. Blake and Velvet hadn't seen each other in years. That meant that they didn't really know how to react. While Blake joined the White Fang, Velvet refused and that had quickly driven them apart.

"It's good to see you again Weiss. Salutations Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna." Penny said excitedly as she gave a small wave to the trio.

"It's good to see you too Penny," Weiss replied politely.

"Hi," Ruby and Blake said simultaneously, not really knowing how to respond to such enthusiasm.

"I assume you told her about us?" Blake asked.

Weiss nodded "I did, please allow me to introduce Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil." The two girls nodded politely to Blake and Ruby but remained silent.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Coco asked with a smirk.

Weiss sighed "Hello Coco, I see prison hasn't changed you."

Coco winked at her before turning to Ruby and Blake "Hey there. I'm Coco, Weissy's best friend. I'm guessing you're Ruby and Blake, thanks to Penny's little outburst." Coco's introduction earned a scowl from Weiss. She hated being referred to as Weissy, which is exactly why Coco called her that.

Blake and Ruby gave small waves. "Hi, Coco. Yeah, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby took a liking to Coco, so she gave a rare friendly introduction. Normally she wasn't a people person, but every now and then. She met a person she actually liked, in this case. Coco.

"Hey, Coco. As you already know, I'm Blake." Blake introduced herself with a little less enthusiasm than Ruby. It wasn't that she had a problem with Coco. It was just that she still hadn't broken eye contact with Velvet.

"How come you're sitting with Penny and Ciel?" Weiss asked. Just because Coco was from a lesser crime family. It didn't mean she wasn't well known. So, it was surprising to see her without an entourage.

"They're my cellmates. Same as Velvet here." Coco replied as she gestured to the Rabbit Faunus. A look of confusion appeared on her face when Velvet didn't say anything. That's when both she and Weiss noticed her staring at Blake.

"What's wrong Velvs?" Coco asked worriedly.

Ruby was confused about what the girl was doing. Until she looked at Blake and realized that she was doing the same thing. "Blake? What are you doing?" she asked.

Blake blinked and shook her head "Sorry about that. Hey Velvet, it's been a while." Blake was worried about how Velvet would respond. They hadn't exactly been on good terms last time they saw each other. But now that she had seen the light and abandoned the White Fang, she hoped that they could rekindle their friendship.

Velvet snapped out of her trance-like state when Coco waved her hand in front of her face. "Sorry, Coco. Hello Blake," she said nervously.

"How are you?" Blake asked. The answer probably wasn't going to be good, given that they were in prison. But Blake wanted to make polite conversation, in hopes of patching things up with Velvet.

The Rabbit Faunus sighed heavily "I'm fine, thanks to Coco. How about you?" Velvet was polite, but her words felt cold. She didn't know about Blake leaving the White Fang. So it was reasonable for her to assume that Blake was still with the now-terrorist organization. Blake was well aware of that and she knew she had some explaining to do.

"That's good to hear Velvet. I want you to know that I left the fang, I saw what it was becoming and I turned on them. I'm sorry for the things I said to you in the past. I was a stupid, misguided kid and I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. I understand if you hate me for it, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Velvet was caught off guard by Blake's admission and apology.

"You really hurt me, Blake. Telling me that I was dragging our kind down and that I wanted to be a slave to the humans. I hated you for a long time for that. Then I stopped because I realized that you were just misguided and those words weren't your own. But after what happened to that train, I lost all faith in you. The Blake I knew as a child was gone. She became a monster. How can I forgive you for that?" Velvet asked. Trying and failing to hold back her tears.

Blake was crying too "I don't expect you to forgive me. But I need to tell you this. I was on that train and I tried to stop it. I finally saw what the fang had become and I tried to stop it. But I failed, I was thrown off the train to die and I had to watch what happened. I tried to save those people, but I wasn't good enough." She put her head in her hands. Ruby felt bad for her and tried to comfort her. Wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her arm.

Weiss and Ruby kept straight faces. They already heard the story and understood how bad Blake felt. Ciel, Penny and Coco were all shocked at the story. Penny and Ciel were aware of her past thanks to Weiss, but they had not expected the story or the emotions they brought out of Blake. It was all new to Coco, she was only aware of the Belladonna Family and their connection to the White Fang.

Velvet completely lost it, she couldn't hold herself together any longer. "If t...that's t...true. T...then I F...forgive you, Blake. I forgive you," she said before turning into a blubbering mess.

Coco pulled the crying girl into a hug. "It's alright Velvs. Coco's here for you," she said softly. Velvet calmed down. Her cries fading to sobs as she buried her head in Coco's shoulder.

Blake managed to calm herself down. "Thank you, Velvet."

* * *

Yang spent the morning restrained to a bed. Her hands were bandaged and she was being watched over by Officer Nikos. "Think you can explain yourself now?" the redhead asked once Yang had stopped trying to free herself.

"What is there to explain?" Yang asked in return. She was playing dumb. Hoping that Officer Nikos would drop it.

"You were fairly clear about your reasons for attacking Amitola. How about you explain why you didn't kill her?" Officer Nikos kept pushing for answers.

"Why does it matter?" Yang asked. Struggling to keep her cool as she was pushed further. She didn't want to admit her mistake and her weakness.

"I've heard a lot about you. Yang Branwen is never merciful. So tell me. Why did you stop?" Officer Nikos didn't let up with her questioning.

"What's your deal? What do you really want Nikos?" Yang asked. She was desperate to stop the officer. It was shameful to reveal the truth.

"I want to understand you. Clearly you're not the monster you pretend to be. You're still human. Work with me and I'll try to help you." Officer Nikos explained.

"How can you help me? I'm here to die. My life is over whether I kill anyone or not." Yang hit back. She was genuinely confused by Officer Nikos. How could she possibly help? Why would she even try?

"You're conflicted. Questioning that philosophy of yours. You can change for the better. If you'll just open up to me." Officer Nikos tried again.

"Even if I do work with you. Even if I do change like you think I can. I'm still stuck in this place for the rest of my life." Yang hit back once again. She didn't want to admit it, but her resolve was breaking. Her mind was a real mess, thanks to Blake, Ilia and even Ruby. She was questioning everything and she didn't know what to do.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try. You can't bring back the people you've killed. But you can redeem yourself. At least tell me what stopped you, Yang." Officer Nikos was pleading with Yang. For some reason, she was desperate to get to know her. She was desperate to help her out.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you better swear to me that nobody else ever finds out. Once this is over, this conversation never happened. It's between you and me, I'll go along with this pointless plan of yours." Yang's inner turmoil forced her to give in. Something had broken inside her. A whole life of fighting and she was broken down in a single day. A few complete strangers changed her in some profound way.

"Thank you, Yang. I swear I won't tell a soul. The other's think you're a lost cause, but I have faith in you. You were merciful, you gave up and didn't put up a fight, you regret your actions so much that you smashed your hands up. So you can go ahead and tell me, I'm here for you even if you don't want me to be." Officer Nikos had faith in her, she saw right through her. Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. This stranger who she considered to be her enemy just the day before, seemed to care about her just as much as her own mother did. In fact, she seemed to care even more.

Yang didn't want to accept the truth and she didn't want to admit Officer Nikos was right. But there it was right in front of her and there was the person who would help her face it.

Then the rage came back. The rage exploded within her. But this time it was directed at someone new. It was directed at Raven. Raven did this to her. Raven ruined her life. Raven manipulated her. Yang wasn't going to soften up. She was going to unleash her fury on the people who really deserved it. The Branwen Tribe, The White Fang, and the man with the bowler hat that Ruby mentioned.

A smile spread across Yang's face. But the rage in her eyes made it clear that it wasn't just a friendly gesture. "Officer Nikos. I want to thank you, this little talk really helped. One day I will listen to your advice and change myself for the better. That is a promise and you can hold me to it. There are just a few things I have to handle first, you won't like it but it needs to be done. No harm will come to the innocent, but I'm going to send the guilty straight to hell. Please don't try to stop me. I don't want you to get hurt and I will seek redemption from you in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

The three girls returned to their cell after breakfast. "May I ask you a question, Blake?" Weiss asked. There were actually a few questions she had, as a result of Blake's interaction with Velvet.

Blake gave a slight nod "I'm assuming it's a White Fang related question," she said before allowing Weiss to ask her question.

"I suppose it is to some extent. But I'm more interested in you. If what you said to Velvet is true, then why are you putting so much blame on yourself? You were manipulated and blind to what was really going on," Weiss asked. In her mind, it was clear that Blake was a victim herself. She had good intentions initially and her commitment to her cause was abused.

"I asked Velvet to forgive me for hurting her. The forgiveness I was after, wasn't for the crimes I committed. Whatever my reasons for those crimes were, they still cannot be forgiven. I allowed them to happen so it is my fault, I only explained my actions to Velvet. So she would understand that I never wanted to hurt her," Blake answered. Her thinking was paradoxical. If she could justify her treatment of Velvet, then really she should have been able to justify her other actions in the same way. She didn't want to forgive herself for her crimes though, and she hoped Weiss wouldn't pick up on her flawed thinking and try to convince her otherwise.

It wasn't Weiss who pointed out the flaws in Blake's argument. She was still thinking over Blake's answer, so it was Ruby who responded. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. If what you said to Velvet was really the White Fang talking, then the other things you did where the White Fang acting. They manipulated and used you, Blake. Blame them for what happened, you tried to stop it when you realized what was going on. You're another victim Blake."

Weiss was surprised, Ruby said exactly what she had been thinking. The only reason she didn't say it herself, was that Blake's story hit her close to home. As Blake was used to doing the White Fang's dirty work. Weiss was used in the same way, by her family. Hell, she disembowelled a man because her father wanted her to. She had never been too happy with the way her family was and the way her life was. But she had accepted that it was her reality. Maybe it was time for a change. After all, her family seemed to have abandoned her to her fate.

"How can anyone ever forgive what I did Ruby?" Blake asked when she realized what Ruby said. "I'm a terrorist, innocent people died because of me."

Ruby shook her head "You used that excuse to apologize to Velvet. If it's suddenly not a valid excuse for everything thing else. Then you must have meant what you said to Velvet when you were kids."

Blake felt anger rising within her. "I would never intentionally hurt Velvet. She doesn't deserve it." She slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she had just validated Ruby's point.

Ruby smiled. Blake had walked right into it. "So you wouldn't intentionally kill innocent people. Look at the mess it turned you into. The real you wouldn't dream of killing innocent people. Stop blaming yourself, Blake. It's people like that Adam guy, they're the ones to blame."

That was exactly what Blake had been dreading. She was such a hypocrite. She blamed Raven Branwen for Yang's actions but didn't blame Adam for her own actions. At that point, she couldn't keep blaming herself. "You're right Ruby, but my failure still allowed Adam to blow up that train. I wasn't good enough."

Weiss was still conflicted about her family. It was a lot to lose if she left, and she wasn't going to rush to a conclusion. Anyway, she wanted to help Blake overcome her own struggle. Not something Weiss would normally do, but the parallels between herself and Blake was clear to see. She also liked Blake, which was another rare thing for her. "You still tried, you did everything you could." She said, offering as much advice as she felt she could.

Before Blake could respond to Weiss, Ruby spoke again. "You can't bring those people back, but there are things you can do. You can help Ilia leave the White Fang, help the police stop the White Fang, and maybe you can help clear my name."

Blake had already intended to do those things. Though she now realized that being as guilt-ridden as she was. Doing those things would be much harder. She would still carry the weight of the deaths, but she would stop blaming herself so much. That's what she needed to do, in order to prevent those deaths from being in vain. They would be the driving force in her quest for justice. "I will Ruby. I will," she promised.

It was then that Officer Nikos announced her presence. "That's great to hear Blake, I was hoping you'd come around," she said.

The girls all looked at her. "How much did you hear?" Blake asked. She hadn't said anything that she needed to hide from Officer Nikos. But she was slightly confused by the way the officer responded to her promise to Ruby.

"I'd say just about all of it. I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice me," Officer Nikos replied with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Officer Nikos?" Ruby asked. She hoped it was to deliver news about Yang. Hopefully, she would find out when her sister would be returning.

"I've had an interesting morning with your missing cellmate. I'd like to talk to the three of you about her," Officer Nikos explained.

"That doesn't sound good Officer Nikos," Weiss responded. She hoped Yang would be returning soon. She would need her protection whether she remained loyal to her family or not.

"Well, it's good news for me, and probably for the three of you as well. It's not so good for your enemies though. If this wasn't what I wanted, I'd almost feel sorry for them," Officer Nikos replied. Still maintaining her smile and friendly demeanour.

"What did you do to Yang?" Blake asked. Well aware that Yang had hated Officer Nikos yesterday. So something must have happened to her if she was doing something for the officer.

"We had a nice conversation. Once she stopped hurting herself and trying to break out. She listened to reason, changed her way of thinking, and now we're working together on something," Officer Nikos replied.

"How did you manage that? I knew she had something going on in her head yesterday, but working with you seems a little far out, given her attitude." Weiss was certainly curious. She'd had to talk Yang into being civil with Officer Nikos. But now the two women were in collusion.

"Exactly what I already said. It turns out that Yang and I have some common enemies. I'm not in a position to act directly, but Yang can. You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon, and Yang will be returning shortly," Officer Nikos explained.

"Why are you telling us about this? Surely you want to keep that secret, and you don't know you can trust us," Weiss stated.

"Who's going to believe you if you tell anyone? My coworkers won't and the other inmates won't believe that Yang agreed to anything. Anyway, do you really want to risk getting on mine or Yang's bad sides?" Officer Nikos asked.

"As long as the three of us are safe, I don't have any intention of doing so. So, are we safe?" Weiss asked.

Officer Nikos nodded "About as safe as you already were. But as our plan plays out, this place and Vale as a whole. Will become much safer,"

Weiss was pleased with the officer's response. "Then you don't have to worry about me saying anything," She told her.

"This sounds dangerous, but I guess I'll go along with it," Ruby said. "But please don't get Yang killed, I need her."

Officer Nikos smiled at her "Your sister is no pushover Ruby. With my help, she'll be fine."

"She told you about that?" Ruby asked. Surprised to hear Yang referred to in such a way.

"Yes, she did. You know she cares about you, and you're one of the reasons she changed her mind and agreed to work with me," Officer Nikos said before turning to Blake. "What about you? You're another reason for Yang's decision and the way you've changed your tune. Means that this agreement should be beneficial to you."

Blake didn't know how to feel. Clearly, there had been some kind of positive change to Yang, and she was partially responsible. But Yang was now throwing herself into something clearly wasn't going to be too good for her. She knew how strong Yang was though and it also seemed that she would be going against the White Fang. "I'm in, but please don't let Yang get herself killed."

Officer Nikos smiled. "Thank you, Blake, you won't regret it. Also, I promise to keep Yang as safe as possible. You aren't the only ones who care about her safety," she said before walking off.

* * *

"Depending on who you're going after, I may do more than just stay out of your way. Please enlighten me as to who these guilty people are," Officer Nikos said after Yang's outburst.

"I'm talking about my mom, the tribe, the White Fang, and that fucker who got Ruby put away," Yang responded. Her speech reflecting her anger and hatred.

"Excellent, now that we're on the same page. I can get to what this is really about," Officer Nikos responded. She was clearly pleased with Yang's chosen targets.

"Alright. What the fuck is going on? How are you okay with this and what do you really want?" Yang question. She was incredibly confused by the change in Officer Nikos, and why she was being so mysterious.

"Allow me to tell you a story, Yang. Then we can get down to business," Officer Nikos said. The smile on her face slightly wavering.

"Go ahead. Just stop messing with me and get to the point," Yang said. Getting annoyed at Officer Nikos for taking so long to reach her point.

"Before I worked here, I was a cop. One day there was a call about suspicious activity, so my partner and I went to take a look." Officer Nikos sighed heavily. "We interrupted a meeting between a number of dangerous criminals. Your Mother, Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus, and Cinder Fall,"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know about any meeting. Mom didn't work with other people. I don't know who two of those people are, but she definitely wouldn't work with the White Fang." She used to be sure. But now she didn't know what to believe about Raven.

"Whatever you may think. The meeting happened. My partner and I interrupted it. We got into a firefight and Jaune got hit. He wasn't just my partner, he's my fiancé. He's in a coma thanks to the people at that meeting," Officer Nikos said as she clenched her fists.

"Sorry to hear that. But what's that meeting got to do with me and who are those other people?" Yang asked while trying to sound sympathetic.

"Roman Torchwick is a notorious crime lord. Cinder Fall is a less well-known crime lord, but she was leading the meeting. I want you to go after them and their organizations, and I want you to bring them down." Officer Nikos paused for a moment. "I've read up on Ruby's case, and I believe it was Torchwick who framed her. He must have paid people off to get her put away."

Yang didn't need to hear anymore. She had already planned to take out three of those people, and she had enough reasons to do it. She would happily add Cinder to her list. "I'll do it. I'll kill everyone they have and then I'll kill them too. I'm going to need more than just names though."

Officer Nikos nodded "Thank you. I'll help you in any way I can. I'll inform your cellmates, so they understand what's going on. As long as they're trustworthy," she said before preparing to leave.

"What does this make us? We are in this together after all," Yang asked. Things between them had rapidly changed. She wasn't sure what their relationship was now that they were working together.

Officer Nikos smiled at her "I'm not sure. But you can call me Pyrrha as long as there are no other guards around."


	9. Chapter 9

It was yard time once again. However, the three girls were sticking together on this occasion. They were meeting up with the four girls they had eaten with that morning. Blake wasn't in a very talkative mood, as she was busy developing a plan for helping Ilia and fighting back against the White Fang. But still, she decided to stick with Weiss and Ruby for safety.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked. Out of the three girls, she shared a cell with. Ruby knew the least about Weiss, and she wanted to get to know her better.

"Yes, Ruby." Weiss acknowledged. She was busy thinking about her future and the best cause of action to take. But talking to Ruby would be a nice distraction from the fear of how her father would react if she turned her back on him.

"Do you mind telling me how you got that scar?" Ruby asked. She figured that there must be an interesting story behind the scar over Weiss' eye. It would probably reveal a lot about Weiss, as long as she was actually willing to talk about it. For all Ruby knew, talking about it could bring back traumatic memories for Weiss.

Weiss sighed. She hated her scar. Partially because she received it on the day of her greatest failure, and partially because she already hated her appearance and the scar just made her feel worse about herself. However, it was going to come up in conversation sooner or later. So she decided to tell Ruby the story, as much as thinking about the scar upset and annoyed her. "I got this on the day I was arrested. My father sent me to deal with a man who was trying to break into one of our buildings. We got into a knife fight and he gave me this before the police arrived."

The part about Weiss' father annoyed Ruby. Her father may have been a useless alcoholic for most of her life. But he still loved her and would never send her to fight someone. What kind of monster sends their own child into a potentially life-threatening situation. "What the hell is wrong with your dad?" she asked.

Weiss had not expected that to be what Ruby focused on. It seemed like Ruby could read her mind. Earlier that day she had given Blake the same response that Weiss would have done herself, and now she was bringing up her father at the same time Weiss was thinking about him. Weiss was starting to resent her father. He had been controlling her for her entire life. He risked her life for his own gain. He left her to fend for herself when she needed help the most. Klein would still be alive and she wouldn't have a scar or be in prison. If he had just been a loving and caring father. "He doesn't care about me. He only cares about wealth, power and reputation."

Although she had never met the man. Ruby started to hate Weiss' father. All she needed to know in order to hate him, was hear how bad of a father her was to Weiss. She wondered if Weiss harboured similar feelings about him. The way she spoke about him certainly suggested that she did. "If that's how you feel, then why haven't you left him behind?"

Weiss sighed "I was raised to be loyal to my family above all else. Though I am now considering turning my back on him. He's ruined my life and didn't even try to help me when I was arrested. I just don't know how to go about it or what I would do once I left."

* * *

After Weiss gave her answer. The trio met up with Ciel, Penny, Coco and Velvet. Blake took a seat next to Velvet, neither could think of anything to say after there emotional reunion. So they sat quietly beside each other.

"Hello again, Weissy." Coco greeted. Weiss scowled "Please just call me Weiss. Penny manages it, Weissy is worse than when Ciel calls me Mistress Schnee." she said. Weiss wasn't in a particularly good mood. As usual, her father managed to bring her down. He didn't even need to be present to make her feel bad.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Penny asked. Penny was one of the few people that Weiss considered to be a friend. She had always expressed more concern for her than anyone else. Maybe with the exception of her sister, Winter.

"Not really Penny. I've been thinking about things, but if I'm going to tell you. Then You, Ciel and Coco have to swear that it stays between us for the time being." Weiss said. She hadn't made her mind up about leaving yet. So she would try to keep it hidden from her family until she made her mind up. Though she felt she could trust Penny and the other two. They still had connections to her family and may pass the information on if she didn't ask them specifically not to.

The three girls nodded in silent agreement. So Weiss felt confident enough to reveal her thought to them. "I've been thinking a lot about my father and my family lately. I've realized just how much they have been controlling me and how hard they have made my life. So, I am very much considering turning my back on them. I need some more time to way up my options. But I will soon be making a decision which may very well result in me leaving that life behind."

Penny and Ciel were surprised by the revelation. Due to their close connection to her family, she had previously kept them in the dark. About her grievances against her family and her father in particular. She felt bad for doing it but it seemed necessary to protect herself.

Coco was less surprised. Since she was only the daughter of an associated family, rather than someone directly connected to her own family. Weiss had entrusted Coco with more information than the other two. It helped that Coco seemed to care little about her own family. She had always been more free-spirited than Weiss and saw no reason to pass on the things that Weiss told her. She cared about Weiss and saw no reason to pass the things she was told, on to anyone. "It really took you that long to come to that conclusion. Seriously, Weiss, you've resented Jacques for a long time. Just go ahead and leave him behind. He'll be pissed but at the end of the day. You're just a tool to him, and those can be easily replaced."

Penny looked worried "What would you do if you left? It wouldn't be like leaving a job, you'd lose your family." she said. She would probably stick with Weiss no matter what she decided. But Penny would always try to give advice, even when she didn't really know what she was talking about. In this case, Penny hit the nail on the head, but Weiss already understood the gravity of her situation.

"I know Penny. But it's not much of a family in anything other than name. Winter's the only one I would really miss, and I'm sure she'd understand my actions. Even if I can never see Winter again. It seems that the people I already have around me, care more for me than my family ever did." Weiss stated. She would miss Winter, but it had been years since they had last seen each other anyway. Winter had moved to Atlas a few years ago, and Weiss hadn't heard from her since.

"Mistress… I mean Weiss. I was unaware that you held your own family in such contempt. I cannot deny the fact that the prospect of you leaving them is alarming. However, you have been very kind to me over the years we have known each other. So, I will happily stay by your side, no matter what you decide." Ciel said. Weiss had only known Ciel for a few years, as somewhat of a child prodigy. Ciel had been hired by Weiss father to tutor her on various subjects. Jacques Schnee's high expectations meant that Weiss education was highly intensive. With Ciel's help and her father's money. Weiss was able to attend college 2 years early, earning herself a businesses degree that would help her run the family business. Weiss and Ciel spent so much time together that they had developed a close relationship.

"Thank you, Ciel. Clearly, you care about me more than my father." Weiss responded. Giving a rare Weiss Schnee smile. She then turned to Penny "I don't expect you to stay by my side through this. But I want you to know that I am grateful to you for the years of friendship you have given me."

Penny smiled at Weiss. It was rare for her to hand out compliments or thanks. It was rare for any of the Schnees to do so. "I'm not going anywhere, Weiss. I care about you a great deal, and I also greatly appreciate our friendship," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Penny. With friends like you, I really don't need my family." Weiss replied. The right choice was becoming clearer and cleared in her mind. In the last few moments, Ciel and Penny had been more supportive and affectionate to Weiss, than her father had been in her entire life. There was no doubt that Coco would support her, and her cellmates didn't seem to care who she was or what she did. The decision wasn't completely made but it had become much simpler for her.

* * *

Ruby had been awkwardly standing around while Weiss was talking to her friends. She didn't know Weiss or the others well enough to join in the conversation. So she just stood there, occasionally scanning the yard for potential threats. Uncle Qrow taught her to always be wary of her surroundings and the people around her. That was something she failed to do on the night of the dust store robbery and she wasn't going to fail at it again.

Unexpectedly, Penny started talking to her. "Salutations Ruby Rose," she said happily. Ruby almost jumped in shock. Why would Penny want to talk to her?

"Salutations Penny. To what do I owe the pleasure." That was something Ruby never imagined herself saying. Mainly because she didn't really understand what she was saying. Talking and meeting people wasn't something she found pleasurable. It was just something she heard people say on TV and in movies.

"I was just curious about you. Weiss said yesterday, that you were framed and shouldn't really be in here. I've been meaning to talk to you all day. But breakfast got kind of dramatic." Penny explained.

Ruby sighed. She was a little reluctant to explain her situation once again. But Penny had been polite so she would oblige. "Yeah I tried to stop a robbery and this guy in a bowler hat killed a guy. I got blamed for it, and nobody wants to listen to me. So here I am."

Penny perked up at the mention of the man in a bowler hat. She must have known something that Ruby didn't. Ruby had to find out what that was, it could help her prove her innocence. "You know something about the guy in the hat?" She asked. Her desperation for answers was clear in the way she asked the question.

Penny nodded and started to explain immediately. "There's only one man I know of who commits crimes while wearing a bowler hat. If this man was a redhead with a cocky attitude. Then his name's Roman Torchwick."

Ruby gasped. That had to be the man who framed her, how many cocky redheads in bowler hats were actively committing crimes in Vale. "It has to have been him. Thanks, Penny." She wasn't exactly sure what she could do now that she knew the man's name. It already seemed like he had paid off everyone he needed to in order for her to take the fall. Roman Torchwick was definitely evil. Clearly, he could have just paid the police to look the other way, but no, he had to get Ruby imprisoned.

"Roman Torchwick is a very dangerous man Ruby. You're lucky to have survived an encounter with him. Especially if you killed one of his people like Weiss said you did." Penny added. Ruby wasn't sure how to take that. She didn't think she was lucky. If she'd survived and been able to walk away. Them she would be lucky. But no, she was in prison for 25 years thanks to her encounter with that man. Though she wouldn't have met Yang if things hadn't gone the way they did.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" Ruby asked. Once again, she didn't know what she would do with the information. But it couldn't hurt to know about Roman.

"He's a crime lord that uses violence to steal dust. That's about all I know. I think there's someone who works for him in here. Her name is Neopolitan. I believe they moved her into the asylum part of the prison." Penny explained.

"Thanks again, Penny. I'm sure that will come in handy at some point." Ruby responded. The additional information was probably more useful than Penny could imagine. If Ruby could find Neopolitan. Maybe she could find out more about Roman. Maybe Yang's agreement with Officer Nikos could give her access to Neopolitan and the information she would likely have.

"I wish you good luck in your endeavour. It's so awful that you've ended up here." Penny said.

"How did someone as nice as you, end up in a place like this?" Ruby asked. She was genuinely confused by Penny's presence. She didn't seem to have a malicious or violent bone in her body. Yet she was in a maximum-security prison.

"I get that a lot. I don't look like it, but I was actually a hired killer for the Schnee Family. My appearance and personality made it easy to stay out of trouble. But eventually, the police caught on. So here I am." Penny explained. Her kind demeanour not dropping as she revealed the dark truth.

"I didn't see that coming. But that actually seems like a good idea, I'd never have guessed what you did if you hadn't told me." Ruby responded. Although she didn't like the idea of killing for money. She had to admit that it was a brilliant tactic, being so disarmingly nice. She also started to understand why people wouldn't automatically assume she was innocent. That was how Penny evaded punishment for so long, so of course, people would be more careful with Ruby. Especially because she was more bitter and cynical than Penny, so she would give off the impression of a less deceptive version of Penny.

"If I wasn't convinced that Roman Torchwick would do what he did to you. Then I would have assumed you were like me. I'd advise you to avoid being like me, bearing the weight of the lives you have taken isn't good for you. I'm good at hiding it, but I'm still haunted by each one of my victims." Penny said as she became more serious for a moment. But then she smiled and she was back to being sweet innocent Penny.

Ruby smiled back at Penny. Taking the advice to heart she said "I don't know what the future has in store for me. But I'll do my best to avoid killing unnecessarily. I've seen what it can do to people."


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake returned to their cell after an uneventful but enlightening trip to the yard. "Hey, Ruby. What were you and Penny talking about back there?" Weiss asked. She was pleased to see that her friend got along with her cellmate. Though she had seen Penny break character briefly during the conversation, something which even she had rarely seen in all of the years she had known Penny.

Ruby smiled slightly. She was pleased with the new information she had obtained from Penny and was happy to share it with Weiss. Especially since Weiss had opened up to her before and because Penny was Weiss' friend. "We got to know each other better and she gave me some information about the man who framed me," she answered.

"Oh, and what did she tell you? If you don't mind me asking," Weiss wanted to know more. But she wasn't going to push for answers if Ruby was unwilling to give them. She may have had a reputation as a cold person. But when it came to people she actually liked. She could be very considerate and understanding. Not that she wanted people to know about that side of her, she needed to act tough in order to survive in her world.

"I don't see why I wouldn't tell you. Penny told me that the guy's name is Roman Torchwick and that an associate of his is somewhere in this prison," Ruby explained.

"That name sounds familiar but I couldn't tell you anything about him. But what's this about an associate?" Weiss had definitely heard that name somewhere before, but that was all it was to her, a name. She had encountered so many shady people in her short life, that she could have met the man and forgotten about it. The part about Ruby's explanation that intrigued Weiss the most was the associate and what exactly Ruby would do about that person.

"All I know is that her name is Neopolitan, and she was probably moved to the asylum section. I was kind of hoping that I could somehow meet with her. Maybe get more information on Torchwick, information which could help me prove my innocence," Ruby replied. She was hopeful though she understood that even if she was somehow able to meet Neopolitan, there was a high chance that she either wouldn't be willing to talk or wouldn't have anything helpful to say.

"Not that I think it's a bad idea or anything. But how exactly do you intend on meeting that woman?" Weiss didn't want to shoot down Ruby's hopes. But she couldn't see how a meeting between the 2 would ever take place. Given that they were in completely different parts of the prison.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that Yang's agreement with Officer Nikos. Would allow me to ask Officer Nikos to help me meet or at least communicate with Neopolitan. I guess it's kind of a long-shot. But it's the best idea I can come up with," Ruby explained. Her voice made it clear that she didn't have much confidence in her own plan. That was probably smart since they knew very little about the deal between Yang and Officer Nikos, and because they basically knew nothing about Neopolitan.

"You're probably right about that being a long-shot. But if there's any way of actually doing it. That's probably the way to go about it. Maybe you could bring it up with Officer Nikos next time we see her. The worst that could happen would be her saying no, so I say go for it and I'll support you in any way I can," Weiss responded. She was actually surprised to hear that Ruby even had a plan. Let alone one that had the potential to work.

"Thanks, Weiss. I'll do that. But enough about me. How are you doing with that dilemma of yours?" Ruby changed the subject. Not only because she had nothing else to say about her own situation. But also because she was genuinely interested in Weiss' life, after hearing about how bad her father was.

Weiss sighed. She was fairly certain that leaving would be the best thing for her. However, she was still apprehensive to make such a big change to her life. She meant what she said to her friends about her family not being much of a family. But they had kept her fed and clothed since birth, so she had to give them some credit. She wouldn't have lived so long without them, so leaving wouldn't exactly be an easy thing to deal with. "Honestly, I'm torn. I want to break free from them and start living my own life. But it'll make the world more dangerous for me, and as much as I hate to admit it. I would feel bad about leaving my family behind."

Ruby nodded in understanding "I can see how that's a hard decision to make, but if you're dad's as big of a dick as you make him out to be, then I'd definitely leave if I were you. That's just what I would do though, it probably doesn't mean much but I'll be here for you whatever you decide. Not just in the cell with you, but I'll actually be here to support you." She sighed "I'm not good at being supportive. But I'll give it a shot."

Giving Ruby a reassuring smile. Weiss said "Thank you, Ruby. You've already helped me more than you know. As someone who is also bad at being supportive, you're doing a great job." Ruby really had helped Weiss more than she knew. Among a few others, Ruby helped cement the idea that friends and even acquaintances were more kind and supportive to Weiss than her own family was. Ruby was making a hard decision seem simple to Weiss, so of course, she was grateful.

"You know. As stupid as it sounds, I might owe Roman Torchwick a thank you. I still hate him and want him to pay for what he did to me. But I wouldn't have met Yang or you if he hadn't framed me." Ruby said. Although nothing would make her feel better about actually being in prison. Finding her sister and making friends, had made her social life and family life much better than it had been on the outside. So, she probably wasn't going to insane just yet.

"That's certainly an interesting way to think about your predicament. Though I think thanking the man who put you here is a bit of a stretch." Weiss responded. She would never forgive let alone thank someone for wronging her like Torchwick wronger Ruby. She hadn't expected Ruby to even entertain the idea of displaying anything other than hostility to the man. Although that wasn't the main things she had in mind after Ruby's last statement. Ruby was thankful for meeting her. With a few obvious exceptions. Nobody had ever been thankful for meeting her.

"I guess you're right about thanking him. But still, I'm glad I got to meet you, Yang, Blake and your friends," Ruby said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are you glad to have met me?" Blake asked. A look of genuine confusion on her face. She didn't consider herself a likeable person. Especially not someone you'd be glad to meet.

"We may have had a slight disagreement, but you aren't a bad person, and generally, you've been nice to me. That's enough for me. I'm not used to having friends or having people outside of my family being nice to me. Trust me, Blake, I'm being completely honest when I say I'm glad to have met you," Ruby explained with a smile. She felt that she needed to be very clear with Blake. The girl had only just dragged herself out of a pit of self-hate. So, she needed to understand that there were actually people who wanted to be around her. Blake was not the terrible person she made herself out to be, and Ruby was going to help her realize that.

Before Blake could respond Weiss added her own attempt at friendliness. "You are worth knowing Blake. You're a much better person than you give yourself credit for, and though we haven't known each other for very long. I've got a good feeling about you, and that's something I can't say about many people." It was clear to everyone that Weiss was inept at giving compliments. But the sentiment was still there.

Blake gave the best smile she could. "I don't agree with you, I may be able to at some point but not right now. I do however appreciate the sentiment. You two are the ones really worth knowing, and I'm glad I met you too. I would still be in that much darker place without you." Ruby and Weiss couldn't expect much more from Blake. She was doing better than when they first met, but still had a long way to go.

"Thanks, Blake," Ruby said.

Followed by Weiss saying "Thank you, Blake."

Blake nodded in return but ended the conversation there.

"So, what do we do now? Are we really just meant to sit here?" Ruby asked. Even with friends, Ruby would go insane if this was all there was to life now. The desks in the cell hinted otherwise, but they were bare at the moment. Surely the prison must provide some kind of entertainment or recreational activities to the inmates.

"For now I don't think we have a choice. I'm sure the staff will provide us with something to do, in the near future though. I hope," Weiss replied. Like Ruby, she too would go insane from lack of stimulation. At that moment, she resented Yang. Other than the Ilia incident, nothing seemed to bother Yang.

"We should ask Officer Nikos about it next time we see her. Along with that Neopolitan stuff," Ruby suggested.

"There must be some advantages to working with her, I'm sure we'll find out when Yang comes back," she added hopefully. If that were true then she had to remember to thank Yang whenever she returned.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed. "In the meantime, we have to find a way to entertain ourselves," she stated. Hoping that Ruby would have thought up a way to deal with the tedium. There were very few things she could come up with herself, there was very little that could be done given the lack of resources available. Most of the things she came up with were wholly inappropriate and unsuitable given her conservative nature. She hadn't dared explore herself while alone and she most certainly wouldn't do it with Ruby and Blake present. That seemed more like something Yang would do in this situation.

"I know what I usually did when I got bored at home, but we can't do it here. How about we play a game?" Ruby blushed slightly at her first thought but it faded once she suggested playing a game. Thanks to the way her life had been up until that point, she wasn't used to playing games with people. So she hoped Weiss would be able to help in that respect.

"That sounds good. I hope you have some suggestions though." Weiss didn't play games. Her father wouldn't allow it, as with most things that normal children did. Even on the rare occasions when she was alone with friends, they only ever talked.

"Damn it. This is going to be a long 25 years," Ruby said when she realized that neither she nor Weiss had any idea how to pass the time, Blake had too much going on to be bothered, and Yang wasn't around.

"Hello!" The three girls jumped at the shout from the guard. The girl was grinning widely at them from the other side of the bars. "I'm Officer Valkyrie," she happily announced.

"Hello, Officer Valkyrie. May I ask what you are here for?" Weiss asked. Not sure what to make of the clearly excitable guard.

"Oh right. I meant to offer you books to read." Officer Valkyrie said as she stepped to the side and pulled a cart full of books into view. "You should've got these yesterday but that whole lockdown thing happened."

All three inmates were excited at the prospect of having a book to read. Ruby read to make life more bearable. Weiss read because it was one of the few things she was allowed to do by her father. Blake read because that was the only form of entertainment she had growing up in Menagerie and while she was in the White Fang.

Officer Valkyrie showed them what she had and they each made a selection. The cell was silent for the next few hours, as the three girls escaped their grim realities. For the first time in a long time. All of their worries and problems melted away into insignificance. Maybe things would be so bad after all.

* * *

The time came for their second and final meal of the day. Two meals a day was all the prison offered, the aggression of many inmates meant that the prison had to keep energy levels low. Though they didn't want to starve the inmates, so they provided food that was filling. Even if it wasn't too pleasant to look at or taste.

The three girls had reluctantly put their books down and made their way to the canteen. They took up their decided formation in the line with Ruby at the back, to prevent Weiss or Blake being stabbed in the back. Once again they collected their food and joined Weiss' friends. Other than the compulsory stares from their assorted enemies, things were uneventful up until that point.

"Hey Weissy, you made your mind up yet?" Coco asked as they sat down. Weiss was feeling less stressed than usual and she wasn't bothered by Coco's use of the usually infuriating name. Talking to Ruby and finally having some means of escapism made her feel much better.

"Hello again. In answer to your question. I haven't made my mind up yet, though it has become increasingly clear to me. That leaving wouldn't be nearly as bad as I initially feared." Weiss said. At that point, she was fairly certain that she would leave. She was just psyching herself up to actually do it.

"In other words. You have made your mind up you just won't let yourself admit it yet. Just do it, Weiss, Jacques won't even find out about it if you don't want him to. Unless you tell him yourself, he'll just assume that you're still loyal. So just relax and get on with it." Coco advised. She knew exactly what Weiss was thinking and exactly the right thing to say.

Of course, her father wouldn't find out is she didn't want him to, even if someone else told him. He wouldn't believe it. Basically, Weiss could spend the next thirty years living her own life, and if he was still alive when she got out. Then she could either tell him about it, deny it to avoid his wrath, or conceal the truth until he was gone. With that now in her mind, Weiss' decision was made.

"You know what Coco. I'm done with being a slave to that bastard. I'm not his daughter I'm just a fucking asset to him. So, fuck him, and fuck the family. I'm my own person now, I'm not just another Schnee." Weiss announced. Jacques Schnee was dead to her. She felt a huge weight leave her body.

"That's my girl," Coco said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"We're here for you Weiss," Penny added.

"I respect your decision Weiss," was Ciel's response.

"Hell yeah, Weiss," Ruby said. She was fully behind Weiss decision. Jacques Schnee was clearly a terrible man and Weiss had clearly suffered a lot, thanks to him. She knew how hard it was for Weiss to make her decision, and she was proud of her.

Blake smiled at Weiss but remained silent. She didn't feel like it was her place to comment. But she felt happy for her, she was reminded of herself leaving the White Fang. It wasn't violent for the Weiss, but it would be just as hard.

"I just want to thank you all. I probably wouldn't have done it without you. Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving," Weiss said as she dug into her food.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of the girls' third day in prison. Before Ruby, Weiss and Blake had their showers and breakfast. Officer Nikos arrived with Yang in tow. "Good morning," the Officer greeted. "I'm returning Yang to you."

The three girls in the cell each reacted to Yang's return in different ways. Ruby was happy to have her sister back "Morning, Officer Nikos, it's great to have you back, Yang," she said with all the excitement a cynic like her could muster.

Yang winked at her sister "It's great to be back, sis."

Weiss was concerned about having Yang back, but overall, she was pleased. "Good Morning, Officer Nikos. Welcome back, Yang." She said politely.

Yang winked and flirted with her "Thanks babe."

Blake felt a mix of emotions. After the Ilia incident. Seeing Yang again made her worried, scared, angry, and happy. She was worried that Yang would hate her, scared of what Yang might do to her, angry at herself and Yang for what happened, and happy to have her new friend back. She simply nodded and said "Yang."

Yang nodded back "Blake."

Yang was pleased to see her cellmates. But she was still worried that Blake would hate her. As she had admitted to Pyrrha, Blake was one of her few weaknesses.

"Well, it's shower time so I'll be leaving her with you." Officer Nikos said as the cell door slid open and she removed Yang's restraints.

"Please don't cause so much trouble this time," she added, doing a good job of hiding their deal. She wanted Yang to cause a lot of trouble.

Yang winked at her. "Wouldn't dream of it," she said before the officer took her leave. Her cellmates joined her outside and they all headed to the showers with the rest of the inmates.

The girls didn't say much during their showers, though they did keep an eye out for any signs of trouble.

Ruby had quickly gotten over her shyness, she just got on with cleaning herself, giving a good view of what she had to anyone who wanted a look. That was greatly appreciated by a number of inmates, mainly the predatory ones who would have made a move if it weren't for the hulking blonde and two other girls protecting her. Other people seeing her body may have been a new concept to Ruby, but she certainly had no issues with her own appearance. Out of the four cellmates she was second only to Yang in terms of chest department and her combat training had given her a well-toned athletic body. She wouldn't admit it but the lustful glares were actually making her feel good.

Weiss was as self-conscious as ever. She did her best to hide her more intimate areas from the other inmates, but her fingers lingered in a certain area longer than necessary. Her discussion with Ruby about passing time had put thoughts in her head, thoughts that she had spent her whole life suppressing. She wasn't ready to try anything yet, especially not in such a public setting. But she was starting to get urges, urges that weren't helped by her surroundings. Occasional glances over to Ruby made her bite her lip and quickly look away, that girl made her feel things she'd never felt before, feelings she didn't understand.

Blake still wasn't bothered by the communal showering. She had nothing that the other inmates hadn't seen before, so she just focused on the task at hand, not daring to look at Yang. Ilia was the one person she truly wanted to be with and Blake knew that looking at Yang would be risky. The animalistic lust could take over and she wouldn't be able to hold back. Images started running through her head as she remembered showering with Ilia, she wanted that to happen again, maybe it would once Ilia returned. She had to snap out of her thoughts when she realized her hands were wandering.

Yang was thrilled. She got to be naked in front of all those people and even better. Everyone else was naked too, allowing her to browse what was on offer. Though many people were terrified of her, there were many who weren't. Clearly there were a lot of inmates who wanted her. As long as they would do what she wanted, she would have no problem. She shot winks at her admirers many of whom were giving her a show. Yang hoped that none of them would have to die as part of her deal with Pyrrha, that would be like removing some of the dishes from a buffet.

When she thought about the deal, her inner deviant went to work picturing all the things she would do to Pyrrha. Yang liked what she had seen of the officer and wouldn't mind seeing a lot more of her. Maybe that could be arranged since her fiancé was in a coma.

* * *

Nobody dared to attempt an attack on the girls. In large part thanks to what they had seen Yang do to Ilia. So after an uneventful trip to the showers, the four girls headed for breakfast. They were greeted with the usual hateful looks as they waited for their food. Though Vernal looked confused rather than hateful. The fact Yang hadn't killed Blake, must have been shocking to her.

Penny, Ciel and Velvet were clearly scared of Yang when she sat down at their table. They had all seen what she could do and were concerned that they would meet the same fate as Ilia, if not worse. Coco was only slightly wary of the blonde, she hadn't killed anyone yet and Weiss seemed fine with her. So, she didn't see much reason to fear her yet.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Weiss?" Yang asked. She remembered seeing Weiss talking to two of the girls at the table. Before things took a turn on the first day. Their names eluded her though she did remember Weiss telling her about them.

"Oh, of course," Weiss said as she pointed out each of them. "Yang meet Coco, Penny, Ciel and Velvet. Girls, this is Yang."

Coco nodded to Yang "Nice to meet you," she said.

Yang winked back at her "Likewise, hot stuff." she said flirtatiously.

Coco chuckled "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm already taken," she replied as she wrapped her arm around Velvet.

Yang feigned disappointment and sighed, before grinning widely and saying "No worries. If you and Velvet are ever up for it, I'm always ready for a three-way."

That was too much for even Coco to handle. Her and Velvet were stunned into silence by Yang's boldness.

"Yang, please refrain from sleeping with my friends," Weiss pleaded. She knew there was little hope of keeping Yang under control, but she had to try.

Yang turned to her with a smile "No need to get jealous Weiss. Just say the word and I'll go to town on that sweet ass of yours,"

Everyone at the table gasped and Weiss could have sworn her heart stopped. To Weiss, it seemed that the Rose-Branwen sisters were trying to taint the last pure part of her soul.

She tried and failed to hide her blush. "I'm not jealous Yang and I don't appreciate the lewd comments."

Yang shook her head "I'll break you eventually, Schnee." she said before turning her attention to Penny and Ciel.

"Chill out kids. I'm not going to hurt you unless you want to get kinky."

That only seemed to worry the girls even more.

"Oh come on, as I said to Weiss, Blake and Ruby, I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. I've only fucked up once and unless you make it seem like you're trying to attack me or my girls. Then there won't be any repeats of last time," Yang did what she could to reassure them.

The girls found some comfort in Yang's words, but they still weren't comfortable with her presence. They didn't say anything to her but they both nodded, to show that they understood and to avoid annoying her by not responding.

Blake, however, did say something. "You didn't fuck up, Yang, I did. I should have warned you not to attack Ilia."

Yang turned to her. "I did fuck up though, Blake. I shouldn't have needed a warning, I should have known you weren't in danger," she responded. Yang was amazed that Blake didn't blame her for what happened, but she couldn't have that, it was her mistake and she wouldn't let anyone else take the blame.

Blake was about to argue with Yang. She was stopped in her tracks by the approach of Yang's adopted sister. They locked eyes and Blake prepared herself for a fight.

"Yang. A word," Vernal demanded.

Yang jumped to her feet and fronted up to the girl. "What do you want Vernal?" Yang asked.

Vernal was taken aback by Yang's confrontational attitude "I want to know why you haven't killed that Belladonna whore?" she asked.

Yang wasn't having that. She considered Vernal to be her sister, but calling Blake a whore and wanting her dead was too much. She grabbed Vernal by the throat "Stay the fuck away from Blake, don't even fucking look at her. Or, I'll tear you apart and eat your fucking corpse, you worthless little slut. I'm giving you one chance since it's you, but if I have to deal with you or any of your fucking dogs again, it's over for you."

Yang threw Vernal to the floor and watched her scramble away.

The guards and the tribe members all stayed away. The guards saw that Yang was just threatening Vernal to protect Blake, so they didn't need to intervene. The Tribe members were too afraid to do anything to Yang, so they stayed away.

All eyes were on Yang as she casually returned to her seat. She was seething with rage and angry Yang was probably the most terrifying thing on Remnant.

"Yang?" the sound of Blake's voice calmed her down.

She turned to her friend "Yes Blake?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" Blake was genuinely shocked by Yang's actions. Though the blonde blamed herself for the Ilia incident, Blake was still sure that Yang hated her.

Yang smiled at her, the anger completely gone. "You're my friend Blake. Nobody, not even Vernal, gets to treat my friends that way," she explained.

Blake couldn't hold back a gasp "You're friend?" she asked nervously.

Yang nodded "Yeah. Unless you don't want to be friends because I hurt the woman you love. But then I'll still look out for you."

Blake smiled "I'm happy to be your friend Yang, and Ilia will recover. Don't beat yourself up over what happened. You did it to protect me and you felt bad about it. That's all I could ever ask of you. The fact you were willing to stand up against your own people to defend me, just makes me want to be your friend even more. Thank you Yang," she said.

She intended to fix Yang and make her a decent person. That seemed like it would be much easier now, and she truly wanted to be Yang's friend.

Both girls went quiet as they shared a moment. In that moment, they weren't inmates or criminals or anything like that, Blake and Yang were just friends, and they were happy. The others at the table stared at them in amazement. Needless to say, that was not what any of them had been expecting.

* * *

The stunned silence was broken by Ruby "Well that was a thing. Anyway, how you doing Weiss?" Ruby had been thinking about Weiss a lot after the events of the previous day. She wanted to make sure her friend was doing okay. Hopefully having a friendly conversation would make it clear that they were just friends. After all, the attention Weiss gave her in the showers hadn't gone unnoticed. Neither did the sight of Weiss lightly touching herself after each look. She did like Weiss but they didn't know each other well enough and weren't ready to be anything more than friends.

"I'm fine Ruby. A little confused and uncertain but all in all, I'm fine. How are you?" Weiss asked. She felt good knowing that Ruby cared about her feelings, but she couldn't be too open with her. How do you explain to someone you've known for less than a week, that they seem to have unlocked your libido and you may have feelings for them? Weiss didn't know and didn't want to risk telling Ruby about those thoughts and feelings.

"I'm good. With friends like you and Blake, and having Yang back. I'm definitely good. Sorry if that's not a very good answer but I'm not used to having friends to talk to. Enough about me though. Do you have any plans now that you're living your own life?" Ruby asked. She tried to emphasize their friendship, hoping Weiss would take the hint.

"There was nothing wrong with your answer Ruby, don't worry about it." Weiss reassured before answering the question "Right now my priority is helping you. Granted there isn't much that I can actually do, but I'll support you and do whatever I can to help clear your name. You've already helped me so much and I need to repay the favour in some way." It wasn't just because Ruby helped her that Weiss wanted to do things for Ruby. Well to some extent it was, but only because that's what made her like Ruby so much. Weiss mainly wanted to help Ruby she felt the girl deserve it, she was a great friend and didn't deserve the fate that had befallen her.

"Thanks, Weiss, I appreciate it. You really are a great friend; I may not have much experience with friendship, but I know for a fact, that you're a great friend. You make this place bearable and I don't think I can thank you enough." Ruby responded. She really wasn't used to having friends, so she couldn't believe how lucky she had been to meet Weiss. It was just a shame that she had to go to prison to find her. She may have had to dash any hopes Weiss had of a relationship, but she still wanted Weiss to know how much she was appreciated.

"Same to you Ruby, same to you," Weiss said with a rare Schnee smile. Only a few days ago Weiss would never have dreamed of smiling with so many people around. Though that was the least surprising change she had made. The low point of her life turned into a high point, and it was mostly down to Ruby. She had strong feelings for the girl, if only she understood what that meant. What her feelings meant didn't matter in that moment, she would have plenty of time to work it out. As selfish as it was, she hoped that Ruby wouldn't get out before she could at least express her feelings.

With that, all four cellmates felt true happiness for the first time in a long time. Reality would hit them again soon, but now they were ready to face it. Whatever was to come, they would stand together.


	12. Chapter 12

Ilia was brought back to the cell block the day after Yang's return. The four girls noticed her as they were making their way to the showers. Though they lost track of her until they collected their breakfast. They saw that she didn't know where to sit in the canteen. The White Fang were waiting for her, but she didn't seem to want to join them.

Blake approached her first "Ilia," she said to get the girls attention.

Ilia jumped slightly in surprise, she had not been aware of Blake's approach and she was clearly still shaken. "Blake," was all she was able to say. The Cat Faunus could see that the girl was struggling to think of something to say.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked. She was extremely concerned about the girl she loved. The last time she saw her, she was being led away by officers. Ilia couldn't speak when Blake had hugged her and admitted her love.

"I'm fine. I've been thinking about what you said, and I'm leaving the fang. I want to help you fight back against Adam if you'll still accept me," Ilia explained once she found the words.

Blake smiled at her. She couldn't hide her joy, she was so happy to have Ilia on her side. Ilia didn't hate her and maybe they could be together. She loved Ilia and she hoped Ilia still loved her. "That's great Ilia, I'm proud of you. Listen, you can sit with me. Yang is there too but she really feels bad about what she did to you and she wants to apologize. If you don't want to that's fine, but she's really not as bad as she seemed. She's changed since the incident and I really want you two to get along," she explained to her love interest.

Ilia looked over to where the blonde was sat "She was going to kill me, Blake. How can still be around her?" she asked a mix of fear and anger in her voice.

Blake sighed "How much do you know about the Branwens?" she asked. Ilia looked back at her "They have killed a lot of people, and they think the weak don't deserve to live," she responded.

Blake nodded "Well that's all that Yang was ever taught, she's the Chief's daughter and she's had their philosophy forced on her all her life. She's not a bad person, she's just been manipulated into doing terrible things. That's starting to show. She attacked you to save me, she spared you, she turned on her tribe because they wanted me dead. If she were like the rest of her tribe, none of that would have happened," she explained to the Chameleon Faunus.

Ilia sighed "Fine. I'll join you, but I'm not talking to her," she relented.

Blake led the way to the table "Thank you Ilia, I don't expect you to be friends with Yang," she said as the girl followed her.

"Whatever, I just hope you're right about her," Ilia said just before they reached the others.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Ilia. Ilia meet everyone." Blake pointed to each of the people at the table. "Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Penny Polendina, Ciel Soleil and Yang Branwen," she said.

Ilia nodded to them all "H," is all she said.

"Nice to meet you," Weiss said.

"Hey," said Ruby.

Velvet nodded politely.

"Sup," said Coco.

"Salutations," Penny said.

Ciel nodded in a similar manner to Velvet.

Then it was Yang's turn "Hey. You probably hate me and that's fine. But I'm sorry for what I did to you," the blonde said. Yang didn't know what Blake had said to Ilia, but clearly, she gave the girl enough confidence to be near her. She didn't think that Ilia would accept an apology, but she had to go for it anyway.

Ilia didn't respond to Yang, but Blake did. "Thank you, Yang."

She received a weak smile in return. Yang understood why Ilia felt the way she did. But a large part of her still wished that the girl would forgive her. Even if it was just for Blake's sake. For now, she would just have to settle for Ilia not openly hating her, the situation certainly could be worse.

Weiss was pleased to see Yang and Ilia being at least somewhat civil. She was happy that two of the most important people in Blake's life weren't at each other's throats. But she was also happy that Penny and Ciel got to see the more human side of Yang, that would make them more comfortable about her being around the blonde. "You certainly seem to be changing for the better," she said to Yang. Maybe better wasn't the right way to describe the change in Yang, she was still a killer. She just felt bad about hurting the wrong person and was redirecting her rage at other people.

Yang shook her head "I'm not better, I'm just not as bad as I was. Now I know who my real enemies are and I'm going after them rather than hurting you guys," she said. In Yang's opinion, she was never going to be a good person. She was just going to be a terrible person, who killed other terrible people. To protect the slightly less terrible people, and to get revenge for herself and a few innocent people.

"Maybe you aren't changing for the better. Maybe this is the real you finally starting to emerge from the monster your mother created," Blake responded. The fake Yang, created by Raven Branwen, would never change. But the real Yang that was suppressed since she was a child, that could break out, at least partially.

"Whatever is happening with you. I prefer this version of you to the one I met originally," Weiss said. Yang had become more pleasant to be around, but she was still as dangerous as before. This Yang would be a better ally and defender than the Yang that walked off the prison bus.

"Aww, thanks. I prefer non-Schnee Weiss to the old Weiss," Yang responded. Yang never cared about Weiss being a Schnee, but she liked her better now that she was doing her own thing. Maybe it was because they had something in common. They both rebelled against their parents and the organizations they led.

"Thank you, Yang. It's a nice change having you say something about me that isn't sexual," Weiss responded. It was nice to have a somewhat normal conversation with the blonde. Though she started to regret sharing that sentiment with Yang. It pretty much guaranteed that a sexual comment would be coming soon.

Yang laughed "Don't worry Weissy. There's more of that coming. Especially now that Blake's off the market," she said. Really that comment applied to anyone other than Blake, Ruby, Ilia and her various enemies. Yang was a nymphomaniac and she needed some attention. If that came from Weiss, then so be it. If not, then she'd find someone else.

"Why did I have to say that? I walked right into that one." Weiss complained. She wouldn't have minded all the sexual comments so much if they came from Ruby. But alas, they came from her crazy half-sister instead. It felt like life was punishing her for her past crimes, which was great considering she was already in prison.

Breakfast time ended on that note, and the four girls returned to their cell. Yang, Weiss and Ruby headed straight back but Blake remained behind for a moment. "Thank you Ilia," she said to the Chameleon Faunus.

Ilia smiled "That went better than I thought it would, but I've got a quick question for you."

Blake nodded "Go ahead, but It'll have to be quick," she said.

Ilia sighed "I was just wondering if you meant what you said about loving me."

Blake felt like her heart stopped. She gulped and said "Yes Ilia. I love you and I should have realised it earlier."

Ilia smiled widely "I love you too, Blake." she said before the guards forced them to part ways.

* * *

Officer Nikos visited the girls once they were back in their cell "Good morning ladies," she greeted.

"Good morning," Yang replied.

The other girls nodded acknowledgement.

"How are you all doing today?" the officer asked.

"Pretty good," Blake said, as she thought about Ilia.

"About as well as you would expect," said Weiss.

"I'm good," Ruby added.

"I'm wonderful as ever," Yang said, trying to sound flirtatious.

"Excellent. Anyway, I'm not here to chat. I have some information for you," Officer Nikos said.

"Alright, shoot," Yang said, wanting to get to the point quickly.

Officer Nikos nodded "Very well. There is an inmate called Emerald Sustrai, she's very close to Cinder Fall. She won't reveal anything about her, so you know what to do," she explained.

Yang cracked her knuckles, ready to take her target out. "Anything else?" she asked.

Officer Nikos sighed "We have Roman Torchwick's former bodyguard. But you can't get to her. She was moved to the asylum before you got here, and I can't get you near her," she said.

Yang was disappointed, Torchwick had screwed her sister over and she wanted to repay him. "Fuck. Can you at least give me the bitch's name?" she asked.

"Neopolitan." was the reply.

Ruby spoke up at the mention of Neopolitan. "Officer Nikos, do you think Neopolitan would have information that could be used against Torchwick?"

The Officer looked at her "She certainly has information, but she won't share it. I'm afraid she's a lost cause to you, she's too loyal and too crazy to be of any use," she explained.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll make that bitch squeal if I ever get my hands on her," Yang said. Getting hold of Neopolitan would be great. She could enjoy torturing her, stick to her agreement, and help Ruby.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby responded.

Officer Nikos shook her head "It wouldn't be that simple I'm afraid. She's mute so unless you can force her to write things down, torturing her won't get you anywhere." she said.

Yang shrugged "I'll find a way. In the meantime, I've got plenty of other people to fuck up," she said. There was no point thinking about Neo yet, there were so many other people who could be dealt with first.

"Indeed. Well, that's all of got for now. See you all later." Officer Nikos said before walking away.

Once they were alone again, Yang turned to face her cellmates. "Since I'm going on a killing spree anyway, is there anyone you guys want taken care of?" she asked. There were so many people that already needed to die, that a few more would be inconsequential.

Ruby shook her head "Nope, but thanks for the offer," she said.

Blake shrugged "You're already going after the White Fang, but I wouldn't have a problem with you taking down a few Human Supremacists."

Weiss was happier to accept Yang's offer than the other two. She had many enemies within the prison, and she would be much safer if Yang eliminated them. "I have a few people in mind," she said.

Yang grinned "Go ahead Weissy, I'm happy to help." she said, excited at the prospect of having more people to kill.

"There are many crime families who would love to have me killed. If you encounter any members or anyone affiliated with them, I would like you to kill them. They are the Marigold Family, the Winchester Family, the Thrush Family, the Bronzewing Family, the Lark Family, and the Coal Family," Weiss explained.

Yang cracked her knuckles "That's a big list Weissy. But it sounds like fun taking all of them out, so I'm down for it." Her list of enemies was growing longer, but that wasn't going to stop her. All she had to do was defeat Cinder Fall and her associates, Roman Torchwick and his associates, the White Fang, the Branwen Tribe, the Human Supremacists, and all of the families that were after Weiss.

"Thank you, Yang, your assistance is greatly appreciated," Weiss replied.

"I didn't realize you had so many enemies, Weiss," Ruby said. Weiss seemed surprisingly relaxed for someone with six crime families baying for their blood.

Weiss nodded "Yes, I do have a lot of enemies. I can thank Jacques for that, he's screwed over so many people on his quest for power." Life would have been so much easier for Weiss if her father wasn't a megalomaniac.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy. My Dad may be a useless alcoholic, but he seems to be a better parent than Jacques Schnee." Ruby said. From everything Weiss had told her, Ruby genuinely believed that even though he had left her to be raised by her uncle. Taiyang, was a much better father, than Weiss' father was.

Weiss nodded in agreement "I'd say he's the worst father on Remnant, and I can't wait for the day that bastard dies."


	13. Chapter 13

The girls entered the yard together. Ruby and Weiss scanned the yard, looking for Coco, Velvet, Penny and Ciel. Blake did the same but she was looking out for Ilia. Meanwhile, Yang was trying to spot her target. She didn't know what Emerald looked like, so she had to pick out her name from the crowd.

While Yang was looking for Emerald, she formulated a plan. Even with Pyrrha's help, the guards would take her out if she wasn't careful. She couldn't just go in for the kill, she would have to make it look like an act of self-defence. Hopefully, she could get Emerald to attack her. That way, the guards would think she was defending herself and wouldn't shoot her. With any luck, Emerald would have a weapon that Yang could use against her, that would make things so much quicker and easier.

Ilia and the other girls were standing together at one side of the yard. "Okay guys, you should stay with them while I get to work. I don't want any of you getting dragged into this, and you'll be safer in a group," Yang told her three companions.

They all nodded in agreement "Just be careful Yang, we don't want to lose you again," Ruby said, before heading over to the group.

With her friends and sister out of the way, Yang stepped up her search. Making her way through the crowds, she looked at all of the names on the jumpsuits. She received many curious, fearful, and hateful stares as she searched. Yang wondered how many of them she would end up killing, she certainly had a long hit list.

Things got more interesting when she reached the human supremacists. They were the first inmates to get confrontational with her, clearly, they didn't approve of her association with Blake. "What the fuck are you doing here, Branwen?" one of the women demanded.

Yang laughed "Why would I tell you?" she asked. Yang wasn't out to fight the supremacists, but she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to antagonize them.

"Listen here you animal fucker. You don't walk into our territory and refuse to answer our questions," the supremacist told her.

Yang laughed again "I'm standing here, so I think you'll find this is my territory. Now get the fuck out of here." she said, turning serious at the end.

The supremacists all stiffened up and backed away.

Yang shook her head "Backing off won't save you. But I'm not going to kill you today, just know that I will be coming for you eventually," she told them.

"You're betraying your race, Branwen. But we could use someone like you. So how about, you kill those animals over there and we'll forgive you for your betrayal?" one of the braver supremacists said.

Yang cracked her knuckles "How about, I let you all live for a little while longer? Then maybe you can reconsider your beliefs before I kill you," she responded, before pushing past them and continuing her search.

* * *

"Are they insane? Confronting Yang like that." Weiss asked as they watched from a safe distance. There was a high chance that they were actually insane, given where they were. But still, confronting Yang was verging on suicidal.

"No, they aren't insane. They just have a problem with her associating with me," Blake responded.

"I'd almost feel bad for them if they weren't such evil fuckers," Ruby said. They were surrounded by criminals, but the ones driven by racial hatred were some of the worst. She could sympathize with some of her fellow inmates, but not the supremacists.

"Same here, I know I'm not exactly a good person. But they are evil, their hate is completely unjustified." Weiss responded. She believed that hatred was fine, as long as it was justified. There was no go reason for hating the Faunus.

"Do you feel the same way about the White Fang?" Blake asked them.

"Yes, I think the White Fang is evil," Weiss said, Ruby nodded in agreement. "But that's not what you really want to know, is it?" Weiss continued.

"Alright. Do you think I'm evil? Do you think I deserve to die?" Blake asked them.

They both smiled at her. "Having met you. I'm certain that you aren't evil," Weiss told her.

"Yeah, you're great as criminals go," Ruby added.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot," Blake responded.

"What about me?" asked a concerned sounding Ilia.

"Well, we haven't known you for as long. But you seem like a nice enough person, and Blake loves you. So, I'm fairly sure, that you aren't evil either," Weiss said.

Ruby nodded "Same, I don't think you're evil," she added.

Blake was pleased by their answers. She knew that Ilia wasn't evil, she had just been misguided. Both of them had. She smiled at Weiss and Ruby.

Ilia was also pleased "Thank you. The White Fang is definitely wrong about humans," she said.

Blake was proud of Ilia for what she said, it proved that Ilia was actually changing. She put her hands on Ilia's shoulders "You know Ilia. We haven't kissed yet," she said.

Ilia took a moment to catch on to what Blake said. Blake felt her heart beating faster, as their lips moved closer. Adam never really loved her, so this would be her first kiss with someone who did. As their lips touched, her mind went blank. It was the happiest moment in her life, and it was all that mattered in that moment, was Ilia. She pulled Ilia in closer and pressed her tongue against her lips. Ilia let her in and they deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a moment before they had to part for air.

They were both gasping for air, the kiss had lasted for longer than it seemed. It was then that Blake noticed the looks they were getting. Weiss, Ruby, Coco, Velvet, Ciel, Penny, and several other inmates, were all staring at them. Most people would have been embarrassed, but she was too happy to care. Life was bleak, but she had Ilia.

* * *

After searching for a while, Yang found her target. She was somewhat annoyed when she got a good look at the girl, Emerald was incredibly attractive and Yang would have made a move if they weren't enemies. Putting her disappointment aside, she put her plan into action.

Emerald had her back turned, so Yang walked up behind her. "Emerald Sustrai," she said, making the girl jump.

She turned to face Yang, looking quite nervous. She clearly tried to make herself seem more confident than she was "Yang Branwen. It's nice to meet a legend, such as yourself." she said.

Yang didn't mind having her ego stroked, but it wasn't going to prevent the inevitable. "You know, it's such a shame. Someone as hot as you, being unavailable to me. In another world, I'd fuck your brains out," Yang responded.

Emerald seemed confused "Why would I not be available to you? I'm right here if the great Yang Branwen wants me," she said.

Yang's disappointment grew. If she had met Emerald on the outside, then she would have taken full advantage of her before killing her. It wouldn't have been the first time. She bedded both of the Malachite sisters, before killing them.

Yang sighed "If only you weren't Cinder Fall's bitch. Then we could have been together," she said.

Emeralds eyes went wide, her expression was a mix of anger and fear. "I'm not Cinder's bitch, and Cinder's allied with your mom anyway," she said.

Yang laughed "Cinder's alliance with Raven just puts a bigger target on your backs. You're all my enemies now, so unless you're willing to squeal and become my bitch. I will end you," she said. She was no longer a complete monster. So she would spare Emerald, as long as she was willing to betray Cinder. Well, she wouldn't kill Emerald, but she'd keep her as a sentient sex toy.

"What use would that information be to you? You're in here for life, you will never even get close to Cinder," Emerald said.

Yang shook her head "Maybe I won't be the one to take her out, but do you really think I'm the only one going after her," she retorted. As much as she would love to single-handedly kill all of her enemies, many of them would be out of her reach unless Pyrrha got her out or them in. So, she would have to rely on other people to do her dirty work on the outside.

"You'd need an army to take my mistress down, and I doubt you have one of them," Emerald responded.

Yang grinned "Two things. First, you just called her your mistress, so you are her bitch. Second, you're severely underestimating my abilities," she told the girl. She had killed hundreds of people and never needed an army for that. Even if it wasn't her killing Cinder, she knew people who were almost as good at killing as she was.

"I'm not her bitch, I just understand the importance of loyalty. Clearly, you aren't very familiar with that term," Emerald snapped at her. She was starting to get angry, and Yang couldn't have been happier. So far, her plan was working wonderfully.

"What is more important to you, your loyalty or your life?" Yang asked her.

"You seem so sure that you can kill me, but you know nothing about me," Emerald said.

"Is that a challenge? I'll happily prove you wrong if it is," Yang asked her, hoping it would provoke the girl.

"You think you're invincible, don't you?" Emerald asked.

Yang was pleased to see that she was really starting to rile her up. Yang nodded "I am invincible. You can either test that out, or you can spill everything you have on Cinder." Yang said. She was hopeful that her words would be enough to make Emerald snap.

"That's it, bitch. You aren't getting shit from me, and you aren't going to fucking kill me. You're dead Branwen," Emerald snarled as she pulled out a shank.

Yang just smirked at her, she didn't feel threatened. She would either beat Emerald, or the guards would take her out. "Aww, are you too much of a pussy to use your bare hands?" she taunted.

Emerald spat at her "Unlike you, I'm smart enough to use tools. It'll make killing you so much easier." she said.

They started circling each other, Yang was waiting for the girl to make the first move.

"Are you going to stab me or what? I haven't got all day, Emerald," she said, as she faked a yawn.

Emerald completely lost it and lunged at Yang, trying to stab her in the gut.

Yang expertly dodged the blow.

"Fuck!" Emerald yelled.

She tried to stab Yang again, but the blonde dodged her once again.

"Cinder is fucked if that's the best her people can do," Yang taunted.

"Oh I'm just getting started, you will die," Emerald retorted.

The guards noticed the confrontation at that point, but there was a crowd of inmates between them and the fighters.

"Sustrai, drop the weapon and get on your knees!" a guard ordered through a megaphone.

"Fuck you, this bitch needs to die!" Emerald shouted back.

Yang shook her head "You know, they'll shoot you," she said.

Emerald ignored her and went in for another attack.

"Drop it or we will open fire!" the guard said, as Yang caught the girl's arm.

A look of horror spread across Emerald's face. She had no time to react, as Yang overpowered her.

With Emerald's arm in her vice-like grip, Yang wrapped her free arm around the girl and forced her to stab herself. The improvised weapon slipped between Emerald's ribs and pierce her heart. In the brief moment when their heads were next to each other, Yang whispered: "See you in hell, you can be my bitch when I get there."

Leaving the blade in Emerald's chest, Yang stepped back as guard rushed through the crowd of inmates. She dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her head.

Some of the officers grabbed Emerald, while the other surrounded her. "What the hell was that?" one of the officers demanded.

Yang looked him in the eye "She tried to kill me, and you couldn't get here in time so I had to defend myself."

The guard shook his head "Why would she do that? Did you provoke her?" he asked.

Yang shrugged, as well as she could with her hands behind her head. "I was just flirting with her, she was pretty hot for someone who tried to kill me," she replied.

The guard sighed "Well, Officer Nikos says you've changed since your last incident. So, I'm inclined to believe that what you did was purely self-defence. You won't be going to solitary for this," he told her.

Yang smiled at him "Thanks, Officer…"

He gave her a small smile in return "Ren, Officer Lie Ren." he said.

She shot him a wink as she started to walk away "Well, see you around. If you ever get lonely, come and find me," she said.

* * *

"Looks like she pulled it off," Ruby said, as the girls watched Yang emerge from the mass of inmates and guards. Needless to say, she was pleased to see her sister walking away seemingly unscathed.

"It would seem so, and the guards didn't fire once," Weiss added. Her confidence in Yang abilities had grown.

"Well, she does have a little inside help. I don't know how well that would have gone without it." Blake responded. She assumed that it would have ended like the Ilia incident, or worse if Officer Nikos wasn't helping Yang out.

"Mind enlightening us, as to what the fuck is going on?" Coco asked them. Ilia, Velvet, Ciel and Penny all nodded, indicating that they were also curious.

Ruby sighed "Well, we don't know much more than you guys. All we can tell you is that Yang is part of a revenge plot," she told them.

"But who's this person on the inside?" Ilia asked.

Blake sighed "As much as we trust you guys, we aren't really meant to tell anyone. It's really up to the person on the inside, to reveal themself to you." she replied.

Ilia seemed disappointed but nodded. "Well, I guess you don't have to tell us if it would get you into trouble," she said.

"We could always bring it up next time we see this person, maybe they could let you all in on what's happening," Weiss said.

Blake and Ruby looked at her "Are you sure about that Weiss? It's a pretty big thing for us to drag anyone else into," Blake asked.

Weiss nodded "I trust Coco, Penny and Ciel. Coco trusts Velvet, and I'm fairly certain that we can trust Ilia. So yes, as long as they actually want to know as much as we do," she replied.

"I want in. If Blake is then I want to be," Ilia said.

"Yeah, and I want in if you are, Weiss," Coco said.

"If Coco wants to be involved, then so do I," Velvet added.

Weiss nodded to all of them, then turned her attention to Ciel and Penny "What about you two?" she asked.

Ciel nodded "I wish to be in this with you, Weiss."

Penny did the same "I also wish to join you," she added.

"Well, we can certainly ask Yang, and her friend on the inside," Weiss told them.

Yard time came to an end, as Weiss spoke. So they all headed back to their cells. Weiss, Ruby and Blake reunited with Yang as they walked. She was grinning widely, in a way that only Yang could. It was both was pleasant for her friends and menacing for her enemies. "One down, fuck tons to go," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Having returned to their cell, after a rather eventful trip to the yard. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby were curious about how Yang dealt with Emerald. "So, how did you do it? How did you take her down, and walk away without even breaking a sweat?" Weiss asked.

Yang laughed "I usually don't break a sweat when I'm killing, most of the time it's too quick and easy for me. Anyway, Emerald had real thin skin, and she lost it with me. The dumb bitch tried to stab me. She made it so much easier for me, I didn't even need to snap her neck. I just grabbed her weak little arm, and stabbed her in the heart with her own weapon." she happily explained. Killing Emerald had been a lot of fun for her.

"And none of the guards tried to stop you?" Weiss asked. She had understood that Officer Nikos probably had some influence over the guards, but the fact Yang was alive, uninjured and not in solitary confinement, really pushed the boundaries of what she thought the officer could do.

Yang nodded "Yeah, but I made her look like my attacker. If I hadn't finished her, then they would have shot her. Actually, the guards seem to think I'm trying to become less violent, thanks to a certain hot redhead," she replied. Her explanation reminder her that she had to try it on with Pyrrha at some point.

"Did you just call Officer Nikos, hot?" Ruby questioned.

Yang nodded "Have you gone blind or something Ruby? Pyrrha is crazy hot," she responded. Yang was genuinely confused as to how someone could not find Pyrrha attractive. Pyrrha could turn a gay man straight, and a straight girl gay. That's how the redhead was, in Yang's opinion.

Ruby shrugged "I guess she is, but you can have her. Also, how do you know her first name?" she asked. As far as she could remember, Officer Nikos had never revealed her first name.

Yang smiled at her "She told me her name after we made our agreement, think she might have a thing for me. Just don't tell her I told you her name, don't want to lose my shot her."

Weiss sighed "I understand that you're working together, but do you really think you and a prison officer could be together?" she asked. Officer Nikos was already risking a lot by having her arrangement with Yang. Taking that any further would be a huge risk that Weiss didn't think the officer would be willing to take.

Yang nodded "Hell yeah, I'll find a way to bump uglies with Officer Legs For Days."

Weiss shook her head "Moving swiftly on. We have something to ask you, Yang," she said.

Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement, it was important to ask Yang if they could let their friends in on the agreement.

Yang seemed to get the wrong idea "Wait, do you guys want an orgy? I mean it's kind of awkward since Ruby's my sister and all. But I guess I can try to ignore that." she said.

"God no. Why Yang? Why would you even consider that?" Ruby quickly responded.

Yang started laughing. "I'm just messing with you guys. I'm not going to fuck my sister, even I think incest is a no-no. Ilia wouldn't be too happy if I fucked Blake, and I kind of owe her one after what I did. I guess I would do it with Weiss, but I've been getting the sense that she wouldn't be down for it."

There were three simultaneous sighs of relief.

"So what is it you really wanted to ask me?" Yang questioned.

"Well, Coco, Ilia and the others saw what happened with Emerald. They worked out that you had something going on, and we gave them a slight hint about what you had going on." Blake started to explain. She was quite worried that Yang would be mad about them revealing any information.

"I'm guessing they want in, like you three are," Yang commented.

Blake was somewhat surprised that Yang figured it out, it may have been wrong of her to assume but she didn't expect Yang to be so perceptive. "Yes, that's exactly it. We told them that we would bring it up with you, and someone on the inside. We didn't reveal Officer Nikos' identity," Blake explained.

Yang smiled "Well if you guys trust them, then I guess I do too. But it's not up to me, so we'll have to ask next time our favourite officer comes by."

All four of the girls jumped as Officer Nikos spoke "Hello, may I ask who your favourite officer is?"

Yang turned to her "Of course you are. But how much of that did you hear?" she asked. She wasn't embarrassed or worried, she just wanted to know how much she needed to repeat.

Officer Nikos raised an eyebrow "Just that very last part about your favourite officer, but did I miss something I should be worried about?"

Yang shook her head "You have nothing to worry about, but we do have a question," she said.

"Oh good. So, what is it you want to ask?" Officer Nikos responded.

"I'll let one of the others answer that question, it's really their question," Yang said, before looking to her cellmates.

Weiss decided to be the one to ask since it was mostly her friends that wanted in on the agreement. "There are a few people who want a similar role to us, in your agreement with Yang," she explained.

"Oh, and who would these people be exactly?" Officer Nikos asked. Her concern was clear in her voice. Which was expected, given the risks she already faced.

"Their names are Coco Adel, Ilia Amitola, Velvet Scarlatina, Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil. They are friends of ours and we trust them," Weiss explained, hoping to put the officer's mind at ease.

Officer Nikos nodded "Okay then, I'm familiar with them. Though I think I should talk to them before coming to a decision. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you trusting them is not enough for me," she said.

"We understand, thank you," Weiss responded.

"I'm assuming you didn't just come here to say hi. So, what else do we have to talk about?" Yang asked.

Officer Nikos smiled "Well I haven't got another target for you just yet, but I do need to congratulate and thank you. You did very well today, and I'm impressed." she said.

Yang smiled back "Thanks, I did my best for you." she said, before winking at the officer.

Officer Nikos either didn't see the wink or just chose to ignore it. "Thank you, Yang, I appreciate that. I'm sure Jaune would appreciate it too," she said.

"How's he doing by the way?" Yang asked. Yang was almost surprised to find herself expressing concern for someone she didn't know and had never met. But her growing fondness for Pyrrha and her recently acquired moral compass made her ask.

Officer Nikos sighed "He's still in a coma, and I honestly don't know if he'll ever recover. But thank you, you're a better person than people give you credit for."

Yang shook her head "You know, a lot of people have been telling me stuff like that. But it's not true," she responded.

"I've met a lot of terrible people in my life, and you were one of them when we first met. But there has been a change in you since we had our talk, and you aren't the monster you used to be. Revenge is morally frowned upon, but it's much better than your previous cause." Officer Nikos told her.

"Nice try Officer Nikos, but she's pretty stubborn about this. We've all tried telling her the same thing, but she won't accept that she has improved. She says that she's the same as she used to be, she just directs her anger at the right people now," Ruby replied, on Yang's behalf.

Officer Nikos sighed and turned back to Yang "Are you sure I can't convince you Yang?" she asked.

Yang shook her head "Nope, it's one of the few things I won't do for you."

Weiss could see that the conversation had stagnated. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" she asked, trying to move on.

Officer Nikos shook her head. "Since it seems that Yang is set in her ways, and I have no new targets for her. I believe it is time for me to go, I'll keep your request in mind by the way. See you later inmates," she said, before walking away.

"I must say. When I first met you, never expected you to have such a good relationship with a prison officer." Weiss said. Really it was one of the last things she ever expected from Yang, especially after her colourful language on the prison bus.

Yang shrugged "What can I say? She's hot and encourages me to kill my enemies. She's so much better than I expected the guards to be."

Although Weiss would never say it, deep down she agreed that Officer Nikos was attractive. Though she had nothing on Ruby in either the looks or personality departments. She also felt it was best not to become Yang's love rival. "I suppose I should wish you luck with her, she seems to like you but it's a hell of a risk for either of you to take things further," she said.

Yang laughed "I don't need luck. At worst, she'll get caught and end up in here with us. I mean she couldn't help us as much as she can now, but I could hit that without having to be all secretive," she replied.

Blake felt it was time to change the subject, mainly because she was getting slightly turned on and picturing herself and Ilia doing what Yang wanted to do with Pyrrha. "So, what happened with those supremacists you met in the yard?"

Yang was happy to talk about her future victims, especially with the person she would be killing them for. "Oh yeah, strangely they weren't too happy about us being friends. Those dumb fucks thought they could control me," she started.

"Wait, did they try to recruit you?" Blake asked. Trying to recruit Yang to their cause was just about the stupidest thing they could have done, with the exception of getting aggressive.

"Yeah, they said they would let me join them if I killed you. Then they tried to threaten me when I refused. So, I'll be killing them soon, they already know I'm coming for them," Yang replied. She was smiling widely as she recalled their fear, and planned their demises.

"So they were insane, I'm amazed they're still alive," Weiss said. She was certain that Yang could have killed all of the supremacists, and Emerald. Since she killed Emerald so easily and had a reputation for killing large groups at the same time.

"Well, I was more concerned with taking down the green-haired bitch. Plus, I like to mess with people before I end them. There's nothing quite like the look in a person's eye when they know they're going to die violently, but they don't know when it'll happen," Yang explained. She may have been fighting a one-woman crusade for revenge and justice, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her job, which was one of the many reasons why she didn't think she was a good person.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Weiss said. Not that she really needed reminding, death itself probably feared Yang. Unless Yang was best friends with the grim reaper, that was a distinct possibility.

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Do you seriously need a reminder? I'm her sister and I thinks she's terrifying."

Blake nodded in agreement "She is terrifying."

Yang was flattered by her friends' words. "Aww thanks, guys, I appreciate it. But don't worry about getting on my bad side. You're my three favourite people, and it would take a hell of a lot to change that," she said.

"Only you would take that as a compliment," Weiss said.

Yang shrugged "I'm not sure about, there are some really fucked up people out there. I met this guy once, his name was Tyrian and he made me look sane. I'm sure he would take that as a compliment too."

Blake had met a Tyrian before, and he certainly matched Yang's description. "Are you talking about Tyrian Callows?" she asked.

Yang nodded "Yeah, you know him?" she asked.

Blake sighed "I have had the displeasure of meeting him before, even Adam couldn't stand him. I'm kind of glad he lost his stinger, a guy like that shouldn't be trusted with anything sharp," she said.

Yang laughed "That's one of the few good things Raven ever did," she said.

Blake raised an eyebrow "She's the one who cut it off? I didn't know she did her own dirty work."

Yang shrugged "Normally she doesn't, but occasionally she actually uses that stupid red sword of hers," she said.

"Do you think she would use it against you?" Blake asked. There was no doubt that Raven was evil, but would she really be able to kill her own daughter?

Yang nodded "I feel like she'll try to get me back on side, then she'll come at me when I refuse. Our relationship won't matter when she discovers my betrayal."


	15. Chapter 15

Several figures gathered, in an abandoned warehouse in Vale. "Thank you all for joining me." a woman told them, in an unnervingly calm tone.

"Just get to the point, Cinder, I have places to be," a Bull Faunus demanded.

"Have you forgotten who I am? You would be wise to watch your words, Adam," Cinder menacingly responded.

A man in a bowler hat laughed "No wonder your cat ran away Bully Boy, you're always so demanding."

The others all glared at him "I'd advise you to hold your tongue, Roman unless you wish to become more like Neo," Cinder told him.

Roman gulped and fell silent.

"So, what's this about, Cinder?" asked another dark-haired woman.

"Well, Raven, it's about your daughter," Cinder responded.

Raven sighed "What has Yang done now?" she asked.

"I have a few sources within Beacon, and I have heard some rather troubling things about her," Cinder replied.

"Why do I have to hear about that blonde bitch?" Adam asked.

Raven responded with a death glare, and Cinder smiled. "My dear Adam, these stories I've heard include that cat of yours," she said.

Adam clenched his fist "Blake is not mine anymore, she betrayed me. One of these storied better be about Blondie, killing her," he said.

Cinder let out a slight laugh "Actually, it's quite the opposite. Yang and Blake have become rather close," she told him.

Roman started laughing "Oh I'm looking forward to this, please continue with the revelations," he said.

"Be quiet, Roman. I enjoyed tormenting Adam, but this is no laughing matter for any of us," Cinder snarled at him.

Roman straightened up and gulped again in fear.

"Now, you all need to listen closely, because Yang Branwen just became a threat to all of us," Cinder continued.

"First of all, Yang and Blake were put in the same cell. A cell they also happen to share with someone who may bear a grudge against Roman, and a Schnee," Cinder said.

"Wait, who has a grudge against me?" Roman asked.

"I believe her name is Ruby Rose. You framed her, and she was convicted," Cinder explained.

Raven grabbed Roman by the throat. "You mothefucker, I should kill you for Summer," she told him.

Roman's eyes widened in horror, pissing off a Branwen was suicide.

"Yes Roman, I knew Ruby's parents. Tai is a worthless piece of shit, but Summer was the best friend I ever had. So naturally, I'm not very happy about you messing with her daughter," Raven continued, before letting go.

"But I won't kill you. Unfortunately, I can't risk it. But when Yang breaks out and comes for you, I won't try to stop her. You see, Ruby is her half-sister," she finished.

Roman stayed silent, but Cinder smirked at his fear, before turning to Raven and saying "If Yang ever breaks out, it's not just Roman who has to worry. You see Raven, Yang has turned against you. She even threatened to kill your adopted daughter."

Raven looked at her "She threatened to kill Vernal?" she asked.

Cinder nodded "She did, and it was something to do with Adam's runaway."

Raven put her head in her hands "Vernal doesn't stand a chance against Yang, she can and will kill almost anyone," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, your daughter seems to be developing a conscience. Apparently she tried to kill one of Adam's minions, but spared her for the cat," Cinder told her.

"She tried to kill one of my people. Who was it?" Adam asked.

"I believe her name is Ilia Amitola," Cinder replied.

"Shit. Well, that explains why Blake wanted to keep her alive," he said quietly.

"Do you know any more about Ilia, is she still loyal or did Blake get to her?" he asked Cinder.

"Ah Yes, there's some more bad news for you. Ilia has turned on you, she's now under Yang's protection," Cinder responded.

"Oh great. So Raven's daughter went rogue, Adam lost another of his pets, and I framed the wrong person. But how is any of that bad for you? Normally you wouldn't care about any of that," Roman said.

"Fuck you, Roman, I hate the guts of Blake and Ilia, but they are still Faunus, and I will not have you calling them pets. I would kill you for that if Cinder wouldn't kill me for doing it," Adam snapped.

He then turned back to Cinder "I must admit, I'm also curious about how this affects you." he said.

Cinder showed her true anger, the rage that she hid so well. "Yang killed one of my people, she killed, Emerald," she told them.

Roman and Adam froze in place, but Raven couldn't ignore it "Cinder. I'm truly sorry for my daughter's actions." she said.

Cinder glared at her "That won't bring Emerald back to me, that won't lessen my hatred for Yang," she snarled.

Yang was one of the only people Raven had ever truly cared for, but that meant nothing now. She sighed "Then I disown her, and I swear that I will do everything in my power to help you exact your revenge."

Cinder's demeanour changed, and she calmed down. "Thank you, Raven. You truly live up to your reputation," she said.

Raven nodded "Yang is an enemy and a traitor. She will pay for what she has taken from you, and for betraying me," she responded.

"That's cold, even for you, Raven," Roman said.

She stared him down "It's not a decision I took lightly, she is my daughter and I made the mistake of keeping her in the dark about our arrangement. So I am not as cold as you think, I just understand loyalty."

Cinder waved for the others to leave "Adam and Roman, you may leave us. Next time we meet, I expect you to have a plan for dealing with this issue."

The two men nodded and walked away, their escorts joined them, as they exited the warehouse.

Cinder then turned back to Raven "I am truly sorry that we had to resort to this, but Emerald was important to me," she said.

Raven nodded "I understand, Yang sealed her fate when she killed her," she said.

Cinder stepped forward, putting her hands on Raven's hips. "Your loyalty will be rewarded," she whispered, before pulling Raven into a kiss.

When their lips parted, Raven said, "I'll do anything for you, I love you, Cinder."

Cinder smiled "I love you too, my sweet Raven."

* * *

In a conference room in Atlas, two members of the Schnee family faced each other. "Father, why did you not bail Weiss out?" Winter demanded.

"Do not speak to your father in such a manner, you insolent little bitch," Jacques snarled.

"Answer my question. Why is my sister still imprisoned?" Winter demanded.

Jacques slapped his daughter across the face "Weiss is a failure, she is no daughter of mine!" he shouted.

Winter's anger grew "You are the only failure in this family," she snapped at him.

He slapped her again "After all I have given you, you dare to call me a failure. I could ruin you Winter," he told her.

She shook her head "I'm not going to be your puppet anymore, you have Whitley for that. So, fuck you old man. I'm going to bail her out myself."

Jacques lost it, he grabbed Winter by the throat and started to strangle her.

In response she punched him in the stomach, winding him and putting him on his knees. "What kind of man strangles his own daughter?" she asked him.

He glared at her "A strong and successful man, that's who. You will obey me, or you will go down like your sister."

Winter drew her gun and levelled it at his head. "You are a fucking monster, and I will not stand by and let it happen anymore. You will resign and declare me the new head of the family, or I will put a bullet in your head," she ordered.

He sneered "You don't have it in you, you are too weak to lead the family," he said.

Winter shook her head "Let me prove it to you, give you some incentive to do what I say," she said, before lowering the gun and putting a bullet in his shoulder.

The force knocked him backwards.

As he held the wound and screamed in pain, she approached him. "Now. Have you come to your senses, or do I have to end you?" she asked him.

"Fine. You win, I'll hand the family over to you, but any love I had for you is now gone, and you are no longer my daughter," he said.

Winter pulled him to his feet. "You never loved me anyway, and I don't want to be your daughter," she told him.

He started to laugh "You stupid girl, did you really think this would work," he said.

Winter was confused "What the hell are you talking about? This is over. I won." she responded.

Jacques shook his head "You lost the moment you challenged me, goodbye, Winter," he said.

She only had time to turn, before the doors burst open and a security team ran in with their guns trained on her.

She pulled Jacques in front of herself, using him as a shield.

"There is no way out of this for you, except in a body bag. Now stop wasting our time, and let him go," one of the men demanded.

Winter shoved Jacques away and threw herself to the floor.

The security team opened fire but missed her. Instead, they shattered the bulletproof window, with there high powered weapons.

Winter took her chance and rolled out the window. She plummeted from the top story of the building.

Jacques stared out of the broken window "Yet another failure of a child, Whitley better not disappoint me," he said.

He then turned to the security team. "Get me some medical assistance, and clean up the mess," he ordered.

They all nodded and went to work.

* * *

Fortunately for Winter, there was a window cleaning platform close to the top, she hit it hard, but the fall was survivable.

She lay there for a while, regaining her breath before forcing herself to her feet. She found the controls and lowered herself as far as she could.

She was able to jump into a hedge from the platform, before getting to her feet and running to her car.

As she sped off away from the building she said: "Hold on Weiss, I'm coming to get you."


	16. Chapter 16

The day after their discussion with Officer Nikos, the four girls entered the showers with the other inmates.

Things started out as uneventful as ever until they noticed that Ilia had been cornered. She was surrounded by White Fang members, who clearly weren't happy about her turning on them.

Yang cracked her knuckles and made her way over to where Ilia was "Wait here, I have work to do," she told the other girls.

She was still completely naked, but Yang didn't need clothes. If anything, fighting was easier when there was nothing to restrict her movements.

Though she was on her way to kill a few people, she still swayed her hips for the other girls.

Ilia's assailants didn't notice the approaching blonde until it was far too late. "You just fucked up, Ilia's under my protection and now you have to die," Yang said before she grabbed hold of the first Faunus.

The woman didn't even have time to react, as Yang immediately snapped her neck. She then threw the body at another Faunus, who's head hit the floor with enough force to kill them instantly.

The White Fang members were left with no choice, they had to fight Yang if they wanted to live.

One of them had a shank, and they used it to take a stab at her.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Yang asked, as she dodged and grabbed the woman's arm.

Yang broke the woman's arm and pulled the shank for her limply dangling hand. She then delivered a powerful kick to her shin, which brought the woman to her knees.

Yang then used her newly acquired weapon, to slash her victim's throat with the improvised blade.

"Oh look, It didn't stop me," she taunted the woman, as she quickly bled to death.

A woman of similar height to Yang tried to tackle her. The force of the impact did nothing to Yang, it took more than that to take her down.

Running into what was effectively a brick wall, left Yang's attacker dazed and lying on the floor. Unfortunately for her, she was now defenceless and at the feet of a blade-wielding killing machine.

But Yang didn't use the knife, she placed her foot on the woman's throat and pressed down. Her powerful legs enabled her to crush her victim's windpipe under her foot.

Another White Fang member stupidly tried to attack Yang from behind. Yang had already anticipated something like that, and she slammed an elbow into the attacker's jaw.

The impact sent teeth flying across the room and knocked the Faunus backwards.

Yang spun around and jumped, she kicked the woman in the head with enough force to sever her brain stem. There was a slight pain in her foot, but she was used to kicking people to death and wasn't bothered by the sensation.

The surviving White Fang member tried to run, something which Yang could not allow. So while still standing on the corpse of her latest victim, she threw the shank at her.

The weapon buried itself between two ribs, piercing a lung and bringing the woman down.

Yang walked over to her and pulled the shank from her back, before rolling her over. As the woman struggled for air, Yang looked her up and down.

"I really wish I didn't have to keep killing the hot ones. Oh well, enjoy asphyxiating," she said, as the guards ran in.

Yang smiled widely when she realized Officer Nikos was there. "

What the hell did you do?" the Officer asked, feigning annoyance.

Yang made sure to give her favourite officer a good view before she responded: "These bitches went after Ilia, so I handled them."

Yang started enjoying things even more when she noticed the redhead's eyes had drifted away from her own.

"Like what you see?" Yang asked, shooting a wink at her when she looked up.

Nikos ignored the question "So, you were just defending another inmate?" she asked.

Yang was disappointed that the officer didn't answer her question, but she continued to play along. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I couldn't just stand by and let them hurt her."

Officer Nikos sighed "In that case, we can't really hold this against you," she said.

Other guards started to remove the bodies, while the blonde and the redhead stared at each other.

Yang was happy to stand there all day and give the Officer an eyeful.

Apparently, Officer Nikos was entranced by her body, which made Yang more confident in her ability to seduce the object of her desires.

Her fiancé being in a coma must really have been getting to her, and Yang was going to take full advantage of that.

They only stopped looking at each other when Ilia spoke "Hey, so is Yang in trouble for what happened?" she asked.

Officer Nikos shook her head to clear her mind, then looked at Ilia "No, she was only defending you, so we won't take any action against her," she said.

Ilia nodded "Okay, thanks. I don't want anything bad to happen to her," she said.

Yang was surprised by what she was hearing, she had never expected Ilia to say anything like it.

Officer Nikos smiled "Well, I must be going, you just gave me a lot of paperwork to handle. Get on with your showers and please refrain from killing anyone else," she said, before walking out.

Yang's mouth watered as she watched the redhead leave, she was sure that there was some extra sway to the hips. She knew at that moment, that she needed to find a way to get the officer alone.

With Officer Nikos disappearing from view, Yang finally turned to Ilia. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked. The question felt unnatural for Yang, she rarely spoke to anyone with such concern.

Ilia smiled at her "I am, thanks to you. I don't know how I'll be able to make it up to you," she said.

Yang shook her head "Nope, you don't need to repay me. I wanted to help and I owed you one anyway," she responded.

The conversation was quickly brought to an end, as the girls were swarmed by their friends.

Blake threw her arms around Ilia and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright, I was worried sick when I saw they had you cornered," she said. She would have intervened herself, had Yang not gone to town on Ilia's assailants.

"Thanks, Blake, but you don't need to worry. Yang set a pretty good example for anyone else considering attacking me," Ilia responded.

"I'll always worry, I love you too much to not worry," Blake told her.

"I love you too, Blake, I just don't want you stressing yourself out over me," Ilia replied.

Every interaction with Ilia, made Blake fall deeper in love with her. She honestly couldn't believe she hadn't recognized her feelings earlier, but that didn't matter since the two of them were actually together.

The couple soon found themselves making out, they didn't care that they had a large audience. Things may have gone further if they hadn't separated for air, and realized that Ruby was trying to get their attention.

"Guys, I know your happy and everything, but we need to talk," Ruby told them.

Begrudgingly, the two girls turned their attention to their friends. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Blake asked. She and Ilia became less annoyed, once they realized that it must have been something important.

"Well, this place is full of gangs and other organizations. Those groups are big and powerful and could pose a threat to us. So, I think we should form our own gang and recruit more people to help us." Ruby explained. Though they hadn't made anything official, the group of friends had become quite an organized group, but becoming official would make it easier to recruit, and being able to recruit would help them grow and make the prison safer for them.

"So you want to turn us into a gang?" Weiss asked. She was conflicted about the idea, given that she had just broken free from another criminal organization.

Ruby nodded "Yeah and then people would be more willing to help us, and there would be fewer incidents like the one this morning," she explained. She had been entertaining the idea for a while, so it wasn't just a spur of the moment suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in, Sis," Yang said, once she heard Ruby's reasoning.

"If there's one good thing I learned from the White Fang, it's that an organized group is more effective than a disorganized one. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get more people on side. So I'm with you Ruby, I think it's an excellent idea," Blake said. She was especially enthused by the idea since it would make the prison a safer place for Ilia.

"If Blake and Yang are in, then so am I," Ilia happily added.

Weiss sighed "I'm not a big fan of the idea, given my background, but none of you are like Jacques, so I'm on board with this too," she said. If she was perfectly honest, she wasn't particularly bothered by the idea of starting a gang, but she wasn't always the best at expressing her true feelings, an unfortunate trait she had inherited from her father.

"Well, Weissy, I'm in too. Can't have you joining a gang without me," Coco said.

"I'm with Coco," Velvet added.

"You already know our answer, so don't worry about it Weiss," Ciel said, with Penny nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, that certainly makes me feel better about this whole thing," Weiss responded. Realistically, she should already have known that they would join the gang with her. Still, it made her more confident about being part of the new gang.

"That settles it, we're a gang now. We just need a name, a leader and some more members," Ruby said. It was her idea, but she didn't necessarily want to be the gang's leader. She didn't have the experience or criminal background of the others, so she probably wasn't the best choice for leading them.

Everyone looked at her "Aren't you the leader?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head "No, I couldn't do that," she responded.

"Why couldn't you? It's your idea." Yang asked. She was confused about why Ruby wouldn't want to be the leader, she thought Ruby would be good at it.

"I think you, or Weiss, or Blake would be much better than I could ever be," Ruby explained, hoping one of them would volunteer to lead the gang.

Yang shook her head "Well I'm not the leading type, I follow or I go alone," she said.

Blake also shook her head "I only just stopped being self-destructive, I'm not leadership material," she said.

Then Weiss did the same "The last thing the world needs, is another Schnee led gang. So I can't do it, and I think you would be the best person for the job," she told Ruby.

In desperation, Ruby turned to the others, but none of them wanted to be the leader, and she was forced to accept the responsibility. "Fine, I'll do it. But I'll need your help and I want one of you to take over if I mess up," she said. She didn't know the first thing about leading a gang, so she would be heavily reliant on her friends and sister.

"Don't worry, Rubes, we've got your back. Now, what should we call ourselves?" Yang asked.

After thinking for a while, a name came to Ruby. "I know exactly what we should call ourselves. We should be the 'Huntresses' because we hunt our enemies," she told everyone.

The approving nods told her that she had picked wisely. She smiled and said "Well Huntresses, our next step is recruitment. We should get started at breakfast."


	17. Chapter 17

Now sitting at their usual table in the prison canteen, the Huntresses turned their attention to the other girls at the table. They had shared the same table for a long time but had almost never interacted. The girls had generally tried to stay out of whatever was going on around them and but that didn't rule them out as potential recruits, they also didn't seem to have any preexisting affiliations that would make it harder to recruit them. So, the Huntresses decided that they were the first people they should approach for recruitment.

Currently, the gang consisted of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ilia, Coco, Velvet, Penny and Ciel meaning that there were only nine of them.

In total there were eight other girls at the table, which would mean a significant increase in the size of the gang.

Not wanting to scare any of them away, the group decided that Ruby should be the one to initiate the conversation.

So, she looked to the other girls and said "Hey everyone, I known we never talk with you, but we want that to change," she made sure that she got their attention.

All of the girls turned to look at Ruby, but none of them spoke. Their reluctance was understandable given who they were sharing a table with, and the hazards of associating with such a group.

But Ruby wasn't going to let their reactions deter her, she was dead set on opening them up and recruiting them. She smiled at them "Look, we don't want to give you any trouble. Right now, we just want to get to know you better," she said, hoping they would listen to her.

One of the girls was actually motivated to speak, thanks to Ruby. She seemed nervous, but she made the effort to respond. "Thanks, but why do you want to know us?" she asked. It was very clear that she was afraid of the implications of talking to Ruby and the others. She must have seen and heard enough, to realise that many of them were basically walking targets.

Ruby looked at the girl "As I said, we just want to get to know you for now. I guess I should start by introducing my friends," she told her.

Opening up to the girls first, was probably the best way to get anything out of them. So, Ruby went around introducing the Huntresses "I'm Ruby Rose, they are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Branwen, Ilia Amitola, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil," she said.

She then looked back to the girl who spoke "Now why don't you introduce yourselves?" she asked.

It took a moment, but soon the others started introducing themselves. The first was the girl who spoke to them originally. She had indigo hair, which Ruby had never seen in anyone else. "I'm Nebula Violette, I'm in here for murder," she said. She seemed to be full of regret when she said what had landed her in prison. Clearly Nebula wasn't as cold-blooded as many of the other inmates.

The girl sitting opposite Nebula was the next to speak. She had blonde hair, much darker than Yang's. "I'm Dew Gayle, I'm here for armed robbery and manslaughter," she said. She wasn't as regretful as Nebula, but she also didn't seem to be proud of what she had done. Her attitude made her seem like a good candidate for recruitment.

The girl next to Nebula spoke after Dew. She had curly black hair. "My name is Gwen Darcy, I'm in here for arms dealing and murder," she said. She didn't seem troubled by her crimes and just seemed to be annoyed by the fact she had ended up in prison. She was almost like a less menacing version of Yang, and Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about her. However, it probably wasn't right to judge, given her current choice of friends.

After Gwen, there was the girl sitting opposite her. She had red hair, of a darker shade than Officer Nikos'. She sighed "I'm Octavia Ember. I was charged with drug smuggling and attempted murder," she told Ruby. It was very clear that she was not proud of what she had done, more so than the girls who spoke previously. She wasn't as bad as Blake had been, but she certainly was not in the best emotional state.

Next to speak was another blonde, her hair was much closer to Yang's than Dew's was. "The name's Arslan Altan, I'm in here for multiple homicides," she said, her tone made it clear that there was a lot of anger just under the surface. She reminded Ruby of Yang if Yang lacked her sense of humour. Ruby felt that Arslan would be a good addition to the gang, as long as she could direct her anger at the right people.

The girl opposite Arslan was next to speak. Her hair was green, only slightly lighter than Emerald's had been. "I'm Reese. Reese Chloris. I'm in here for kidnapping and armed robbery," she said. Rather than regretting her actions, Reese just seemed ashamed of being caught. Ruby was unsure about the girl, but she was still willing to recruit her.

Next, there was another girl with red hair, again it was darker than Officer Nikos'. "I'm May Zedong, I'm here for a few murders," she said. She seemed quite shy, but she seemed to lack remorse for the lives she had taken. It seemed that there was something off about May, but there was something off about most of the people at the table. Ruby was surrounded by killers, so she had no issues with recruiting another one.

Finally, the last girl spoke. She was a cat Faunus with orange hair. "Hey, I'm Neon Katt. I'm here for murder, arson, armed robbery, kidnapping, and drug dealing," she announced. She was surprisingly upbeat about everything, and Ruby was confused as to how she hadn't noticed her before. Neon seemed incredibly mentally unstable, she could probably give Yang a run for her money. But still, Ruby was still willing to recruit her.

With the introductions over, Ruby moved on to the second thing the Huntresses wanted to know. "It's nice to meet you all. Now can I ask why you sit at this table, and away from everyone else?" she asked. Their answers would give Ruby an idea of what she would need to offer in order to get them on board, so she could increase the likelihood of them becoming members of the gang.

The girls answered in the same order they had introduced themselves, Nebula being the first. "Well the people on this table are the only ones I don't have a problem with. That's pretty much the only reason," she explained.

Ruby was pleased with the explanation. If Nebula had a problem with everyone else, then maybe she would want to join a gang with the people she didn't have problems with.

Dew had a similar answer to Nebula. "I sit here because it's the only place in the room where I'm not constantly threatened and hit on, it's the best table in the room by far," she said.

Again, Ruby was pleased with the explanation. If everyone else was constantly threatening and flirting with Dew, then maybe she would join the gang for protection.

Gwen had a unique answer. "Originally I just sat here because I felt like it, but now I love listening to all the dramatic shit you've got going on. I don't miss TV when what happens with you guys is way more interesting than any TV show," she said.

Ruby didn't know how to feel about Gwen listening in on them even though they hadn't exactly been secretive, but she was glad to hear that Gwen found them interesting. Hopefully, she'd be willing to join the Huntresses.

Octavia also had a unique answer. "Like Gwen, I just sat here because I felt like it. But I stay here because I feel like it's the safest table to be at if someone comes after me. I mean I haven't done anything to make you protect me, but I feel like you guys are more likely to do that than any other inmates," she explained.

Ruby was extremely happy with the response, Octavia would probably join since she wanted protection.

Arslan was next to answer. "I sat here because I got sick of the supremacists trying to recruit me, and I stay sitting here because of the living legend who's now here."

She looked at Yang "I would have said something earlier, but I didn't want to accidentally piss you off," she said.

Ruby was sure that the response was a good indication that Arslan would join them.

Yang winked at Arslan and said "It's always nice to meet a fan. You know I'm kind of going after someone, but I'm down to fuck if you want it," she was still a long way off bedding Pyrrha, so she wouldn't have a problem having some fun with Arslan in the meantime. The girl reminder her of herself, and it drove her inner narcissist crazy with desire.

Arslan smiled at Yang "I'd love to, meet me in the showers tomorrow and we'll see what happens," she said.

Yang was delighted that Arslan accepted her offer, and she started planning what they would do to each other.

Ruby was also pleased with the response, as it increased the likelihood of Arslan willingly joining the gang.

Reese answered Ruby's question, once Yang and Arslan had finished. "This is the only table where nobody wants to fight me, so it makes sense for me to be here," she said.

The response sounded promising to Ruby, maybe she would join for protection against the people who wanted to fight her.

After Reese gave her reason, it was May's turn. "I've grown to hate everyone in this prison, except the people on this table. I'd end up killing someone if I sat somewhere else in this room," she explained.

The answer was somewhat troubling for Ruby, but May's hatred of everyone else made her more likely to join the gang.

At last, it was Neon's turn to give her reasons. "Well, the human supremacists want me dead, the White Fang wants to recruit me, and everyone else seems to be scared of me. You don't seem to fear me, you aren't trying to drag me into a terrorist organization, and you haven't tried to kill me, so I think I'll stick around," she said.

Ruby was concerned that Neon's unwillingness to join the White Fang, meant she was also unwilling to join the Huntresses.

"Alright, now I should get to the point of this conversation. We've started a gang to help us fight against our enemies and protect ourselves from all the threats we face. We were wondering if you guys would like to join us? We'll happily go after your enemies as well, and we'll help protect you from anyone who wants to harm you," Ruby told them. Telling them what the gang could offer was probably the best way to motivate them into joining, and would hopefully prevent the immediately rejecting the offer.

"Why would you want us? You seem like you can handle things on your own," Nebula asked, clearly unsure of why they would want her to join them.

Ruby sighed "We could always use more help, and you joining us would be beneficial for you as well," she explained. She was quite proud of herself, having managed to be so concise but accurate with her explanation. She had never been the best at explaining things, but this time she had succeeded.

Nebula nodded "Okay, what would I have to do if I joined?" she asked. It showed she wasn't entirely against the idea, buts she still needed some convincing.

"For the most part you would just have to feed us any information you have on our enemies, and occasionally help us out in a fight. Other than that, you can continue living the way you are, you'll just have us to back you up if you need us," Ruby told Nebula and all the other girls. There really wasn't much the recruits would actually have to do, and Ruby hoped that would be enough to sway them in favour of joining.

"In that case, you can count me in. I would have to be stupid to pass that opportunity up," Nebula responded. She seemed much happier than she had been at the start of the conversation.

"I'm in too. If you can help me deal with all the flirting and threats, then I'm happy to help you guys out in return," Dew said, she also seemed to be much happier than she had initially been.

Ruby smiled at the two new recruits "Thanks, we'll make sure you don't regret this," she said, before looking to the others for their responses. It was getting off to a good start, and she hoped things would continue going so well.

Gwen shrugged "Fuck it, I'm in. This is going to make things so much more interesting," she said. She wasn't overly enthused by the prospect of joining the gang, but she had still agreed to do it.

Octavia smiled at Ruby "I accept the offer. If you can protect me, then I'm happy to do the same for you," she told her. She was clearly very happy with the idea of being part of the gang since she felt safer around them than she did around anyone else.

Ruby nodded to the girls "Great, welcome to the gang. Thanks for joining us." she told them. She found it hard to contain her happiness, having successfully recruited four people to the gang, but she wasn't finished yet, and she waited for the four others to give their responses. She hoped that they would be as willing as the first four had been.

Arslan had a big smile on her face "Hell yeah I'm in. I can't pass up the opportunity to work with Yang Branwen, especially if she wants to get it on," she said, all her hidden anger seemingly vanishing at the prospect.

Yang winked at Arslan "Thanks, babe, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together," she told the girl. She wasn't as attracted to Arslan, as she was to a certain redheaded prison officer. But she was pleased with her conquest and liked the idea of a three-way with both of them. Prison was finally starting to live up to her expectations, and she was very happy about it.

Reese sighed, after having to wait for Arslan and Yang to finish flirting for the second time. "Everyone else wants to fight me, so I can't exactly say no to having backup. You can count me in," she said. She wasn't quite as enthusiastic as some of the others, but it would have been idiotic to turn the offer down, given how many people wanted to fight her.

May's demeanour didn't change, but she said "I will join you. I don't mind having more enemies, and I would appreciate having help to deal with all the people I've grown to hate," she still seemed to have something off about her, but nobody would complain about having another killer on their side, especially, when they were so willing to work together.

Neon laughed "This sound like fun. If you want to help me fuck up the supremacists and the terrorists, then I'd love to work with you. Let's do this," she said. She was as deranged as ever, but she shared their goals and was willing to join them.

"Alright, thank you all for joining us. We don't have time right now, but we'll explain everything tonight. Oh, and welcome to the Huntresses," Ruby happily said to the eight recruits. She had doubted her abilities as a gang leader, but things had gone well so far. She just hoped they wouldn't try to jump ship, once she explained everything they were now up against.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning after the first wave of recruitment, and the girls were in the showers. Every member of the gang was together, except Yang and Arslan.

The murderous blondes had moved away from the others, mainly so the others didn't have to watch them going at it. Neither of them really cared if they were watched, but they were being considerate of their fellow gang members.

Yang held Arslan against the wall "I hope you don't mind being the bottom, I don't do submissive," she told her. Arslan wasn't exactly weak or submissive, but she was when compared to Yang.

The idea of dominating someone who others feared, was an exciting prospect for Yang, not only would she enjoy it greatly, but it would also allow her to solidify her status as the alpha female of the prison.

Arslan smiled "For anyone else, I'd refuse and demand to be the top, but I'll do anything for the great Yang Branwen, I want to be dominated by you. I am your slave and you are my mistress," she said seductively, winking at Yang once she finished speaking.

Yang smiled back "That's what I like to hear, now be a good slave and get me off," she commanded. Her opinion of Arslan increased dramatically upon hearing her willingness to submit. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone, so she couldn't wait to put the other blonde to work.

Her smile only grew when she felt Arslan mouth wrap around her lower lips.

Arslan repeatedly dragged her tongue along the entire length of Yang's folds, from front to back. At the end of each lick, she flicked her tongue over Yang's clit.

She made Yang moan loudly, which drew the attention of many of their fellow inmates. Some even started to play with themselves, as they watched one killer orally pleasuring another.

Neither of the girls cared what the others were doing, as long as none of them tried to get involved or break them apart.

Yang grabbed hold of Arslan's head, holding her in place so she didn't stop. After being deprived of it for so long, the sensation was too good to be allowed to stop.

"That's it, keep eating your mistress' pussy. Good girl," she said, not caring who heard her dirty talk. If anyone had a problem with what was happening, she would happily break a few necks.

Eventually, Arslan started pushing her tongue inside Yang. She drove her tongue as deep as it would go, and dragged it around Yang's walls. Juices coated her tongue and filled her mouth, as Yang's desperation became clear. Arslan happily drank the fluids, as the taste of her mistress filled her mouth.

Yang continued to moan for the expert tongue work.

Yang continued to hold the girl in place, it had been far too long since she was last serviced in such a way. In fact, the last people to do it were the Malachite twins, and they had been dead for months.

The long wait meant the pleasure was more intense than usual, and she felt the need to comment on that "You're the best slave I've ever had, I think I'll reward you after I cum," again, she didn't care who heard her, she loved having an audience.

Arslan picked up the pace of her tongue thrusts, she wanted the honour of making a legend orgasm. She was servicing the goddess of death, and she was doing the best she possibly could.

It was certainly working, as Yang's moans grew continually louder and she continued to verbally express her enjoyment. The noises attracted more people and gave them a big audience, Arslan liked an audience just as much as Yang did.

The pleasure was still there, but Yang wanted more variety. She pulled Arslan's head away from her crotch, feeling the tongue slide out of her. "Good girl. Now do the same with my ass, and give me some finger action," she ordered.

Yang was probably one of the kinkiest people on the planet, and she wanted to do everything she could with what she had available. Arslan was one of the things she had available to her, and now the girl was licking one hole and sinking two fingers into the other.

Arslan had adjusted her position below Yang, so she could access both holes. She started by licking and poking at Yang's rear entrance and rapidly thrusting her digits into the front entrance. She worked with the same eagerness she had at the start of the session, doing all she could to make Yang happy.

It was working as Yang was once again, moaning in pleasure. The audience also seemed to be enjoying the change of position.

Yang appreciated the work Arslan was doing, but things were still too tame. She was used to taking things to the extreme, and that was what she was craving.

"Enough of the two-finger shit, get a fist up there. And I want that tongue in me, stop with the fucking teasing," she demanded.

Many of the onlookers were shocked by her demands, but Arslan happily obliged. Soon Yang had a fist-pumping into one hole, and a tongue doing the same with the other hole.

As Arslan went all out for Yang, she wanted to touch herself. She held off for a long time as she rammed her fist and her tongue into her Mistress, but she couldn't hold out forever.

She didn't stop working on Yang, but she did slide her free hand down to her crotch. She rubbed and stroked herself, driven on by Yang's moans of pleasure and the feeling of being watched. She was enjoying herself almost as much as Yang.

Yang started to approach her climax, as worked her with incredible skill. She was going to compliment Arslan on her work, but then she noticed her slave was touching herself.

She liked Arslan, but she could not tolerate a slave doing that out of turn. "Stop touching yourself, your pussy is my property. Either leave it alone, or I'm going elbow deep in your ass." she threatened.

Arslan complied with her demands and used the free hand to play with her clit.

Arslan knew she shouldn't have touched herself. If she was in Yang's position, she would have punished her slave. Deep down, she wanted Yang to hurt her for being disobedient, but she accepted it wouldn't happen and just focused on making her finish.

She went as fast and as hard as she could, and Yang was soon back to her appreciative moaning.

Soon, Yang hit the point of no return. She grunted like an animal, as she came on Arslan's hand. Her walls clamped down on the fist, and she finished with enough force to push the hand out of her.

Arslan and the floor were completely coated in her fluids, as months of build-up finally came to an end.

She pulled the drenched girl to her feet. "Apart from touching my property, you've been a very good girl. So I'm going to give you a reward. Now I don't care that I'm not a guy, I expect you to call me daddy while I eat you out," she said.

Arslan nodded obediently "Thank you, mistress, I will call you daddy," she responded. She would call Yang whatever she wanted to be called, as she basically worshipped the ground Yang walked on. She had initially been too scared to interact with the other blonde and she never admitted it to anyone, but she really wanted to be used by the woman who inspired her.

With things cleared up, Yang pushed Arslan against the wall. She used her hands to keep her in place and grope her breasts, while she moved her head down to the girl's crotch.

"I hope you're ready for this, 'cause I'm gonna make you scream," she said, before flicking her tongue over Arslan's clit.

Immediately, the girl started moaning, which prompted Yang to go to town with her tongue.

As Yang licked her slick folds and flicked her clit, Arslan gave her what she wanted. "Oh daddy, oh daddy, daddy," she said, in between moans. It wasn't something she would usually say and it got her a lot of weird looks, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was the fact she was being eaten out by the most prolific killer on Remnant. "It's so good daddy, thank you daddy," she continued.

Yang enjoyed the taste of Arslan, as she buried her tongue in the girl's womanhood. She had gone down on many people in her life, but Arslan was the best tasting. Yang imagined that only a certain redhead could taste better, but she didn't think too much about that. She was too busy enjoying the taste, and being called daddy by one of the most feared inmates in the prison.

Arslan's eyes rolled into the back of her head, Yang was definitely the best she had ever been with. The tongue work was good, but the occasional bites were even better. Yang repeatedly nibbled on her clit, sending pain and pleasure shooting through her body.

Arslan moaned louder an louder "Oh daddy, I'm gonna cum daddy, I'm gonna cum for you daddy," she said. She was growing used to the words and she would use them all the time if Yang continued their relationship. She knew the girl wanted someone else, but she would happily serve as a glorified sex toy.

Yang could tell Arslan was about to finish, but there was one more thing she wanted to do before she allowed that. She wanted to fully claim her conquest, so she took her finger and pushed it into the girl's other hole. It felt like Arslan had never been penetrated in that area, but now it was Yang's.

Arslan made an almost inhuman noise at the sudden penetration, it was the sound of pleasure, pain and shock mixed into one. She started pumping her finger in and out while continuing to use her tongue.

Arslan had never had anything in her rear entrance, and now there was a finger dominating the hole. It had been surprising and mildly painful at first, but she enjoyed a little bit of pain and it soon became pleasurable for her. She was happy that it was Yang who claimed that part of her, as she would have killed anyone else for even trying.

With everything that was happening, she quickly finished into Yang's mouth. It was so intense that she screamed loud enough for everyone in the prison to hear "Daddy!"

Yang separated herself from Arslan and started the shower up. Shower time was almost up and they were both filthy.

She smiled at the girl as they washed themselves "I want to make this a regular thing, you're the best I've ever had. Even if I get the person I'm after, I want to have you too," she said. The idea of having Pyrrha and Arslan at the same time was quickly becoming her favourite thing to think about.

Arslan smiled back "I'd like that. You're also the best I've ever had, and I'll do anything for you," she told Yang. She would do anything for Yang, even die for her if she had to. Her new purpose in life was to make sure Yang got everything she wanted. She would serve Yang first, and the Huntresses second.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was staring at the Huntresses, as they sat having their breakfast. They were mainly focused on the new couple, thanks to the show the girls had put on in the showers.

Most of the Huntresses were bothered by the looks they were receiving, but Yang and Arslan really didn't care. They enjoyed all the attention they had gained, so they sat there smiling to themselves and each other.

Ruby sighed "Alright you two, I get that you're exhibitionists, but did you really have to be so loud and showy back there?" she asked the shameless couple. She hadn't grown up with Yang but she was still her sister, and she really didn't want to hear her during sex. She hadn't seen what the girls had done together, but she couldn't stop imagining what happened. The noise and the dirty talk were permanently burned into her mind, and she couldn't look at Yang in the same way again.

Yang looked at her sister "Sorry if we were too loud, but it's been a long time and she's really good. If you want my advice, you should find someone to do the same things for you," she said. She wasn't good at sisterly advice, but she was an expert when it came to sex. Ruby wouldn't be so awkward about things if she had someone to play the role of Arslan for her.

Weiss scowled at Yang "Must you be so crude? You can do whatever you want, but I don't think Ruby should jump into something like that," she said. Her motives for saying what she said, were quite selfish. She wanted Ruby for herself and didn't want the object of her desires to be tarnished by any others. Of course, she couldn't risk saying that out loud, so she did her best to prevent anything happening without revealing her most intimate secret. Ruby couldn't know, not yet at least.

Neon started laughing "Come on, Snowflake, we all know you'd love to do that stuff with the boss. Don't think we haven't seen the way you look at her, and the way you touch yourself when you watch her shower," she said loudly. Weiss had tried to be discreet about her feelings for Ruby, but she hadn't done a very good job of hiding the truth.

Weiss' heart stopped when Neon spoke, she started panicking and feared Ruby's reaction. But she quickly came to accept that her secret was now out, and she needed to keep calm if she had any chance of getting with Ruby.

She took a few deep breaths and then asked everyone "Was I really that obvious?" As soon as she asked the question, she was hit by another wave of fear. What if Neon's outburst was just the ramblings of a maniac, and nobody actually knew the truth? If that was the case, then she had just outed herself in front of everyone.

Ruby didn't know what to do. She had already realised that Weiss liked her in a more than platonic way, but now she was being confronted with it. She did have feelings for Weiss, but she had been reluctant to do anything due to only knowing her for a short time and having no previous relationship experience.

She was split, part of her wanting to shut Weiss down and part wanting to start a relationship with her. She sighed "You were really obvious, I just didn't bring it up with you," she told the white-haired girl.

Weiss' mind filled with dread at Ruby's response, she believed that her new life was about to come crashing down. If Ruby hadn't brought it up before, it probably meant she was uninterested. That would make things incredibly awkward between them, for the rest of the time they would be sharing a cell.

She desperately wanted Ruby, but Ruby didn't feel the same. She hung her head "I'm sorry, Ruby, I was out of line. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship or our professional relationship," she said. Apologizing seemed like the best option if she had any chance of salvaging their friendship.

Seeing the state that Weiss had been reduced to, broke Ruby's heart. She was extremely cynical and expected bad things to happen, but she didn't want any of that to happen to Weiss.

She was experiencing something she had never felt before, romantic love. Somehow, the former mobster had smashed through the stone walls of her heart.

In that moment, all her reservations went out the window. "The only reason I never brought it up, was because I didn't think I was ready for a relationship with anyone, but fuck that, I want to be with you. Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked.

Weiss froze up when she heard Ruby's question. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was pretty much the last thing she had ever expected to happen. Not only did Ruby not have a problem with Weiss liking her, she actually returned the feelings. She was overwhelmed with happiness, it was by far the happiest moment of her life.

Before giving her response, she remembered she owed Neon for giving them the push they needed.

She smiled at Ruby "Thank you so much, Ruby, I'd love to be your girlfriend." she told her.

Ruby didn't put much thought into her first action after Weiss agreed to be her girlfriend. She leaned forward, pulled the older girl closer, and pushed their lips together. It was her first kiss and though it wasn't under the ideal circumstances, it felt great. It filled her happiness, something she had never felt in her short and tragic life.

Weiss looked like she would be cold and hateful, but all Ruby could feel was warmth and affection. She prodded at Weiss' lips with her tongue and was allowed entry. Their tongues wrestled as they were both overcome with passion, neither had them had ever felt that way before.

When they finally parted, she grinned at Weiss. "I think I love you," she said.

Weiss felt like her heart was about to explode. She had just had an extremely passionate first kiss, and now Ruby was saying she loved her.

She would have thought it was all a dream, but Ruby felt and tasted too real for that to be the case. It was actually happening, she had a girlfriend who loved her. She grinned back at Ruby "I think I love you too, l" she told her.

At that moment, she started thinking that going to prison was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She lost her freedom, but she gained so much more.

Everyone else was pleased to see the two girls becoming a couple, all of them had noticed the attraction and had been waiting for something to happen.

Yang was particularly pleased, as she was quickly becoming the proud older sister, but she was also extremely protective of the only relative she cared about, a fact she made very clear to Weiss "Way to go you two. Just remember, Weiss, if you hurt her or upset her, I will break every bone in your body and wear your skin as a scarf," she said.

Weiss nodded "Don't worry about it, Yang, I promise I won't do anything bad to Ruby. If I ever do, I'll throw myself at your feet and let you kill me," she told Yang. Ruby was far too important to her, she wouldn't dare harm her. Whether she had Yang threatening her or not, she would never even consider doing anything to hurt her girlfriend.

She would do everything in her power, to make Ruby's life better. She would kill the people responsible for all of Ruby's suffering, and anyone else who bore her any ill will.

Yang smiled at Weiss "That what I like to hear. Oh and it won't bother me, so you guys can do it in the cell. As long as Blake doesn't mind," she said. She understood that incest was wrong and she would never try anything with Ruby, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to watch Ruby and Weiss doing things.

She would pretty much watch anyone doing anything sexual, it was a habit she had developed as a child when she would "accidentally" walk in on her mother.

Not all of her bad traits were a result of her conditioning, she was born messed up.

Blake sighed "I'm fine with that, as long as you're fine with me watching," she said. There were many things about her that only Ilia and Adam knew, that included her voyeuristic tendencies. She had those tendencies but wouldn't watch Ruby and Weiss without their permission, Ilia had already given her permission to look at other people as long as she never did anything with anyone else. So she decided to be completely shameless about it in front of her friends, hoping she could get permission from the others.

With the exception of Ilia, everyone looked at Blake in surprise.

Unlike Weiss, Blake was very subtle when it came to watching the people around her. So much so, that nobody had noticed except for the one person who already knew about what she did.

Everyone was so surprised by what she said, that there was a stunned silence.

Yang was the one to break the silence "I didn't see that coming," she said. It took a lot of effort for her not to make a pun.

Blake shrugged at Yang's comment. "Just because I'm a former White Fang member, it doesn't mean I can't have my kinks," she said. She then took that opportunity to shoot a rare wink at Ilia, who would soon get to experience her kinks first hand.

For years, she had kept her sexual deviancy a secret, but now it was out in the open, which seemed fitting given the events of the morning.

Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about her cellmates watching her doing things with Ruby, but she knew it would be hard to avoid if she did get physical with her girlfriend. So, she turned to Ruby "What would you think about Blake watching us?" she asked, hoping she had an answer. There was no guarantee that they would go that far, given their inexperience, but it was best to make this decision ahead of time.

Ruby couldn't believe what was happening. She had gone from just starting out with Weiss to being questioned about whether she would mind being watched during sex with the girl. It was too much for her to handle since she'd never done anything before.

She hadn't planned on doing anything with Weiss, not for a while at least, but now she felt like she had to answer the question, even if it nothing would ever happen between them. She sighed "I guess it's fine, but only if we're in the cell. If we aren't stuck in the same confined space, I don't want anyone watching. Not that I think there is going to be anything to watch, I don't think I'm ready for that stuff yet. Anyway, can we please move on?" she asked.

The relevant people all nodded in acceptance, and everyone realized that a change of subject was needed.

Thanks to Yang, the conversation had become overly personal. So, she thought she should be the one to get things back on track, even if the conversation didn't bother her as much as it bothered the others. "Oh, I have a question for you all. What's the deal with the moon? I mean I'm no scientist, but that thing makes no sense?"


	20. Chapter 20

Back in their cell after breakfast, the girls had a few things to talk about. Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss' bunk, while Blake and Yang sat on Blake's bunk.

Recent events had prompted Ruby to start thinking about the future "I don't care about clearing my name anymore. It would allow me to return to my normal life, but I have nothing worth going back to. I belong with you guys. My girlfriend, my sister, and my friends," she told the others.

The others all looked at her in shock, they all believe that she would be better off outside.

Weiss was the first to respond, as she was deeply concerned for the girl she loved. "Ruby, I'm glad you feel that way about us, but you shouldn't throw away your chance of freedom to stay with us, you could do so much with your life if you had the charges dropped," she said. She didn't want to lose Ruby, but she also didn't want her to suffer unnecessarily.

Ruby sighed heavily "I can still do things with my life. That's why I want us to break out once we've handled our enemies on the inside. I want to be free, but only if I have you guys by my side," she explained. Her plan for the future was simple, break out, deal with their enemies on the outside, and start new lives away from all the drama.

Weiss' jaw dropped "You want us all to escape and live together?" she asked in disbelief. It wasn't hard to believe that someone wanted to break out of prison, but not Ruby. She had a legal way out if she could prove her innocence, but she would genuinely be a criminal if she broke out. It would be even worse for her if she helped the likes of Yang and Blake escape.

Ruby nodded "Yeah. I don't want my old life back and I don't want to stay here. I'm sure it's the same for the rest of you. So I think we should start planning it, even if it won't be for a long time yet," she responded. She needed to justify it, she wanted to convince the others that it was the best course of action. As she would only go through with it if they agreed to it, she wasn't going to abandon them.

Yang smiled "Well I don't know about you guys, but that sounds good to me. Kill the bitches in here, escape, kill the bitches out there, then do whatever the hell we want. You can count me in sis." she happily said. She had planned on trying to break out eventually, so Ruby's plan sounded great.

She particularly liked the idea of breaking out and slaughtering her enemies, including Raven. She imagined that Pyrrha would be willing to help them escape, as long as they continued to avenge her fiancé.

Ruby smiled back "Thanks, Yang, but we won't be going anywhere if the others don't want to do this," she explained. The girls were here family, and she would not do anything drastic without them. Yang's agreement was all well and good, but it was meaningless without having the others onboard. Staying in prison with them, was a better alternative to leaving with just Yang.

Blake looked Ruby in the eyes "I will agree, but I only if Ilia can come too. I'm not going to abandon her again, especially not in here," she said. Ilia meant so much to her, and she would choose being with her, over being free. Ilia had been hurt by her leaving before, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. Leaving her in Beacon would be particularly bad, given that she had so many enemies on the inside.

Ruby nodded "Don't worry, Blake, I don't just want the four of us to escape. I want Ilia, Coco, Velvet, Penny, Ciel, Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia, Arslan, Reese, May and Neon to come with us. Either we all go, or none of us go. I won't leave anyone behind," she told her. She was the leader of the Huntresses, and she intended to lead them out of prison and into new lives on the outside. With that in mind, she hoped her words managed to convince Blake to join her.

Blake smiled "Thank you, Ruby, I knew you were the best leader for the gang. I will happily escape with you, and I'll help with getting our enemies out of the way before we go. I'm sure the others will also be happy to help once they hear what you have to say," she thanked. In the grand scheme of things, she hadn't known Ruby for very long at all, but she could already tell that the younger girl was a much better leader than Adam ever was.

With Blake and Yang now onboard with the idea, Ruby turned to her girlfriend. "Weiss. I love you and I would abandon this idea immediately if you don't want to break out. There's no point breaking out if I have to leave you behind. So, what do you say?" she asked. It felt weird saying she loved someone, she didn't even love her father anymore, but she did love Weiss; she didn't understand how the feelings had developed so quickly but that didn't matter, she just knew that Weiss was incredibly important to her, and she couldn't bear to part with her. That's why everything depended on her response.

Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips, she then pulled back and said "How could I possibly say no? I love you and I want to go wherever you go. We should start planning right away, so we're ready to go when the time comes, " there was no way she would ever willingly leave Ruby's side, so of course, she would escape with her. The prospect of a life together on that outside was enough to dispel any worries she had about making an escape attempt.

Ruby was delighted with Weiss' response, and even more delighted by the kiss. So before saying anything in return, she leaned in and kissed Weiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, she smiled at her girlfriend. "Thanks, Weiss, I'm glad you want the same things I do. When we get out of here, we're going to start a new life together," she said. All she had to do now, was orchestrate the downfall of all their enemies and mastermind a large scale prison break.

A smile formed on Yang's face "Maybe I can get my redheaded amazon to help us out. I'll happily seduce her if that's what it takes, plus I want to get my hands on that sweet ass of hers," she suggested. It would be extremely useful if they had a prison officer to help them escape, and Officer Nikos was probably the best option. That gave Yang and excellent excuse to make a move on the already engaged woman, not that she really needed an excuse.

Ruby nodded "I never thought I'd say this, but yes you should seduce Officer Nikos. She would be incredibly useful and I know it would make you happy, so go ahead. But please, be quiet if you and her ever end up doing anything, Blake might enjoy listening and watching, but we don't want a repeat of the Arslan incident," she said to her sister.

At no point in her life had Ruby ever expected such a situation to arise, but there she was, telling a mass murderer to seduce a prison officer in order to secure assistance in escaping a maximum-security prison.

With Ruby agreeing with her suggestion, Yang turned to Blake. "You can watch us bumping uglies if you want, as long as she doesn't have a problem with it," she said. She knew it didn't need to be said, but she couldn't resist being crude.

Last time she said something crude, Ruby and Weiss became a couple, she was hoping for an equally interesting result this time. Fortunately for her, a certain redhead appeared at the cell door at that exact moment.

Officer Nikos smiled at Yang "Don't you think you've done enough of that for one day, I heard what you did with Arslan," she quipped. Her sense of humour had vanished when Jaune went into his coma, but now it was starting to return.

She had developed a strange connection with Yang, and it was making her feel things she hadn't felt since her fiancé was still in good health.

Yang being the least subtle person on the planet winked at Officer Nikos. "You don't need to be jealous, you're more than welcome to join us. Or you know, we can leave Arslan out and have some one-on-one fun," she said, as seductively as she could. She was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to seduce the officer. She could tell that at least some of her feelings were reciprocated, so all she needed to do was push the object of her desires over the edge.

Not content with what she had already done, she unzipped her jumpsuit and flashed her breasts.

Officer Nikos sighed "You and I are going to have a long talk about your behaviour, I won't be able to tolerate it much longer," she told the blonde. In this case, a "long talk" wasn't a euphemism. She was unsure of her feelings and unsure of Yang's true intentions, so they needed to talk about things.

She needed an excuse to get Yang alone, so they could have their discussion in a private place. If she was going to cheat on Jaune, she had to be sure it was worth the guilty she would feel. Her love for him never came into question, but she had needs that he could not fulfil in his comatose state.


	21. Chapter 21

The Huntresses sat in the prison yard, they were working on a plan to get Yang and Officer Nikos alone together. "All I need to do is get myself in some kind of trouble, she'd use that as an excuse to see me in private," Yang told the gang. Getting herself into trouble was what led to her first private discussion with the officer, so it made sense that their next private discussion would come about in a similar manner.

"You could do that, or you could do something to me. I'm sure she'd come and drag you away if you started doing inappropriate things in the yard," suggested Arslan, who was currently sitting on Yang's lap. As an exhibitionist, she wouldn't mind being used in such a public setting, especially if it would help Yang out.

Yang smiled "That's a great idea, what do you think I should do to you?" she asked. She had plenty of ideas for what to do with Arslan, in order to get Pyrrha's attention, but she wanted to hear what the other blonde had in mind since she really wanted to make a scene. Pyrrha was already seemingly jealous of Arslan, so she would probably come running if she saw Yang doing what Arslan wanted.

Ruby and Weiss sighed simultaneously. "Does this really have to be a sex thing? Can't you just start a fight or something?" Ruby asked. She agreed with her sister seducing Pyrrha, but she was hoping that Yang wouldn't do anything overly sexual in order to achieve that.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do that would stop her sister. Covering her ears and closing her eyes was pretty much all she could do if Yang set her heart on getting herself or anyone else off.

Yang looked at her sister "Yes Ruby, it has to be a sex thing. Doing this is less likely to get me killed than fighting someone is, plus this will make Pyrrha jealous and she'll definitely come to take me away," she responded. There was also the fact that her libido was in overdrive thanks to the events of the morning, and now she was ready to go again.

So, she turned back to Arslan, awaiting her suggestions for what they should do together.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could go down on you, but you're my mistress, and I'll do whatever you want me to," Arslan said. She made the suggestion for a number of reasons. First, she liked doing it. Second, she was still tender from that morning. Third, her other ideas could have been misunderstood as Yang sexually assaulting her. So, her suggestion was probably the best option for both of them.

Yang nodded "That's good enough for me, I'm sure that'll get a reaction out of Officer Legs For Days," she said. There was no way she would object to having someone go down on her to attract someone else's attention. In all honesty, there wasn't really a downside to Arslan's suggestion. She just hoped that she could get off before one of the guards was sent to drag her away unless Pyrrha would be willing to help her out.

Ruby and Weiss sighed again. "Please tell me you aren't going to do it right there," Weiss begged, having heard enough for one day. Considering the thoughts she had about Ruby, she still had delicate sensibilities when it came to the sexual activities of others. She really hoped that Arslan and Yang would move away from her before they initiated their plan to get Officer Nikos' attention.

Yang shrugged "Alright, we'll take this somewhere else. You coming to watch, Blake?" she asked. There was no way she would try anything with Blake, because of Ilia, but she would still do what she could to please her, without getting physical with her. They could easily come to an arrangement given that one of them was an exhibitionist and the other was a voyeur.

Blake looked at Ilia "I'll only go if you're okay with it, I would be perfectly happy to just stay here with you," she told her girlfriend. They were yet to go further than kissing, so Ilia was fine with her finding alternative ways of sating her urges. That being said, Blake would stop immediately if Ilia wanted her to. She would ignore her desires if it would make Ilia happy, as her happiness was more important than anything else.

Ilia nodded "Go ahead, Blake. You can do this as much as you want until I'm ready to go further, I want you to enjoy yourself," she said. She loved Blake more than anything, but she wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next stage. So she gave Blake permission to look at other people until she was ready to move on to the next stage of their relationship. It made Blake happy, and that was important to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Arslan was between Yang's legs.

Blake sat beside them and watched as one blonde serviced the other blonde. She wasn't the only one watching though, a large crowd had gathered just like they had in the showers.

With everything that was going on, it didn't take long for the guards to catch on to what was happening.

Arslan finished Yang off, just as Officer Nikos and a few others pushed through the crowd.

"Alright Branwen, we need to have a word about this behaviour. Zip your jumpsuit up and come with me, Altan, get out of here and don't let me catch you doing that again," Officer Nikos said. She didn't really know how to feel about what she had just witnessed, but she did know that it must have been Yang's attempt to get them some alone time to talk. With that in mind, she seized the opportunity to have the all-important conversation.

Arslan and Blake quickly returned to the other Huntresses, while Yang zipped up her jumpsuit and got to her feet. "Fine, but I have no intention of giving anything up," Yang told the officer, as she was cuffed and led away. Actually she would give up quite a lot for the redhead, but she had to play things up to avoid raising the suspicions of the other guards and inmates.

* * *

Soon, a restrained Yang was alone with Pyrrha. "So, do you actually want to talk, or have you finally given in to your desires?" Yang asked. She had received mixed signals from the officer, so she genuinely didn't know what to expect from her. Whatever Pyrrha wanted to do, Yang would happily accommodate her, though she would prefer to get physical, she would do whatever she had to in order to seduce the woman.

Pyrrha sighed "Clearly you already know that I've taken a liking to you, so I can skip over that part. But I really do need to talk to you about something else, before we get into anything," she stated. She needed to talk about Jaune, but she really didn't know where to start. She was worried about how the conversation would go, given what Yang was like.

Yang smiled "That's fine with me, we can talk about anything you want," she told Pyrrha. She suspected that it was something to do with Pyrrha's comatose fiancé, and she was ready to persuade the redhead that it was fine to cheat on someone in that state. She didn't care about Jaune, his feelings didn't matter. It was Pyrrha that was important.

Pyrrha relaxed slightly, hearing that Yang was willing to listen. "Thank you, Yang, I appreciate it. I don't know what it is about you exactly, but I've found myself incredibly attracted to you. I'm not really sure what I want from you, but I know that I would feel guilty for cheating on the man I love. I love him with all of my heart, but I have needs that he can't fulfil in his current state. Basically, I want you, but I can't do anything with you unless I know being with you is worth the guilt I would feel," she explained. Coming clean to Yang felt like a weight off her chest, she just hoped Yang would be able to help her overcome her internal conflict.

"First of all, I'm glad you like me. You're the hottest person I've ever met and you showed me who my real enemies are. I have a habit of trying to bang just about everyone I meet, but I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else. That being said, I wouldn't just be there to relieve your sexual frustration. I would also try to support you emotionally, even though that's not exactly a strong point for me," Yang explained. She did want to seduce Pyrrha so she would help with the escape attempt, but she also genuinely wanted to be with her.

Pyrrha couldn't hold back a smile, Yang's words made her feel so much better. The explanation helped make the blonde seem more human, and less like a nymphomaniacal psychopath. "Thank you for that, hearing you say that makes me feel much better about these thoughts I'm having about you," she said. Surely if he ever woke up, Jaune would understand why Pyrrha cheated on him. Surely he would see that Yang was taking care of her when he couldn't. Pyrrha still loved him and was working to avenge him, so could he really hold a bit of unfaithfulness against her?

"You're welcome. You shouldn't feel guilty for coming to me for things he can't give you, especially after everything you've done for him. If he wakes up and can't accept what you did, then he's not worth your time. You've risked so much trying to avenged him, you deserve to have someone there for you. I can be that person, you just have to let me," Yang said. She didn't love Pyrrha as far as she could tell, but her feelings went beyond lust. She actually cared for the redhead and wasn't just trying to use her.

Pyrrha sighed heavily "That's kind of you to say, but what about you and Arslan? Aren't you in a relationship with her?" she asked. She wasn't really sure what was going on between Yang and Arslan, but it certainly seemed like the two had recently started a relationship. Yang had invited her to join them, but she wasn't sure if that was just a flirtatious joke or if it was a genuine invitation.

Yang laughed "She's not my girlfriend if that's what you think. We're more like friends with benefits, except she's willing to do anything for me. She pretty much worships me and doesn't seem to care how I treat her. She has no problem with us being together, and she would happily do things for you if I told her to. She's like a slave to me, but that's all she wants to be. So she isn't a barrier to our relationship and she isn't part of it unless you're okay with it," she explained. That was pretty much the only way she could think to describe her relationship with Arslan.

"In that case, I think I'm okay with us becoming a thing. You can also involve Arslan if you really want to. I don't know exactly how this will work, but I'm sure we'll find a way. We should be fine as long as we're discreet," Pyrrha said.

She then removed Yang's restraints. She got a rush from what she said and did, it was a thrill that she had never felt before. She still felt guilty, but the excitement lessened it.

Yang put her arms around Pyrrha and pulled her into a kiss, it wasn't her normal way of doing things but she enjoyed finally getting her hands on Pyrrha. The kiss didn't last long, but it felt great.

"I promise, you won't regret this decision. I also promise that I'll go at your pace, and won't push you into anything," she said. With any other partner, she would have tried to get in their pants immediately, but Pyrrha was worth the wait, and Yang really didn't want to ruin things by pushing her too far.

Pyrrha smiled "Thank you so much, Yang, I don't think I'm ready for anything sexual just yet, I hope you don't mind," she told the blonde.

She was happy just to hug and kiss Yang, it felt way better than she had anticipated. It wasn't as loving as when she did it with Jaune, but there was a lot of affection. It was almost unfathomable that someone like Yang could be so tender and caring, but that's exactly what she was being like at that moment. It reassured Pyrrha that Yang was becoming less like the monster she had been when they first met, no she was a girl with human emotions.

"As much as I would love to do this all day, we don't have much time left before people will get suspicions and there's something else I need to talk to you about," Yang said, feeling disappointing that they were so limited in the time they could spend together, but she couldn't risk being caught and she did have a job to do for the Huntresses.

Pyrrha nodded "I would love to keep doing this too, but I see your point. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. She was sad that the moment had to come to an end, but bad things would happen if they weren't careful. She also assumed that whatever Yang wanted to talk about was important and somehow connected to the revenge plot.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, my cellmates and I have started up a gang. There are 17 of us in total, and we're all working to take down our enemies and the people you want us to take down. The thing is, once we've killed off everyone we need to on the inside, we'll need to get out of here to take down the people on the outside. We were wondering if you could help us break out," Yang explained. She desperately hoped that Pyrrha wouldn't disagree or screw them over, she would have hated to have to kill the redhead.

Pyrrha thought for a moment "So, once you've killed everyone I want you to kill and everyone you want to kill, you want me to help 17 of you to escape?" she asked. She heard what Yang had said, but she was struggling to comprehend it. Helping one person escape was hard, helping 17 escape was utterly insane, but she didn't want to say no, not if Yang and the others were willing to do so much for her.

Yang nodded "Yeah, and we would continue helping you once we were out. We know it's a lot to ask, but we have so much we need to do on the outside. We were also hoping to start new lives once everything is over," she said. That was pretty much all she could say to get Pyrrha onboard with the idea, it was now down to Pyrrha. Yang would understand if the redhead said no, given how risky it would be for her. If she got caught helping them escape, her life would be well and truly over.

Pyrrha took a while to consider what Yang said, then she smiled "It's risky, but if you're serious about helping me, then I think it's the least I could do for you. While I can't guarantee your escape will actually succeed, I promise I will try to get you out of here. That being said, it will be quite a while before that time comes, we both have a lot of enemies on the inside and it will take a long time to deal with all of them," she said. There was no way she could reject the request if Yang and the others could continue taking people down on her behalf.

Yang kissed Pyrrha again "Thanks, hot stuff, I knew I could rely on you. Now, I think you should probably cuff me and get me back to my cell. I don't want you getting into trouble for this little chat." she said, before putting allowing herself to be cuffed. Pyrrha quickly led her out of the room and returned her to her cell.

Their conversation was over, but Yang knew things were going great between them. She was incredibly happy with how well things had gone, and it was a struggle to hide her smile.

After putting Yang back in her cell, Pyrrha winked at her. "Don't cause too much trouble now, I'd hate to have to give you another talking to," she said, before swiftly making her exit. Being around Yang made her so happy that she had to get away, her inexplicable joy would have raised suspicions.

Even away from the girl, she struggled to stifle a smile. It was the happiest she had been since Jaune was put in a coma.

* * *

Hours later, Pyrrha was arriving home from work. She unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside; she didn't live in the best of neighbourhoods, so she immediately closed the door and locked it behind her. Then she flicked the light switch on, before turning to walk further into the apartment.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw what was waiting for her.

Standing in Pyrrha's apartment, was Winter Schnee. She was dressed fully in black apart from her uncovered face, and she was pointing a shotgun at Pyrrha. "If you scream, I'll blow your head off," she snapped.

She had tracked down the head guard of the cell block her sister was being held in, it hadn't been easy but she had managed it. So, she was going to do what she could to get Weiss out, as she had failed to buy her freedom.

Pyrrha didn't scream, she knew it wasn't an empty threat. "What do you want with me?" she asked. Her attacker was clearly related to Weiss, so she felt like talking was the best way to go. She didn't know if Weiss was a fan of this member of her family, but she'd play along for now.

"I want my sister," Winter snarled. She appreciated the cooperation, but she was still angry with Pyrrha. It wasn't her fault that Weiss was incarcerated, but she was one of the people keeping her there. She hated the officer, but she was too useful to kill off.

Pyrrha nodded "I fully intend to help Weiss escape. I'd be happy to discuss that with you if you'd just point your weapon away from my face," she said. She was perfectly happy to cooperate, but she wasn't a fan of having guns pointed at her.

Winter pointed her shotgun at Pyrrha's chest instead "What do you mean you intend to help her escape?" she demanded. It didn't make sense unless Pyrrha was now on Weiss' payroll. She could see no other reason why a prison officer would willingly assist her sister, in escaping.

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the short version. Your sister and her cellmates have formed a gang, that gang is working to take down her enemies and the enemies of its other members. I have an agreement with them that if they help me avenge my fiancé, I will help them all to escape," Pyrrha explained. It certainly wasn't the best way she could have explained it, but the Schnee didn't seem to be in a very patient mood.

Winter raised an eyebrow "Wait, Weiss formed a gang?" she asked. Pyrrha's explanation made it Winter hate her a lot less, but it also confused her. Weiss had never really liked being part of the family crime syndicate, so why would she suddenly decide to start her own gang.

Pyrrha nodded "I believe it was a mutual decision between her and the three inmates she shares a cell with, but yes, she formed a gang which apparently has 17 members," she said.

She admittedly didn't know too much about the gang and had to rely on what she had seen and been told by Yang. She hoped that her limited knowledge was enough to satisfy the Schnee's curiosity.

Winter was still curious "Tell me about these cellmates of hers," she demanded. Her research had told her who was in charge of Weiss' cell block, but nothing about who Weiss was sharing a cell with. She hoped it would be Coco, Penny and Ciel, as they were Weiss' friends and they were all in the same prison.

Pyrrha sighed "I don't think you'll be very happy about two of them, so I'll start with the one you probably won't have an issue with. Her name is Ruby Rose, she was framed for murder but everyone refuses to believe that for some reason," she started. She didn't know how the Schnee would feel about Yang and Blake, so she figured that Ruby was the best person to start with.

"Just get to the point. Who the fuck is my sister sharing a cell with?" Winter demanded. She was already worried thanks to what Pyrrha had told her, but not knowing who the other two were, was making things even worse. The only solace she had, was that these people had started a gang with Weiss rather than killing her.

"Alright. Blake Belladonna and Yang Branwen," Pyrrha said. She had decided that it was best just to get on with it, to avoid building up suspense. She knew that Blake and Yang were a lot nicer than their reputations suggested, but the Schnee would just assume the worst, that worried Pyrrha greatly, as there was a chance the Schnee would shoot her for putting Weiss with those two.

Winter was horrified, Weiss was sharing a cell with a terrorist and the most dangerous woman on Remnant. But then it hit her, Weiss was pretty much untouchable if she was in the same gang as those two, Pyrrha had actually helped Weiss out by putting her with them, and she was going to help her escape. So, hating her was idiotic.

She lowered the gun "Thank you, I'm sorry for doing this," she said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind as long as you aren't trying to kill Weiss or her cellmates," Pyrrha responded. She was amazed at the reaction to the revelation about who Weiss was sharing a cell with, but she didn't bring it up. She was more focused on potentially allying herself with Weiss' sister.

Winter shook her head "I'm not trying to kill her or any of them. If you're helping them escape, then I want to help you with that," she explained.

With the new information she had just been given, she decided it was best to try and work with Pyrrha. Clearly Weiss had a somewhat good relationship with Pyrrha, so it would be unwise to not try to take advantage of that.

Pyrrha smiled "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't get her out quite yet, but I can pass messages between you. May I ask your name?" she asked. She would gladly work with Weiss' sister, as long as she was willing to give her name. It was a great relief knowing that her greatest concern had changed from not being shot to finding out the Schnee's first name.

"Thank you, I would very much appreciate that. My name is Winter, by the way," Winter responded. Now that the conversation was over, she wasn't sure what to do next. She certainly hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did, though that wasn't a bad thing in this case. She had hated Pyrrha, but now she saw the redhead as her greatest ally.


	22. Chapter 22

The day after her encounter with Winter, Pyrrha was back at work. After the inmates had showered and had breakfast, she went to visit her friends on the inside. She struggled to stifle a smile, as she thought about seeing Yang again, but that wasn't the only reason she was going to that cell, she was going to deliver the good news.

When she reached the cell, she let her smile show "How are my favourite inmates doing today?" she asked. She had previously been hesitant to get overly friendly with inmates, but Yang had changed her. She had to be nice to get them to help her out, but they had genuinely grown on her.

"Much better now you're here," Yang responded, shooting a wink to her favourite guard. Given how well their last interaction had gone, she was eager to spend more time with Pyrrha. It was slightly disappointing that they couldn't get physical again, but she was fine with just talking to her.

Pyrrha was pleased with Yang's response, though she was concerned that the blonde would make the other guards suspicious. "I hope you can be more subtle than that," she said. She understood that Yang wasn't skilled when it came to subtlety, so it was possible that she would unintentionally reveal their relationship to the wrong person.

Yang shrugged "If I didn't flirt, people would get suspicious," she explained. She was constantly flirting with people and had flirted with Pyrrha before they had become an item. So she was fairly confident that continuing to flirt with Pyrrha, wouldn't arouse the suspicions of other prison officers. If anything, not flirting would make people more suspicious of her.

"Good point, just be careful," Pyrrha replied. Yang did have a good point. People would think that something was up if Yang's behaviour changed and she stopped flirting so much. But still, being too flirtatious would risk exposing them and could ruin everything. If they were caught, the whole revenge and escape plan could be uncovered and things would get significantly worse for all of them.

"When am I ever not careful?" Yang asked. She was joking around, but she did heed Pyrrha's warning. She decided that unless they were alone together, she would treat Pyrrha just like everyone else she flirted with. That way, she could keep them both happy and reduce their risk of being caught. She wasn't too worried about getting caught, so her choice was mainly for Pyrrha's sake.

Pyrrha smiled at Yang, then moved on to the other reason she was at that cell. "I'm not going to answer that. Anyway, there has been an interesting development I need to tell you about," she said.

Meeting Winter was and getting her onboard, was an incredibly important development for everyone involved in the plan. So it was important to let the others know about it.

"Does interesting mean good?" asked a slightly concerned Ruby. Things were going so well for her, and she really didn't want anything to come up and ruin it. The only reason she wasn't overly worried, was that Pyrrha seemed happier than usual. Still, she braced herself for the worst.

Pyrrha smiled reassuringly at Ruby, then said: "I believe so, especially for, Weiss." She didn't want the inmates to worry, especially since she only had good news to deliver. Winter's arrival would be somewhat beneficial to everyone, and it would help them with their plans. Even so, Weiss benefited more than the others, as Winter's main aim was to help her.

"What is it? Is Jacques dead?" asked an intrigued Weiss. She really hoped her father was dead, his death was one of the things she wanted the most. She doubted that it was the case, but still remained hopeful. After all, there was little else she could think of that could possibly be good news for her.

Pyrrha had no idea about the current state of Jacques Schnee, but she knew plenty about the state of another Schnee "I don't know the answer to your second question, but your sister might," she said. Her friendly relationship with the inmates made Pyrrha less direct when talking to them. Thus, she just hinted that her news was about Winter, rather than just coming out and saying it. She wanted Weiss to figure it out for herself.

Initially, Weiss was disappointed with Pyrrha's response, but her disappointment was quickly replaced by confusion, as to why Pyrrha had mentioned Winter. "I'm sure Winter would know that, but what does she have to do with anything?" she asked. Of course, Winter would know if Jacques was alive or not, but why was that relevant? Weiss was surprised that Pyrrha even knew she had a sister, which only added to her intrigue.

Pyrrha sighed when Weiss didn't catch on, and she said: "I just met her, and she wishes to get you out of here." She didn't know much about Weiss' relationship with her sister, but she was sure that the news would be well received.

It had been years since she had last spoken with her sister, and Weiss was fairly certain that Winter didn't care about her. So, she struggled to grasp what Pyrrha had just told her. Her mind instantly filled with questions relating to her sister, but all she managed to ask was "How did you meet her?" It was unusual for Winter to be in Vale, and the chances of her just running into Pyrrha were incredibly slim. So how could the encounter possibly have come about?

"She broke into my apartment and pointed a gun at me," Pyrrha responded nonchalantly. Many people would be troubled by the memory, but she'd had her life threatened so much that she was relaxed about what happened. However, she was unsure of how the inmates would feel about what happened to her.

"Why the fuck would she do that? She's dead when I get hold of her," Yang snarled angrily. She hated the idea of someone doing that to Pyrrha, and she wanted revenge. She didn't care that it was Weiss' sister who did it, she wouldn't allow that to happen without consequences.

"Relax, Yang. It was a misunderstanding and we were able to talk it out, she's an ally, not an enemy," Pyrrha tried to reassure. The last thing she wanted, was Yang and Winter killing each other unnecessarily. That being said, it wasn't easy talking Yang down once she wanted someone dead, so all she could do was explain and hope Yang would calm down.

Yang calmed down thanks to Pyrrha "Fine, I won't kill her, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive her for what she did." she said. As much as she wanted to kill Winter, she wouldn't do it if Pyrrha wanted her alive. Winter was lucky to be spared her wrath, but Yang still hated her for pointing a gun at Pyrrha. If anyone else did that, Yang would kill them in the most brutal way imaginable.

Weiss was relived that Yang wasn't going to murder her sister, but she also wasn't happy about what happened to Pyrrha. "So, Winter broke into your apartment, threatened your life, and then you teamed up?" she asked, wishing to clarify the situation. She didn't know how to feel about her sister's return, and the response would help her figure things out.

"Yes, that's pretty much what happened. I explained our situation, and she wanted in on it. She was also very apologetic for her actions," Pyrrha explained. She hoped that her explanation would put the girls at ease, as the revelation hadn't gone down too well initially. Winter could be an incredibly useful ally, so she wanted them to trust her and be willing to work with her.

Weiss made her mind up about her sister "That's excellent news. I wasn't sure how to feel about her, but now I know she's the one family member I don't hate. All of our plans will be much easier with her on side," she told Pyrrha. If there was one thing she knew for certain about Winter, it was that she was very good at what she did. So, she would be a great help with the escape attempt and the revenge plot.

Pyrrha smiled, glad that things were going to work out. "In that case, I'll let her know you're willing to accept her help. Is there anything else you want me to tell her?" she asked. She had told Winter that she would facilitate communication, so she would make sure she did so.

"I want you to thank her for me, and tell her she's the only Schnee I care about. I don't really know what else to say to her, not yet at least." Weiss said. A rift had developed between them in the years since they'd last spoken, and Weiss was unsure of what to say now that they were back in each other's lives. There was so much to say, but that would have to wait until they could speak in person.

Pyrrha nodded to Weiss "I'll let her know, and I'll give you her response tomorrow. Don't worry about what you want to say next, I don't think anything you can say will drive her away. She's dead set on helping you out, so she won't be going anywhere until she knows you're safe. Now, I'll see you all later," she said. She had said all she needed to and done all she could to reassure them, now she had to end the conversation before people saw her and got suspicious. So after shooting Yang a wink, she made a swift exit.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few days after the revelation about Winter, and time for Pyrrha to pay another visit to her favourite inmates. "Good morning inmates," she greeted, as she arrived at the cell. She was very pleased to see Yang again, and this time she had a target for her.

Yang smiled and winked at her favourite officer "Morning, Hot Stuff," she said. The highlight of every day was seeing Pyrrha; even when she got to kill, seeing her was still the best part of the day.

Pyrrha sighed at Yang's lack of subtlety, though she did enjoy the name she was given "I'll never get used to your lack of subtlety," she said.

Yang could tell that Pyrrha enjoyed their conversations, so she winked again and said: "Whatever, you know you love it." She was happy that things were going so well with Pyrrha.

"Perhaps I do. Now, I have a new target for you," Pyrrha responded. Yang was right about her feelings, but it wasn't the time for that kind of talk. There was a new target they needed to discuss.

Yang nodded and cracked her knuckles "Sweet, tell me the bitch's name and I'll get to work," she said. It had been a while since she last killed, and she was excited to get to work again. All she need was a name, and her victim's life would be over.

Pyrrha was pleased with Yang's eagerness, she would nothing less from her. Yang was always ready to kill. "Her name is Trifa, and she's the White Fang leader for this prison," she explained, getting straight to the point.

Blake perked up at the mention of that name, having known Trifa for a long time "Killing her would really hurt the Fang, she's almost as close to Adam as I was," she told Pyrrha and Yang. They had both been part of Adam's inner circle, and Blake understood how important she was to the organization.

Yang was happy to hear that she would be doing serious damage to the White Fang "Great. Could you point her out to me?" she asked. Killing felt so much better when it had a big impact on other people.

"Of course, though she should be easy to spot. She'll be surrounded by other Fang members," Blake replied. Finding high ranking White Fang members was usually very easy, they were always surrounded by guards. So, it would be easy for Yang to find Trifa, but killing her would be far from easy.

Yang smiled when she heard there would be a lot of people with Trifa, as that just meant more fun for her. "This just keeps getting better. Now I can start massacring those fuckers," she said. She couldn't wait to get her hands dirty, and was just growing more eager as time passed.

"If you're going to do that, I suggest doing it in the showers," Pyrrha said. She liked the idea of Yang taking out a lot of White Fang members in one go, but she started to worry that Yang would do it in the yard and get herself shot.

Yang nodded and said, "Will do, I'm great at killing in the showers." She may have been reckless, but she wasn't dumb. She knew that the showers would be the best place to make her move. Recent events had proved that it was a great murder spot, and she could take full advantage of that.

"Oh I know, I saw the mess you left last time," Pyrrha responded. Having led the clean up after the last time Yang started killing in the showers, Pyrrha knew what Yang could do. The memory almost made her feel sorry for the people she had just set Yang on, their deaths were going to be swift and brutal, exactly what they deserved.

"That'll be nothing compared to what I'm about to do, I plan on making a hell of a mess," Yang said. Messy killings were her field of expertise, and she intended to demonstrate that. She only felt slightly bad about doing it, because she knew Pyrrha would potentially have to clean up after her.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and said, "That's fine with me, just be careful." She didn't really care how much of a mess Yang created, she was more concerned that Yang would get hurt or worse. She knew Yang would probably be perfectly fine, given what she was supposedly capable of, but she still felt the need to remind her, to not put herself in unnecessary danger.

"Don't worry about me, I was born to do this," Yang reassured Pyrrha. She knew she would be facing a lot of people who wanted her dead, but that was just everyday life for her. She felt no fear, only confidence. After all, she had plenty of back up if she got into trouble. She was perfectly relaxed and she wanted Pyrrha to feel the same way about the situation.

"In that case, I'll see you later," Pyrrha said, before heading off. Yang's words did little to ease her mind, but she knew that she shouldn't doubt her. She also reminded herself that Yang had 16 people to help her, that helped her feel better about the situation.

* * *

The girls soon found themselves in the showers, where they met up with the other members of their gang. They explained the situation to the other's, while also waiting for the White Fang members to arrive.

"You know what, this seems like a great opportunity for a team-building exercise," Yang announced to the Huntresses. She would have loved to kill the White Fang members herself. But she decided it was a good opportunity to see what her friends could do.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, at the statement "You want us to help you with Trifa?" she asked. She didn't have a problem with killing White Fang members, but she never expected Yang to suggest such a thing. So, she felt the need to clarify if the suggestion was genuine.

Yang smiled at Weiss and nodded "Yeah, you guys can handle her bitches and I'll make her suffer," she said. Another bonus of having help from the others was that she would have more time to spend on torturing her main target.

"Well I'm down for that, it sounds like fun," Arslan said excitedly. She was a lot like Yang in terms of her attitude to killing, and she made that very clear to the people around her. She was particularly excited, as she had dreamed of killing with Yang.

Yang was happy to have Arslan on board, but she still needed to know how the others felt "What about the rest of you? Will you join me?" she asked. She was hopeful that they would all be willing to help, but not all of them were Killers so she doubted they would all want to help.

One by one, every member of the gang nodded in agreement. Not all of them were killers, but they would be now that they were Huntresses.

Yang smiled at the response, and cracked her knuckles before heading off in the direction of the White Fang members "Alright then, let's get to work," she said over her shoulder, to the girls who were following her.

"Hey guys, I'm looking for Trifa," Yang said as she walked up to the Faunus inmates. She was messing with them before making her move, hoping they wouldn't expect her to get violent.

The Fang members immediately closed ranks around their leader, trying to keep Yang away from her "Get the fuck out of here Branwen, or we'll fucking end you," they threatened, not wanting to attack her unless it was absolutely necessary.

Yang laughed and shook her head "No, I think I'll stay, and we're going to end you," she responded. As she spoke, the rest of the gang joined her. The time for talking was over.

"Big mistake you dumb whore," one of the Fang members told her, as they prepared to fight her.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the other 16 girls who had just arrived. She didn't have time to react before Arslan barreled into her shoulder first.

Having tackled the Dog Faunus to the ground, and winded her. Arslan let looses on the poor woman. With lightning speed and perfect accuracy, she demolished her victims face. She laughed as the facial bones crumpled from the force and unrelenting brutality of the attack.

The victim died fairly quickly thanks to the severe brain damaged Arslan caused, but the attack continued anyway. The blonde was perfectly content, to cave in the corpse's skull.

While Arslan was bludgeoning the Dog Faunus, Reese had pinned a Bear Faunus down. As she sat atop the fear-stricken terrorist, she psyched herself up for her first kill. She decided that strangulation was the way to go, so she wrapped her hands around her victim's neck.

The poor Faunus was too scared to even put up a fight, she just writhed around as two hands choked the life out of her.

Meanwhile, May was showing off just how violent she could be. Like Reese, she had pinned a Faunus down, but rather than resorting to strangulation, she was gouging her victim's eyes out.

The Deer Faunus tried to throw her off and screamed in pain, as May's thumbs sunk into her eye sockets. May usually preferred long-range killing, but she wasn't afraid to get up close and personal.

Neon disarmed a shank wielding Monkey Faunus and used the weapon on her. She repeatedly slashed the woman across the face, leaving a mess of bloody cuts covering her from chin to hairline.

She could have quickly finished her victim by slashing her throat, but Neon wasn't in the mood to be merciful. So, she drove the blade in as deep as it would go and attempted to disembowel the other Faunus with the improvised blade.

Nebula was holding a Wolf Faunus by the throat, repeatedly slamming her head into the wall. She was much stronger than she looked, and was leaving blood on the tiles with every impact.

Her victim didn't put up her fight, mainly due to the brain-damaged she was suffering. Every time her head connected with the wall, she became less able to fight back. Still, Nebula was unrelenting in her assault.

Dew ended her opponent swiftly. She threw a single powerful punch, which hit the Deer Faunus squarely in the throat. There was enough strength behind the blow, to immediately crush the woman's windpipe.

She went down hard and rolled around on the ground, trying and failing to take in any air. Dew just stood over her and watched, as she the lack of oxygen made quick work of her.

A Crocodile Faunus attempted to kick Gwen, which was a terrible mistake on her part. Gwen easily dodges to blow and was able to catch the woman's leg.

Not feeling like having an extended fight with the Faunus, she brought her elbow down on her victim's knee. With a sickening snap, the woman's leg snapped like a twig. She dropped to the floor, screaming in agony at her horrifically broken leg.

Unlike many of the others, Octavia decided to give her victim a somewhat merciful death. She kicked out the legs of the Snake Faunus, sending her to the floor. Then she knelt down next to the woman, grabbed hold of her head, and swiftly broke her neck.

Octavia was please that her first successful killing was not a brutal affair.

Like Neon, Coco was able to disarm a White Fang member. She grabbed the Tiger Faunus' arm, broke it, and relieved her of her weapon.

While the Faunus cradled her broken arm and tried to escape the fight, Coco stabbed her in the back. The blade slipped between the woman's ribs and punctured her lung. That was enough to fell the poor woman, who dropped like a ton of bricks.

Velvet got into a fistfight with her opponent. She was nimble enough to dodge the blows from her fellow Rabbit Faunus, while still managing to land many of her own blows.

She aimed all of her blows at the woman's head, allowing her to break the woman's nose and knock several of her teeth out. To her credit, the woman was incredibly resilient.

Ciel was having a similar experience to Velvet, but she was fighting with more ferocity. Though she rarely fought, she was a skilled fighter. She was blocking punches and knocking them out of the way while launching her own attacks.

She quickly backed the Fox Faunus against the wall, where she was able to launch a full assault. She even resorted to headbutting the Faunus in the face.

Penny demonstrated her killing expertise. An idiotic Lion Faunus charged her, only to end up with an arm wrapped around her neck.

Penny kneed her in the stomach, which put her on her knees. Then, with all her strength, she pulled up. The pressure she applied to the woman's neck, was enough to break it.

The poor woman released a slight whimper, before going limp.

Using her gymnastic skills, Ilia flipped right over her target. While she was in the air, she grabbed the Mouse Faunus' by the head and slammed her into the ground.

While the woman was in shock, Ilia ran up the wall and did another flip. This time, she came down right on top of the woman.

With the woman pinned, Ilia replicated the actions of some of her friends. She repeatedly bounced the woman's head off the floor.

Blake was using her own gymnastic skills to fight. She jumped and kicked another Cat Faunus, in the side of the head. The impact hurt her foot, but it did more damage to the victim.

The woman was knocked out cold, allowing Blake to quickly dispatch her. With a quick twist and pull, the unfortunate terrorist's neck was broken.

Blake was pleased with the killing, seeing it as her first strike against Adam.

Weiss was merciless in her assault taking out all her anger on her victim. She disarmed a Leopard Faunus, turning a shank on its former wielder.

Being an expert with a blade, she was able to quickly strike down her opponent. She swung the weapon upwards, stabbing the woman under the chin. The blade pierced her flesh and was driven all the way into her brain.

Weiss left the blade in the corpse, as it dropped to the floor.

Ruby used all of the training Qrow had given her, to handle her opponent. She dodged multiple punches from a Bat Faunus, before grabbing her by the arm. She threw the woman over her shoulder, and onto the ground behind her.

The woman landed on her stomach, so Ruby climbed onto her back. Replicating the actions of many of her friends, she snapped the woman's neck.

* * *

With the gang handling the White Fang members, Yang was able to focus on the now unprotected Trifa. "So, you ready for some fun?" she asked. She was certainly ready for some fun, no matter how Trifa felt about it.

"Fuck you Branwen, Adam will make you pay for this," Trifa snarled. She was clearly terrified but was trying to put on a brave face in front of Yang. She was doing quite a good job of it, considering who she was facing.

Yang smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes." With that, she stepped closer to her target.

Trifa started to back away, only to hit a wall. That made Yang's smile grow, knowing she had successfully trapped Trifa.

Trifa seemed to accept her fate, at that point, but she was ready to die, she would be a martyr of her cause. "Let's go, you blond whore," she said, before launching herself at Yang.

Yang didn't even flinch when Trifa hit her, she stood firm. It was a futile attempt to hurt her, a fact she emphasized by laughing and saying "Anytime you actually want to start this fight, I'm waiting."

The taunt was very effective at demoralizing Trifa.

Trifa knew for certain, that she was doomed, but she kept up her assault, trying to at least hurt Yang. She threw kicks and punches, which were utterly harmless against the wall of muscle.

"You can't hold out forever," she told Yang, hoping it was true.

Yang laughed again "I don't need to hold out forever, I could end this right now if I wanted to," she said.

She then proceeded to make her move. She threw a thunderous uppercut, which lifted Trifa off the ground.

Blood and teeth exploded from the Faunus' mouth.

Miraculously, Trifa was able to recover from the hit. She decided to reveal her animal feature at that point, shooting silk at Yang.

She was in pain but had to continue the fight. Maybe she had a chance of survival if she could catch Yang in a web.

Yang was quite impressed by Trifa's resilience, but she would break her. With her fine-tuned reflexes, she caught the silk that the spider Faunus shot at her. She tugged hard, sending Trifa sprawling to the ground.

With her enemy on the ground and injured, it was time for the torture to begin. "I love a good fight, but I also love making people suffer," she said menacingly.

Trifa's fighting spirit immediately vanished when Yang spoke, she knew that her death was going to be truly horrific. She had heard stories of what Yang had done in the past, and now she was going to find out if they were true.

As she looked up at Yang, she prayed that the gods would forgive her sins and grant her a swift death. Unfortunately, not even the gods could save her from Yang's wrath.

Yang could tell that she had broken Trifa's spirit, now it was time to break her body. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," she said, as she pinned the woman down.

She started by grabbing one of Trifa's arms, and brutally breaking all of her fingers.

Trifa was screaming in pain and trying to pull away, but Yang was easily able to overpower her and keep her in place.

As Trifa continued writhing around in agony, Yang grabbed her other arm. With the same level of brutality, she broke every finger on that hand.

Having rendered Trifa's hand's useless, Yang decided to break the woman's arms, before moving on to another part of her body. She grabbed the Faunus' ears, and savagely tore them from her head.

"It's a shame you can't hear anymore, your screams are so beautiful," she mocked.

Yang's next action was to knock out Trifa's remaining teeth. The process was a fairly simple one, she just punched the woman repeatedly in the face.

Not only did the punches knock Trifa's teeth out, but they also shattered her jaw and her cheekbones.

Grinning sadistically at her handy work, Yang looked her victim in the eyes and said: "Good luck talking with a mouth like that."

Taking inspiration from May, Yang decided that Trifa's eyes were the next thing to go. As she grabbed Trifa's head and placed her thumbs over her eyes, she said "You know what the worst part about gouging eyes is? It's the fact you don't get to see what you look like when I'm finished with you."

With no further hesitation, she pushed down with all her might.

She did a lot of damage, but Trifa was still breathing.

Not having many tools available, Yang was starting to get bored with tormenting Trifa. "No offence, but I'm really bored of this. I think I'm going to end this here," she told the Faunus. Having said that, she grabbed the silk that had been shot at her and wrapped it around Trifa's neck.

She wasn't just going to kill her, she was going to kill her with her own silk.

Spider silk was incredibly strong, even more so when it came from a spider Faunus. That quickly became apparent to Yang, as it started to crush Trifa's throat.

As she pulled it tighter and tighter, she decided that she would keep the weapon for future use. Combined with Yang's strength, the silk was easily able to squeeze the life out of Trifa. It made Yang smile, and her smile only grew when she saw that the Huntresses had finished off the woman's guards. "Well, that was easier than expected," she commented.

With all the White Fang members dead, and Pyrrha's second target dealt with. The girls casually washed themselves before exiting the showers.

No inmates were brave enough to report the incident, and no guards came to bother them. All in all, it had been an excellent start for the newly formed gang.


	24. Chapter 24

The inmates were all in the prison canteen when they were interrupted by an unexpected arrival. Warden Goodwitch entered the room, escorted by Officer Nikos and several other guards. The room fell silent, as everyone stared at her, wondering why she had decided to make an appearance.

It was quickly made clear why she was there when she asked them all "Would someone care to enlighten me, as to why there is a pile of corpses in the showers?" She clearly wasn't happy about the situation, and dead set on getting to the bottom of what had happened.

Nobody responded to her question, which only served to annoy her further. "Really, none of you know anything? None of you saw anything out of the ordinary, and those inmates just killed themselves when nobody was around?" she asked, scanning the room for any sign of a guilty conscience.

"Does this really surprise you? I mean didn't you know that snitches get stitches?" Yang asked. She couldn't resist the urge to antagonize the warden, especially since she was involved in the killing.

"Is that an admission of guilt, Branwen?" the warden demanded. It was a reasonable assumption to make, that the most prolific killer was responsible. So it made sense for the warden to accuse her, especially when she was the only one to respond to the questioning.

Yang shook her head "As much as I would have loved to kill those bitches, it wasn't me who did them in." she said. It was a lie and most people would have seen right through it, but Yang had actually put some thought into what she was doing. It wasn't her usual way of screwing people over, but she wanted to try it out.

"Alright, would you like to tell me who is responsible then?" Goodwitch asked, she seemed sceptical but was willing to listen. It was likely down to the fact, that Yang was the only one willing to provided her with any kind of information.

"Yeah, it was them. I watched them do it," Yang responded, pointing at the human supremacists. She wanted to kill them, but this was a good opportunity to mess with them. They would likely be put in solitary if they were blamed for what happened. That would make them inaccessible to her, but she could focus on her other enemies while they were away.

"Thank you, but what happened to snitches get stitches?" Goodwitch asked, caught off guard by Yang's willingness to hand over information that could result in her getting hurt. Inmates rarely passed on information about other inmates, especially in such public settings.

Yang laughed "It's still a thing, it just doesn't apply to me. You see, those whores are too scared to try doing anything to me. They know that I would slaughter them if they ever tried. Basically, I'm in no danger," she explained. That was one of the few true things she actually said, they were scared of her and she would kill them.

Goodwitch nodded "Right well, I'm inclined to believe you. I appreciate your cooperation," she said. It was unbelievable that she actually took the bait, it should have been blatantly obvious that Yang and the Huntresses were responsible. But then again, this was the same justice system which had imprisoned Ruby for a crime she definitely didn't commit.

At this point, the human supremacists responded. "What the fuck, you can't believe her. She fucking did it, and she wants us to take the fall for it. Those mongrels deserved what they got, but we didn't do it. We aren't going into solitary because of her." their leader said. Her minions nodded in agreement, and they all jumped to their feet. They weren't just angry, they were ready to fight.

Goodwitch sighed "Officers, get them under control and put them all in solitary." she ordered. Immediately, most of the guards in the room made their way over to the supremacists. Most of them drew their weapons, expecting to face resistance from the inmates.

Officer Nikos could tell that things were about to get bad, so she called in all the guards she could. She could feel a riot brewing, and they were going to need all the help they could get if they wanted to stop it and get out safely. Unfortunately, the powder keg ignited before the reinforcements could arrive.

"Fuck this!" the supremacists shouted in unison, before charging at the guards. They were wielding whatever they had to hand as weapons, and they were hell-bent on taking on the guards. This prompted the guards to open fire, with their rubber bullets.

Some of the supremacists were taken down by the rubber rounds, but many of them were able to reach the guards. The less fortunate guards were stabbed and beaten by the inmates, while the luckier ones were able to wrestle with them. While this was happening, several other inmates took the opportunity to launch their own assaults, on the guards.

Things only got worse as more guards arrived, they were equipped to kill but couldn't risk shooting their own people. So, they moved in to try and make themselves more useful to the other guards, but that just brought them into conflict with Vernal. She and the Tribe members decided they would try to disarm the guards. They hit them fast, catching many of them off guard.

Several shots rang out as the inmates and guards fought for control of the guns, leaving several people dead or rapidly bleeding out. This prompted Officer Nikos to try and escort Warden Goodwitch to safety. Unfortunately, they were set upon by a group of disgruntled inmates. Officer Nikos was forced to fight to defend herself and Goodwitch.

The Huntresses were not just going to sit back and let the riot happen, so they jumped into action. While most of the other inmates were fighting against the guards, the Huntresses were fighting with them. Of course, Yang's priority was helping Pyrrha, so she charged into the crowd of inmates who were attacking her. She was unarmed, but she didn't need weapons to kill.

As quickly as she could, Yang was grabbing inmates and snapping their necks. Many of them didn't realize she was even there before she grabbed them by the heads and twisted. Her expertise meant that she was able to put a significant dent in the group, on her own. Soon, she was joined by Arslan who made similarly quick work of the inmates.

The work of Yang and Arslan was enough to draw the majority of the attention away for Pyrrha, who was now better able to fight off her attackers. They would throw punches and stab at her, and she would respond by breaking their arms. She fought every step of the way, as she and the Warden headed for the exit. They were going to make it out, and it was mostly down to Yang and her affection for Pyrrha.

While Yang and Arslan were busy snapping necks, Blake, Ilia and Neon were helping deal with the supremacists. Picking up discarded weapons, they pushed past the guards and started butchering their fellow inmates. Blood sprayed everywhere, as they slashed throats and pierced ever artery they could access. Blake and Ilia used their gymnastic abilities to outmanoeuvre their enemies, while Neon just met them head-on.

Weiss, Coco, Velvet, Ciel, and Penny clashed with the mobster inmates, who took used the riot as an opportunity to go after Weiss. While the others were quite evenly matched in hand to hand combat, Penny was tearing her opponents to shreds. She looked to be having the time of her life as she used cutlery, to dismember wave after wave of inmates.

Meanwhile, the remaining gang members threw themselves into the fight with Vernal and the Branwens. They mainly focused on taking down Vernal, as she was the most dangerous and important one. Nebula, Dew, Gwen and Octavia helped a guard, who was currently wrestling her for control of his gun. Vernal had the upper hand, but they were able to take her down.

As Vernal was being pinned down by the other four, Reese and May focused on arming themselves. Conveniently, a few tribe members had lost too much blood, to use the weapons they had seized. So the weapons were easily plucked from their hands, without any resistance as they were already on death's door. Now armed, the duo proceeded to gun down as many inmates as they could. It was simple, as they were both good shots and there were targets all over the place.

When Pyrrha and the warden reached the door, their last remaining pursuer tried to chase them. Unfortunately for her, Yang and Arslan had finished off her comrades. Arslan tackled her and held her in place, allowing Yang to punish her for attacking Pyrrha. The room filled with the sound of screaming, as Yang used a shank to roughly scalp the unfortunate woman.

Blake managed to corner an unarmed supremacist, but she wasn't going to be merciful to such a hateful person. She picked up a shank and launched it at the woman, the blade caught her just under the sternum and buried itself deeply in her chest. As soon as the blade made contact, Blake launched another attack. She jumped and kicked the woman in the face, smashing her head into the wall behind her. The impact and the stab wound were enough to kill the woman. She dropped to her knees and slumped against the wall.

Ilia had another supremacist in a similar position, but she dispatched her enemy in a different way to Blake. She jumped up, grabbed the woman by the head, and slammed her knee into her nose. There was enough force to break the woman's nose, and cave in the front of her skull. It also severed her brain stem, so she was dead before she hit the floor.

Neon was content to just beat her opponent to death, the leader of the supremacists was no match for her psychotic brutality. She tried to fight off the Faunus, but she was all bark and no bite. In the end, Neon just held her down and punched her until she was unrecognizable. As with most of Neon's victims, this one was dead long before the assault came to an end.

At the same time, Weiss was engaged in a knife fight with a member of the Winchester family. She was able to dodge masterfully and deliver several deep slashes to her opponent, but she couldn't quite land a killing blow. So the fight continued to drag on, as she slowly wore down the other woman. Weiss just needed to continue fighting, until the blood loss rendered unable to fight. Then she could easily end her.

Meanwhile, Coco was beating someone with a food tray. Having taken the woman to the ground and pinned her, she was free to repeatedly slam the metal tray down on her head. Once the woman had been beaten into a daze and stopped fighting back, Coco quickly finished her by snapping her neck. It was a fast and surprisingly merciful death, compared to the deaths of some of the other inmates.

Velvet and Ciel didn't have to worry about fighting anyone, thanks to May and Reese blowing the heads of anyone who approached them. The four of them were now together, trying to find weapons for the unarmed pair. They had to step over dozens of bodies, as they moved across the room. But they were soon able to find a few more guns, lying on the ground between dead guards and dead Branwens.

Penny who was now completely covered in blood was walking around finishing people off. Whenever she found an injured inmate, she would cut their throat. It was an incredibly messy job, but she felt it was necessary. There would be a lot fewer enemies for them to deal with if they weren't allowed to recover. Also, she was really enjoying herself. It wasn't often that she really got to let loose.

Vernal was putting up a hell of a fight against the four who had her pinned down, even managing to break free on several occasions. But she was no Yang when it came to fighting in such a manner, she had no hope of escaping or gaining the upper hand. It was quite fortunate that the girls had no intention of killing her, they would allow Yang to decided her fate.

Ruby was the only huntress missing from the room, or at least she had been. She had managed to sneak out unnoticed, and she returned wearing a full set of body armour and carrying a ridiculously large gun. She was covered in blood and her weapon was smoking, and she soon revealed the reason why. "Guys, the whole prison's gone to hell. We're gonna have to fight our way out!" she announced.


	25. Chapter 25

A few minutes after Ruby's return, all of the Huntresses were armed and dressed as guards. Most of them were watching the doors, in case someone tried to enter. But Yang, Arslan, Neon and Penny were dealing with Vernal.

Yang spoke to the woman she once considered to be a sister, while the others held her down. "So, it looks like you have a choice to make. You can either keep being Raven's slave and I'll end you, or you can turn on her and join us," she said.

Vernal snarled at her "What the fuck is going on with you Yang? Why did you turn your back on us?" she demanded. She was clearly angry with Yang, but she was also confused by how much the blonde had changed.

"Don't you get it, Vernal, Raven doesn't give a shit about us. To her we're just weapons, she's just using us to do her dirty work," Yang told her. Ever since Pyrrha help her discover the truth, she grew angry whenever her mother came up.

"Who put that shit in your head, Yang? Raven isn't like that, she cares about us," Vernal responded, immediately jumping to Raven's defence. Her opinion of the woman was the exact opposite of Yang's.

"I'm not the one with the head full of shit, and now I'm free to do my own thing," Yang retorted. Technically she was now under Ruby's command, she had a lot more freedom than when she was blindly following Raven.

"So, you're just going to betray your family. You're going to throw it all away, so you can play around with these freaks," Vernal snapped at her, she was furious at Yang's betrayal. She started trying to break away from the three who were restraining her.

"If you're going to be like that, then I'm going to have to kill you. It's a shame really, you were a great sister while it lasted," Yang said, with a rare glimmer of remorse. As she spoke, she aimed her weapon at her former sister.

"Don't kill me like a bitch, let's make this a fight to the death. You could at least do that for me," Vernal responded. A Branwen would never go down without a fight if they could avoid it, Vernal wasn't going to be the exception.

"Fine, but I'll make you regret it. As soon as this fight starts, your special treatment ends. I will break you, and I won't let up until your heart stops," Yang said. She then removed her body armour and handed her gun to Penny.

"Good, I'm glad these pussies haven't made you soft. Now let's throw down, no more talking," Vernal replied, sounding oddly calm about her impending violent death. The girls released her and backed away, not wanting to get caught up in what was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and the warden were locked in a control room. They were joined by Officers Ren and Valkyrie. They watched the camera feeds, as the whole prison erupted into anarchy. What they saw was utterly horrific and terrifying to be caught in the middle off, yet all they could do was stay in place and allow it to happen.

Guards were trapped fighting for their lives, as inmates launched repeated assaults on them. They were having some success due to their superior protection and weaponry, but they were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of inmates. They were taken out one by one, rapidly reducing the likelihood of them being able to retake control.

Sex offenders were being lynched, by the other inmates. They were being hung with bedsheets and some were used like piñatas, as they slowly asphyxiated. A few particularly unfortunate inmates were even set on fire and left to burn or suffocate. The other inmates were completely without mercy, showing just how much they despised their victims.

Gangs were clashing all over the place, with nothing to stop them from killing each other. They brought improvised and smuggled weapons, using them to butcher each other. Tensions had been building for so long, that the inmates became like animals as they fought each other. They weren't even differentiating between the people around them. Anyone who got too close was quickly set upon from all sides. The sight made the most dangerous areas of Vale, look like safe-havens.

Human Supremacist and White Fang members, were busy fighting for control and trying to exterminate each other. They fought brutally, they were hell-bent on proving their superiority. To those two groups, any one of the opposite race was a target. Wherever they went within the prison, they left a wake of destruction. The corridors and cellblocks were strewn with horrifically maimed corpses.

But worst of all, was what was happening in the asylum section of the prison. In there, the craziest of the inmates were running wild. They were killing themselves and each other, as they took advantage of their newfound freedom. There were even cannibals eating people alive. It was like something out of a horror movie, but so much worse.

Through the middle of all that chaos, walked a lone woman. She was short and had hair reminiscent of ice-cream. She seemed to enjoy the chaos and easily dispatched anyone who attacked her. Neo was out of her cell, which was bad news for everyone. Other than Yang, no inmate was more feared than her.

* * *

Back in the canteen, Yang and Vernal were charging at each other. Yang was pretty much guaranteed to win, but Vernal was going to fight to the bitter end. When they reached each other, they both threw punches. Vernal was sent stumbling backwards, while Yang took the hit without batting an eyelid.

For the next few minutes, they went blow for blow. They were both getting hit, dodging and parrying without stopping, until Vernal made a mistake. She threw a slightly weak punch at Yang's head, Yang effortlessly dodged and was able to grab her by the arm. The blonde then threw her over her shoulder, sending her to the ground.

Luckily, Vernal wasn't seriously hurt and easily righted herself. She was back on her feet before Yang could press her advantage. She even managed to catch Yang with a few gut punches when she turned around, as she tried to wind her opponent. Unfortunately, Yang's rock hard abs made in an impossibility to wind her in such a way. The futile attack meant that Yang was able to do a powerful palm strike on Vernal's sternum, knocking her back and almost making her stumble over a body.

Yang didn't give Vernal time to regain her composure, taking full advantage of her unstable opponent. She jumped at her with her fist pulled back, rocketing a punch into her face. It knocked Vernal to the floor and induced a heavy nose bleed.

Yang then moved to pin her opponent down, but Vernal managed to roll away and jump to her feet. She was incredibly resilient, most people didn't recover from Yang's punches. But she was able to recover and go on the offensive. She slammed her fist into the side of Yang's head.

Yang was actually rocked by Vernal's punch, something which rarely happened to her. But Vernal could hit incredibly hard when she needed to, she hadn't been adopted by Raven just for being loyal. Of course, even one of her hardest punches wasn't enough to fell, Yang. The blonde was slightly dazed from having her brain rattled, but she still had plenty of fight in her.

Vernal had to duck out of the way when Yang returned a punch of equal strength. It would have demolished her nose if it had connected, so she was lucky she avoided it. Though a broken nose was the least of her worries, given that it was a fight to the death.

Enraged by her blow not finding its target, Yang kicked Vernal in the chest. It winded the other woman and knocked her a significant distance across the room. Vernal went down hard, her landing only padded by a small pile of corpses. It was likely that she would have been injured by the impact, had the bodies not been there.

Yang chased after her winded opponent, trying to catch her before she could get her breath back. She could have gone for a punch, but that had proven ineffective so far. So she opted for another kick, as her last one had done a great job of taking Vernal down. She jumped slightly before she reached her rival, flying at her feet first.

The kick would have caught Vernal in the head and could have snapped her neck. But she was able to block, throwing her arms up at the last possible second. The full force of the blow went into her forearms, severely damaging the bones in several places. It hurt a lot and made fighting hard, but Vernal gritted her teeth and kept going.

Having her flying kick unexpectedly blocked had resulted in Yang landing on her back. She was lying on the floor in front of Vernal, fighting to pull air back into her lungs. Unfortunately, Vernal pounced on her before she could fully recover. Before she knew it, she had a pair of hands wrapped around her throat. It was surprising, given that she had felt the bones give way.

Vernal was only kept going by adrenaline, as her forearms screamed in agony. Strangling Yang was incredibly painful, but she needed to kill her to save her own life. Against a normal opponent, she could have easily strangled them to death even with her injuries. But Yang wasn't a normal opponent, she had incredibly powerful neck muscles which were fully tensed up.

With Vernal distracted by trying to strangle her, Yang was able to launch a brutal assault on her. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her, before rolling over. It was only once Yang was on top of her, that Vernal realized how badly she had messed up. Vernal panicked and let go of her neck, so Yang headbutted her in the face. There was the satisfying sound of cartilage snapping, as Vernal's nose was broken.

Vernal was dazed by the headbutt, rendering her briefly incapable of fighting. Pressing her advantage, Yang sat up and sent at a barrage of punches into her opponent's chest. It took a few hits, but eventually, she felt ribs cracking from the impact. Punching bone would have hurt most people, but Yang's knuckles felt no pain. She'd toughened them, to the point where she felt nothing.

When Vernal finally got her head straight, she realized she was in serious trouble. If she didn't act soon, Yang would beat her to death. So although it made her feel like a coward, she picked up a shank which was lying just within reach. With all the strength she could muster, she plunged the improvised blade into Yang's side. It brought Yang's assault to an end and allowed Vernal to push her off.

Vernal managed to push herself to her feet, ready to launch her final assault and secure victory. She thought she had the upper hand as Yang lay there, looking lifeless. She was going to make the blonde's death quick, by stomping on her head. But as she brought her foot down, a demonic-looking Yang rolled away and grabbed her leg.

Using all her strength, Yang pulled Vernal down. She climbed on top of her former sister and pulled the shank from her side. As Vernal looked up at her in shock and horror, Yang repeatedly stabbed her in the stomach and chest. There was no sign of humanity left in Yang's eyes, as she punctured all of Vernal's internal organs multiple times.

After minutes of relentless stabbing, Yang finally calmed down. Of course, Vernal was long dead by that point. Her body was basically one big stab wound, and all the blood had drained from her. The fight was over and Yang had won, though she was now bleeding from a deep stab wound on her side. She had to tear one of the sleeves off her jumpsuit and use it to stop the bleeding.

As she stood up and walked away, Yang said her final words to her recently departed foe. "That's what happens to people who stay loyal to Raven, and that's what's going to happen to her when I catch her," Her words were full of malice and hatred, killing Vernal was only the beginning.

* * *

Arslan and Ruby ran over to Yang, wanting to make sure she hadn't been too badly injured during the fight. But before they could reach her, the room was plunged into complete darkness. It was daytime, but the prison had very few windows. So now, they not only had to survive a riot. they had to do it in almost complete darkness.

"Well this is just fucking great!" shouted Yang. Blood loss and having to kill someone she once considered to be family, would not stop her from expressing her displeasure at their current predicament. Fighting through a prison riot was fine even if she was injured, but she would have preferred to do it with the lights on. She wasn't blessed with night vision like the Faunus were. So she now had a distinct disadvantage.

After a few seconds, some small emergency lights came on. They emitted a dim red glow, which only made it possible to see the doors. The illumination came at the perfect time, as the doors soon came flying open. A horde of rampaging inmates burst into the room, and the light made it easier for the Huntresses to target them. The room echoed with the sound of gunfire and screaming, as the girls gunned down wave after wave of inmates.

Once Yang had managed to get her armour back on and pick up her weapon. They gang started to move towards the doorway, it was time to begin their fight to the exit. It was going to be a long and difficult fight, and they didn't know what they would have to face. But it was now or never, they had to go before things could get any worse.


	26. Chapter 26

As Officers Nikos, Ren and Valkyrie remained locked in the control room with Warden Goodwitch, the warden pulled out her phone. She held it in her hand for a moment, before looking at the officers and saying "We've completely lost control at this point, and we can't risk any escapes. So I'm calling for help and I'm ordering a purge of all inmates."

A purge meant that every inmate would be killed, and Pyrrha could not allow that to happen. If Goodwitch gave the order, then Yang and the Huntresses would be killed. She was fine with the other inmates dying, but not them. "You don't need to go that far, we just need to suppress the rioters," she said, hoping it would be enough to change the warden's mind.

The warden shook her head "This isn't a riot anymore Nikos, this is complete anarchy. You've seen what those monsters are doing out there, killing them off is all we can do. I know it's extreme and it's not a decision I take lightly, but I have to order the purge," she explained. Though she said it was a decision she didn't take lightly, her face showed no sign of that. She seemed happy to be killing the inmates like that's what she had wanted all along.

"How can you be so brutal? some of those inmates just saved your life. If Branwen and Altan hadn't attacked them, the inmates in the canteen would have killed both of us," Pyrrha snapped at the warden, growing angry at the woman. She couldn't just sit back and let the massacre happen, she had to at least save Yang and the Huntresses.

"They didn't do that to help us, they did that because the wanted to kill. Those two are violent thugs just like all the other scum occupying this prison, they are as much as part of this as everyone else. So I will be ordering the purge and they will be killed along with the rest of those animals out there, do you have a problem with that?" Goodwitch snapped back. She was clearly angered by what she saw as Pyrrha's insubordination, and she stopped trying to hide her true opinion of the inmates.

"Yes, that's a big problem. I agree that a lot of the inmates do deserve to die, but not all of them. Some of those inmates were put in here for crimes they didn't commit, like Rose. Inmates like her don't deserve to be killed, and I would never forgive you for ordering their deaths," Pyrrha responded. She really needed her words to get through to the woman, before she had to get physical.

Goodwitch completely ignored Pyrrha. She proceeded to lift her phone to her ear, ready to make the call that would seal the fates of Yang and everyone else. To make things even worse, she had a grin on her face the whole time. There were many sadistic and evil people in the prison, and now the warden had joined their ranks.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, the time for talking was over. There was no only one way she could stop Goodwitch, an action that would forever alter the course of her career and her life. Without giving any warning, she charged straight at the woman. She tackled her to the ground and sent her phone flying across the room. The warden hit the ground hard and the phone shattered against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the other guards asked in unison. They didn't agree with the purge either, but they knew not to question their superior. So they were completely caught off guard by Pyrrha's actions. She had always been an exemplary officer, and now she had argued with and assaulted the warden.

Pyrrha who was now seething with rage and pinning the warden to the ground, turned and looked at her friends. "Nora, Ren. You know we can't let this bitch order the purge, it would be evil to kill them all for this. So you can try to help her and follow her orders, but I will do everything in my power to stop you," she told them. Normally she would never be so angry or threatening, but she cared too much about Yang to stay calm and let things happen.

Nora and Ren just stood there in shock, this was nothing like the Pyrrha they had come to know. This Pyrrha terrified them almost as much, as the killers who were running wild outside. "We don't want the purge either, but we can't just assault the warden. What's going on with you Pyrrha?" Ren asked. He was trying to stay on her good side, while also trying to find out what was up with his friend.

Pyrrha sighed "Well I'm already in a lot of trouble, so I may as well tell you the truth. I've been using Branwen and other inmates, to avenge Jaune. I've been getting them to hit back at the people responsible for his coma. Working with them has led to me forming a close connection with them and starting a relationship with Yang, so I can't let them die. I will do anything I can to keep them safe and get them out of here, so I cannot allow the purge to happen," she explained to them. It felt good to come clean, though she was worried about how they would react.

Ren and Nora both gasped at the revelations. Not only had they not had the slightest inkling that something like that was going on, but they also couldn't believe what they were hearing. This was Pyrrha Nikos, a decorated cop turned exemplary prison officer. Why would she seek revenge? Why would she work with inmates? Why would she start a relationship with the deadliest woman in the world?

"That's insane," was all Nora could manage to say.

"Think whatever you want. All I need to know is, are you going to help me or are you going to hinder me?" Pyrrha asked. She wanted to keep them as friends and she thought they would be useful allies. So she was giving them a chance to aid her and the Huntresses, they would need all the help they could get if they were going to escape and continue their revenge plot.

It only took a few moments before Nora and Ren gave their responses, but it was worth the wait. "I'm in," they said simultaneously. It wasn't an easy decision for them to make, but many things made it easier. Though the main deciding factors were their friendship with Pyrrha, their understanding of what happened to Jaune, and their experiences with the inmates. In the end, the right choice was very clear.

Pyrrha was extremely glad that they had sided with her, it made things so much simpler. "Thank you, thank you so much. This means a lot to me, and I would do whatever I can to repay you for this. Now I don't mean to alarm you, but I think I killed the warden," she said. During the course of their discussion, she had realized that Goodwitch had stopped breathing and didn't have a pulse.


	27. Chapter 27

Like a military unit, the Huntresses moved through the prison. They swept through hallway after hallway, slaughtering every inmate they encountered with brutal efficiency. Though they met many armed and dangerous, their superior firepower and armour allowed them to make swift progress. Nothing could stand in their way, or at least it seemed that way.

Ruby led them the whole, as she cleared the way with her weapon. She only came to a stop when she reached an unusually quiet cell block, it was completely silent unlike everywhere else they had been. Every room they had been through, had at least a few inmates in it. But this cell bloc was only occupied by the eviscerated corpses of guards and inmates alike.

"Everyone, hold up, I've got a bad feeling about this one," Ruby told the others, as she scanned the large room. It was possible that whoever had killed them all just decided to go elsewhere, and many people would have just assumed that was the case. But Ruby's gut told her that there was something else going on, something bad.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Weiss asked her. She trusted Ruby fully, but she wanted to know what had her so on edge. After the hell she had just led them through, it must have been something major to bring her to a complete halt. She moved closer to Ruby which allowed her to see into the cellblock, and that was all it took for a sense of dread to wash over her.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Blake asked the two of them. She had been expecting to walk into a trap or an ambush from the moment they left the canteen, so she did not doubt that that's what had Ruby so concerned. After all, there were plenty of inmates capable of setting up a successful ambush or booby trap.

Ruby nodded before moving away from the doorway and whispering her next order. "Someone, bring me a body from down the hall, I want to try something out," she said. She wasn't prepared to risk one of their lives by sending someone in to investigate, so she had to find another way to find out what they were facing.

Penny who was closest to the back of the group went and grabbed the corpse of their most recent victim, before carrying it back to Ruby. "Let me guess, you want me to shove it in there and see what happens?" she quietly asked Ruby. She was no stranger to setting traps, often using them to take out or disable her own victims. So she was of the same opinion of the others, and she was fairly certain she knew what Ruby's plan was.

Ruby nodded and whispered "Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," in response. The plan was simple, push a body into the cell block and see if anything happened to it. If nothing happened, they could enter with extreme caution. If something did happen, they could work out the best way to proceed.

With Ruby giving her the go-ahead, Penny approached the doorway before throwing the body forward into the room. The moment the body entered the room, it hit a tripwire and set off a trap. Several sharp and pointed projectiles were launched at it from both sides, only missing it by inches before it hit the floor and joined the pile of corpses. "Holy shit!" Penny exclaimed uncharacteristically.

Although they had been expecting something to happen, the group were still surprised. Whoever had set the trap was clearly incredibly sadistic, resourceful and indiscriminate. "What kind of a fucking coward sets up something like that? I'm gonna tear their fucking legs off when I find them, nobody does that shit to us and gets to live," Yang ranted. After what happened with Vernal, she was more aggravated than normal.

"Considering Ruby could have walked into that, I'm all for tearing their legs off. But first, we need to get through here without ending up like everyone else in there," Weiss responded. She was about as angry as Yang, if not more so. Even with her armour on, Ruby could still have been seriously hurt by the projectiles. The thought of that alone was enough to make Weiss' blood boil. But even though she was desperate to make the person responsible suffer, she knew that their primary focus had to be safely reaching their destination.

"Weiss is right, we need to be extra careful from this point on. I don't want anyone getting killed or injured, I just want to get everything and everyone we need, then get out of here before escape becomes impossible. Now follow me, just keep your eyes peeled and kill on sight," Ruby ordered, finally becoming the leader they all knew she could be. She then approached the doorway again, before cautiously entering with the others close behind her.

* * *

Back in the control room, Pyrrha and the other officers were dealing with the warden's body. "I don't agree with what she was trying to do, but wasn't killing her a little extreme?" Ren asked Pyrrha, as he looked down on the body of his former boss. Despite the fact he'd just witnessed the accidental killing of Warden Goodwitch, he was still his usual stoic self.

Pyrrha sighed "I had no intention of killing her, I just couldn't let her kill them all. Not that I have any regrets, she deserved this for being such a callous sadistic bitch," she responded. Her time with Yang and the Huntresses had changed her, she didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for what she did to the Warden. In her eyes, the woman deserved to die, even if she hadn't intended to be the one to kill her.

"Yeah Ren, she had it coming. If anyone tried to kill you, I'd do the same thing to them," Nora added. Though she normally agreed with Ren and she didn't like to go against him, in this case, she had to side with Pyrrha. After all, if she was in Pyrrha's position and Ren was in Yang's position, She would have killed the Warden without hesitation.

"I see your point, but I still don't like the idea of killing unless it's completely unavoidable," Ren reluctantly conceded.

"If we're going to get out of here and help those inmates escape, can we please keep killing to a minimum?" he then asked. Though he would go along with the plan and he could understand why Pyrrha was doing what she was doing, he still wanted to leave the killing to the inmates. He didn't want blood on his hands if he could avoid it.

"Don't worry Ren, I won't force you into doing anything you do want to. Now I think we should get going," Pyrrha responded as she prepared to venture outside again. Having seen what was going on throughout the prison, it was hard to leave the relative safety of the control room. But the Huntresses needed help and she needed to help them, so staying put was not an option.

* * *

After moving at a snail's pace through the corpse-filled cellblock, the Huntresses managed to safely reach the doorway on the far side. Ruby was still at the head of the group, so she was the first to reach the doorway. "I can't see any tripwires on this one, but I don't want to risk it," she told the others, after scanning every inch of the exit. There was nothing immediately obvious, but she believed there was a high likelihood of running into more traps.

"I'll handle this one, everyone, stand back," Arslan said, as she picked up the dismembered body of a prison officer. As soon as the others were out of her way, she launched the corpse through the doorway. Having fully expected something to happen, she barely flinched when the body was torn apart by gunfire. The rest of the Huntresses reacted similarly, raising their weapons and preparing for a gunfight.

"Congratulations, you tricked us! Shame that won't save you!" someone yelled from down the hall. The angle they were at meant that they couldn't see each other or engage each other, but it was very clear that all hell was about to break loose. That fact was emphasized even more, by the sound of many people running in the direction of the Huntresses.

Fortunately for the Huntresses, they had the element of surprise on their side. Their enemy had no idea that they had guns of their own, or that there were so many of them. With that in mind, they quickly took up defensive positions and trained their weapons on the doorway. As long as they had the ammo, that chokepoint would enable them to slaughter anyone who came at them.

Thanks to the cover they had found and the darkness in the cell block, the Huntresses were able to keep out of sight as their first three opponents entered. The three women were all carrying weapons they had stolen from the guards, but they hadn't thought to take any of the guards' armour. So after allowing them to take a few steps into the room, Ruby, May and Reese each fired a single shot. All three shots reached their targets, simultaneously dropping the three hostiles.

Probably assuming that the gunfire had been their friends killing whoever was in the cellblock, five other women wandered into the room. They were armed but didn't spot their fallen comrades in time, they were all headless before they could even raise their weapons in self-defence. Once again the superior firepower and combat training of the Huntresses made them more than a match for their enemies.

Once the gunfire came to an end and before the Huntresses considered moving on, the same voice came from down the hall. "Get your asses back here, we've got more prey to hunt!" she shouted. She sounded angry at her minions for not returning after dealing with their targets, it hadn't yet hit her that it wasn't outgoing fire she had heard.

Rather than giving her time to come to the realization herself, Ruby responded to the voice. "They won't be coming back to you, they're all dead. You better hope we don't catch you!" she shouted back. She wasn't messing around, she was furious at having almost walked into two traps. She didn't know who the owner of the voice was, but they would pay for putting her and her friends in danger.

"Ha, you think you can threaten me. I don't need those useless fucks, I can kill you myself. But I'm not stupid enough to go to you, you'll just have to come and get me." replied the voice. That was fine with the Huntresses, they would get her and they would kill her. All they had to do was reach her without being shot, and that would be quite simple thanks to their training and the design of the prison.

Rather than responding to the woman, the Huntresses quietly hatched a plan for taking her down. "You know, this place is full of air vents and ventilation shafts. They would be impossible to reach if the prison was running normally, but now we can take full advantage," Ilia explained as she pointed to a grate on the wall above the doorway. It was dark but the grate was just illuminated by the dim emergency lighting.

"So you want to use the vents to sneak up behind that bitch?" Coco asked. She wasn't opposed to the idea and would go with it if everyone else thought it would work, but she wasn't convinced that the vents would be navigable. After all, this was reality and not a Spruce Willis movie.

Ilia nodded "Exactly, it wouldn't be my first time and I'm sure at least a few of us could do it," she explained. Stealth had been a major part of her time in the White Fang, so she was no stranger to using vents to make her way around. Ideally, she wouldn't have to go through vents as it was easy to get lost or stuck, but it seemed like the safest way to reach their target.

"If you're sure you can do it, then I'm all for it. Any other ideas or should we go with this one?" Ruby asked the gang. From what she knew about Ilia, she was confident that she could pull it off. But she wanted to know all of her options before making a move, and she didn't want to send Ilia in alone.

"Ilia knows what she's talking about, we should go with her plan. I'll go with her and the rest of you can join us once we have the target subdued," Blake said. She knew that Ilia's plan was their best option, as long as she could go with her. The situation was incredibly dangerous and she wouldn't allow Ilia to go in alone, plus she would likely need backup once she reached the target.

"They way I see it, we have three options. We can go in guns blazing and hope we drop her before she drops us, we can leave and find another way out of here, or we can go with Ilia's plan," Nebula responded. With Ilia's plan and Nebula's summary of their options, the rest of the gang had nothing to add. Using the vents was the best option, so they were all on board with the plan.

* * *

Within moments of the plan being made Ilia and Blake had removed their armour and climbed into the vent. The others waited by the doorway, ready to run in and back them up the instant they were required. To distract their target and to conceal any noises from the vents, Yang shouted to the woman. "So, bitch. If you're so confident that you can take us all out, why don't you introduce yourself?" she asked.

"The name's Tock. And I'm your worst nightmare!" the woman shouted back. She clearly had a high opinion of herself and had no idea who she was talking to. Anyone who knew of Yang knew that trying to intimidate her was an incredibly bad idea, that was a lesson that Tock would learn the hard way.

"Well Tock, I'm Yang and I'm going to tear your legs off and use them to cave your skull in," Yang menacingly replied. There was no doubt in her mind, she would do exactly as she said. All she had to do was wait for Ilia and Blake to outflank Tock, then she could do all the limb tearing and skull-crushing she wanted without running the risk of being shot by her victim.

"Thanks for the suggestion, now I know what to do with you when you get here," Tock said. Normally Yang would have been annoyed by the response, but in this case, she just found it hilarious. Tock was utterly oblivious to the fact she was about to suffer one of the most brutal deaths imaginable, she still thought she had the advantage.

As if on cue, Ilia silently dropped to the floor behind Tock. Thanks to Yang's distraction and their stealth abilities, she and Blake had managed to avoid detection. Tock hadn't even noticed the grate behind her being opened. Seconds later Blake dropped down next to her, and they slowly approached their unfortunate quarry. The Crocodile Faunus was holding a gun just like Ruby's and she was aiming it in the direction of the cellblock door. She didn't stand a chance.

In one synchronized strike, Ilia and Blake took their target down and wrestled the weapon from her hands. Ilia held her lower half down, while Blake held her upper half down. She was left lying face down, completely unable to defend herself and with her weapon out of reach. "We've got her, you can move up!" Blake shouted to Yang and the others.

"Oh, Fuck" was all Tock could manage to say, as the other Huntresses came charging down the hall. She knew exactly what was coming and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, all she could do was pray for a swift death to relieve her of the agony she was about to endure.


	28. Chapter 28

Once Yang had finished dismembering Tock's corpse, she and the rest of the gang continued on their way. "How big is this fucking prison? We must have walked miles and there's still no sign of Pyrrha," Coco asked after a while. They all knew the prison complex was big, but they hadn't expected it to be as big as it now seemed to be.

"Yeah, what are the chances that we actually find her again. She could be anywhere and that's assuming she's still alive," Nebula added. It did seem unlikely that they would find Pyrrha, and her chances of survival probably weren't good with everything that was going on.

"She's definitely alive and we will find her, even if I have to search this whole place. We need her and she needs us, so we aren't leaving until she's with us," Yang snarled. Pyrrha was a fighter and she would make her way to them no matter what she had to fight through, Yang knew that for certain. With that in mind, there was no way she would leave without her favourite redhead.

"Yang's right, Pyrrha's alive and we'll find her soon. When we do, she'll find us a way out of here. As long as we stick together and keep our eyes open, everything will be fine," Ruby assured everyone. Not only did she understand how useful Pyrrha could be to them, but she had also grown to care about the officer. As far as she was concerned, Pyrrha was one of the few decent people in the justice system and a good friend.

Just then another inmate came running at them, they were engulfed in flames and screaming in agony as they ran. It was unclear whether they knew they were running at people or not, but that didn't matter. "I've got this one," May said, before putting a round between the burning inmate's eyes. They went down hard, skidding to a halt just in front of the group.

"Great, either she set herself on fire or there's someone setting people on fire in that direction. I won't miss this place when we get out," Coco commented. The rest of the group shared her sentiment even if they didn't show it. The sooner they could get through the insanity, find Pyrrha, and escape, the better. Burning people and pyromaniacs were the last thing they needed.

"If she did it herself, that probably means the riot has reached the asylum," Weiss said. The people they had previously encountered all seemed like regular violent inmates, now it was starting to seem like the really crazy ones were on the loose. Unfortunately, that probably meant that their progress would slow, as they'd have to contend with the unpredictability of the most unstable inmates.

"If that's true, then I bet that Neopolitan bitch is around here somewhere. She better hope we don't find her before we find Pyrrha," Yang added. Though really wanted to find and interrogate Neo, her main priority was finding Pyrrha and getting as far away from the prison as possible. They could work out how to take out the rest of their enemies, once they were away from all the chaos.

Before anyone could respond to Yang, a noise from up ahead grabbed their attention. Someone was shouting the same thing over and over again as they gradually got closer. They prepared to open fire on whoever came around the corner, but then they heard what the person was shouting "Yang?!" It was unmistakably Pyrrha's voice, she was on her way and she was looking for them.

"We're here Pyrrha! We're all here!" Yang shouted back. She considered running to Pyrrha, but there was a chance that she'd be running into a trap. So she shouted back, wanting the redhead to come to her. Although she couldn't yet see Pyrrha and visually confirm that she was okay, she still felt a great sense of relief. Her feelings for the guard had grown to the point, where she hated the idea of losing her.

Hearing Yang's voice was a great comfort to Pyrrha, and she started sprinting in the direction it came from. "I'm coming Yang!" she shouted, making sure the blonde knew it was definitely her. She was so desperate to get to Yang and the Huntresses, that Ren and Nora had a hard time keeping up with her. She was using all of her athletic ability, to reach Yang in the shortest time possible.

The three guards ran around the corner, finding Yang and the Huntresses waiting for them. It was quite surprising to find that the gang was fully armed and armoured up, but it was a nice surprise which instantly made Pyrrha feel safer. Nora and Ren didn't feel the same way, they just felt like they'd run into a heavily armed gang of killers. They stopped in their tracks, while Pyrrha ran straight to Yang.

Yang quickly closed the distance between her and Pyrrha, throwing her arms around her when they met. "I knew you'd make it, you're too tough to be beaten by a little riot," she whispered. It wasn't the most tender of moments, but she still didn't want the others to overhear. She would allow them to listen to and watch most of the things she did with Pyrrha, but this was different. Despite everything she'd been through, she was starting to fall for her.

"Same to you. But I was still worried when I saw what was happening out here," Pyrrha whispered back. She knew that Yang was a fighter and a survivor, but she had been extremely worried for her safety having watched what was happening throughout the prison. With that in mind, she wanted her moment with Yang to last forever. Unfortunately, they still had the small matter of escaping to attend to.

When Yang and Pyrrha separated, Ruby spoke. "It's good to see you again Pyrrha. Now, how do we get out of here?" she asked. She was glad to see Pyrrha and the others alive, and she was pleased to see Yang happy. But there were more pressing matters to deal with. Their window of opportunity was closing, as police would no doubt be arriving to lock the prison down. Until they were out and safe, pleasantries would have to wait.

"It's good to see you again too. Anyway, my plan is to steal a bus and use it to sneak past the response teams. With me driving and you dressed like that, they'll assume we're just evacuating. Given what's happening here, that shouldn't raise too many suspicions. At some point, we'll have to abandon it and find another mode of transport, but it should get us out of immediate danger," Pyrrha explained. The plan had its flaws and wasn't without risk, but it was the best option they had in the situation they found themselves in.

"Damn, that's actually a really great plan. Now I see why we're working with you," Coco exclaimed. Knowing that Weiss and the others trusted Pyrrha was enough for her, but she did have her doubts about her usefulness to them. After hearing the plan, all of those doubts immediately faded. Pyrrha was not only useful, she truly belonged with the Huntresses.

"Thank you. Now, everyone, follow me, I know how to reach the buses from here. Stay close and do exactly as I say, I don't want to lose anyone," Pyrrha said, before turning and heading in the direction she had come from. Ren, Nora and the Huntresses followed closely behind. This was the final push before freedom, and they weren't sticking around. Nothing was going to stop them from reaching those buses.

* * *

Fortunately for everyone, each room they passed through was pretty much devoid of life. There were corpses everywhere and anyone they found alive, wasn't alive for long. They were able to move quickly thanks to Pyrrha's knowledge of the prison's layout and the lack of opposition they encountered, the only issue was that they were starting to run low on ammunition.

Pyrrha eventually came to a stop and pointed at a set of thick metal doors. "The vehicle depot is just through here. The only problem is they're designed to lock in situations like this," she explained. The doors were the final barrier preventing them from reaching their getaway vehicle, a fact which was somewhat disheartening as they seemed pretty much impassable.

"Shit, even I couldn't get them open without explosives," Yang commented. She had breached many doors in her life, but those doors were built to take a beating. Getting through them in this condition wasn't impossible, but they sure as hell didn't have the equipment needed to do it. Unless someone else had a plan, they were stuck and they would have to abandon the bus plan.

"I can get these open, though it will take some time," Ciel said, after scouring the door and its immediate vicinity for weaknesses. To many people, the doors would seem impassable, but they lacked the technical knowledge of Ciel. All she had to do was some minor rewiring and the doors would open, it would just take a while as she didn't have any tools to hand.

Knowing how good Ciel was with that kind of thing, Weiss only had one question "How much time do you need?" If anyone could do it, Ciel could. They just needed to give her time to do it and keep any heat off her. Basically, they just needed to repel any attacks, until she could get them into the vehicle depot.

"Wait, you can get those doors open?" Ruby asked before Ciel could answer Weiss' question. She had learned from Weiss that Ciel was incredibly smart, but she didn't know she was any good with electronics. So she just wanted to make sure, that Ciel could actually do it and wasn't going to end up wasting their precious time. Ciel didn't seem like the type to overstate her own abilities, but there was always a slim chance.

Ciel nodded "With the correct tools I could open these doors in two minutes. Without them, it will take me twice as long. But yes, I can get them open." she responded, before immediately getting to work. Despite the fact she had never seen the doors or the systems controlling them before, she seemed to know them like the back of her hand. It was undeniable, she was a savant.

"Looks like we need to hold this position for the next four minutes, I doubt anyone will come after us but we should still be ready for them," Ruby ordered. With absolute faith in her leadership, the Huntresses prepared to hold off an assault like the one in the canteen. None of them expected to anyone to attack them in the time it would take Ciel to open the doors. But still, they would be ready for anything and anyone that was thrown at them.

Though the sounds of violence and death could still be heard coming from all over the prison, nobody else tried to attack them. The four minutes passed without incident and ended with the sound of metal doors sliding open. Ciel had done it in the exact amount of time she said, and now they could board their getaway vehicle ready for the final stage of their escape.

"Great job Ciel," Pyrrha said, as she led the group into the depot. It was very dark in the room, but Pyrrha knew exactly where the keys were kept. She quickly grabbed a set of bus keys, while the rest of the group waited by a bus. There was a real sense of excitement at how close they were to freedom, but they weren't out of the woods yet. The success of the escape attempt was now in Pyrrha's hands.

Once the bus was unlocked, everyone got on with the exception of Yang and Pyrrha. They still needed to open the main door, that would allow them to drive the bus out. Fortunately, it could be manually opened by pulling a chain. Pyrrha opened it while Yang provided cover in case there were any hostiles right outside.

Seizing the opportunity of being alone together, Yang decided to get something off her chest "Listen Pyrrha. If this goes bad and we never see each other again, I just want you to know that I care about you. I'm not good with these feelings and shit, but fuck it. I love you Pyrrha. Even if you don't feel the same, I love you."

Pyrrha froze, it was the last thing she had expected from Yang. Yes, they were in a relationship, but she had never considered love. She was an engaged prison officer trying to avenge the love of her life, Yang was an unhinged killer with little self-control. It shouldn't have been possible for them to care that much about each other, it didn't make sense. But nothing made sense anymore, the truth was blindingly obvious. "I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

For a brief moment, all Pyrrha and Yang could do was stare at each other. Neither of them could really believe what had just happened, but they couldn't deny it either. For that brief moment in time, they were the only two people in the world. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a police helicopter flying over, it snapped them out of it and brought them back to reality. "We should go," Pyrrha said.

With the door fully open, the couple ran back to the bus. Pyrrha jumped in the driver's seat and Yang joined the others in the back. With everyone now on board, the Pyrrha hit the gas. As they sped away from the prison and toward the exit, they finally got to see the shitstorm the riot had kicked up. There were dozens of cop cars and SWAT vans parked out front, with multiple choppers in the air and more police than they cared to count.

"If anyone stops us, let the officers do the talking!" Pyrrha shouted to the inmates, as they rapidly closed in on the front gate. "Nora, Ren. If anyone asks, we couldn't regain control and were forced to evacuate," she then told the other guards. Despite everything they had just been through, this was the most crucial part of the plan. If they failed here, there would be no survivors.

Before Ren and Nora could respond, the bus reached the gate and was forced to stop. The road was blocked by police cars, and behind them stood numerous officers with their guns drawn. This was the moment of truth, would they fall for it. "Driver step out of the vehicle and identify yourself!" shouted one of the officers.

With everyone's lives in her hands, Pyrrha opened the doors and walked off the bus with her hands up. "Officer Pyrrha Nikos, sir," she told the officer. Having once been a highly decorated police officer and now being a well-respected prison officer, this was where she really made her contribution to the escape plan. No cop would ever suspect her of aiding criminals in a prison break, she was too good for that.

"I've heard of you, the most decorated female officer in Vale's history. It's an honour to meet you in person, but what are you doing driving that bus?" the officer asked. Of course, she could only get so far on her name and reputation alone, now it was time to try out her cover story.

"We did all we could, but we couldn't regain control. The inmates killed the other officers, took their weapons and raided the armoury. They've taken complete control and they're slaughtering each other. We had no choice but to evacuate, it was that or die in vain," she explained. Although she was deceiving the officer, pretty much everything she said was true. She just had to hope that he was willing to believe it.

"Shit, is it really that bad in there?" the officer asked. The fact he even had to ask, made it very clear that the police had no idea what was happening inside. For that she pitted them, they were in no way prepared for what they were dealing with.

"It's no longer a prison, it's hell. The things we've seen in there, we're never going to forget them," she responded. Again, she was deceiving him but at the same time being perfectly honest. The situation was truly horrific, and she wouldn't forget many of the things she had seen. With any luck, her brutal honesty would put her above suspicion.

The officer looked at the others around him "Clear the road, we can't keep them in there," he ordered. He then looked back to Pyrrha "I can only imagine what you've all been through, and I hope to the gods that you can recover from it. Now you get yourselves away from this nightmare, we'll take it from here." With that, the cops cleared the way and opened the gate.

Getting back in the driver's seat, she drove out through the crowd of cops. She could barely breathe as she crept past them, knowing they could be caught at any moment. She wanted to floor it and get away as fast as possible, but that could raise suspicion so she had to go slow. The only problem with going slow was that it increased the chances of someone looking in and recognizing one of the inmates.

By some miracle, they managed to get through without getting caught. They drove in silence at the same speed until the prison was out of sight, then Pyrrha put her foot down and the inmates started to celebrate their freedom. "We did it, we actually fucking did it!" Yang shouted in delight. She had been certain they would do it, but actually doing it gave her a hell of a rush.

"Damn right we did!" Ruby shouted in agreement. She couldn't contain her excitement, she had led her friends to safety. Now she knew for certain, she was a natural-born leader and the Huntresses would follow her into hell and out the other side. She went to prison thinking her life was over, to say she was wrong was an understatement. Her life started the day she entered Beacon, and she had a lot more life to come.

* * *

Their escape had been an ordeal, but that didn't matter. They were free, free to take their place in Vale's underworld, before tearing it apart. But first came the small matter of dumping the bus and finding a place to hide. So when the celebration wound down and the prison became a distant memory, it was time to plan the final step of the plan.

"Hey Pyrrha, any ideas about where we can stay for a while? You know this area better than the rest of us." Ruby asked. As inmates were deliberately kept in the dark as to the location of Beacon, only the officer's had any idea where they were. Dumping the bus would be the easy part, but finding a place to stay would be particularly difficult given how many of them there were.

"There are a few abandoned buildings nearby, but those are the first places they'll look for fugitives. So we need somewhere less obvious, we need to hide in plain sight. With any luck, law enforcement will be too busy cleaning up that mess to notice us." Pyrrha answered. Yet again, her knowledge of law enforcement gave them an edge. If anyone would know the best place for fugitives to hide, it would be her.

"I like that idea, but I don't care where we end up as long as I can get this stab wound fixed up," Yang added. Thanks to adrenaline rush caused by their dramatic escape, she had almost forgotten Vernal's parting gift. But now she was starting to calm down, she was really starting to feel it. It didn't hurt particularly much due to her high pain threshold, but she was now more aware of the continual blood loss.

Pyrrha gasped "What stab wound? I didn't know you were hurt!" she said. Yang had neglected to mention her injury and hadn't shown any signs of being injured, so she had no idea that she'd been stabbed. It was a real shock and it really made her worry about Yang. Had she not been driving, she would have immediately tried to attend to Yang's wound.

"Oh, yeah Vernal stabbed me before I killed her. It's nothing big, but I probably need I few stitches," Yang calmly explained. She understood that it wasn't the ideal situation to be in, but it could have been much worse. She saw no point in making a big deal about something so minor, even if it did have the potential to become quite serious.

"That's it, we're dumping this bus in the forest and we're all going to my apartment. It's going to be crowded, but Winter is there and I can tend to your wound properly. I also can't imagine anyone will come looking for you there, they wouldn't expect 17 fugitives to be staying with a prison officer," In all honesty, it was probably the best place for them on such short notice. They would have to find somewhere else to stay eventually, but it would be fine for a day or two.

"Hell Yeah, let's go to your place." was the response from Yang. That was all it took for the Huntresses decide, they would be living with Pyrrha until they could find a better place to live and set up their operation. Of course, it being the best place to hide for a few days wasn't the only reason Yang was so enthusiastic, she was excited by the prospect of living with Pyrrha.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the middle of the night and the Huntresses were walking through the forest, on their way to Pyrrha's apartment. Pyrrha led the way, with Yang sticking close by. The walk gave the couple time to talk, more time than they had on the inside. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Yang asked. Would she just go back to working in the prison once it was back under control, or would she use this as an opportunity to start a new life?

Pyrrha sighed heavily "I'll be honest Yang, I have no idea. I don't know if I can ever go back to Beacon, and I don't know what else to do," she answered. Of course, there was always the option of rejoining the police, but that part of her life was over. The conflict of interest was too great, and it wouldn't be the same without Jaune.

"You know you could just join us. The Huntresses could always use another member, and you've already shown us how good you are. Plus it would make things so much easier for us, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship or our plans. We could be together all the time, taking down the fuckers who've wronged us," Yang told her. She was really trying to sell the idea to Pyrrha, she desperately wanted to have the redhead in the gang.

"I think I'd like that, but I don't think it's that simple. I may have helped you with and the others, but I don't know if I'm cut out for a life of crime," Pyrrha told her. The prospect was tempting and she had entertained the thought on numerous occasions, but she wasn't like the others. She was raised to be an upstanding member of society, she'd already fallen quite far from that but she was still a long way off being like Yang.

"If you want to, then you should. I know for a fact that you are cut out for it, you proved that by getting us this far. I don't want you to be like me, I just want you to join us," Yang responded. She wasn't quite sure why her feelings for Pyrrha were so strong, but she did know that she wanted to be around her as much as possible. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she had for wanting Pyrrha in the gang, there was also the fact that the redhead would be a great asset to the gang.

"Well I suppose someone will catch on to what I've done eventually, and you've made it very hard for me to say no. So I will join you, as long as Ruby and the others are okay with it," Pyrrha decided. It was inevitable really, she had been destined to fall into a life of crime from the moment she swore revenge against Jaune's attackers. She was lucky to have found herself surrounded by the right people when she did finally fall. With that and her feelings for Yang in mind, there was no way she could refuse.

"Hell Yeah, I promise you won't regret it. Oh and don't worry about the others, they'll all be as happy about this as I am," Yang excitedly responded. She was over the moon that Pyrrha had agreed, and she knew exactly how she would thank her for it. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until they had some alone time, which would be a while given how many people they would be sharing an apartment with.

"I never imagined these words would come out of my mouth when I first saw you. But thank you, Yang, you've done so much for me and for that I am eternally grateful," Pyrrha told her. Things had changed a lot since they first met, but they had definitely changed for the better. Opening Yang's eyes to the truth, was proving to be one of the best things she ever did. She had no regrets about doing that, and she would have no regrets about joining the Huntresses.

* * *

Following just behind Pyrrha and Yang were Ruby and Weiss. As they walked, they enthusiastically discussed their plans for the future. They had the right people for the job, but it would take more than that to take over Vale and punish their enemies. "The first thing we need to do is get enough money to set everything up," Ruby pointed out. Unfortunately, they had pretty much nothing and couldn't go for legitimate employment, so making money was easier said than done.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I have several secret bank accounts that not even my family know about, they contain more than enough to fund our operations," Weiss responded. She may have renounced her links to her family but she still had access to the vast wealth associated with the Schnee name. All she needed to do was get into her account, transfer the money to someone who wasn't a fugitive, and get them to withdraw it. Then they would have plenty of money.

"Are you sure about that, Weiss? We can find other ways to make money if you don't want to. I'd feel bad about taking your money," Ruby asked. They really did need the money, but it would be taking advantage of Weiss. As vital as it was, she would have preferred using other ways of making money to doing something that she perceived to be bad for Weiss.

"I'm more than sure, Ruby, I want to use it for this. This means more to me than my money does, and it would be idiotic to break our backs trying to make money when we already have enough just sitting there. Trust me, this is what I want and you shouldn't feel bad about it," Weiss explained. The Huntresses were here whole life now and as such, all of her money would be going to them. She wouldn't feel bad about using her own money. If anything, she would feel bad about not using it.

"Okay if that's how you really feel, then thanks I really appreciate it. Now, we need a legitimate front to hide behind. Any ideas what we could do?" asked Ruby. She didn't know much about running a criminal organization, but she knew that all the best ones used legitimate businesses to hide their shady dealings. If they were going to take over Vale they'd need a good one, and maybe more.

"Well I think we need to find things that we're good at, then use them to set up convincing fronts. We should discuss it with the others before we make any decisions though, we'll need everyone's input to make it work," Weiss pointed out. Though they knew each other quite well, the Huntresses had never really discussed what they were good at outside of what crimes they had committed. That was a conversation they would need to have, once they reached Pyrrha's apartment.

"Good point. But we do know enough to work out what we can do, crime wise I mean," Ruby responded. They did know enough about the crimes they had committed, to work out what they could do now they were on the outside. They were lucky to have a wide range of skills, so they could start competing with their enemies in various different areas. That was highly important, as they would need to take business away from their enemies if they were going to drive them out of Vale and defeat them.

Weiss nodded "I know what you meant. I think we cover pretty much the entire spectrum of crime, not everything but almost. All of us can kill and injure, so we can certainly go for more violent crimes. Coco, Ciel and I have us covered for fraud, money laundering and hacking. Dew has us covered for arms dealing and has us covered for drugs. Then we have the likes of Blake and Ilia to handle burglary and other things that require stealth," she said. Between them, they had a lot of skills that would incredibly useful in growing their organization and taking down the competition.

"That's a pretty good start, and I'm sure the others have more skills that we don't know about yet. We can discuss it more once we get to Pyrrha's," Ruby concluded. Just that short conversation with Weiss was enough to erase any worries she had about establishing the gang on the outside. It would still take time, but she had complete faith that the gang could seize control of Vale's underworld.

* * *

After walking for seemingly hours, they finally reached Pyrrha's apartment. Fortunately, they didn't have to spend long out in the open, as the apartment complex was very close to the edge of the forest. Still, they moved as quickly as they could, as 20 prison officers walking down the street was bound to raise suspicions. It was a great relief when they reached the front door, without running into another person.

Unfortunately, Pyrrha's keys were back at Beacon so she had to knock. The knock wasn't particularly loud, but it still put everyone on edge. If someone looked out their window to see what the noise was, the gang could easily be caught. They looked so suspicions and the scene they created was utterly bizarre, so there was a high chance that they would have the police called on them if they were spotted.

After a heart-stopping 30 seconds, the door swung open revealing Winter with a gun in her hand. She took a second to look over the assembled crowd, before waving them in and stepping to the side. Not wanting to be out for a moment longer, they all filed in as quickly as they could. First Pyrrha, then Yang, then Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Ciel, Penny, Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia, Arslan, Reese, May, Neon, Ilia and finally Blake.

As soon as the door was closed behind Blake, Winter broke the silence. "It's good to see you all survived, the police have been going crazy about a riot at Beacon," she said to everyone. Pyrrha and Weiss were the only people she actually knew out of the 20 assembled before her, but she was still genuinely glad to see they were all alive. After all, they had kept her sister safe and managed to break her out of prison.

Finally seeing Winter again caused Weiss to lose her composure, she closed the distance between them and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh, Winter, I can't believe you're actually here. I thought you'd abandoned me like the rest of the family, I'm so glad I was wrong," she said, as the tears started to flow. Her father always told her that Schnee's didn't cry, but that meant nothing to her anymore. She didn't care what anyone else thought in that moment, she was much too happy for that.

Weiss wasn't the only Schnee to breakdown, Winter was equally overwhelmed by their reunion. "I'm here, Weiss, and I'm never going anywhere. I'm sorry for everything that happened while I was away, and I swear I will not rest until that bastard pays for what he did," she said as she buried her face in Weiss' shoulder. They may have been separated for years, but they shared an unbreakable bond. It had been strained by their time apart, but now it was stronger than ever.

The sisters had a lot of catching up to do, but that would have to wait. Weiss, like everyone else from Beacon, was utterly exhausted from the day's events. Everyone, prison officer and fugitive alike, found whatever space they could and went to sleep. Each of them went out like a light, leaving Winter to watch over them. The older Schnee chuckled to herself as she looked around the room "You know, Jacques, I almost pity you. You don't stand a chance," she whispered to herself.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days after their escape, the Huntresses were well on their way to establishing their operations. As it transpired, many of the gang members had secret stashes of weapons, drugs and various other things. Unfortunately, these assets were spread out across the city, so they were hard to get to with the gang's lack of transportation. But that issue was soon to be solved, as they now had Weiss' money and could buy pretty much whatever they wanted.

While it was still too risky for them to venture out, they could rely on Pyrrha, Ren and Nora to acquire the things they needed. With the prison still in chaos, the trio had nowhere to be and could dedicate all of their time to aiding the gang. So after the Ruby and the others had found what they wanted on the internet, they were dispatched to purchase and acquire them. Pyrrha was tasked with acquiring the bigger things like buildings, Nora was tasked with acquiring transportation and Ren had to buy everything else.

With the embarking on the mother of all shopping sprees, the Huntresses and Winter relaxed and took full advantage of the apartment. Of course, that mainly meant sitting in front of the TV and watching live news coverage of the riot which was still raging. Due to the scale the riot and the high profile inmates housed in Beacon, it was making headlines across the whole of Remnant. But the police and the press really didn't understand what was going on, and the gang had fun correcting them.

"It is not yet know how the riot started, but it's believed to have broken out in the asylum section of the prison," the reporter explained, as the news helicopter hovered over Beacon. From above, the only noticeable differences from when they escaped was that there was an even greater police presence and the police had moved in closer.

The girls couldn't help laughing at how wrong the reporter was. "They're never going to work out where it started," Ruby commented. It was far too chaotic for anyone who wasn't there to understand, they would never know it started in the canteen. In all honesty, the police would probably give up trying to work out where and why the riot started, they would be overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the riot.

"According to the police, the death toll is likely to be in the hundreds," the reporter then said. Again the police didn't understand the situation, their estimate was proof that they weren't close to dealing with the situation. If they were really making progress, they would be aware of the true extent of the slaughter.

"I'm pretty sure we killed that many ourselves. The real number will be over a thousand, I doubt there will be many survivors when it finally ends," Blake said, getting nods of agreement from everyone else. The prison was carpeted with corpses, so the police estimates weren't even close to accurate. The Beacon riot would probably be the deadliest prison riot in history by a long way when it finally came to an end.

"The police say their primary concern is containing the most dangerous inmates. Beacon houses many of Vale's worst offenders, and they would pose a real threat to the public if they were to escape," the reporter said, as pictures of several inmates appeared on the screen.

Among the inmates on the screen were Yang, Arslan, and Neon. Needless to say, they found it hilarious that the police thought they were still inside and they were proud to be considered so dangerous. "Well, it looks like we gave them the slip. That should keep them off our backs for a while," Yang commented. It would take a long time for the police to get the situation under control and establish what happened to each inmate, so it would be a long time before they realized the Huntresses were unaccounted for.

"With any luck, they'll think we're among the dead. That way they won't come looking for us until we choose to reveal ourselves," Blake added. With so many dead inmates, it would be an easy mistake for the police to make. The Huntresses could fake their own deaths without even trying, that would give them a big advantage over the competition and the authorities.

The riot showed no signs of coming to an end, and neither did the news coverage. So they were content to keep watching and pointing out the flaws in the reporting until Pyrrha called. "Ah, Pyrrha, it's good news I hope," Winter said as she picked up the phone. The last thing they wanted was to run into a problem so early on, so they were all hopeful that Pyrrha didn't have bad news.

"Hello, Winter, yes it's very good news. We have acquired everything we needed and the three of us are now on the way to pick you up and bring you all to our new base of operation." Pyrrha explained. The news was very good as it meant the Huntresses could now move out of the apartment and were pretty much ready to get to work, all that was left was for the gang and their stashed assets to move to the new base.

"Wonderful, we'll be ready to go as soon as you get here. I just hope you're bringing something big enough to carry us all," Winter responded. It would be a grave understatement to say she was pleased with the new development. In the space of a few days, the gang was already a lot closer to bringing down Jacques and all their other enemies.

"Don't worry Winter, there's more than enough room for everyone. Anyway, we'll be there in five. So see you soon," Pyrrha said before hanging up. Winter couldn't help but wonder what exactly Pyrrha and the others would be turning up in, fortunately, she would soon find out what it was. After putting the phone down, she grabbed the few possessions she had lying around ready to go.

Having overheard the phone call, the Huntresses were all ready to go in an instant. They had nothing to pack since they arrived with nothing, so they just waited for Pyrrha and the others to arrive. They were all looking to leaving the cramped apartment, and moving into a place of their own. Their eagerness to get going, made the five-minute wait seem so much longer than it actually was.

Eventually, the sound of a vehicle outside alerted the gang to Pyrrha's arrival. To ensure it was actually her, Winter looked outside. It was definitely them, and Pyrrha definitely hadn't been lying when she said there would be more than enough room. Parked in front of the apartment complex with Nora sitting in the driver's seat, was a bright yellow school bus.

* * *

After a short drive through the streets of Vale, Nora brought the bus to a stop outside a big drab office building that had clearly been standing empty for some time. It was four floors, had underground parking, and a lot of floor space. It may have been far from aesthetically pleasing, but it was ideal for the gang's purposes. There was plenty of space for them to live and conduct their operations, and nobody would really expect a gang to be based there.

After giving everyone a chance to see the building from the outside, Nora squeezed the bus through the narrow entrance to the underground parking. With the bus now hidden from view, the gang dismounted and started to look around the building. "You did a great job, guys, this is already much better than I expected. Oh, and thank you so much for funding this, Weiss," Ruby said as she took in everything they now owned.

Weiss sighed "You really don't need to thank me. All the credit should go to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, they're the ones who did the hard work for us," she told Ruby. She didn't want to make a big deal of the contribution she made to the gang, and she was extremely impressed with everything the three officers had done while they were laying low.

Pyrrha smiled "No need to thank us either, this is the least we could do after everything you've done for me," she responded. The gang had done a lot for her and they were going to do a lot more for her, so she considered all the effort she and the other officers went through to be an attempt at repaying them. She also felt that as one of the Huntresses, it was her duty to do things for the gang.

"Don't be so damn humble Pyrrha, this is fucking awesome and we haven't even seen it all yet," Yang told her girlfriend. She would definitely be repaying her for all her hard work, but not in front of everyone. She needed to get Pyrrha alone, in order to repay her the way she wanted to. She'd been waiting far too long, and she had a lot of repaying to do.

"Thanks, Yang I'm glad you like it so much, now please allow me to give you a tour," Pyrrha said, as she headed off in the direction of the elevator. She was happy to have impressed Yang so much, and now she wanted to show her everything. Yang quickly joined her, eager to see the rest of the building and to spend more time with her.

* * *

With Yang and Pyrrha gone, the rest of the gang stayed in the parking area looking at the impressive array of vehicles Nora had acquired for them. There were several cars of various ages and sizes, ranging from two-seater sports cars to SUVs with a seemingly unending number of seats crammed into them. There were a couple of vans, a selection of bikes and ATVs, and of course the bus they had arrived on.

"I knew you Schnees were loaded, but I didn't realize you were this loaded," Ilia said to Weiss and Winter. It was no secret that Weiss was from a rich family, but just how rich they were wasn't clear to most of the Huntresses until they were looking at what she could afford. She single-handedly paid for an office building, an excessive number of vehicles, plus equipment, furniture and clothing for the whole gang. And she still had money left over.

"I don't consider that money as mine anymore, it's the gang's money now and as such it's only to be used for things that benefit the gang," Weiss responded. She had already made that point clear to Ruby, now she wanted to make sure everyone knew that. She wanted them to understand that their success meant more to her than her own wealth, she didn't want to be as greedy and selfish as her father was.

"I think I owe you an apology, I completely misjudged you when we first met. I thought money was all that mattered to you, and I couldn't have been more wrong," Blake said apologetically. They had both changed a lot since they first met, and in the beginning, Weiss probably did care more about money than anything else. But given what she was like now, she felt bad for ever thinking so little of her.

"You don't owe me anything Blake, I was too much like Jacques when we first met. You were right to judge me like that back then. Anyway enough of that, we should head upstairs and see what the rest of this place is like," Weiss told her. Things were going so well, she didn't want to ruin it by talking about her father or how foolish she used to be.

"Yeah come on guys, this is our new home after all," Ruby added, as she grabbed Weiss by the hand and started pulling her towards the elevator. She was eager and so was everyone else, so the rest of the gang soon followed. It was important that they got to know the place, as they would be spending most of their time there. As she mentioned, it was their new home.

* * *

The tour started on the bottom floor of the building. There was a large armoury that which was yet to be filled with the gang's weaponry and ammunition, then there was the workshop with all the tools that the gang could ever possibly need. The only other room on the floor was the gym, which had all the exercise equipment and machines the gang would need to stay in peak physical condition. Those three rooms took up a large portion of the floor, but there was plenty of unused space for future expansion.

On the next floor, there was the meeting room which had a huge table and all the amenities of a modern boardroom. Other than that, the floor housed various storage rooms which currently stood empty, waiting for the gang to start their operations. As with the floor below, there was a lot of unused space for future expansion.

The floor above that was where the laundry room was located, it was packed with all the appliances and products needed to deal with the whole gang's laundry. Next to the laundry room was the kitchen, which would have made some professional chefs jealous. The only other notable room on the floor was the office which had every bit of stationery and electrical equipment the gang would ever need. It was perfect for managing their operations and carrying out their white-collar crimes.

Finally on the top floor were the bedrooms. There were enough rooms to sleep everyone, plus several other people, and each room was fully furnished. They took up most of the floor, but there was also a larger bathroom than the ones on each floor, and the rest of the space was dedicated to leisure activities. The top floor made the building a home, rather than just a base for the gang.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to the weapons left over from Gwen's days as an arms dealer, the gang now had a fully stocked armoury. But even with all that weaponry now at their disposal, there was still something missing in Ruby's opinion. There was nothing wrong with the guns they had, but none of them compared to Crescent Rose. She needed to get her baby back and she was fairly certain of where it was, but she wasn't going alone. "Hey Yang, can I talk to you about something?" she asked her sister, who was busy playing with a knife and watching the news.

Yang put the knife away, before making her way over to Ruby "What's up Rubes, is there a problem you need me to deal with?" she asked, unsure of what her sister wanted. All she knew was that it must have been something important since Ruby asked to talk to just her rather than the gang as a whole.

"I need to go get something, and I want you to come with me," Ruby responded. She could have asked any of the others, but recovering Crescent Rose was a job best suited for her and Yang. After all, there was more to it than just going to a location, grabbing the gun and heading back to base. To get it they would have to pay a visit to someone they both despised.

"Sounds like fun, what are we going to get?" Yang asked. She was excited by the prospect of going on a job with her sister, she wanted to see what Ruby could do and show her everything she knew. It would allow them to get to know each other better, and make up for years of not knowing each other existed. It didn't sound like the most exciting of tasks, but it was a start.

"On the night I was arrested, I left my rifle 'Crescent Rose' at home. I want her back, so we'll need to pay dad a visit. While we're there we can see what he has to say for himself, why he didn't even try to help when I needed him," Ruby explained. Not only would she be getting her most treasure possession back, but she would also get to have a much-needed conversation with Taiyang. Of course, she intended on doing more than just talking to the man who had failed her constantly, and she was sure Yang would love the chance to meet her father.

Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. "As I said, sounds like fun. I'm sure Tai won't mind us dropping in," she said. Going with Ruby now sounded like an even better idea. Now she could meet her father for the first time, and punish him for his failures. Raven had raised her to resent him, but that wasn't the only reason she hated Taiyang. Knowing what he allowed Ruby to go through made her want to kill him, and she would if that's what Ruby wanted.

"Thanks, Yang. You can drive and I'll tell you how to get there, it' not too far from here," Ruby responded. She was extremely grateful to Yang for being so willing to help, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Tai's face when the two of them turned up. They grabbed the few things they would need, before heading down to the parking area. They weren't going to waste any time, as they were ready to confront him and take back Crescent Rose.

* * *

Five minutes later, Yang was speeding in the direction of Tai's apartment one of the gang's bikes. Ruby sat on the back with her arms wrapped around her sister's waist. They were both dressed in black with plain black helmets, not their usual style but they were still trying to keep their escape secret. Yang was weaving in and out of traffic, she had really missed the thrill of riding while she was cooped up in jail.

With the speed they were going, it didn't take long for them to reach the apartment. It was in an extremely run down and crime-ridden area of the city, not that it really bothered them. They weren't in any danger. If anyone tried anything they would soon learn that the two girls were the most dangerous people in the area. "So Rubes, should we knock or do you want to smash our way in?" Yang asked as they approached the apartment door.

"He's probably too drunk to answer the door, we should just let ourselves in," Ruby answered. Past experience told her that Tai would just be sitting barely conscious, with a drink in his hand. That was pretty much all he ever did, so there wasn't a chance of him bothering to answer the door. Thinking about the past made her resent Tai even more, and she couldn't wait to get back at him for the years of neglect.

Without another word, Yang slammed her foot into the door as hard as she could. Rather than the door opening, the door frame was ripped out of the wall and fell into the apartment, allowing the two girls to enter. They immediately walked inside, quickly coming face to face with a terrified Taiyang. He had clearly been drinking, but he was sober enough to know he was in trouble. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked, unable to identify Yang and Ruby as they were still wearing their crash helmets.

In response, Ruby revealed her face "Hey dad, remember me?" she asked, before winding him with a gut punch. He dropped to his knees fighting for air, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. The man who left her to fend for herself was now at her mercy, and she was going to make him pay for it. She had imagined doing it so every day since she went to prison, and now she was doing it.

When he recovered enough to speak, Tai looked up at his daughter "Ruby? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked her. That was enough to prove that he knew she'd been in prison and he hadn't been particularly bothered by what happened to her. Where most fathers would have been pleased to have their daughter back, Tai seemed more like he hadn't expected or wanted her back.

"Oh so you do know who I am, you just don't care about me. Well don't worry I'll be going soon and then you'll never see me again, but first I need to grab Crescent Rose and introduce you to someone," Ruby told him, before kicking him in the face and going to collect her weapon. As much as she wanted to punish him, she cared more about retrieving her baby. So she left him at Yang's mercy, which was probably worse than whatever she could do to him.

As Tai lay on the floor, holding his broken and heavily bleeding nose. Yang removed her helmet and stood over him "You really are as pathetic as they said, how the fuck did you get kids?" she said. He was the most pathetic excuse for a person she'd ever met, and that was really saying something given the people she'd met over the years. She may have hated Raven, but Tai was by far her least favourite parent.

Tai looked up to see who was talking to him, and his eyes went wide with recognition. Recognition quickly became sheer terror "Gods no, not you. Anyone but you," he begged. Like that was going to help him. Even though they'd never met, it was fairly clear that he knew exactly who Yang was. He knew she was his and Raven's daughter, and he must have known about everything she'd done.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck. It is me and I know how much Ruby suffered because of you. But don't worry, I won't kill you, I'm just going to hurt you really really badly," she said in an incredibly menacing way, before pulling him to his feet. She certainly could have killed him and wouldn't have lost any sleep over it, but she really just wanted to make him suffer.

She started by repeatedly slamming him against the wall while holding him by the throat, she did it until she heard some of his ribs breaking from the force. The more ribs she broke, the more likely he was to die from a punctured lung. He was already spitting blood, so she had to move on to another part of his body. His suffering would end too soon if she gave him a fatal wound.

Despite the fact that Tai was struggling to breathe, Yang didn't let up for even a second. She picked up one of the many empty bottles lying around the place and started using it as a weapon. She repeatedly hit him in the face with it, quickly rendering him unrecognizable. She broke several bones in his face and knocked several of his teeth out before she fractured one of his eye-sockets, which ended up blinding him in one eye.

She dropped the bottle after that, choosing to move on to the next part of his body. She threw him to the ground and held him down with her foot while keeping a firm grip on his arm. She held him there long enough for her to break each of his fingers and his wrist. He was now screaming in pain but she was far from done. She placed one hand on his elbow and used the other to shove his forearm the wrong way. His arm snapped like a twig.

After letting his arm flop to the ground, Yang decided to end the beating by kneecapping Tai. Most people would use some kind of weapon to do that, but Yang was a weapon. She stamped down hard on his knees, shattering his kneecaps and permanently damaging the joints. He only had one working limb at this point, so she decided the job was done.

"Okay, Tai, I'm done with you. Just so you know, If you ever cross us after this I will kill you," she told him as she slowly walked to the where the front door had once been. The fact he was her father meant nothing to her, she was fully prepared to kill him. But for the time being, she was willing to settle for just crippling him. There was a chance he would die from his injuries, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

Tai didn't respond to Yang, having blacked out from the pain. So once Ruby returned carrying Crescent Rose, they put their helmets back on and left. There was no point hanging around, he'd been punished enough for the time being and they had what they came for. "Thanks for that, Yang, you messed him up more than I could have," Ruby said as they approached the bike.

"No need to thank me, Rubes, he's had it coming for a long time. Plus I'm always happy to fuck people up for you, and It's always fun for me," Yang replied as she climbed onto the bike. She did love hurting and killing her enemies, but it was even better when she was doing it for someone she cared about. She would at least try to take out anyone the people she cared about asked her to, even if it put her own life at risk.

"Well, I'm still grateful. Now I've got my baby back, and I can stop thinking about him. Now we can focus on taking out our more dangerous and powerful enemies," Ruby told her sister, just before the bike started up and the pulled away. As far as she was concerned, she was now free from the problems of her past. Now she could focus on leading the Huntresses to victory over their many enemies.


	33. Chapter 33

Not long after getting back with Crescent Rose, Ruby decided that it was time to address the gang. "Alright everyone, listen up. As you all know, this city is crawling with our enemies. We already know a lot about some of them thanks to past experience, but there are still many we know nothing about. If we're going to take out the big hitters, we'll need to weaken them first. That means we need to get as much info on them as possible, then taking out their operations and associates until they have nothing left. Then and only then, can we strike the truly defeat them," she explained. They needed to cripple the organizations before taking out their leaders, so there would be nobody left to replace them and take revenge.

"I know a place where we can get most of that info, it won't be cheap or easy but it's better than nothing. There's this woman who goes by Lil' Miss Malachite, and she has eyes and ears all over the city," Reese suggested. Lil' Miss Malachite was well known for being able to provide anyone with information about anything, provided they were willing to pay for it. So, she was the obvious choice when it came to getting what they needed. Especially since they had Weiss' wealth backing them up.

"That probably wouldn't go too well, she would try to kill us the moment she saw us. I'm sure she already knows about us, so even if I wasn't there she would still kill you just for being associated with me," Yang responded. Despite the fact they had been in prison until very recently and almost nobody knew of their escape, it was likely that the more well-informed people on the outside knew of the formation of the Huntresses. Lil' Miss was about as well informed as a person could be, so it would be highly unusual if she didn't already know about them.

"She usually tries to stay neutral, since taking sides is bad for her business. So you must have really pissed her off to make an enemy of her," Reese told her. Taking sides would limit the number of people Lil' Miss could make money from, so she didn't do it. She didn't have enemies unless they wronged her in some serious way, which never really happened because she was too useful to risk making an enemy of her.

"I did way more than just piss her off. Right before I was arrested, I killed her daughters. So I'm pretty sure she wants her revenge and she'll kill anyone associated with me," Yang explained. The Malachite Twins weren't close with their mother as far as she was aware, but that didn't mean Lil' Miss would take their murder lightly. There was a chance she wouldn't hate Yang for doing it, but it wasn't worth the risk.

"Shit. Well, it looks like we'll have to find a different source of information, does anyone else have any suggestions? Preferably people who won't attack us on sight," asked Ruby. It was disappointing to hear that they couldn't go to Lil' Miss for information, but it wasn't the end of the world. They would either find someone else with the information they needed, or they would get it themselves. In the grand scheme of things, they had bigger things to worry about than where they got their information from.

Fortunately, someone else did have a suggestion. "There is this bar I used to go to sometimes, it's called SSSN. Anyway, the guys who run it always seem to know what's happening in the underworld, and they're usually pretty willing to share. They'll probably be able to help us, as long as none of us try to kill them when they inevitably start flirting," Velvet responded. The bar in question was where she obtained all of her information before she was imprisoned, mainly because she couldn't afford to get it from the likes of Lil' Miss Malachite.

"Great, thanks, Velvet. Unless anyone has any more suggestions or has killed the relatives of those people, it looks like we've found our source of information," Ruby replied. She was pleased to have found an alternative source especially since it sounded like the information would come easier and cheaper, she just hoped that none of the Huntresses had done anything to piss the owner off.

"There's always a chance one of us killed someone close to them, but I've never heard of the place so It's pretty unlikely," Yang told Ruby. Combined, the gang had killed so many people, that keeping track of their victim's relatives was pretty much impossible. But while they couldn't be completely certain that they had killed someone close to the owners of SSSN, it was still probably a better option than going to see Lil' Miss.

Ruby nodded "In that case, if Velvet can show us the way. A few of us can pay these guys a visit to see if they can help us," she said. She was now more confident that she wouldn't run into any problems, all she needed was directions and some backup in case anything did happen. She was also quite excited at the prospect of visiting a bar, having never been to one before.

"I can show you the way there. If I remember rightly, it's not too far from here," Velvet told Ruby. It had been a while since she had last been to SSSN, but she was certain she still knew exactly where it was. She was just hoping that it hadn't closed down and that the owners were still as well informed as they had been in the past.

Ruby smiled at Velvet, before addressing the whole gang again. "Okay now that's settled, who wants to come with us?" she asked. It would have been impractical taking the whole gang to the bar, so she only needed a few more people to accompany her and Velvet.

Coco was first to volunteer "If Velvs is going, then I'm going too." she said. It was partly because she didn't want to be apart from her girlfriend and partly because she wanted to discourage the bar owners from flirting with Velvet.

"I'm coming too, I want to see if they're as good as Velvet says they used to be," Reese said, as she also volunteered to go. She didn't doubt Velvet, but she wanted to see it for herself. She also hadn't been to a bar in a long time, so that was another motivator.

Neon also volunteered. "If you're going to a bar, then you can count me in," she said excitedly. To her, the bar sounded like fun, even if they didn't have any useful information. She went to bars all the times and got in many bar fights before she went to prison.

"Alright then, let's get going. I'm not expecting any trouble, but the rest of you should be ready in case we need backup," Ruby said as she headed to the elevator. She was in quite a hurry, wanting to get her hands on the information as soon as possible.

* * *

The five of them were soon in one of their cars, driving to SSSN. Each of them was packing at least one concealed weapon, ready for a fight if that's what it came to. They didn't bother disguising themselves. They could handle pretty much anyone that came after them now, and aware that at least some people were aware of their escape. So there was no reason for putting much effort into staying hidden anymore.

Thanks to Velvet remembering exactly where the bar was, it didn't take very long for them to reach SSSN. As Velvet had said, it wasn't far from their base. It was quite a small place, on a relatively quiet street in the Faunus District of the city. Despite the fact it wasn't a big place, it's signage was so big and bold that the place was unmissable. "It certainly looks the same as it used to, that probably means the same guys still run it," Velvet said as they pulled up.

"What's with the stupid name? I hate names without vowels," Reese asked as they got out of the car. If Velvet couldn't answer her question, then she would make sure to ask the owners about it at some point. If there wasn't a good reason for the name, then she would be far from impressed with the owners. Not to the point where she would risk losing their assistance, but she certainly wouldn't have as much respect for them as she could.

"I believe it's because those are the first letters of each of the owner's names, and arranging it that way makes it sound like Sun. It's not exactly a good name, but you'll understand when you meet them. Oh and just so you know, they will absolutely try to flirt with you. Don't take it too seriously though, they tend to give up once you shut them down a few times," Velvet explained. She felt the need to warn the others again, hoping to avoid a fight or any issues with the owners. Hopefully, both parties could control themselves.

"As long as they're as good as you said, I don't care if they try to flirt," Ruby responded, before making her way inside with the others close behind her. They needed the information in order to proceed with their plans, and she was willing to endure a little flirting it that was what it took. As long as none of her companions had an issue with it, everything would be fine.

When they entered the bar, they found it was only occupied by the bartender. He was tall, blond, and immediately identifiable as a monkey Faunus thanks to his tail. He looked at them and smiled when he heard them enter "Welcome to SSSN ladies, what can I get you?" he asked, clearly excited by their arrival. They didn't respond immediately, making their way over to the bar first.

"We're in need of some information, and I hear you can help us with that," Ruby told him, as she took a seat on the nearest bar stool. She wasn't sure how to go about asking for the information, so she just went with that. It was subtle enough to not be understood if she was talking to the wrong person but clear enough to be understood if she had the right person.

The bartender nodded "I might be able to help you depending on what you want to know, but who told you that?" he asked her, sounding slightly accusatory. It was quite understandable, given what he did. The last thing he needed was the wrong person finding out, and telling the police that he had a load of information on the criminals and criminal activity in Vale.

"It's alright, Sun, I told her that," Velvet said to him. In the past when she frequented the bar, she often got information from him. So, of course, she knew his name and was fairly certain that he wouldn't have an issue with her telling Ruby about him. She just hoped that he still remembered and trusted her, because otherwise, things could become a lot more complicated.

He looked at Velvet "Oh hey, Velvet, It's been a while. I almost didn't recognize you," he said. The fact he remembered her was a good sign, things would be so much easier that way. Now they just had to hope that he was willing and able to help with what they needed to know since they needed a lot of information on some extremely dangerous and powerful underworld figures.

"It's nice to see you again Sun. These are my friends Ruby, Reese and Neon," Velvet responded, gesturing to the three girls. Then she put her arm around Coco "And this is my girlfriend Coco," she said. If she made it clear that she was close with the others, then he would probably be more willing to help them. Though he would probably also be disappointed to know that she and Coco were unavailable.

"It's nice to see you again too, and it's good to meet you all. I'm Sun by the way," he said to them. It was definitely looking promising, he was being friendly and he'd already admitted that he did know some things. It was probably going a lot better than things would have gone if they'd tried to go to Lil' Miss Malachite for the information.

"It's good to meet you too, now about that information," Ruby responded. She didn't want to be impolite and so far it had been good to meet Sun, but she was trying to hurry things along because her primary concern was getting her hands on the information. The sooner they obtained it, the sooner they could start tearing their enemies apart.

Sun nodded "Right, well I'll see what I can do. What is it you want to know exactly?" he asked, finally getting down to business. This was the moment of proof, could he actually help them or would they be back to square one.

"Alright, I'll just cut to the chase. We need everything you have on Roman Torchwick and his gang, Raven Branwen and the Branwen Tribe, Cinder Fall and her gang, Adam Taurus and the White Fang, and Jacques Schnee and the Schnee family," Ruby told him. There was no point beating about the bush. That was who she needed information on, and he either had it or he didn't.

Sun seemed quite shocked by her requirements, but that soon passed "Hmm, that's a lot more than people usually ask us for. But you're in luck, we have a ton of intel on all of them. They've all been making waves recently, so we can probably give you everything you need," he said, clearly proud of himself. That was all Ruby needed to hear, to realize they'd hit the jackpot.

"Wait, that's it. You're not going to ask for money or anything?" Reese asked him. So far she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything had been so much easier and friendlier, than whenever she'd gone to Lil' Miss for information. If he wasn't going to charge them, then she was going to be extremely pissed with herself for wasting so much money and at Lil' Miss for charging her so much for info.

Sun shrugged "Yeah that's it. I couldn't say no to you ladies, and I wouldn't dream of charging you. I just need to tell Sage, Scarlet and Neptune to grab everything we have for you," he responded, slipping in some subtle flirtation. It really was that simple, he had everything they needed and he was just going to hand it over. It annoyed Reese, but it was great for the gang.

As Sun went to get his friends and all the intel they had, Neon spoke for the first time. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd totally fuck him," she said, before falling silent again. She was never the type to keep her attraction to people secret, and she wasn't going to start doing it now. Though nobody seemed to notice, she'd spent her entire time in the bar drooling over Sun.

"Oh you can have him, then maybe he can stop eyeing the rest of us up. It's a good job he's got what we need, I was ready to castrate him if he didn't," Coco responded. She'd been keeping a close eye on Sun, and she could tell that he'd been mentally undressing them the whole time. If he hadn't been so helpful, she would have taken serious issue with it.

"Please don't castrate him, Coco, if his info's good then intend to come to some sort of arrangement with him and we can't do that if you mutilate him. But don't worry, there will be plenty of other men for you to castrate soon enough," Ruby said. She didn't really mind what he'd been doing, it was nothing compared to what Yang could be like. She was seriously considering trying to forge a permanent relationship with between the Huntresses and SSSN, and she didn't want anything to prevent that.

A few minutes later Sun returned with three others, each of them carrying a stack of files. "Here you go ladies, this should be everything. I hope it helps."


	34. Chapter 34

In their usual meeting place, Cinder had summoned Raven, Roman and Adam. After the riot at Beacon was brought to an end, they had learned of the Huntresses survival and escape. Naturally, she was furious at their failure to take them out when they had the chance. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you alive for this," she demanded from Roman and Adam, who she had put in charge of dealing with the Huntresses.

Roman wasn't happy about sharing the blame with Adam. "It was Adam's mongrels who were meant to kill them, this failure is on him," he claimed. He had helped Adam with the plan, but it was the White Fang who were meant to take the Huntresses out. For that reason, he believed it was only fair for Cinder to punish the Bull Faunus for the failure.

"Fuck you, Roman, my people gave everything trying to take them out. Your mute whore did nothing to stop them," Adam snarled in response. As far as he was concerned, Roman and Neo hadn't pulled their weight. It was because of them that he had lost so many people and it was their fault that the Huntresses were still alive. He was almost as angry as Cinder, about the situation.

Roman wouldn't allow Adam to criticize Neo. "Neo was on the other side of the prison Bully Boy, your people were in the same damned room," he argued. The plan had been to use the White Fang to take out the Huntresses, so it was unfair to blame Neo for what happened. After all, Neo would definitely have tried to kill them if she'd been able to get to them.

Cinder wasn't willing to listen to any more of Adam and Roman's bickering. "Enough. I'm yet to hear any reasons why I should spare you, this failure is on both of your heads. Now you can either give me a reason to spare you, or I can give you the punishment you deserve," she ordered. She was being extremely merciful allowing them to live for as long as she had, but they wouldn't live for much longer unless they could prove themselves worthy of life.

"Why aren't you threatening her? She fucked up just as much as we did," Roman asked, pointing at Raven. He knew that there were a lot of Branwen Tribe members in Beacon, yet they had done nothing to stop the Huntresses as far as he knew. So if he and Adam were going to be punished for the failure, he wanted Raven to be punished as well.

Raven gave him one of her infamous death glares, but she didn't respond to him. Internally she wanted to kill him where he stood, but she didn't because Cinder hadn't granted her permission. She was already enraged by the events at Beacon, so the last thing she wanted to hear was Roman blaming her for it.

Cinder wasn't angry with Raven, it was the other to had failed her as far as she was concerned. "Raven did more to stop them and lost more than either of you. She has proven herself to me, but you have failed me yet again," she snapped at Roman and Adam. Raven wasn't just her lover, she was also unquestioningly loyal. She was willing to sacrifice far more for their cause than either of the others, and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"How is that fair? She did nothing to stop them. She's playing you Cinder, she deserves to die more than we do," Roman protested. He didn't know how, but Raven must have been manipulating Cinder in some way. If he was going to die, then he was going to drag her down with him.

"I've seen the CCTV footage Roman. Vernal came close to killing Yang, closer than any of your people. Raven lost one daughter trying to kill her other daughter, so don't tell me she deserves to die," Cinder explained. She had people who were able to acquire the CCTV from Beacon, so she knew exactly what had happened. She watched it and seen exactly how much each of them had contributed to the effort to take down the Huntresses. There was no way Roman or Adam could argue with that.

Roman now realized that there was no way he could sway Cinder, so he just had to accept that Raven was safe. "Fine, but I don't deserve to die either. Neo would have killed them is she saw them, but how was she supposed to find them in that chaos," he pointed out. Anyone who knew Neo would know that he had a fair point. If she hadn't been stuck on the other side of the prison, she would have done everything in her power to take out Yang and the others.

Cinder was willing to accept that, but Roman had still failed her. "You make a good point, Roman, you can live for now. But if you or Neo fail me again, I won't give you the chance to beg for forgiveness," she told him. Giving people second chances was normally not in her nature, but Roman and Neo were still valuable assets. However, she would not be so forgiving the next time they disappointed her.

Needless to say, Roman was pleased with himself, having just talked his way out of being killed. "You don't have to worry about us failing, it's Bully Boy you need to worry about," he told Cinder. He really didn't like Adam, so he couldn't pass up an opportunity to throw him under the bus. He also wanted to assure Cinder that he was just as loyal to her as Raven was.

"It would seem so," Cinder agreed with Roman. Adam had been much more of a failure than Roman, the White Fang's job should have been easy but they managed to fail spectacularly. "You are yet to give me a reason to spare you, Adam, I'm growing impatient," she then said to Adam, making it clear to him that he was running out of time to save himself.

"I lost a lot of people in the riot, people willing to die for our cause. I have many more where that came on, but you'll lose them if you kill me," Adam responded. In his opinion, he had done much more to take out the Huntresses than the others did. He wanted Cinder to know that and he wanted her to think that the White Fang were vital to her plans.

Cinder didn't like Adams response, he seemed to have forgotten his place. "I could always find another source of manpower, so don't think for a moment that threatening me like that will work. That being said, I will spare you. But only so I can use your people as cannon fodder," she told him. The White Fang were expendable as far as she was concerned, and they could easily be replaced if they refused to work for her. But she was always happy to have more people to throw at her enemies, so she would hold onto them for the time being.

"If that's what you want then fine. As long as Blake dies, you can do whatever you want with them," Adam accepted. He didn't care how many of his people died, as long as he could take Blake down once and for all. She needed to die for her betrayal, no matter the cost.

Roman was disappointed that Cinder wasn't going to kill Adam, so he took the opportunity to antagonize the Faunus. "Way to stand by your principles there, Bully Boy," he said. He found it funny that the leader of the White Fang was willing to sacrifice his own people, to help a human achieve their goals.

Raven was sick of Adam and Roman's attitudes. "Both of you just shut the fuck up, you both serve Cinder so start acting like it," she snapped at them. They weren't respecting Cinder's authority, and she could not tolerate it. She hated both of them for their insolence, and she would have happily watched on if Cinder had decided to burn them both alive.

"Thank you, Raven," Cinder said, grateful that at least someone understood what loyalty was about. She then turned her attention back to the two men "Now, I want you to find out where they are, and I want you to deal with them. You can kill all of them except Yang and Ruby, I want you to bring them to me," she commanded. The Huntresses needed to be taken out, but she had special plans for those two.

Adam and Roman nodded to Cinder, before making swift exits. They both knew that failure meant death, so they would do whatever they could to ensure that Cinder's goals were achieved. With that in mind, they headed back to their bases as quickly as they could to start planning their next moves. Neither of them even stopped to question why Raven was staying behind.

* * *

Now that they were alone together, Cinder and Raven's demeanours changed. "Now that they have left us, I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for what happened to Vernal," Cinder said, in a rare display of compassion. Raven was one of the few people she had ever cared about, and she genuinely felt bad that she had lost her adopted daughter. Of course, she wouldn't let anyone else know that, so she had to wait until they were alone.

Raven was extremely grateful to Cinder for caring so much about what happened to Vernal, it reminded her that her loyalty was well placed. "Thank you, Cinder. I had hoped she would survive, but I'm proud of her for going out fighting. She may not have been blood, but she was a true Branwen," she responded. She was extremely proud of Vernal even if she had failed to defeat Yang, and she wanted Cinder to know that she remained loyal to them to the bitter end.

"No need to thank me, my dear Raven, it's the least you deserve after everything you've sacrificed for me," Cinder told her, as she caressed her cheek. To everyone else, she was ruthless and hateful, but not to Raven. To Raven, she was kind, affectionate and eternally grateful. Because as impossible as it seemed for someone like her, she had fallen in love with Raven and Raven had fallen for her.

"I don't do it for the recognition, I do it for you. Everyone else may abandon and fail you, but you never have to doubt my loyalty Cinder. I will make sure Vale recognizes you as its true leader, or I will die trying," Raven replied, before taking hold of Cinder's hand. Cinder's end goal was to claim the throne of Vale and show the world the way things really worked, she understood that only the strong deserved to live so Raven would do everything in her power to get her there.

"I know, and that is why I want you at my side when I take control. Together we can rule the kingdom the right way, and purge the world of weakness," Cinder purred in her ear, before pulling her into a kiss. One day they would win, one day they would have absolute power. But first, before any of that, they needed to take out the Huntresses.


	35. Chapter 35

Having returned with the info from Sun, Ruby gathered the Huntresses in the meeting room. They had a lot to look through, so they could see how everyone was connected and who they needed to take out. "Alright everyone, we've hit the jackpot with Sun. But now we need to make sense of all this, it's not going to be fun but we need to do this if we want to take our enemies down for good," she told them all.

"This shouldn't be too difficult, given that we already have links to many of them," Winter responded. Her, Weiss, Penny, Ciel and Coco already knew a lot about the Schnee Family. Blake and Ilia already knew a lot about the White Fang. And Yang knew a lot about the Branwen Tribe. It was only Cinder and Roman that they knew very little about.

"Good point. Now, let's get to it," Ruby said, prompting the others to start looking through the mass of files, documents and pictures. It wasn't the most exciting of tasks, but it would enable them to map out their rival organizations and the connections between them.

As they worked through the stacks of information, they mapped things out on a large board in the meeting room. They had pictures of the leaders of their leaders, along with pictures of their lieutenants, allies and other associates. Thanks to Sun, they probably knew more about each group than the police did.

The organizations were far too large to have information on every single member and associate, but there was plenty of info on the big hitters and underbosses. They had enough to start tearing the gangs apart from the bottom up.

* * *

Once everything had been looked through and they had a board full of faces, names and other relevant information, Ruby realized something. "If Sun had all this stuff on them, he probably has a lot on us too. We can't risk him giving that to anyone, but he's too valuable to take out. So I think we need to bring him in on this, and secure his loyalty to us," she said.

"Relax, I've already got it handled. He slipped me his number before we left and I already have him around my finger," Neon told everyone. She already had Sun right where she wanted him, which was fun for her and helpful to the gang.

"Damn you work quickly," Coco commented. It wasn't too surprising that Sun liked Neon given the way he was acting towards them and Neon has expressed her interest in him, but it was surprising how quickly she could get him.

Neon shrugged "What can I say? Men find me hard to resist when I'm not trying to kill them," she responded. She may have been a psychotic killer, but she could also be a master seductress when she wanted to be. In this case that turned out to be advantageous than usual.

"Well good job, Neon, can you get him to promise he won't help our enemies?" Ruby asked, hoping to make the most of the opportunity. She had planned on allying the gang with Sun, and Neon's connection with him would now make that much simpler.

"I'll see what I can do, I'm sure he won't say no to me," Neon responded, before pulling out her scroll and typing out a message to Sun. One way or another she would get Sun on board, and she would very much enjoy doing it.

"Thanks. Now, why don't we go over what we've got here," Ruby said, as she turned to face the large board. She wanted everyone to be more familiar with who they were going against before they started attacking them.

The others agreed, so she started. "Alright, so first we've got Cinder. Unfortunately, she's incredibly secretive, and we only really know a little about her and her organisation," she said, as she pointed to the picture of the dark-haired woman.

"I'm sure she'll have to come out into the open since I already took out Emerald. We just need to deal with that smug looking fuck," Yang said, gesturing towards the two pictures below Cinder. One of them being a crossed-out picture of Emerald.

"Exactly. This is Mercury Black, Cinder's remaining lieutenant. If we eliminate him she'll either be forced to do things herself, or she'll go into hiding," Ruby responded, pointing to the other picture under Cinder. They just had to hope she didn't have any secret lieutenants for them to run into at some point.

"Sounds too easy, why would she only have two lieutenants?" wondered a sceptical Ilia. It made little sense why someone so seemingly important, would have so few people serving her directly.

"There could be any number of reasons for it. But what we do know, is that Mercury is no ordinary henchman. He's the son of the assassin, Marcus Black," Ruby responded. She didn't personally know who Marcus Black was apart from what she had read, but she was sure some of the others would know who he was.

"In that case, he'll be no pushover. His father did a few jobs for us, he was utterly despicable yet brutally effective." Winter said, knowing exactly who Marcus Black was. It had been many years since she encountered the man and she knew he was dead, but she knew his son would be a hell of an opponent.

"Relax, Winter, we're going to fuck him up anyway. No amount of training is going to protect him," Yang told her. She had heard of Marcus Black and had already killed more people than he ever did, so his son didn't concern her too much even if he had been fully trained.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, I just think we need to be careful not to underestimate him. It'll help us avoid any unnecessary injuries at his hands," Winter explained. She was certain that they could defeat him, she just wanted to ensure they didn't get hurt while doing it.

"Don't worry, Winter, we know what we're doing. Now, Roman Torchwick," Ruby responded, pointing to the smiling face of the redhead in the bowler hat. Just saying the name filled her with hatred, knowing what the man did to her.

"Oh, I can't wait to smash the shit out of that smug face," Yang commented, clenching her fists until her knuckles popped to emphasize her point. Even if he hadn't framed Ruby, she would have loved to cave his skull in.

"You're not the only one. Anyway, he's a thief and a conman but his organization operates many other rackets. He occasionally gets his hands dirty, but he prefers to rely on his minions to do his bidding," she said, recalling her encounter with him and the way he set his men on her.

"So we should try to get him alone, then he'll have no choice but to fight for himself. Plus it'll give us more time to make him suffer," Weiss said, wanting the man to suffer for what he did to her girlfriend.

"Exactly, but that's easier said than done. Mainly thanks to her, if she managed to get out of Beacon," Ruby explained as she pointed to the picture of Neo. Having read up on her, she knew that Neo was not to be taken lightly. She was a complete psychopath, who was unwaveringly loyal to Roman for some unknown reason. In other words, she would be a major obstacle to their plans if she was out of prison.

"I hope to the Gods that she didn't make it out alive, she's pure evil," Pyrrha said. She was in a room with some of Vale's most notorious criminals but even the craziest of them had some morals. Neo, on the other hand, was worse than Yang had been before their discussion.

"I hope so too, but we'll find a way to handle her if she got out. As long as we have a plan for taking her out, we should be fine," Ruby responded. She would make sure Neo was disposed of, no matter what they had to throw at her.

"We'll be doing the world a favour if we do," Pyrrha told her. Neo had no limits to who she would kill, even innocent children weren't safe from her. So her death would be beneficial for pretty much everyone, not just the gang.

Ruby nodded in agreement with Pyrrha, before moving on again. "Blake, Ilia. Do either of you want to take over to talk about the White Fang?" she asked, looking to the two former White Fang members.

"I'll do it," Blake agreed, making her way to the front of the room. Having been Adam's second in command, she was probably the best person to do it even though Ilia had also been a lieutenant.

Ruby took a seat, letting Blake take it from there. She could have done it herself, but a former high ranking member of the organization would be able to provide additional insight.

Blake started by pointing to the picture of Adam, a picture which simultaneously chilled her to the bone and made her blood boil. "This is Adam Taurus, the current leader of the White Fang. He will be laying low somewhere, surrounded by the Fang," she said, knowing how he liked to run things.

Seeing that everyone understood, she continued. "He's not scared to get his hands dirty, but he's smart enough to stay out of sight and let the others do his bidding until he deems it necessary to involve himself directly. We'll have to lure him out into the open, it's the only way we'll get close to him without fighting through hundreds of Fang members," she explained, recalling how paranoid he was when she was still with the Fang.

"So he's just like Cinder, but with more lieutenants for us to deal with first?" Nebula asked as she looked at the pictures under the one of Adam.

"I suppose so, unfortunately, he has plenty of loyal supporters to throw at us. Even with Ilia and I turning on him and Yang killing Trifa, he's far from alone against us," Blake responded. Not only did Adam still have a few of his old lieutenants still by his side, but he also had new ones to replace those he lost and a large number of loyalist ready to die for him.

She then moved on to the lieutenants, starting with the ones from her time in the Fang. "This is Yuma. He's pretty unremarkable and we could easily take him if we caught him off guard, unfortunately, he can fly which makes fighting him extremely difficult," she said

"Wings won't save him, one well placed shot and he'll drop like a rock. I've killed a few winged Faunus that way before," May told her, giving a rare insight her past. She had killed many people but rarely spoke about it or anything for that matter.

"I'm hoping we can deal with him before he has a chance to fly off, but I'm glad we have a way to take him out if he tries to," Blake responded. In reality, she didn't care how it was achieved, she just wanted Yuma out of the picture.

"Now, this is Perry. He's not the best of fighters but he's extremely loyal. It's a shame we have to take him out really, he's much nicer than most of Adam's inner circle," Blake said, pointing to the next picture. She didn't really want to kill him, but she was fairly certain it would be the only option.

She quickly moved on to the next picture "This is Deery, she's pretty much the same as Perry. Though I think she's more indoctrinated than he is, she's more in favour of wiping out humanity than trying for equality," she said. She hadn't spoken with Deery very much, but she was still aware of her more extreme beliefs.

Then she came from the last of the old lieutenants. "This is the biggest problem we'll face trying to get to Adam. He goes by the name Fang, though I'm fairly certain that isn't his real name. Anyway, he's always around Adam, ready to defend him with his oversized chainsaw. He's as dangerous as Yuma, Perry and Deery combined," she explained. Fang had effectively been Adam's third in command and was now likely to be his second.

Finally, she came to the two new lieutenants. They hadn't held the position during her time with the Fang, but she knew them well. "Corsac and Fennec Albain. They used to recruit new members, but now it seems Adam has promoted them. They weren't fighters when I last saw them, but I'm sure Adam has at least tried to change that," she said. They probably weren't much of a threat, but they still had to go.

"Couldn't we just hunt them down now and blow them all to hell?" asked Gwen. She could easily acquire enough explosives to level a building, so the idea wasn't too far fetched in her mind.

"I'd like to say yes, but finding them would be extremely difficult and they'd probably catch us planting the explosives if we did locate them," Blake reasoned. The Fang moved around a lot to avoid discovery, and they had Faunus senses that would make it almost impossible to pull off the bombing.

"Thank you for that Blake, your knowledge of the Fang is really going to help us out," Ruby said, before looking to her sister. "Yang do you want to cover Raven for us?" she asked. Blake was a font of knowledge about the White Fang, and Yang was the same in regards to her mother and the Branwen Tribe.

Yang made her way over to the picture of her mother. "Alright, this bitch is my mom. She won't be in hiding, but that won't make her any easier to kill. She's dangerous on her own and she'll constantly have tribe members close by," she said. Her mother rarely left Branwen territory, and that part of the city was a deathtrap for anyone who wasn't welcome.

"So we need to fight our way to her?" Arslan asked. She would do whatever she could to help Yang deal with her mother, even if that meant fighting through the whole of the Branwen Tribe.

"Pretty much. I doubt she'll risk coming after us alone, she'd only do that if she felt the need to prove herself to the tribe," Yang responded. Raven was a hell of a fighter, but she wouldn't risk fighting all of the Huntresses on her own unless she wanted to prove to the tribe that she wasn't weak.

"We'll handle the tribe, you can handle Raven," Ruby said, knowing that Yang wanted to be the one to kill Raven. She would do what she could to enable Yang to take her revenge, just like she would for Blake and Weiss. After all, they were all going to help her with Roman.

"Thanks, Rubes. You won't have too much trouble with the tribe, me and Vernal were the best fighters Raven had," Yang responded. None of the tribe members came close to her or Vernal in terms of fighting ability. So the Huntresses could probably beat them if they could avoid being shot on their approach.

"So she doesn't have any lieutenants we have to worry about?" Coco asked, somewhat surprised that a crossed-out picture of Vernal was the only one under the picture of Raven.

"Nope, me and Vernal were the only ones," Yang told her. Raven didn't trust anyone else enough to make them lieutenants, despite the fact she no longer had Yang or Vernal around.

"Good to know, the White Fang's given us enough to deal with," Coco said. She was quite relieved that Raven didn't have an inner circle like Adam, the last thing they needed was more lieutenants standing between them and their real targets.

Yang nodded in agreement, wanting to focus on the leaders, not their pawns. "Anyway, that's all you need to know about her and the tribe for now," she said, before walking away from the board and taking a seat.

Ruby looked to the Schnee sisters, who already knew what she was going to ask. "I'll do it," Winter said, making her way over to the picture of Jacques. She was more up to date on the man and his activities than Weiss was.

"My father isn't deserving of our attention, so I'll make this brief. He's safely holed up in Atlas, surrounded by guards equipped with the latest Atlesian military technology. That's unlikely to change as he's a spineless coward, so taking the bastard out is going to be difficult," she started, wanting to get things over with quickly. Her opinion of the man was so low, that she didn't like talking about him unless it was to express her distaste.

"As long as he's alive, he'll use his wealth and influence to send people after us. So we either need to use his own tactics against him or find a way to cripple him financially and then move in for the kill when he can't pay his guards," she continued. If they couldn't get someone in Atlas to take care of him for them, they'd need to take away the one thing he cared about more than anything.

"How hard would it be to find someone willing and able to kill him for us?" Ruby asked. She was somewhat sceptical about anyone being willing to take the job, given what Winter had said about the security.

"Unfortunately it may be rather difficult, many of Atlas' hitmen are already on his payroll and the rest aren't skilled or brave enough to pull it off. That being said, they don't necessarily have to be Atlesian," Winter responded. In all honesty, she was quite surprised that none of those hitmen had been sent after her by her father.

"Why doesn't one of us just go to Atlas?" Nebula asked, thinking they could send someone like May, Penny or Ilia to kill him themselves.

"I don't want to send anyone abroad just yet, for now, we need everyone here to deal with the more immediate threats. But I'm not necessarily opposed to doing that in the future if we can't find another way," Ruby said. Jacques was still a threat and he needed to die, but first, they had to focus on their enemies in Vale.

"I know a few people in Vacuo who may be willing to take the job, I'll see if I can get hold of them," Gwen said, pulling out her scroll. Thanks to her arms dealing, she knew several assassins. Some of them owed her favours and would potentially be up for taking Jacques out.

"Thanks, Gwen, it'll be a big help if you can find us some," Ruby responded. She would be extremely grateful if Gwen could get one of her old customers to kill Jacques, especially since the man's death would please Weiss.

"If that fails, I can assist with financially crippling him. If I can gain access to his accounts I can empty them," Ciel said. If she could find a way in, Jacques would soon find himself with significantly less money.

"Thank you, Ciel, I'm sure you can pull it off," Ruby replied. After what Ciel managed to do with the door at Beacon, she knew not to doubt the girl. Stealing from Jacques wasn't the same as getting a sealed door to open, but she was still confident.

"I'm pleased to be of assistance, I will start making preparations for if it becomes necessary," Ciel told her. She was glad to be able to use her skills to help the gang bring Jacques down.

With plans already being made, Winter didn't have much left to say. "Well, it seems we're already equipped to deal with him, and he leads the family on his own so there's nothing more for me to say," she concluded. She was glad she could stop talking about her father and glad that the gang was serious about killing him.

"Alright, thanks for the help, Winter. Now, I think we're done here. You're all free to go," Ruby said, bringing the meeting to an end. It had achieved everything she wanted it to, and now they were more prepared to strike out at their enemies.


	36. Chapter 36

After the meeting, the Huntresses were prepared for the war to bring down their enemies. But they weren't going into action immediately, they had other things that they wanted to get out of the way first. So while some of them went back to what they had been doing before the meeting and the trip to SSSN, others decided that it was time to get on with things that were long overdue.

Blake wanted to take the opportunity to have some alone time with Ilia. She needed it to take her mind off Adam and the Fang, and she was sure that Ilia needed it too. So she took her girlfriend to one side, once they left the meeting room. "How are you feeling Ilia?" she asked, curious as to how discussing the fang had affected her.

Ilia smiled at her "I'm fine, better than fine actually. I can't wait to start hitting back at Adam." she answered. Her opinions of the Fang had changed completely since she and Blake had been reunited, and now they were on course to tear the organization down. So she was in a good mood about things, though she was somewhat concerned as to how Blake felt. "How about you? I know it can't have been easy talking about them again," she asked.

Blake sighed "I'm fine, but seeing him again got to me a little," she explained. She didn't need to specify who she meant when she said, him, Ilia would know she meant Adam. She didn't have any real reaction to seeing the other Fang members, but the picture of Adam was different. She had once adored him, but now all she felt was hatred and a little fear of what he was capable of.

Hearing Blake's response was all the motivation Ilia needed to pull her into a reassuring hug "It's alright, Blake, soon he won't be a problem. With everyone helping us, he doesn't stand a chance," she whispered into Blake's human ear. Seeing that just a picture of Adam was enough to negatively affect Blake, made her hate her former leader even more. She would make sure that he would never harm the one she loved again, she would ensure his death if it was the last thing she did.

"Thanks, Ilia, you don't know how grateful I am to have you here," Blake whispered back, relieved that she had Ilia with her. Having the others, meant that her goals were actually achievable. But having Ilia was a great comfort to her, and made her happier than she had been in a very long time. She no longer had any doubts about whether or not she loved Ilia, she absolutely did and she couldn't see that ever-changing.

"You really don't need to thank me, Blake, I should be the grateful one," Ilia responded. For years she had dreamed of being with Blake, and now she was living that dream. She was just as grateful to have Blake as Blake was to have her, maybe even more so. For that reason, she would never expect her girlfriend to thank her for anything.

"But I want to thank you, Ilia, I want to thank you with more than just words," Blake seductively whispered in response. The close contact with Ilia was intoxicating, and everything she was saying made Blake want her even more. For as long as they had been together, Blake had been longing to get physical with Ilia. But Ilia wasn't ready for that before.

Ilia wasn't sure how to react to the sudden change in Blake. She could tell what she had in mind and it excited her, but she didn't know how to progress things any further. She was ready to take things further, but it seemed easier said than done now that the situation had actually arisen. It didn't help that she had never been with anyone else before and didn't want to be a disappointment to Blake.

Sensing Ilia's uncertainty, Blake pulled back slightly. If Ilia still wasn't ready to go beyond hugging and kissing, then she would continue to wait. "It's fine if you don't want it yet, you know I'll wait until you're ready," she assured, not wanting her girlfriend to feel pressured into something. She didn't like the idea of Ilia going along with it for her sake before she was really prepared for it.

"No, Blake, I'm ready. I want this just as much as you do," Ilia responded, her skin going bright pink as she admitted it. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that it was time. The prospect of finally bedding the girl of her dreams was too good to pass up, a growing warmth deep inside her made her certain of that.

Blake couldn't help smiling at the response, it was finally happening. "Well, in that case, come with me," she said, as she broke the hug and took Ilia by the hand. Feeling no resistance, she was able to pull Ilia into her bedroom. As soon as they were both in the room, she closed and locked the door behind them. She didn't want any interruptions.

"I love you, Blake," was all Ilia could think to say, as she followed her over to the bed. It was quickly becoming hard for her to think straight, as the anticipation grew. One of the few things that were clear in her mind, was that she would need a change of clothes thanks to the effect Blake was now having on her.

"I love you too. Now if you sit there, I'm going to put on a show for you," Blake responded, before taking up a position in front of Ilia. She wanted their first time together to be something special, so she started to strip in the most seductive way she could. She swayed her hips and caressed her body, as she slowly pulled off her clothes.

Ilia could barely stop herself drooling at the sight, she was loving every second of it. She made sure to take in every inch of flesh as Blake slowly revealed it to her, the more she saw the more intense the warm feeling inside her became. She'd seen Blake naked many times before, but never like this. This was special, this was just for her.

Blake was loving what was happening just as much as her girlfriend was, the way Ilia was looking at her drover her crazy. She could see all the lust and affection in her face, and her skin as it turned a dark shade of red. She was so focused on giving Ilia a good look at her body, that she soon found herself standing there in only her underwear.

Now that Blake was down to her underwear, Ilia could see just how excited she was about what they were about to do. The growing wet patch in Blake's panties was unmissable, especially when Ilia was watching her so closely. If there had been any doubt in her mind about what Blake was planning, it was now long gone.

Blake reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, before cupping her own breasts to hold it in place, but she didn't hold her bra in place for long, not wanting to keep Ilia waiting too much longer. She let it drop to the floor, leaving herself almost completely exposed to her girlfriend. Ilia grew visibly more excited by what she was seeing, despite the fact she'd seen Blake topless first. The reaction put a smile on Blake's face and gave her more motivation to bring her show to an end.

Blake without anything covering her upper body was a sight to behold, and Ilia couldn't help staring at the newly exposed mounds of flesh. Blake was well endowed, her breasts weren't as big as certain other people's but they were perfect as far as Ilia was concerned. "You're beautiful, Blake," she couldn't help commenting, completely entranced by her stunning body.

"Thank you, Ilia, but I'm not as beautiful as you," Blake purred in response, as she hooked her fingers over her waistband. She was genuinely grateful for the compliment and was now even more intent on showing Ilia just how much she appreciated her. So without further hesitation, she slid down her now soaking panties and stepped out of them. Everything she had was now on show.

Completely naked, Blake then joined Ilia on the bed. She sat next to her and rested her head on her shoulder, enjoying how close was to her girlfriend. "Now, what would you like me to do?" she asked, willing and ready to do whatever Ilia wanted her to.

Ilia thought for a moment, before deciding what she wanted from Blake. But she wasn't going to be selfish "Why don't you help me out of these clothes?" she asked, wanting to bare all for Blake like Blake was doing for her. She didn't just want to be naked for Blake, she wanted to be closer to her girlfriend than she was. She wanted the feeling of flesh on flesh, she craved it.

"I like the sound of that," Blake whispered in response, before giving her ear a nibble. She wasn't her usual composed self anymore, she was in the Faunus equivalent of heat. She just wanted to start making Ilia squirm and squeal with delight, so she was more than happy to help her out of her clothes.

Ilia's mind briefly shut down, from the feeling of Blake's breath on her face and teeth on her ear. Blake was now the only thing on her mind, not that she'd been thinking about much else since her girlfriend initiated things. When her senses finally returned to her, she raised her arms to allow Blake to pull off her shirt.

Not wasting any time, Blake just about tore Ilia's shirt off. Then with a satisfied smile and a predatory look in her eye, she ran her eyes and hands over the exposed flesh of Ilia's stomach and arms. It wasn't just red it was incredibly warm to the touch, the excitement was heating Ilia up.

Ilia's breath hitched, as she felt Blake's hands exploring her body. She'd never been touched like that by anyone before, and knowing they were Blake's hands made it feel infinitely better than she had expected. She couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when Blake reached her more sensitive areas, the pleasure already being so intense for her.

Blake moved her hands down to Ilia's pants, and Ilia responded by lying back and lifting her hips off the bed. Then with one fluid motion, Blake pulled them off. Ilia was now sitting on the bed, in nothing but her bra and panties. The sight of her like that was now burned into Blake's mind, and it was about to get even better.

To give Blake a better view Ilia spread her legs apart, her damp panties leaving little to the imagination. She watched with delight as Blake licked her lips, while she eyed up her prize. "I'm all yours," Ilia told her, ready to be ravished.

"And I'm yours," Blake responded, before climbing joining her on the bed again. She positioned herself behind Ilia, pressed herself against her back and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Feeling Blake's breasts pressing against her back, made Ilia melt into her. She almost didn't notice as Blake moved her hands to her back, and starting to remove her bra. But she moved her arms to allow her bra to fall off, once Blake was done with it.

Having relieved Ilia of her bra, Blake cupped her breasts. While they weren't as large as her own, they fitted perfectly in her hands and felt wonderful. She kneaded them for a while, bombarding the back of Ilia's neck with kisses as she did so.

A moan escaped Ilia's mouth when Blake started playing with her breasts, the sensation was almost enough to send her over the edge. The pleasure continued to grow as Blake continued, clouding Ilia's mind. "Fuck me, Blake," she begged, much louder than intended. But at this point she didn't care if anyone heard, she was in a state of pure bliss with the girl of her dreams.

"Oh I will, but first we need to get you out of these," Blake purred into her ear, as she grabbed hold of the waistband of her panties. She was dying to feel and taste what Ilia had down there, so the panties had to go.

Ilia wanted them gone just as much as Blake. "Do it," she said, giving Blake the go-ahead to remove the last barrier between them and their ultimate goal. Blake did exactly that, sliding them down far enough for Ilia to kick them off.

Now they were both completely nude, with full access to each other's most private and sensitive areas. Fully aware of that fact, Blake slipped her hand down between Ilia's legs. Her fingers easily found their target, running through the damp lips that were now exposed.

Ilia's hips bucked uncontrollably and she moaned loudly, as Blake's digits caressed her most intimate of areas. It was the greatest feeling in the world, amplified by the fact it was Blake doing it. She hit her first orgasm almost immediately, but the release did nothing to quell the fire in her loins.

"That's it, cum for me," Blake said, as she coated her fingers in her girlfriend's juices. Even before Ilia had finished quivering, she found the bundle of nerves she'd been looking for and started rolling it around between her fingers. It felt almost as good as if Ilia had been giving her the same treatment, she loved how much pleasure she was giving her girlfriend.

Ilia was stuck in a state of complete ecstasy, being held there by black playing with her clit. But she still wanted more. "More," she moaned, begging Blake to sate the desire that was still burning within her.

Wanting to give Ilia what she was begging for, Blake made a move. She withdrew her hands and made her way onto the floor. Then she positioned herself between Ilia's legs, where she had a better view of and better access to her slick entrance.

It was almost painful when Blake stopped and moved away. Ilia needed her. Mercifully, she didn't have to wait long for her relief. A now repositioned Blake slipped a finger inside her, effortlessly burying it knuckle deep inside her. There was a little pain as it broke her hymen, but it paled in comparison to the pleasure.

Blake thrust her finger in and out of Ilia while watching her squirm in delight. She liked what she saw, but she knew she could do better. So she added another finger and started using her other hand to attend to her clit again.

Once again, Ilia's hips started bucking. "Oh Gods!" she loudly moaned, as Blake drove her to another orgasm. She'd never been with anyone before, and the wait was absolutely worth it. Nobody and nothing had ever been able to give her the amount of please, that Blake was able to.

A smile spread across Blake's face "That's what I like to hear," she told Ilia, who's body was currently in spasm. The moans of her girlfriend were like music to her ears, she was content to wait for her own release and just focus on giving Ilia what she craved.

Ilia was left laying on her back breathless after finishing, but she didn't get much time to recover. Her aching body briefly tensed up, when Blake's tongue flicked against her lower lips. She looked down to see Blake's contented face firmly planted between her legs, happily licking away.

Blake lapped away at the juices coating Ilia's entrance, she tasted delicious. Going down on Ilia was so much better than anything she ever did with Adam, it didn't even come close. Nothing else mattered when she was doing it, not even her own urges and desires.

With the treatment Blake was giving her, it didn't take long for Ilia to reach her climax for the third time. Somehow this one was bigger than the previous ones, forcing her to grip the sheets tightly and arch her back. She stayed that way for several moments, before limply flopping back on the bed.

Satisfied with her work, Blake joined Ilia on the bed. She sat there, watching as the chameleon Faunus struggled to regain her breath. She couldn't help smiling, knowing that she was the one responsible for Ilia's current state. "How was that?" she asked, despite already being fairly certain of the answer.

"That was, incredible," Ilia told her, unable to think of any other words to describe what she'd just experienced. Her expectations for what her first time would be like had been completely blown out of the water by Blake.

"Good, that's all I need to know," Blake responded, glad that Ilia had enjoyed the experience as much as she seemed to. She didn't care if Ilia didn't reciprocate, knowing how much pleasure she'd given was enough for her.

Ilia wasn't just going to ignore Blake's needs, she wanted to repay Blake for everything, not just the sex. "I hope you're ready for me to return the favour," she said, after sitting back up.

"You don't have to do that, seeing you happy is good enough for me," Blake told her, not wanting her girlfriend to feel obligated to repay her.

Hearing that made Ilia love Blake even more and made her more certain of her next course of action. "No, Blake, I want to, now lie down and let me do this for you," she said, having an idea of what she could do to make Blake feel as good as she did.

Blake did as instructed, seeing that Ilia was deadly serious. She wasn't certain of what to expect, but she couldn't wait to see what Ilia had in store for her. A flame roared to life in her core, as her levels of lust and excitement went through the roof. Just the anticipation made her wet enough to ruin the bedsheets.

Having Blake just where she wanted her, Ilia got herself into position. She crawled up the bed until she was on top of Blake, with her head at chest height. Then she lowered herself down enough to take a perky nipple into her mouth, drawing a moan from Blake as she sucked, nibbled and flicked her tongue over it.

The feeling of Ilia's mouth latched onto her breast was heavenly, Blake had never felt anything like it, Adam certainly hadn't been willing to do it for her. The waves of pleasure washed over her, as Ilia continued to work the sensitive nipple. She made a mental note to ask Ilia to do it again in future.

Ilia was enjoying the taste of Blake's flesh, it was far better than any food she's ever eaten. The sound of Blake moaning enhanced the experience even further and reminded her that Blake was now hers and hers alone.

The stimulation soon proved too much for Blake, and she came hard before Ilia even made it below the waist. She wanted to tell Ilia how good it felt, but all she could do was moan. Her mind was clouded with pleasure, to the point where she could no longer form words.

As Blake bucked below her, Ilia stopped playing with her nipple and moved further down the bed. She stopped once she found herself at eye level, with Blake's lower lips. They looked so inviting, and she couldn't wait to bury her face in her girlfriend's crotch.

After coming down from her first climax, Blake realized where Ilia was and what she was about to do. Immediately she felt a burning sensation between her legs, it was body desperately yearning for Ilia to get to work.

Without further hesitation, Ilia lifted Blake's legs over her shoulders to give herself full access to Blake's entrance. Then she started licking, dragging her tongue along the length of Blake's lips and spreading them apart. The juices which coated her tongue tasted a million times better than Blake's nipple had.

Blake's eyes rolled back into her head, as Ilia gave her a thorough licking. She was clearly an expert with her tongue, despite the fact this was her first time. Ilia's tongue repeatedly flicked over her clit, making her toes curl. Blake was in heaven.

Teasing Blake was all well and good, but Ilia wanted to take things a step further. So, like the animal with which she shared her feature, she launched her tongue at her target. In this case, that meant repeatedly thrusting her tongue as deep inside Blake as it would go.

Blake's legs uncontrollably clamped on to Ilia, as her insides were probed. Ilia's tongue explored her walls, hitting sensitive areas she didn't know she had. Soon enough, Blake was driven over the edge for the second time. Her inner walls clamped down on Ilia's tongue, locking the two of them together.

Making Blake finish for a second time, made Ilia truly happy. She enjoyed going down on Blake just as much as she enjoyed having Blake go down on her.

Blake's energy was wiped out by the intensity of the two orgasms Ilia had given her. "That's enough," she said breathlessly, as she came down from her second climax. She now wanted nothing more than to sleep, preferably with her girlfriend by her side.

Ilia couldn't have agreed more with Blake, she too was worn out by what they'd just done. So she removed Blake's legs from her shoulders and joined her in lying down. "I hope that was as good for you as it was for, me," she said, as she moved in closer.

"Believe me, it was," Blake responded, before rolling onto her side and nuzzling into Ilia's shoulder. There was no question, it had been one of the greatest experience of her life, maybe even the greatest.

Ilia was more than pleased with the response and showed it by wrapping her arms around Blake. "I love you, Blake," she said, as she started to drift off with her girlfriend in her arms.

"I love you too," Blake responded, as she too started slipping into unconsciousness. With that, the couple fell into the deepest, and best sleep of their lives. It was the perfect end, to their first time together.


	37. Chapter 37

Unbeknownst to the Huntresses, their enemies weren't as many steps behind them as they had hoped. Across Vale, the truth about the events at and outside of Beacon was starting to be uncovered. It had only been a matter of time given who they were up against, and now that time had come.

* * *

Thanks to the intel that the Malachites had been able to scrape together, the Officer who allowed the bus to leave Beacon, was now tied to a chair in Roman Torchwick's lair.

"It's quite simple, all you have to do is tell us who was on that bus," Roman told the badly beaten man, as he watched him from the corner of the room. He was content to do the talking, while Neo broke their captive.

Neo had returned to join him after her escape from Beacon, and now she was back in business. While Roman spoke to the Officer, she circled him and played with a knife that she was more than willing to use. While she wasn't capable of speech, she was an expert at making other people talk.

"I can only name one, I didn't recognize the others," the Officer said, clearly fearing for his life. He was willing to give Roman all the information he wanted in exchange for his life, but he didn't have much to give.

"I didn't ask for excuses," Roman growled at him, dissatisfied with the response. He needed all the information he could get to avoid Cinder's wrath, so he wasn't planning on going easy on the Officer.

Roman's reaction was all the motivation Neo needed. With a flick of her wrist, she sliced off the man's ear with her razor-sharp blade. He screamed in surprise and agony, which put a sadistic grin on her face.

"Who was on that bus?" Roman demanded, feeling no sympathy for the freshly mutilated Officer. He would let Neo dismantle the man piece by piece if that's what it took to get what he wanted.

The officer momentarily stopped his cries of pain, to give the best answer he could. "I recognized Pyrrha Nikos. The rest of them were just other prison officers. I swear, that's all I know," he blurted, throwing Pyrrha under the bus to try and save himself.

"Nikos, that bitch was a thorn in my side for years," Roman commented to himself, recognizing the name instantly. Thanks to her, many of his people were arrested and many of his plans were foiled.

After a moment of thinking about Pyrrha, Roman turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "And she's the only one you recognized?" he asked, irritated by the lack of information the Officer seemed to have.

"She was, I swear. Why would I lie to you?" the Officer responded, hoping that it would save his life. Roman could have all the information he had to give, all he cared about was getting out alive and as intact as he could be.

"Then perhaps I would be better off interrogating her," Roman responded, upon realizing that the Officer was of little use to him. He needed answers and it seemed that Pyrrha would be able to provide them if he and Neo got hold of her, unlike the useless their current captive.

Neo nodded in agreement and her sadistic grin returned as she caught on to what was about to happen. Their captive had reached the end of his usefulness but they couldn't just let him go, so he would have to be disposed of. She liked disposing of people.

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" the Officer asked hopefully. He wanted to believe that they would let him go, especially since he'd give them all the information he had.

Roman laughed at the question. "Well you could say that," he said jokingly, before turning his attention to Neo. "Have your fun, but don't drag it out too much, we have work to do," he instructed, dooming the bound man to a horrific death at the hands of the small psychopath. Neo was on him in an instant, not even giving him a chance to beg for mercy.

With that, Roman left Neo to do what she would with her latest victim. While she was doing that, he had to find a way to capture Pyrrha. He needed to get hold of her and he needed to make her talk, otherwise, he and Neo would be next on the list of people Cinder wanted dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting in her office watching through CCTV footage from the Prison. The Malachites had managed to obtain some of the footage that was recorded just before the power went off. She was paying particular attention to the events that took place in the canteen, and everything that happened with Yang.

She was so focused on watching the chaos unfold, that she almost didn't notice her phone ringing. But it was rare for anyone to call her, so the unusual occurrence managed to draw her attention away from what was unfolding on the screen in front of her. She didn't recognize the number call was coming from and took a moment to consider who it could possibly be and what they could possibly want, before deciding to just answer and deal with whoever it was.

"Who is this?" she demanded once she answered, not wanting to waste any time with whoever was on the other end. It was either going to be a waste of her time, or something incredibly important.

"It's me, Rae," responded the voice on the other end. It was a voice she knew well but hadn't heard in a long time, but it was not a pleasant surprise hearing it again. It was Qrow, and he didn't sound particularly happy about talking to her either.

"How did you get my number Qrow?" Raven demanded, furious that her brother would dare call her. He was dead to her, so he had no business contacting her. He should have known better since she'd made it perfectly clear that she would kill him if he crossed her.

Qrow completely disregarded the question and moved on. "Just listen, Rae. Someone attacked Tai, he's in a coma," he started to explain, trying to get to the point and avoid an argument with Raven.

"Well, it wasn't me. As much as I hate that worthless drunk, I wouldn't waste my time on him," Raven responded dismissing what she assumed was an accusation. Her opinion of Tai was even lower than her opinion of Qrow, but beating him into a coma would be more effort than it was worth especially given the state he drank himself into.

"I'm not accusing you, Rae. It looks like it was Yang, the description from the witnesses sounds like her and she's more than capable of doing it," Qrow explained. Raven was capable of doing it too, but he knew for certain that it wasn't her.

"So, she did escape," Raven said to herself, seeing it as proof that Yang was still alive and was no longer in Beacon. But one thing didn't make sense. "Why would she bother going after him? And why didn't she kill him?" she asked.

"I don't think she did it for herself, and I don't think she wanted him dead," Qrow responded, knowing more than what he had already revealed.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Raven asked. She was still irritated at having to talk to him, but she couldn't stop. Whatever information he had could be useful to her and Cinder. For the first time in a long time, she didn't want to murder her brother.

"Well she wasn't alone, and she doesn't let people live unless she wants them alive," Qrow told her. The witnesses hadn't just seen Yang, they had seen her accomplice too.

"For once, you're actually talking some sense," Raven responded, knowing Yang well enough to know she would have killed Tai if she wanted to. "Now, who was the accomplice?" she then asked, having an idea of who it was but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Don't play dumb, Rae. We both know who it was." Qrow told her. Other than the two of them and Yang, there was only one other living person with any real connection to Tai, only one person who would have any real motivation to go after him.

"Ruby," was all Raven said. It was so obvious, especially after everything she'd seen in the footage from Beacon. She had plenty of reasons to hate Tai, she clearly had the skills to do it, and she had Yang's influence pushing her in that direction.

Qrow sighed heavily, then said "Exactly." Having to accept that fact, filled him with regret, as he blamed himself for what Ruby had become. He felt like he failed her, just like Tai had failed her.

The information Qrow was giving her was quite useful even if he didn't realize it, but his motivation for providing it was unclear. "Why are you telling me all this?" Raven asked.

Qrow sighed again, before answering. "Because I don't think they're finished, I think what they did to Tai was only the beginning. We messed those girls up, and now they're going to punish us for it," he explained. As far as he was concerned, they had turned the girls into the violent criminals they were and now they were going to pay for it.

"What makes you say that?" asked Raven, who was surprised by how accurate Qrow's assumption was. It seemed like he somehow knew almost as much as she did, so she had to get everything she could out of him.

"Well Yang already hates me and Ruby must hate me for not trying to help her, and I've heard rumours that Yang turned on you," Qrow explained. He had left the life of crime, but he was still close enough to hear the rumours from the underworld.

"Alright, but I still don't see why you're telling me this. I can handle Yang and Ruby and I have no sympathy for you and your fuckups," Raven responded, making it clear that her tolerance of him did not mean that the rift between them was closing up.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when your daughter beats you to death," Qrow snapped at her. He had called because he really didn't want any harm to come to her even though she hated his guts, so although he wasn't surprised, he was frustrated by her dismissal of the danger.

"This conversation is over. And just so you know, Ruby was framed," Raven said, before hanging up on Qrow. She was done talking to him, but couldn't help pointing out the huge mistake he made in assuming that Ruby was guilty and not trying to help her.

* * *

In Atlas, Jacques Schnee was sitting at his own desk. He had assembled a group of the best hitmen in Atlas, and they were now standing in his office.

"I want you to find and kill my daughters by any means necessary. I'll make whoever manages it very rich," he explained to the group. He wanted Weiss and Winter dead, all they were to him now were problems that needed solving.

Most ordinary people would have questioned a man who wanted his own daughters killed, but the hitmen were not ordinary people, they were highly trained and extremely ruthless killers who valued money over morality. They had no issues with what they were being asked to do, eagerly accepting the task.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I want them dead," Jacques then said, wanting them to get to work immediately. It had the desired effect, and the band of killers raced for the exit.

The room emptied in seconds, leaving Jacques on his own. A rare grin spread across his face, as he thought about the impending deaths of the daughters he had grown to despise. He looked down at a picture of Winter which was lying on his desk, and said: "You won't survive this time you disobedient bitch."


	38. Chapter 38

Two cars and a van pulled up close to an apartment complex, five men climbed out of each of the cars and two climbed out of the van. All twelve of them were dressed in black suits with red ties, and all of them were carrying concealed weapons. "Alright listen up. The boss wants her alive and as unharmed as possible, so don't get violent unless she does. Now let's get this done," one of the men said, before leading the group in the direction of the complex.

It was easy to find where people lived in Vale as long as you knew the right people and had enough money to pay for the information, so the men knew exactly where they were going. They headed straight for the apartment where their target was supposed to live and were soon walking up the stairs that led up to where the apartment was.

When they reached the apartment, eleven of them stayed out of view of the windows while one went to the door. The man at the door knocked, while the others prepared themselves to force their way in and take their target by force.

They waited for a few moments for someone to answer the door, but nobody came. Either there was nobody home or they weren't going to come to the door, so they were going to have to let themselves into the apartment. The man at the door signalled for the others to join him and prepare to breach the door, which they did.

All twelve of them took out their guns ready for whatever or whoever they encounter in the apartment, and then they went in. They were stealthy about it with the first man in kicking the door open before they all ran in after him. They quickly searched the whole apartment but soon learned that there was nobody home. "Well shit, looks like we'll have to wait for her to come home," one of them commented, realizing that it was the only option they had.

What the men didn't realize, was that they had been caught. Thanks to a recently installed security system, they had triggered a silent alarm and were being recorded by hidden cameras. As soon as they had entered, notifications had flashed up on the phones of their target and her friends.

* * *

The Huntresses were all at their base when they simultaneously received notifications telling them that someone had entered Pyrrha's apartment. They had installed a security system so they would know is someone caught on to Pyrrha's connection to them and went after her, and now it was paying off.

Ruby pulled up the live feed from the cameras on her phone, seeing the twelve men walking around the apartment. Surprisingly she recognized some of them "Torchwick," she said, loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear. The others all looked at her, wondering what she meant, so she explained. "They work for Roman Torchwick, I remember some of them for the night I was arrested."

"Then let's get over there and kill those fuckers," Yang told her, ready to slaughter the people who helped Torchwick to screw Ruby over. The fact they had gone after Pyrrha only made her even more eager to kill them all. She would be there to do it in minutes, as long as Ruby was okay with it. They needed to die and their deaths had to come soon.

"Hold up, Yang. If they know where Pyrrha lives, they might know about Jaune. Someone needs to head over to the hospital to make sure they don't do anything to him," Ruby pointed out. After what he did to her, she wouldn't put it past Torchwick to have a man in a coma killed.

"Shit, you're right," Yang responded, realizing that Torchwick or any of their enemies would do anything they could to hurt Pyrrha if they knew she was working with them. Though Jaune was her love rival, she knew his death would crush Pyrrha. So she knew they had to make sure that nobody could lay their hands on him. There was only one problem with that "But we're wanted, we can't just walk into the hospital," she pointed out.

"I can go. I'm only wanted in Atlas," Winter announced. She could go to the hospital without being arrested or killed on sight, plus she felt like she owed Pyrrha for helping to free Weiss. "Although I may require some backup," she added, knowing it would be dangerous to go alone in case they went after Jaune in large numbers as they did with Pyrrha.

"I'm going with you. Nobody touches Jaune without going through me first," responded a determined Pyrrha, who cared more about protecting him than about dealing with the men in her apartment. "Nora, Ren you can come too. We're the only ones who can," she added, wanting her two friends to join her and Winter since the four of them were the only ones who weren't wanted in Vale.

"Alright, it's settled then. You four go to the hospital, May you go with them and give them sniper cover. Yang, take Arslan, Neon and Reese to Pyrrha's apartment. The rest of us will stay here and monitor the situation, but we all need to be ready for a fight," Ruby ordered, taking charge of the situation and sending the Huntresses into action. "Now let's go before it's too late," she then added, prompting the gang to get to work.

* * *

Within moments the gang was armed and ready to go. Winter, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren piled into one car and headed off in the direction of the hospital. May hopped on a bike and sped off after them, taking a dismantled sniper with her. Yang, Arslan, Neon and Reese also took bikes and headed for Pyrrha's apartment, with Yang and Arslan sharing one bike and the other two sharing another.

Winter weaved her way through the traffic to try to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, but it wasn't easy in the car. She and the three passengers were thrown around and they were repeatedly honked at by other vehicles, but somehow they managed to get through without causing any accidents.

Things were much easier for May, who tailed them the whole way. She sped through the narrow gaps they left in their wake, and expertly dodged out of the way of other vehicles. She only split off from them when she spotted a suitable vantage point for her to snipe from.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Yang and the others were having no trouble at all. They effortlessly weaved their way through the traffic, taking shortcuts and going off-road to reach their destination as quickly as possible. To everyone they passed, they were nothing more than blurs, as they tore past them at breakneck speeds. It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment complex.

The four of them climbed off the bikes and approached the complex, with their weapons in hand. Yang was armed with a high powered semi-automatic pistol, Arslan had a sawn-off shotgun, Neon had an SMG and Reese had a military-grade carbine. They moved in as a squad, not wanting to alert their targets until the last moment.

They stayed in cover as much as they could as they moved closer and closer to Pyrrha's apartment, keeping their eyes out for Torchwick's men the whole time. They were all more than ready to kill the men, but they were taking precautions to make the operation as clean and risk-free as possible. Unsurprisingly they didn't see any of the men outside of the apartment, as they were all hiding in the apartment and waiting for Pyrrha to return.

"They won't come to us, so we'll have to go in there and take them out. They probably paid the cops to stay away, so we can be as loud as we want," Yang said, taking charge of the team. With that, they moved to the apartment, ready to breach the door and clear the place out.

They moved as quietly as they could to catch the men off guard, sneaking up the stairs as quickly as they could to avoid being spotted. They had Ruby in their ears the whole time, telling them what was going on inside the apartment. They didn't know anything was going on and we're about to be caught completely off guard.

They were soon just outside the door, ready to rush in and start firing. But they were smart about it, so Yang took out a flashbang. She pushed the door open slightly, before throwing the flashbang in. If anyone noticed, they didn't have time to react or brace themselves for what was about to happen.

Within moments the grenade exploded, causing all hell to break loose in the apartment. It was an extremely powerful one, the same used by the military. So it was more than enough to stun everyone in the apartment. Four men came stumbling out, only to be lit up by Reese, Neon and Yang. "Knock, knock, motherfuckers!" Yang shouted as she and the others stormed the place.

The completely stunned men went into a panic, not knowing who was attacking them, how many attackers there were, or what their intentions were. They failed to put up a fight, instead, they threw themselves behind cover wherever they could find it. They were in no way prepared for what the onslaught that the four Huntresses unleashed on them.

Yang was the first one into the apartment, bursting in with her weapon raised and ready to use. She saw everyone trying to take cover or retreat, and she immediately took aim at the nearest one. Although he was attempting to flee, he was still an enemy who needed to die as far as she was concerned. She fired a single shot, punching a large hole straight through the back of his head and out the front. As she took the shot, she also pulled out a large combat knife to use as a secondary weapon.

Arslan was the next in, going in right behind Yang. Using her shotgun, she was able to blow away the first person she saw. Just like the one Yang killed, he was running away. Her shot hit him in the back, dropping him instantly as it demolished his spine and annihilated his internal organs. She fired a second shot into him as he fell, ensuring that he was down for good. She followed that up with a lightning-fast reload, so she was ready to kill again.

Neon was next, following close behind Arslan. As soon as she was in, she started lighting up the room with her SMG. True to her chaotic nature, she fired randomly at anything that moved and wasn't one of her friends. Fortunately, she was able to land hits despite firing wildly, as she was no stranger to shooting places up. She managed to hit three people, the three of them were riddled with bullets which caused catastrophic damage inside them. The wounds inflicted weren't enough to kill them instantly, so they were left to bleed out on Pyrrha's floor.

Last into the apartment was Reese, who was already taking aim as she entered. She was a great shot, successfully gunning down one of the fleeing men. A few expertly placed shots hit him in the back of the head, demolishing his skull and destroying his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground, and his lifeless body dropping like a rock. Just like that, the Huntresses killed off half of Torchwick's men, with the six survivors having successfully retreated into other rooms.

"Come out and fight you pussies!" Yang shouted to the hiding men, as she and the others started to move towards the other rooms. They were dead either way so it didn't really matter if they came out or if they had to be cornered and executed, but Yang got a rush from fighting and she wanted them to at least try to fight before she and the others shot them down. What she wanted most of all was to punish them for what they did to Ruby, and she would ensure that they would get what they had coming to them.

"Fuck you, you're dead, bitch!" was the response from the men, who were now trapped in the rooms in which they were hiding. It was clear that they didn't fully understand what they were up against and were overly confident in their own abilities, but that wouldn't matter for long as their lives were soon to be brought to an end.

One of them stuck their arm out and tried to blind fire on the Huntresses, but it didn't work out for him. His shots were easily evaded by the Huntresses, who returned fire. A couple of rounds collided with his arm, ripping into it and forcing him to drop his weapon. He moaned in agony and backed away from the door, not attempting to get his weapon back.

"That was just embarrassing," Yang mocked, as she and the Huntresses moved in on them. She was going to enjoy finishing off them off, finding them completely pathetic and not worthy of living. The only problem was that getting to them would be dangerous, as she and the others would have to enter the rooms to get to them.

Fortunately, they had more flashbangs and just needed to get them into the rooms. Yang signalled for Arslan and Neon to get their flashbangs ready, and prepared to throw them into the rooms while she and Reese kept their weapons pointed at the doorways in case there were any attempts to attack them.

As soon as they were close enough, Neon and Arslan pulled the pins and threw the flashbangs through the open doors. They bounced off the doors and landed in the centre of each room before detonating. Yang and Reese rushed in just after they went off, opening fire on the stunned and wounded men. The other two joined them almost immediately, adding to the barrage of gunfire.

Four of the six men, including the one who had been shot in the arm, were all killed almost immediately in the attack. Their deaths were quick and relatively painless, but they died like cowards as far as Yang was concerned. There were, however, two survivors who were injured but not fatally. Those two wouldn't get such quick or easy deaths, as Yang wanted to make them suffer for going after Pyrrha.

"Girls, do whatever you want with the other guy. This one's mine," Yang said as she walked over to the wounded man in front of her. He had dropped his weapon when he'd been shot and it was lying just out of his reach, so Yang didn't have to worry about being shot. She grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up the wall he was lying against. With her free hand, she took out her knife and pressed it against his crotch as a warning.

He didn't put up much resistance, too injured to put up a fight and scared of what Yang would do to him if he tried anything. This meant that Yang was able to interrogate him with very little difficulty. "Who the fuck sent you?" she demanded, wanting to confirm that it was Torchwick as they suspected.

"Roman Torchwick," replied the man, not attempting to resist or hide anything. It was understandable given what he'd witnessed and who was staring him in the face and threatening to mutilate him.

"Why are you here?" Yang then demanded. It was obvious that they were going after Pyrrha, but Yang had to know why and what they had intended to do with Pyrrha if they caught her.

"Pyrrha Nikos. The boss wanted her taken alive," The man answered, again not trying to conceal anything from Yang. There was no point in him trying to, it would just go badly for him.

"Why does Torchwick want her?" Yang then asked, that being the one thing she and the Huntresses needed to know most of all. They needed to know what Torchwick and his allies knew.

"I don't know, he didn't say why and we didn't ask," responded the man, who was clearly worried that Yang would react badly to his answer. He was right to be worried.

"Then we're done here," Yang growled at him, furious that he couldn't answer the question. If he couldn't give her an answer, he was no longer of use to her or the gang. She then proceeded to repeatedly and brutally stab him.

While this was happening, the other survivor was being beaten to death by Arslan and Neon. Soon enough, both of the men were dead and it was time for the Huntresses to go. "Let's get out of here, the cops won't stay away forever," Yang said, as she allowed the body of her victim to drop to the floor and stole the phone from his pocket.

The four of them walked out of the apartment, ignoring the people peeking out of doorways to see what the commotion had been. They walked back to their bikes, climbing on before speeding off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital Winter, Pyrrha and the other two were navigating their way through the building heading to where Jaune and the other comatose patients were. Pyrrha knew the route like the back of her hand, having visited Jaune countless times since the night everything went wrong.

On the roof of a nearby building, May lay prone with her assembled sniper scanning the area for any potential hostiles. She was in her element and was relishing the opportunity to practice her sniping for the first time since she was thrown into Beacon.

It didn't take long for Pyrrha and the others to reach their destination, finding Jaune unharmed and still in his bed. There weren't any of Torchwick's men to be seen so they either weren't coming, had come and gone already or hadn't arrived yet.

The only thing that had changed since Pyrrha's last visit, was the new patient in the bed next to Jaune's. He was a middle-aged blonde man who looked to be an extremely bad way covered from head to toe in bruises and bandages. There was a dark-haired man of a similar age sitting by his bedside, who stared at the four as they entered the room.

The four of them eyed him suspiciously as they made their way over Jaune's bed, half expecting him to be one of Torchwick's hitmen, but he didn't try anything, he just watched them with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Can we help you?" Winter asked, not liking being watched by the man. Even if he wasn't a threat, she didn't particularly want him there. He would only complicate things if Torchwick's people arrived, getting caught up in the crossfire.

"I'm just wondering why Vale's hero cop and Winter Schnee are hanging around together," the man responded, which explained the look of confusion on his face. He knew who they were and he was more interested in the situation than he should have been, which was problematic, to say the least.

"Why do you care? This doesn't involve you," Winter asked, she didn't like his curiosity and was more than ready to take him out if the situation called for it. He was a potential threat as far as she was concerned, so he needed to have a good excuse for why he was taking such an interest.

"I'm just curious and I've got nothing to lose," the man responded, not intimidated by Winter. He didn't seem to care at all about the potential repercussions of his curiosity and he didn't attempt to leave or get aggressive with them, he just sat there and continued to watch them.

"Who are you?" Winter then asked him, wondering why the man knew so much but didn't seem to care about the danger it put him in. There was no way he was just a random person, normal people wouldn't act the way he was.

"The name's Qrow, not that it matters," the man answered, not trying to be evasive about it. He really didn't care if they knew who he was, he really had nothing left to lose so it didn't matter if they knew his name or not.

"Wait. You're Qrow Branwen," exclaimed Pyrrha, who now recognized the man. She remembered his name from her research into Yang and her conversations with Yang and Ruby, she'd seen pictures of him but he'd clearly aged a lot since they were taken.

Qrow nodded and said, "Yeah that's me," They knew exactly who he was or at least Pyrrha did, but that still didn't bother him. He'd lost, abandoned or failed everyone he ever cared about, so they could kill him on the spot and he wouldn't really care.

Hearing that, Winter pulled a gun on him. She didn't trust any Branwens that weren't Yang, so she was fully prepared to blow him away now she knew he was one of them. The only reason she didn't open fire immediately was the fact he had never been mentioned when the gang was going through their list of enemies.

"Winter, wait. He doesn't work with Raven or any of the others, he isn't our enemy," Pyrrha told her. One thing she knew about Qrow was that he'd turned his back on the life of crime and his family, Yang and Ruby may have hated him but he wasn't really a threat to the gang.

"You know Rae? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, you know Rae," Qrow responded. He really should have expected them to know his sister, given who they were and who she was. It would have been more surprising if they didn't know who she was.

"We don't know your sister personally, but we do know of her," Pyrrha explained to him, not fully understand why she was bothering to do so. After all, she didn't care for the man given how he abandoned Ruby to her fate, and she was sure Yang and Ruby would be far from civil with him.

"Why are you still talking to him Pyrrha? He's of no consequence to us," Winter asked as she put her weapon away. If he wasn't a threat and he wasn't an ally, talking to him was just a waste of time and energy. They were there to protect Jaune and kill any of Torchwick's men that came after them, that was it.

Before Pyrrha had a chance to respond, May's voice came through their earpieces. "Torchwick's men incoming. Seven of them just arrived, heading for the front entrance. I'll see what I can do," she said. The next thing they heard was the sound of gunfire, as she opened up on the men outside.

* * *

A car and two bikes arrived outside the hospital, which immediately drew May's attention. As two men climbed off the bikes and the other five got out of the car, she knew they worked for Torchwick. So she let the others know, before going to work.

After quickly lining up a shot on the one who seemed to be the leader, she fired. The bullet closed the distance in no time, blowing his head to pieces before he could hear the shot being fired. His men immediately started searching for where the shot came from, and everyone else around them went into a panic.

She fired again, scoring another headshot on another of Torchwick's men. They knew there was a sniper after them at this point, but they still didn't know where she was. They didn't stand a chance against her, she was too skilled and they were ill-prepared for a sniper attack.

May got one more shot off and dropped another of Torchwick's men before they realized where they were being attacked from. The four survivors returned fire as they retreated into the hospital, but they didn't come close to hitting May.

Back inside the hospital, Winter and the others headed for the entrance to deal with Torchwick's men. As they left Jaune's bedside, Pyrrha gave Qrow some advice "If you value your life at all, I suggest you get out of Vale and don't come back."

The four of them sprinted through the hospital, going against the tide of people fleeing the gunmen who had now moved into the building. They drew their weapons as they ran, ready for a gunfight with the four survivors of May's attack. Fortunately the men they were going after probably weren't expecting to be attacked from behind, and would be quite easy to dispose of.

Gunfire could be heard in the distance, as Torchwick's men clashed with the hospital's security guards. But it soon fell silent, as one side finished off the other. Unfortunately, it was most likely the security who lost the fight, as they probably lacked the training and experience to effectively counter Torchwick's men.

By the time they reached the hospital entrance, they found three dead hospital security guards and one of Torchwick's men bleeding out. The three survivors were close to the door, taking cover and preparing for an attack from the outside.

One of Torchwick's men noticed their arrival and tried to shoot at them, but he wasn't fast enough. Winter put three bullets in him, two in the chest and one in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground. With that, there were only two left.

The two survivors turned to see what had happened and who was shooting at them, taking aim as they did so. But just like the one before them, they didn't get the chance to fire. Two shots rang out, and both of them went down hard.

In a turn of events that neither Winter nor Pyrrha expected, Nora and Ren stood beside them with smoking guns. The two of them had just taken out the last of Torchwick's men. Pyrrha and Winter looked at them in disbelief, prompting Nora to shrug her shoulders and say "We said we didn't want anyone innocent to die, they weren't innocent. Now let's get out of here before the cops arrive."

That was that, so the four of them put their weapons away and made their escape. They ran to their car, jumped in and sped off just in time to avoid the convoy of police cars which flew past them going the other way and pulled up in front of the hospital. They had done it, successfully protecting Jaune, taking out Torchwick's men and evading the responding police.

Before the police had a chance of locating and getting to her, May made her own escape. She dismantled her weapon, concealed it and headed off the roof and back inside the building. The building's occupants were evacuating to get away from what was going on across the street in the hospital, so May blended in with the crowd and slipped out the back door.

Once she was clear of the building and away from the police, May got back on her bike and returned to base just like the others. Considering how unplanned and hurried everything had been, it ended up working out about as well as the gang could have hoped for. It had been their first real test since escaping Beacon, and the Huntresses had smashed it.


	39. Chapter 39

It didn't take very long for Yang and the three who accompanied her to Pyrrha's apartment to return to base. They parked their bikes underground before taking the elevator to the floor where everyone else was, walking out of the elevator looking proud of themselves and how easily they had dispatched Torchwick's men. Things had gone very well for them, and it would hopefully send a message to Torchwick that would encourage him from trying to go after Pyrrha again.

"Welcome back guys, you did a great job out there," Ruby said to them, once they arrived. Having watched the events that took place in Pyrrha's apartment through the security cameras, she was already well aware of how things had gone. She and the other had seen them wiping their enemies out with very little effort and without getting a scratch on themselves, it looked like it hadn't even been slightly challenging for them.

"Of course we did, those pussies were pushovers," Yang responded. It had been extremely easy to take them out, she had been on plenty of more difficult and dangerous jobs in the past. If that was what Torchwick was going to throw at them in the future, then she was pretty sure they could easily demolish his gang until all that was left was him and his psychotic bodyguard.

"It didn't look like they put up much of a fight. Anyway, come and watch this, things went down at the hospital and it's all over the news," Ruby replied, before gesturing for Yang and the others to join her at the TV. On the screen was footage of the front of the hospital, where the police were doing their best to hide several bodies from the public. Obviously, several people were dead as a result of whatever had happened there.

All of the Huntresses who had stayed at base were gathered around a TV watching the news. Unsurprisingly the gangs' most recent activities were all over the news almost as soon as they happened, they had made their presence in the city known in a very big way, now their enemies would see what they were up against if they hadn't realized already.

Lisa Lavender was currently reporting on what had happened "We are hearing reports that there has been a second shooting at an apartment complex on the edge of the city, the police are yet to confirm whether this is linked to the events at the hospital, but they say they haven't ruled out the possibility," she said. The police had arrived at the apartment complex not long after Yang and the others had left, so now that shooting was in the news along with the shooting at the hospital.

"Nothing bad better have happened to Pyrrha," Yang commented, as she watched the footage of police all over the place outside the hospital. She was desperately hoping that Pyrrha and the others were not among the dead. The others didn't seem worried which was probably a good sign, but she still had to know for certain that Pyrrha was okay.

"Don't worry, Yang, they called and said they're all fine and on their way back. Apparently, they wiped out Torchwick's people without any problem's," Ruby assured her, having already heard back from the others. With any luck, they would be returning to base very soon, but the city's roads were blocked up thanks to the area around the hospital being locked down by the police.

"That's all I needed to know," Yang responded, relaxing slightly now she knew nothing bad had happened. She knew she really shouldn't have doubted the abilities of Pyrrha and the others to deal with whatever happened, but she couldn't help worrying in case something had gone wrong and she hadn't been there to help out. She would have completely lost it and gone on a murderous rampage through the city if anything had happened to Pyrrha, so it was a good job she was unharmed.

"Winter wouldn't have let them come to any harm Yang, and they aren't exactly inexperienced themselves," Weiss pointed out. She knew her sister would keep the others out of harm's way and take out anyone who went after them, and she knew the others had been through enough to be more than prepared for a fight. Not to mention the fact that May had been watching over the hospital with her sniper.

"You're right Weiss, but I'm still going to worry about Pyrrha no matter who she's with," Yang responded. She cared about Pyrrha more than just about anyone else, so she was always going to be extremely concerned about her safety even when she knew she was pretty much untouchable.

"I know how you feel Yang, but right now you can relax," Weiss replied. She knew that she would be just as concerned as Yang was if she was put in the same position with Ruby. But right now there was no need to worry, as Pyrrha was safe and on her way back to them.

Just as she said that, the others arrived back at base. With the car and May's bike pulling into the underground parking. Now they could all relax, at least until next time they had to go up against one of their many enemies in the city. It was a great relief to all of them to know that they had completed their missions successfully and everyone had returned to base without so much as a scratch on them, things were certainly getting off to a good start for them.

Yang headed straight for the elevator as soon as she heard it coming up, she really wanted to see Pyrrha again. She wanted to see she was okay for herself and to tell her what happened at the apartment, as well as just wanting to see her girlfriend again.

The elevator doors opened and everyone walked out fine, Ren and Nora looked a little shaken by what had happened but other than that they were all okay.

While the others head to where the rest of the gang was, to talk about what had happened at the hospital. Yang stopped Pyrrha in her tracks "Welcome back, I'm so glad you're alright," Yang said to her, she threw her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Yang, you did have me slightly worried," Pyrrha responded as she returned the hug. She had been slightly concerned that things would go badly at her apartment and Yang would end up in trouble or worse.

"You don't need to worry about me, Pyrrha, I'm the one who should be worried, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Yang told her. She was sure Pyrrha would cope better without her than she would without Pyrrha.

"It's okay, Yang I'm not going anywhere, especially not with everyone here looking out for me," Pyrrha assured her. She'd managed to stay safe so far, even with many people trying to kill her since the riot.

"I know you can handle yourself and I won't let anyone hurt you, but I can't help worrying," Yang replied, caring too much about Pyrrha to stop worrying about her.

"I can settle for that, it's nice to know how much you care," Pyrrha responded, genuinely touched by how much Yang really cared for her. Then she asked, "Now, how did things go at my apartment?"

"We took them all down pretty easily, but your apartment is kind of a mess now and it's swarming with cops," Yang explained. It had gone very well, apart from all the bullet holes, bodies and police all over the apartment.

"Thank you for handling them for me, Yang, and don't worry about the rest, I'm just glad they're gone and you're okay," Pyrrha said gratefully, the state of her apartment didn't really matter to her at all.

"You don't need to thank me for that, I'm always willing to kill for you," Yang told Pyrrha, really not needing any thanks for her. "Now, do you want to tell me what went down at the hospital?" she then asked.

"Well there was nobody there when we arrived, but they turned up eventually. May took out some of them before they got inside, but a few made it in. They got into a shootout with the security and managed to kill them all, but then Winter, Nora and Ren were able to finish them off when we reached them," Pyrrha explained. She didn't mention Qrow, thinking it would only put Yang in a bad mood.

"Wait, Ren and Nora killed people?" Yang asked her in disbelief. She really didn't expect it from those two, it seemed extremely out of character for them.

Pyrrha nodded "I could hardly believe it either, but each of them did. They said it was because Torchwick's men weren't innocent, and they only have a problem with killing the innocent," she explained.

"Good to know. Anyway, I'm just happy you didn't get hurt," Yang replied. She was glad that Ren and Nora weren't completely against killing, but she cared more about Pyrrha being safe.

"When we first met, I never could have imagined I'd hear you say that to me," Pyrrha told her, still struggling to believe she was hearing such things from Yang.

"And I never thought I'd be saying it, but here I am saying it," Yang responded, remembering how she felt about Pyrrha when they first met.

Pyrrha smiled at her and said, "I'm so glad I was able to get through to you, I knew this version of you had to be in there somewhere." She was extremely happy that she had been able to turn Yang and drag her at least partly out of the darkness.

Yang smiled back "I'm glad you were able to get through to me too, it's part of the reason I fell for you," she responded. There were many things that had drawn her to Pyrrha, but what she did for her was one of the main ones.

Pyrrha was really touched by what Yang said "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," was all she could say.

"Then how about this? I love you, Pyrrha Nikos, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone. Without you, I would have nothing and I would be nothing, you saved me from myself and for that, I owe you everything." Yang then said to her, trying to blow the last thing she said out of the water. But still, she wasn't just trying to woo Pyrrha, she truly meant every word of it.

"You really mean that I don't you, Yang?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically, she could already tell that Yang meant it, she wasn't the sort to say things she didn't mean, especially things like that.

"You know I do," Yang purred in response, giving Pyrrha a seductive look as she said it.

"I do and I hope you know I love you too, Yang," Pyrrha told her. At this point it was undeniable that she returned Yang's feelings for her, she still didn't fully understand why but she did.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I know you do," Yang assured her. It still didn't seem completely real to her, but she knew that Pyrrha did love her back

"You know what, Yang, I think I'm ready to take things further," Pyrrha responded slightly nervously. She was about to take things to the next level, she was ready for it after hearing how much Yang cared for her, she knew it would actually mean something to both of them.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Yang asked, with her seductive smile returning. She had an idea of what her girlfriend meant, and she really hoped she was right about it.

Pyrrha nodded "If you're as ready as I am, I want you to take me to bed, Yang," she said quietly, hoping nobody else would overhear.

"I've always been ready for this, let's go," Yang responded, before picking her up and carrying her bridal style all the way to the bedroom. She had been waiting for Pyrrha to be ready, and now was the time.

The others all watched them leave, knowing very well what was about to happen. Then they went back to discussing the events of the day and watching the news coverage. Even Arslan stayed, being able to tell that this time she wasn't welcome to join them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Roman Torchwick was watching the news just like the Huntresses were, or at least he had been but now he was sitting with his head in his hands "How could they fuck this up so badly, Neo?" he asked.

Neo who was sitting on his desk and playing with a knife, just shrugged her shoulders in response, despite the fact he wasn't actually looking at her. She did actually know why they failed, it was everyone who worked for Roman other than herself, were completely useless.

"All they had to do was capture one person, even if she had protection it shouldn't have been hard to do," Roman complained, not seeing what was so difficult about that. It was one person.

Again Neo shrugged. Roman should have known how unreliable they were, they were constantly failing basic jobs, getting themselves arrested and killed.

"I mean seriously, they put us in a worse position than where we started. I have to replace them, Nikos knows we're after her, and whoever's protecting her is pissed," Roman added, as he took out his phone and looked at the threatening message he had received from the phone of one of his dead men.

The message read 'You come after my girl again and I'll tear you apart,' It wasn't clear who sent the message or if they knew who they were talking to, but it was still worrying given that whoever it was had taken out everyone he sent to the apartment. To make it worse, they must have destroyed the phone after sending the message, because he was unable to track it.

* * *

Raven and Cinder were watching the news together in Raven's office. "I should have Roman skinned for this," Cinder said, knowing that their operations could now be exposed because Roman failed to get hold of one person.

"I would love to see that, but I don't think this is a to total failure. If we find out who killed his men, we find whoever is protecting Nikos and expose our enemies," Raven pointed out. As much as she wanted to see Roman killed, his failure did give them an opportunity.

"You do make a good point, but this failure still cannot go unpunished," Cinder responded, seeing that Raven did have a point but still being furious with Roman.

"If you do kill him, can we at least keep the girl? She may be of more use," Raven then asked, thinking about Neo and how useful she could be to their plans, even without Roman.

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility. She would become a dangerous enemy, very much like your daughter, if we were to kill Roman," Cinder responded. It was disappointing that killing Roman but keeping Neo wasn't an option.

"That is if we kill him. We could simply stage his death to look like our enemies are responsible. Then her hatred would be directed at them, not us," Raven suggested, trying to find a solution.

"Perhaps we could do that, it wouldn't be very difficult, but for now, Roman can go on living, I'll find another way to punish him," Cinder replied, liking Raven's suggestion but not being ready to take Roman out just yet.

"Can I be the one to punish him?" Raven asked. If anyone was going to make him suffer, she wanted it to be her.

"If I grant you that, you'll have to do something for me," Cinder told her, wanting to punish Roman herself.

"You know I'll do anything for you, all you need to do is ask," Raven responded, ready to follow whatever order Cinder gave.

"Good. I want you to travel to Mistral, find Pyrrha Nikos' family, and kill them all. If we can't get to her, I want everyone she cares about, dead," Cinder ordered. The information they had on Pyrrha, told them that she was originally from Mistral and that her family was still there.

"It will be done," Raven assured her, not having any problems with the order. She would happily slaughter a whole family for Cinder.

* * *

Adam and his inner circle were also watching the news. "This is why they should have left it to us, Torchwick is of no use to our cause," Adam said to his people, thinking the Fang could have done a much better job.

"We should just kill him and be done with it, he has no respect for the Fang," Corsac responded, not having anything but contempt for their so-called ally.

"I would have killed him already if it was up to me, but Cinder won't allow it," Adam told him, having wanted to kill Roman for almost as long as they had been working together.

"Why listen to that woman? She isn't the leader of the Fang and she's a human," Fennec asked, not liking the fact that they were answering to Cinder

"Because, Fennec, she could eradicate the Fang completely if she wanted to, she's far more powerful than you could possibly imagine," Adam explained. Even he was afraid of Cinder and the power she wielded, she was one of the most powerful and dangerous people in Remnant's underworld.

"Since when do we follow a human out of fear? We should be fighting them, not working for them," Fennec complained.

"Her plans are beneficial to us, as long as we go along with them," Adam shot back. He wasn't just following Cinder out of fear of what she could do to him and the Fang.

"How do they benefit us exactly?" Corsac asked, not sure what Cinder could possibly offer them, that would justify abandoning one of their main principles and following her.

"She plans to throw the world into chaos, and in that chaos, we can emerge from the shadows and achieve our full potential," Adam answered. That was what Cinder had promised in return for his cooperation.

"So we're just meant to trust this human?" Corsac asked, still not sold on the idea of working for Cinder.

"No, you're just meant to trust me. Now stop with these questions before I lose my patience," Adam warned, wanting the Fang to be loyal to him and go along with his decision to follow Cinder.

* * *

In another part of the city, Sun and his friends were watching the news too. "I'm pretty sure this is something to do with those girls who came to see us," he said to the others.

"What makes you say that? I thought they were all Torchwick's guys," Neptune asked him. All the news was saying so far was that all the victims apart from the hospital security were believed to work for Roman Torchwick.

"Not the dead guys, Nep, whoever killed them. I mean they did ask for everything we had on Torchwick," Sun explained, recalling his conversation with the girls.

"I guess that would make sense, but I didn't expect them to do this," Neptune responded. He hadn't expected the girls to kill a lot of Torchwick's men.

"Really, Nep? They seemed pretty serious about what they were doing and Neon wants us only working for them. Even if this wasn't them, they're up to something big," Sun told him, knowing they had to be up to something.

"Is that why you gave them everything for free?" Neptune asked. Sun had acted like it was because he liked the girls, but there had to be more to it than that.

"Not exactly. I just got the feeling that we wanted to be on their good side, and charging them probably was a bad idea. Plus they were too good looking to say no to," Sun explained, giving his real reason.

"How can you be so deep and so shallow at the same time?" Sage asked, after hearing what Sun's thought process was at the time.

Sun shrugged "Who said I can't mix work and pleasure? It's the beauty of being my own boss," he responded. He was very good at mixing the two, that's how he ended up working for the girls and have the weird relationship he had with Neon.

"Does that mean we can all do it?" Neptune asked, wanting to do the same as Sun even though he technically worked for him.

"I mean you can pretty much do whatever you want, but these girls aren't people you want to mess with, so, be careful dude," Sun answered. He had no problem with Neptune trying to do what he did with Neon, as long as he didn't do anything that would put them and the girls at odds.

"Are you two really trying to get laid by our new murderous psychopath friends?" Scarlet asked, knowing that the girls were all killers and trying to get in their pants probably wasn't the best of ideas.

"Hey, if they're up for it, why not?" Sun asked, not seeing a problem with what he was up to. After all, he knew Neon was a killer, but she still seemed to be genuinely into him, so it wasn't like she was going to randomly kill him, or it at least seemed that way.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me and Sage, if they get all stabby with you," Scarlet responded, still not convinced that it was a good idea. Just because the girls were their allies now, didn't mean that couldn't suddenly change.

"Come on Scar, they need us and our information, they aren't just going to turn on us," Sun shot back, wanting him to trust their new allies as much as he did.

* * *

Back at the Huntresses' base, the news was the furthest thing from Yang and Pyrrha's minds. Yang carried Pyrrha into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed with her still in her arms so she was sitting on her lap. "You sure you're ready for this?" she asked, wanting final confirmation. She wasn't going to take things any further until she knew it was really what Pyrrha wanted.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Yang and whispered into her ear "I'm more than ready for it, Yang, I want you to take me now," She now couldn't wait to get things started, Yang was the only thing on her mind and she wanted her badly. Yang had become pretty much the most important person in her life, and nothing could really get her out of her head.

"That's all I needed to hear," Yang responded, before lifting her hand to Pyrrha's face and pulling her into a kiss, not a long one, but an extremely intense and passionate one. They love and desire they had for each other could be felt in it, it was more than just an ordinary kiss, it really meant something. Yang couldn't ever remember a feeling like it, and it had been a long time since Pyrrha had felt it.

After a few moments, they broke apart, smiling at each other when they did. "How about we get you out of that shirt?" Yang then asked, having wanted the opportunity to see Pyrrha without one for so long. In all the time they had known each other, she had never seen Pyrrha in any state of undress, so it really had been a long wait for Yang.

Pyrrha nodded "I'll need you to help me out of it." she said, before raising her arms and allowing Yang to do the rest for her. She was loving the way things were going already, and she could hardly wait for Yang to see and touch her body. She was so full of desire and lust for Yang, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way.

Yang didn't waste time, making quick work of the shirt. Soon enough Pyrrha was sitting there with only her bra covering her upper body. Her whole upper body was truly a sight to behold, with all the well-toned muscles and generously endowed chest. Just getting to see that much of her was enough to drive Yang crazy with lust, the real thing was so much better than she had ever imagined.

Yang couldn't help herself putting one of her hands on Pyrrha's stomach, and running her fingers over her abs. They were so warm and solid, it felt incredible. She'd never seen or felt anything like it, even with all the people she had been with over the years. "Gods, Pyrrha, you look incredible," she commented, needing to compliment her for how unbelievably good she looked.

"I'm not the only one. Now let's get your shirt off too," Pyrrha whispered seductively into her ear. She appreciated the compliment more than Yang could understand, and it only made her want Yang more. She just had to get Yang out of her shirt too, to see the stunning body she knew was concealed within it. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but this time would be very different from before.

In the blink of an eye, Yang's shirt was off and lying on the floor. There she sat with nothing but a sports bra to cover her considerable assets. Pyrrha couldn't take her eyes off the rock-solid muscles that covered every inch of Yang, it looked like Yang was carved out of stone rather than being born. All the time and effort she put into her body was clear to see. "You like what you see?" Yang asked, despite already knowing the answer. The way Pyrrha was running her eyes all over her body, visually tracing every curve and muscle, made it pretty clear how she felt about what she was seeing.

"There isn't much of you I haven't already seen, but I didn't realize how incredible you looked until now," Pyrrha responded, struggling to put into words exactly how attractive she found Yang. It didn't seem possible to her that someone could look so strong and so beautiful at the same time. There were a few old scars here and there, but Yang's body was as close to perfection as Pyrrha could imagine.

"You don't just have to look you know, you can touch me wherever you want," Yang told her, desperately craving her touch and really not caring where she was touched. She wanted Pyrrha to run her hands over every inch of her body, she wanted to feel her strong hands all over her. She needed Pyrrha to touch her, just the thought of it was driving her crazy with desire.

Pyrrha didn't need any more encouragement, caressing the rock-solid abs with one hand while keeping the other arm firmly wrapped around Yang's waist. "Gods I'm so turned on right now," she blurted out, saying exactly what she was thinking. She wasn't sure if she had mean to say it or if she was just thinking aloud, but she really didn't care.

"Oh, we're just getting started," Yang told her, before standing up with Pyrrha in her arms and putting her down on the bed, before climbing on beside her. Then in a single fluid motion, she effortlessly relieved herself of her bra and exposed her chest for Pyrrha. It felt wonderful being so exposed, especially with Pyrrha right there. "Touch them, Pyrrha, I want you to touch them," she instructed, knowing that it was what they both wanted.

Pyrrha could only stare at her girlfriend's bare chest for the first few moments, but then she did what she and Yang both wanted. In each hand, she cupped one of the sizable breasts. They were so warm and soft, that she had to fight the urge to bury her face in Yang's cleavage. She knew Yang wouldn't mind if she did, but she wanted to take things slow. "How can one person be so perfect?" she asked.

"That's what I was wondering about you," Yang responded seductively, as she enjoyed the feeling of Pyrrha's hands. Pyrrha was already outdoing everyone she had ever been with, and she was doing it effortlessly. Yang could tell that they were meant to be together, that they were meant to be doing what they were doing, it felt too natural to not be the case.

Pyrrha was enjoying what she was doing as much as Yang was, every part she touched was perfect and felt wonderful, Yang was just as perfect to the touch as she was to look. She started kneading each breast and playing with Yang's perky nipples, it wasn't something she had done before but it seemed like the right thing to do for her girlfriend. She didn't say anything while she did it, just focusing on enjoying them and making Yang feel good.

Yang couldn't find words to describe how good what Pyrrha was doing to her, felt, her hands were working expertly sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. She started moaning quietly at the sensation, they hadn't even gone particularly far yet but Pyrrha was already managing to drive her crazy. She couldn't wait to return the favour, she was going to go all out for her girlfriend.

"Can I take my bra off now? I want you to see the rest of me," Pyrrha eventually asked as she continued to work on Yang. She was ready to go a step further, to expose more of herself to Yang. It wasn't something she had ever imagined herself doing, not when they first met anyway, but now it felt so right, it felt like something she needed to do.

"You can show me everything, Pyrrha, I want to see everything," Yang responded in a seductive tone, desperate to see what else the redhead had to offer. She had fantasized about what lay beneath Pyrrha's clothing, and now she was finally going to see for herself. She could hardly believe that it was actually happening, it had seemed like an impossibility not so long ago.

Pyrrha stopped touching Yang for a moment, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, before allowing to slowly slide down her arms. Soon enough she was in the same state as Yang, with nothing covering her upper body. She worried for a moment that Yang would be disappointed by what she saw, but then she reminded herself of how much Yang cared for her.

Yang could barely stop herself drooling at the sight, while not as big as her own, Pyrrha's breasts were just as perfect as the rest of her. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked, wondering how she had managed to bag someone as great as Pyrrha, she wasn't just a wonderful person, she was stunningly beautiful as well.

"You can touch them, Yang, it's what we both want," Pyrrha told her, beckoning her to do more than just look. She could see that Yang was about as far from disappointed as she possibly could be, it was the best reaction she could have hoped for. Now she wanted Yang to touch her, the same way she had touched Yang.

Yang slowly raised her hand to the redhead's chest, before gently gripping a breast in each hand. She was being far more delicate than she was with her previous partners, wanting to make the experience as enjoyable for Pyrrha as it was for her. "They're perfect, just like the rest of you," she said, as she slowly massaged the exposed flesh.

Pyrrha couldn't find the words to respond, the pleasurable sensation completely clouding her mind. The combination of the time it had been since her last sexual encounter and Yang's care and attention, amplified her enjoyment. She moaned quietly and her insides heated up, as Yang worked her magic. It was hard to believe that someone like Yang, was capable of such tenderness.

The two of them started lovingly into each other's eyes, as Yang continued to work on Pyrrha. Lilac met Green and couldn't be separated, they were two very different people, but their love for each other was undeniable even if it didn't seem possible. "I didn't think I could love until I met you," Yang said, still struggling to believe what was now happening.

"I didn't think I could fall for someone like you, until I did," Pyrrha responded, also struggling to believe what had happened between the two of them and where they had ended up. As soon as she said it, Yang stopped what she was doing and they went into another deeply passionate kiss. This one lasted much longer than the previous one, with each of them gently groping and running their hands over the other. There was no denying that there was more to what was going on than just lust.

Yang started to run her fingers through Pyrrha's red locks, and Pyrrha did the same with her golden mane. Them they pulled each other closer and closer, pressing their bodies together as they did so. They kept going like that, mouths and bodies locked together until Pyrrha fell backwards onto the bed with Yang coming down on top of her.

With Pyrrha on her back, Yang straddled her and looked down at her with loving desire. She licked her lips and said "You look delicious," before sliding further down the bed and lowering her face to Pyrrha's breast. Her girlfriend's breath audibly hitched, as she wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples and started flicking at it with her tongue.

Pyrrha's back started to arch, Jaune had never done something like that for her. It was a sensation she had never felt before, and she loved it. Yang knew exactly what she was doing with her tongue, and it made it hard for her girlfriend to focus on anything else. Even if they went no further, Pyrrha was definitely going to need to change her underwear.

Pyrrha's quiet moaning was starting to grow louder and louder, forcing her to clench her teeth to avoid everyone in the building hearing her. If this was the state Yang could put her in just by playing with her nipple, she couldn't imagine what she would be like when they really got down to things. Yang continued what she was doing for a while, giving both nipples the same treatment, but eventually, she stopped.

Looking up at Pyrrha's face, Yang smiled "Was that good? It sounded like you enjoyed it?" she asked. The noises that had been coming from Pyrrha and the blissful look on her face made the answer pretty clear.

It took a moment for Pyrrha to catch enough of her breath back to be able to respond "That was incredible Yang, I've never felt anything like it," she said. Incredible probably wasn't the right word, but finding the words to describe how good it felt, was beyond her.

"Good, because we're just getting started," Yang responded with a wink, before moving away. She quickly kicked off her boots and took her pants off, leaving her completely naked apart from her soaking panties. She hadn't felt such lust for anyone in as long as she could remember, she was just as excited and nervous as she had been during her first time.

Pyrrha's eyes went over every inch of Yang's body, admiring the muscular legs that went along with the rest of her. It didn't look like there was a single muscle in Yang's body that wasn't developed, she was all muscle but not in a disturbing way like with some bodybuilders. But it wasn't just Yang's legs that caught her eye, it was the thin piece of damp fabric separating her from her final goal.

Yang noticed where her girlfriend's eyes had wandered "That's all because of you, you're making me feel like a horny schoolgirl," she said. Having not gone to school she couldn't actually say what that felt like, but she was sure Pyrrha would get the idea.

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Pyrrha responded before she kicked her own boots off and started to take her pants off. She was so drunk with lust, that all her usual reservations were gone, she wanted Yang to take her there and then. Soon enough she was also down to just her panties, which were just as damp as Yang's were.

Pyrrha had the legs of an athlete, seeming to go on forever and having solid muscle from hip to ankle. She had the body of an amazon, and it drove Yang wild. She looked so much better than Yang had imagined, and she'd spent a lot of time trying to imagine. But it wasn't just the look of Pyrrha that drove her wild, it was what sat between the tops of those two powerful legs, the part of Pyrrha she was craving the most.

"Come on, Yang, come and take me. I'm all yours." Pyrrha said, gesturing for her to come closer. She didn't just want Yang looking at her, she wanted Yang to come and claim what was hers.

Yang crawled over to Pyrrha and began straddling her again, but this time getting face to face with her. "Try not to scream too loudly," she said with a wink, before sliding down the bed again and hooking her fingers around the waistband of Pyrrha's panties.

Pyrrha's heart started racing at the thought of what Yang was about to do to her. The feeling of Yang's fingers and her underwear sliding down her hips was almost too much for her to take. Before she knew it, her most intimate area was fully exposed to Yang.

Yang couldn't help smiling as she took in the sight of a completely nude Pyrrha. It wasn't just the fact that she looked so good, it was the fact she trusted and loved her enough to allow herself to be so vulnerable in her presence. It made her want Pyrrha even more. She adjusted her position and pulled Pyrrha's legs apart.

Now Pyrrha was completely at Yang's mercy, waiting for her to make her move. The anticipation was killing her, as she longed for Yang to her. She was almost ready to start begging, but she knew Yang wouldn't keep her waiting for long.

After taking a moment to appreciate her girlfriend's neatly trimmed pubic hair, Yang reached out and ran her thumb over Pyrrha's lower lips. That was enough to make Pyrrha's back arch, but she was only just getting started. She quickly found Pyrrha's clit and started running her thumb over it, and pressed two fingers on her other hand against Pyrrha's entrance.

"Gods, Yang, I love you," Pyrrha cried out, much louder than she had intended. It had been far too long since anyone other than herself, touched her like that. Yang was really taking care of her.

"I love you too," Yang responded, before pushing her fingers inside. They slipped in effortlessly, thanks to how aroused. She began to push thrusting them in and out while continuing to massage Pyrrha's clit. It was enough to make the redhead start bucking her hips, which was exactly what she wanted.

As Yang pumped her fingers in and out of her, Pyrrha was lost in a state of pure ecstasy. She kept moaning louder and louder, no longer caring who heard, the pleasure was too great for her to care about anything else. She closed her eyes and just let things happening, letting Yang do her thing.

Soon Yang decided to change things up. She lifted Pyrrha's leg, placing one over each shoulder. Then she buried her face in Pyrrha's crotch and starting working on her with her tongue, running it through Pyrrha's lips and coating it in her juices. She loved the taste of Pyrrha, she tasted just as good as she looked. Never had she enjoyed going down on someone as much as she did now.

Pyrrha's brain pretty much shut down, completely overwhelmed by Yang's tongue flicking against her lower lips and occasionally pushing into her entrance. She opened her eyes briefly, making eye contact with Yang who was giving her a look of pure desire as she continued working with her tongue.

Yang happily lapped away at her Pyrrha's lips and probing her entrance, not forgetting to give her clit some attention as well. She was using all her experience to give Pyrrha the best treatment she could, and it really started to show. It didn't take long for her to bring her to the edge of climax, it was almost disappointing when she did because she was enjoying herself so much.

Pyrrha couldn't hold back any longer. The treatment Yang was giving her combined with the amount of time it had been since she last reached completion, sent her right over the edge into pure bliss. She came so hard she had to grip the sheets tightly as her whole body went into spasm, it was the most intense orgasm she could ever remember having.

Yang didn't stop licking until Pyrrha finished shaking, continuing even as the redhead's walls clamped down on her tongue. She did everything she could to maximize the pleasure Pyrrha experienced, wanting to give her the best experience of her life. Once Pyrrha was finished bucking and her muscles relaxed again, Yang took her legs from over her shoulders and took a step away to allow her to recover.

Panting heavily was all Pyrrha could do for the first few minutes after she finished, the strength of her orgasm had sapped her energy and made her struggle for breath. As much as she loved Jaune, he had never managed to do that to her, Yang really had a gift for it.

Yang got back on the bed, taking a seat next to Pyrrha as she recovered. To say she was pleased with what she'd done to Pyrrha, would be a real understatement. She smiled as she watched her girlfriends slowly get her breath back, it was evidence enough for her that she had well and truly satisfied her.

Once she'd regained her senses and her breath, Pyrrha looked up at Yang and spoke: "Nobody has ever made me feel that way, I really owe you one." After what she had done for her, she really needed and wanted to repay Yang. She didn't think she could do nearly as much to Yang as Yang did to her, but she desperately wanted to return the favour.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, but you really don't have to do anything for me in return, you getting off is enough for me," Yang told her. That was something she had never and would never say to anybody else, all her previous sexual encounters were about her own gratification, but it was different now because she loved Pyrrha. She would let Pyrrha get away with things she wouldn't allow anyone else to get away with, and it was purely down to love.

"I really appreciate it, Yang, but this is something I want to do," Pyrrha responded, there was no way she wasn't going to reciprocate what Yang had done. The fact that Yang wasn't demanding anything in return just made her love her even more and made her want to do something in return even more.

That was all Yang needed to hear "Then I guess I should take these off," she said, before taking off her panties and flinging them away. After everything, her lower region was soaking in her juices and desperately waiting to be touched. She spread her legs, giving Pyrrha a full view of everything, before saying "I'm ready when you are."

Pyrrha didn't react immediately, not being entirely sure of what to do. She knew what she liked and she knew what Yang did for her, but she had no idea if she would be any good at getting another girl off. "Can you moved to the edge of the bed?" she then asked, as she decided what she was going to do. Yang did just that, so she got off the bed and knelt on the floor next to it, right between Yang's spread legs.

Yang was now so desperate to be touched, that she had to force herself not to start working on herself. She knew Pyrrha was inexperienced and she would probably get off to a slow start, but she was willing to wait. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, as she felt two fingers slide deep inside her. It was something she'd experienced many times, but the fact it was Pyrrha doing it made it feel so much better.

Pyrrha was nervous and worried that she wouldn't be able to take Yang to completion, but she had to try. Remembering what Yang had done for her, she started with the two fingers inside. Then she used her thumb to massage Yang's clit, which was swollen thanks to how aroused she had made the blonde. Her hands were instantly coated in Yang's juices, but she didn't mind at all.

Yang started to moan, as the sensation washed over her. She'd been laid more times than she could count, by more people than she could remember, but this felt better than all those times, she was ready to melt at the slightest of touches from Pyrrha. That being said, she still wanted more, she wanted everything the redhead could give her. "More," she moaned out.

Pyrrha got the message, adding an extra finger and increasing her pace. She was sure it was going to take a lot to get Yang off, but she was willing to go to any length to make sure it happened. She rammed her fingers in as far as she could go, and rubbed at Yang's clit as fast as she could. "Anything for you, Yang," she said, wanting Yang to know she would do whatever she could for her.

That was more than Yang had been hoping for, it was really doing the job for her. She was certain that just lying there and taking it would be enough to send her over the edge pretty quickly. Pyrrha was doing very well considering her lack of experience, she was already doing better than a lot of the people Yang had been with, even if their love for each other wasn't making everything feel more intense.

Pyrrha kept powering on, motivated by the sound of pleasure coming from Yang. She knew she had to be doing something right. But she soon decided that she needed to do more, she needed to give Yang everything that she had received. So she moved her head into position and started flicking at her clit with her tongue while continuing with her fingers.

Yang's breath hitched and her hips bucked at the sensation, it made her feel more alive than ever. It was like Pyrrha had a magic touch, that made everything feel infinitely better than it normally would. "That's it, baby, right there," she moaned loudly, wanting the whole world to hear.

Pyrrha pushed on, even when her tongue started to cramp up, she pushed on for Yang. Any issues the two of them had ever had with each other, were now long forgotten. Their fiery and deeply passionate love for each other was all that mattered, and that's what drove Pyrrha on. She loved Yang now, more than she ever had before, now they shared a much closer bond.

It didn't take very long for Yang to hit her climax, Pyrrha's relentless assault was more than enough to drive her over the edge. Every muscle in her body tensed up at once, and her eyes rolled back in her head as it hit her. Then her body started shaking, as the pure pleasure shot through every nerve in her entire body. It was without question, the hardest she had ever finished.

With Yang well and truly done, Pyrrha climbed back onto the bed and collapsed beside her. The two of them laid there breathlessly for several minutes, as they both struggle to recover. Neither of them had ever been so utterly exhausted by a sexual encounter, so what they had shared had really been something special. Eventually, Pyrrha asked the question she was dying to know the answer to "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"You're damn right it was. You're the best I've ever had," Yang responded. Pyrrha was the best, not just at sex, but with everything. As far as Yang was concerned, she was as perfect as a human could possibly be and it was unbelievable that she was hers.

"And you're the best I've ever had," Pyrrha replied. Saying that did make her feel slightly bad for Jaune, but it was the undeniable truth. "I love you, Yang." she then said, still meaning it just as much as every other time she had said it, if not more.

"I love you too," Yang told her, before rolling over and wrapping her arms around her. She still couldn't quite believe those words were genuinely coming out of her mouth, but she knew she meant them. That was the last thing she said or thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

With Yang wrapped around her and all of her energy gone, Pyrrha wasn't far behind her. Within moments, they were both completely dead to the world and dreaming of each other. Now they were completely inseparable and unable to stop thinking about each other, nothing but death could tear them apart, even Jaune waking up would be a bridge they would cross together. Their love had not been something either of them expected, but now it was stronger than anyone but they could possibly imagine.


	40. Chapter 40

Vale Police Department's Gangs Task Force was a unit of cops with the sole task of managing the city's gang problem. It was a small group comprised of only 10 brave and incorruptible Officers and 1 fearless Detective, having lost many good people to violence and corruption. Answering only to the Chief of Police and with access to all the department's resources, they were the last line of defence against the gangs which had taken over the city.

I'm charge of the task force, was Detective Calvin "Cal" Iris. He was a middle-aged human, with decades of experience with the city's gangs.

The officers of the task force were: Grace Periwinkle (36, Human), Stevie Cinnabar (33, Human), Ann Chestnut (27, Dog Faunus), Quincy Fern (37, Human), Theodore "Theo" Ash (30, Human), Ulysses "Uly" Mulberry (28, Human), Rutherford "Ru" Alabaster (40, Dog Faunus), Nancy Opal (25, Cat Faunus), Janis Wisteria (29, Human), and Franklin "Frank" Umber (26, Human).

* * *

Several hours after the two shootings. In their office, in the basement of Vale's Police HQ. The task force was assembled. The shootings fell under their jurisdiction since they involved Torchwick's people, and they were prioritising the case due to the number of victims and witnesses.

"Alright, listen up. The Chief is breathing down my neck to get this thing solved ASAP, and frankly, I'm inclined to agree with him, I want to know who's responsible for all this and I want them caught," Detective Iris said to his team, wanting them to understand the urgency of the situation. "Now, what have we got from the hospital?" he then asked.

"We have CCTV from the hospital, positive IDs on the shooters. Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Winter Schnee. Pyrrha Nikos also appears to be involved," responded Officer Periwinkle, showing the detective a still from the CCTV.

"Nikos? Why would she be with a Schnee?" Detective Iris asked. He'd seen cops and criminals working together many times before, but he never expected to see a hero cop like Pyrrha Nikos openly collaborating with a member of the Schnee family.

"Looks like Schnee and the others were protecting her," Periwinkle explained. The evidence seemed to indicate that Winter was only there to protect Pyrrha from Torchwick's people.

"Who are the others? I don't recognise them," was Iris's next question. In all his years he'd never encountered or heard of the other two, or any of their relatives.

"They're guards from Beacon, or at least they used to be. Their records are completely clean and they have no known affiliations with the Schnees, but they worked with Nikos," Officer Cinnabar explained, showing the detective pictures of the two in their work uniforms.

"What were they all doing at the hospital?" Iris asked. They had to have been there for something, it wasn't the sort of place people went to randomly.

"Jaune Arc, Nikos' fiance, he's a coma patient there and she visits him regularly," Cinnabar responded.

"Alright. Do we have anything on the sniper?" Iris then asked. Nothing was clear about the sniper, it wasn't even known if they had been working with the other four or not.

"They've left us pretty much nothing. Whoever it was, has to be a pro," Officer Ash responded. Only a professional could have killed like the sniper did and not have left any useful evidence. It seemed that they had to be either ex-military or ex-police, but that was all there really was to go on.

"Great," Iris said sarcastically, annoyed that they had so little to go on. "Do we know why Schnee is in the city?" he then asked. It didn't make sense for Winter to come to Vale just to protect Pyrrha.

"There are rumours that the family wants her dead and she had to flee Atlas. With the family no longer operating here, it's a relatively safe place for her to hide," Officer Chestnut answered. They were only rumours, but it would explain why Winter was no longer in Atlas.

"But she's not hiding, so she's not exactly playing it safe, and that also doesn't explain her connection to Nikos. She must have some other motivation," Iris pointed out. Winter fleeing Atlas didn't fully explain her actions or help them investigate.

"It's possible she's here because of her sister. Weiss was incarcerated in Beacon, so Winter could have been working with Nikos and the others to break her out," Officer Fern explained.

"We can't just guess with this stuff, I want these four brought in for questioning." Iris insisted. He wanted Pyrrha, Winter, and the others to explain themselves. If they were willing to cooperate then hopefully he would be able to identify the sniper and the other people involved in the shootings. "Now, do we have anything on the other incident?" he then asked, wanting to know what they had on the shooting at Pyrrha's apartment.

"We have a lot, but you're not going to like it," Officer Alabaster responded.

"Just tell me, I can take bad news," Iris told him. He'd had enough bad news in his career, there was nothing that could really faze him.

"Witnesses say that four shooters turned up on two bikes and went in guns blazing. They used military-grade weapons, and one of the victims was repeatedly stabbed and another was beaten to death. It matches the MO of Yang Branwen," Alabaster explained.

"You can't seriously think this has anything to do with her. You really need to get over your unhealthy obsession with her," Iris told him dismissively. Yang had been put away, and even if she had somehow survived and escaped Beacon, she would have no reason to go after Torchwick's people.

"With all due respect, Sir, we can't say for certain that it wasn't her. Her body hasn't been recovered from Beacon, and her father was beaten into a coma by someone matching her description," Officer Opal said, coming to Alabaster's defence.

Iris suddenly grew worried "What? Why the hell didn't I know about this?" he demanded to know. For some reason, he hadn't been informed of what happened to Taiyang, despite him being a person of interest for his connections to the Branwens.

"Someone's been trying to keep it as quiet as possible. I only know because I overheard a few guys discussing it upstairs," Opal explained.

"Shit. If she's out, catching her again's going to be a fucking nightmare. We need to find her right fucking now before she can come for revenge," Iris told everyone. Catching Yang the first time had been a real pain, but she wouldn't make the same mistakes again and she would be out for revenge, so this time would be so much harder and more dangerous.

"I don't think it's just her we have to worry about, Sir, she has at least three other people helping her, and some is supplying her with weapons," Officer Mulberry added. If it was, in fact, Yang, then she was armed and not alone, which was a worst-case scenario for someone so dangerous.

"Shit. She must have escaped and gone back home. She must be back with the Tribe," Iris responded. It made sense, Yang would have gone straight back to her mother and would now be hiding out in Branwen Territory, safe and out of reach.

"I'm not so sure about that, Sir. From what I've heard, Yang is now an enemy of the Tribe," Officer Umber pointed out. Just like there were rumours about Winter now being an enemy of the Schnees, there were rumours about a similar situation with Yang.

"Who the hell is she working with then?" Iris asked. Whatever was going on with Yang, it only raised more questions about the shootings.

"Well if these two shootings are related, then she could be working with Schnee and Nikos. It would make sense if Nikos is dirty like we think she is," Officer Wisteria suggested. With Yang being in Beacon while Pyrrha was working there, it was very likely that they at least knew each other.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on," Iris told everyone, as everything suddenly lined up in his head. "We need to move now. Periwinkle, Cinnabar, I want the two of you to head out to Beacon. Look for anything connecting Nikos and the other guards to Weiss Schnee and Yang. Chestnut, Fern, I want you back at the hospital, see if you can find out where Nikos and the others came from and where they went to. Ash, Mulberry, I want you to reach out to our informants and see if they know anything about any of this. Alabaster, Opal, I want you back at Nikos' apartment, see if you can find anything related to Winter and Yang. Wisteria, Umber, I want you to find Qrow Branwen, see if he knows what's going on with his niece," he then ordered.

As soon as Iris finished issuing orders, the officers all made hasty exits from the room. They all now knew the urgency of the situation, if Yang was free then the shootings were only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

A few hours later, Officers Periwinkle and Cinnabar were at Beacon. After going from person to person for a while, they were eventually led to some who could help them.

"Ah, you must be the GTF guys," said the officer, as they approached him. He was standing in what had been the Warden's Office but was now more of a command centre form the cops investigating the riot.

"That's right. Are you the one who can help us?" Officer Periwinkle responded. She was hoping it was the case, so they could stop their wild goose chase around the prison.

"If this is about a guard or an inmate, then yes, I'm your guy," the officer replied.

"So you can tell us which cell block Pyrrha Nikos worked in?" Periwinkle asked. They had been quite about what they were looking for until this point, to minimise the risk of dirty cops finding out what they were up to.

The officer picked up a clipboard with several sheets of paper on it. He flipped through the pages for a few moments before stopping. "Here we go. Nikos, Pyrrha. Cell Block 5," he then said, while pointing to her name on one of the pages.

"Thank you," Periwinkle said gratefully, relieved that they at least had something to go on now. "Does that list tell you which inmates were in that block?" she then asked.

"See for yourself," the officer said, before handing over the clipboard. "Just be careful, it's the list we use to record who's accounted for and who's still missing," he then warned, making it clear how important the list was.

Periwinkle and Cinnabar looked at the list of inmates from Cell Block 5. "Holy shit, this is like a who's who of scum," Cinnabar commented after seeing who was in the cellblock.

"Most of them are dead," Periwinkle pointed out. Most of the inmates from the block were listed as deceased. The riot had been more of a massacre than she had first thought.

"Yeah, but look who's unaccounted for," Cinnabar responded worriedly, as she pointed out which inmates hadn't been marked as deceased. If they needed any more proof that Yang was on the loose, they were now looking at it.

"Oh shit. If they're all out, then we're in more trouble than we thought," Periwinkle responded as she realised what Cinnabar was talking about. The names on the list included Yang Branwen and Weiss Schnee, which is what they had been looking for, but it also revealed that a lot of extremely dangerous criminals were on the loose.

"Iris needs to know about this now. It's not just Branwen we need to be worrying about," Cinnabar said, before taking a picture of the list and sending it to Iris. What had been a worst-case scenario, somehow managed to get worse. They were in big trouble, in fact, the whole city was if what they were looking at was anything to go by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Officers Chestnut and Fern were in a store close to the hospital. They were watching grainy CCTV footage, looking for footage of Pyrrha and the others driving past after leaving the hospital. They knew what the car looked like, but finding any indication of where it had gone, was proving to be more difficult than expected.

"This is a waste of time," Officer Chestnut complained. They could be running in circles for all they knew, they would be if Winter and Pyrrha were smart. They could spend weeks looking at CCTV recordings and still end up no closer to finding the people they were looking for.

"We at least need to try, maybe they slipped up," Officer Fern told her. They needed to do everything they could to locate Pyrrha and the others, the sooner they were found, the better.

"They don't strike me as the sort of people who would slip up," Chestnut responded. Pyrrha and Winter weren't going to make themselves easy to find, especially if they were involving themselves with Yang.

"I agree, but this could still help us out. A general direction is better than what we already have," Fern reminded her. They already had so little to go on, that anything would be useful.

"I know, but I'd rather be out there looking for them. I didn't take this job to spend my time staring at screens," Chestnut explained. She preferred being out on the streets, taking down dangerous criminals. She didn't want to be cooped up in an office.

"I don't like this either, but sometimes this is just what we need to do," Fern replied. What they were doing was just another part of their work, it wasn't interesting, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Elsewhere, Officers Ash and Mulberry were driving around with one of their informants in the back of their car. He went by the name Merlot and ran an underground fighting ring which attracted a lot of the city's criminals. In exchange for his operation not being closed down, he worked with the GTF whenever they needed information.

"What do you know about today's shootings?" Ash asked. Anything he could give them would help them greatly since they had very little that could actually help them.

"I know as much as you. Torchwick's boys got fucked up," Merlot answered, not knowing anything more than what the news was reporting.

"Why were they at the hospital?" Ash then asked. Needing more than a repeat of what he already knew.

"I don't know. Nobody mentioned anything about the hospital," Merlot told him, having not heard anything about the attack until after it happened.

"Is there anyone in the hospital he might want dead?" was Ash's next question. They needed to know why Torchwick sent his people to the hospital, things didn't add up if they didn't know what the men were doing there.

"You tell me, Torchwick isn't exactly short on enemies," Merlot retorted. Everyone in the hospital could have been Torchwick's target for all he knew, the man wasn't exactly known for having many friends.

Ash was frustrated with the lack of information, but he pushed on. "What is Winter Schnee doing in the city?" he asked, hoping for more than just the rumours.

"You don't know? She did something to really piss of Jacques, she's no longer safe in Atlas," Merlot explained. Knowledge of the divide in the Schnee family had spread far and wide through all of Remnant's criminal underworld.

"So we've heard," Ash responded. Merlot had just repeated what the rumours said. "Why is Torchwick going after Pyrrha Nikos?" he then asked, hoping Merlot could provide more clarity on something.

"She was a cop, what do you expect?" was all Merlot said, thinking it was blatantly obvious why any criminal would target someone like Pyrrha.

"Really? No specific reason other than that?" Ash asked in response, having hoped for at least a little more than what Merlot was offering.

"Listen. I don't know everything about everything, I'm giving you all I've got," Merlot stated, making it clear that he was providing all of the information he had. He couldn't risk withholding information or lying to them when they could easily shut him down and take him in.

Ash sighed, then asked another question. "Alright. What's the deal with Yang Branwen?" Getting answers to what was happening with Yang was probably the most important thing, given how dangerous she was.

"Oh, a lot of people have been talking about her. The Tribe wants her dead, Torchwick wants her dead, Cinder Fall wants her dead, the White Fang wants her dead," he said, listing all the people and groups he knew had problems with Yang.

"What did she do to piss them off so badly?" Ash asked. He was surprised by the number of people who were after Yang, there were rumours that she had turned on the Tribe, but the rest was all news to him.

"From what I've been hearing, she started a war with them from inside Beacon," Merlot explained. He'd heard a lot of people talking about how Yang had gone rogue while inside Beacon and had been attacking and killing people.

"One person started a war with the Branwen Tribe, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and the White Fang? I know Yang's dangerous, but even she couldn't pull that off," Mulberry said dismissively. There was no way that Yang could take on that many people at once.

"Oh, she's not alone. I don't know who's helping her, but I know she had help," Merlot responded. It was up to the officers whether they believed him or not, but what he was telling them was the truth.

"Did she get out of Beacon during the riot?" Mulberry then asked, now more convinced by what Merlot was saying.

"Yeah, I thought you'd know that by now. Didn't you hear about what she did to Taiyang Xiao Long?" responded a confused Merlot. News of what had happened to Yang's father had spread like wildfire, everyone knew that someone who was obviously Yang, had beaten him into a coma.

"We've heard about it, but all we know is that it was someone matching Yang's description," Mulberry explained. They didn't know for sure if it was Yang or not, but other people clearly did.

"Well, it was definitely her. Now are we done here, I have a business to run?" Merlot asked, not wanting to spend any more time being questioned by the cops.

"Is there anything else you think we should know?" Mulberry asked, not yet ready to let Merlot go.

"If you want my advice, don't go after Yang, I'd hate to see her kill my favourite cops," Merlot warned. In his opinion, going after Yang was suicide. The cops had taken her down once, but he doubted they could do it again.

Mulberry pulled the car over to the side of the road and brought the car to a stop. "Thanks for the heads up. Now, get out," he told Merlot, as Ash got out and opened the door for Merlot.

"Gladly," Merlot said, before getting out of the car. As soon as he was out, Ash closed the door and got back in the car.

"This is bad," Mulberry said, once Ash was back in the car. If Merlot was right, things were worse than expected.

"We can't have a war, the city's already on its knees," Ash responded. The last thing Vale needed, was a war between it's most powerful criminal organisations and its most dangerous individual.

"I think it's already too late," Mulberry said, as he started driving again. The shootings signified the start of what was to come, the war had already begun.

* * *

Back at Pyrrha's apartment, Officers Alabaster and Opal were scouring the place for any evidence that could link her to Yang and Winter. The scene was still a bloody mess and was still being investigated, but they had their own matters they needed to look into that didn't directly involve the shooting.

"Are you worried?" Alabaster asked as they looked around the place. Even with all his years of experience, he was worried about what Yang's return could signify. She was young, but she was by far the most dangerous individual he had encountered.

"Of course I'm worried. She's going to come after us eventually, and I don't know if we can take her down a second time," Opal told him. She was terrified of what Yang would do, especially now she had a team working with her. Alone she was a handful, with help, she was untouchable.

"Then this time we don't take her down, we kill her. This wouldn't be a problem if we still had the death penalty, then the bitch would already have been swinging," Alabaster responded. He hated the fact that the death penalty was no longer an option, as it meant extremely dangerous criminals like Yang, could go on hurting and killing people.

"We can't solve the problem by killing, then we become just as bad as the people we're up against," Opal protested. She was out to stop all the killing, not add to it. She would use her gun if she needed to, but she preferred to apprehend people rather than killing them.

"Come on, even you must understand that the world would be a better place without people like her in it. Putting her kind in a cage doesn't stop them, it just changes who they target," Alabaster argued. While he didn't want every criminal to die, he acknowledged the fact that some of them were just far too violent and dangerous to be allowed to live.

"Let's not get into this now," Opal told him, not wanting to get into a winnerless argument over their beliefs. They needed to focus on the task at hand, for everyone's sake.

"You're right, sorry about that," Alabaster agreed, before getting back to what they were there to do. Finding evidence was more important than trying to change Opal's mind.

Only a few seconds later, Opal spotted something that nobody else had noticed. "I think I've found something. Looks like a hidden camera," she said, pointing to what she had found and waving Alabaster over.

"Oh, shit, they must be watching us," Alabaster said under his breath, as he saw what Opal was pointing to. Now somebody, most likely Pyrrha and whoever she was working with, now knew that the GTF was onto them. Suddenly, they no longer had the element of surprise to help them, and things would now be much more difficult and dangerous.

Not wanting to risk revealing anything else or being captured by any other cameras, the two of them left the apartment quickly and without saying anything. They didn't speak again until they were outside. "Forget the evidence, we need to let Iris know about this now," Opal said, as she did her best not to panic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Officers Wisteria and Umber walked into a bar, one known to be frequented by one Qrow Branwen. As they had hoped, they spotted him last alone in a booth in the corner. As always, he had a gloomy expression on his face, but this time he looked particularly miserable. They walked over and joined him, Umber sitting beside him and Wisteria taking a seat opposite.

Qrow didn't speak, he just sat there staring down at a half-empty glass. The presence of the two officers really meant nothing to him, if they wanted to talk, they would have to initiate things.

"We need to talk," Wisteria said to him, her tone making the urgency of the matter clear.

"About?" Qrow asked, without looking up. With Raven, Tai, Yang and Ruby all being possible topics of conversation, they would have to be specific about what they wished to discuss.

"Your niece," Wisteria responded. She didn't really want to mention Yang's name in public if she could avoid it, as it had the potential to draw unwanted attention.

"Which one?" Qrow asked in response. Though technically he wasn't a blood relative of Ruby, he counted her as his niece and other people did too.

"What do you mean which one?" Wisteria asked. As far as she was aware, Yang was Qrow's only niece. But then again, she'd never really looked into him beyond his connections to Raven and Yang.

"Yang or Ruby," Qrow told her. They had to know about Ruby if they knew about every other person in his life, or at least that was what he had assumed. Still, if they didn't know about Ruby, it would only be a matter of time before they found out about her, so there was no point not mentioning her.

"I was unaware that you had another niece," Wisteria told him. Ruby couldn't have been Raven's daughter and Qrow didn't have any other siblings that she knew of, so she was confused by the revelation.

"She's not a blood relative, but I raised her," Qrow explained, giving as much detail as he was willing to without them putting pressure on him.

"Alright. Well, this isn't about her. It's about the other one," Wisteria told him. Every time the cops spoke to Qrow, it was either about his sister or her daughter.

"I'm listening," Qrow responded. He wasn't going to give up anything voluntarily, so they would have to ask.

"What's she up to Qrow?" Wisteria asked, he had to know something and they needed to know what he knew.

"She's out for revenge, or at least that's what it seems like," Qrow answered. That was what he believed after what happened with Tai.

"Revenge against who?" Wisteria asked. She was glad that Qrow could provide some answers, but they would need more.

"Well she already got to Tai, and I'm pretty sure it'll be me or Raven next," Qrow told her. It would most likely be him next and then Raven, as she would be the hardest to get to.

"Why does she want revenge?" Wisteria then asked him. She was aware that Yang didn't have a good relationship with her Uncle or Father, the issues between her and Raven were unclear.

"She wants to get back at us for what we turned her and her sister into and for what we allowed to happen to them," Qrow explained. It was the most logical explanation for Yang going after the family, given what he already knew.

"Sister?" asked as confused Umber. He knew about Vernal, who was almost like Yang's sister, but he was sure that Qrow wasn't referring to Vernal.

"Seriously? How do you not already know about Ruby? She's Tai's other daughter and Yang's half-sister," Qrow said, struggling to believe that neither of the officers knew anything about Ruby, despite obviously knowing about everyone else.

"Where can we find Ruby?" Umber asked. If they could find Ruby, she could maybe help them deal with her half-sister.

"She'll be with Yang. Someone framed her for murder and she was sent to Beacon. She was with Yang when Tai was attacked," Qrow told him, remembering his conversation with Raven. If the cops wanted to get to Ruby, he was pretty certain that they'd run into Yang.

"Shit," was all Umber could say in response. Now they knew of at least one person who was helping Yang, but it was extremely worrying that it was Yang's half-sister.

"How dangerous is Ruby?" Wisteria asked, hoping she wouldn't be dangerous and wouldn't make getting to Yang too much harder.

"She's a killer. I trained her how to fight and shoot, and I'm sure Yang's made her even more dangerous," Qrow explained. Ruby wasn't nearly as dangerous as her sister, but she was no pushover either. Together, the two of them would be a nightmare to take on.

Wisteria was now extremely worried, all she could think to say was "Shit," Yang was surrounded by killers, so taking her down again would be pretty much impossible.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Umber asked, hoping Qrow would know of some way to bring Yang down or at least slow her down.

"Yeah, Raven knows more than I do. So, I hope your ready for the mess she and Yang are about to make," Qrow told him. There was an all-out war coming between the women of his family, and it was going to turn the city into a bloody mess.

* * *

Back in the office, Detective Iris was compiling everything that was coming in from the team. So far, things were lining up the way he had thought they would, only much, much worse.

The prospect of a war like the one Qrow and Merlot were talking about, was bad for everyone, not just those fighting in it. A lot of innocent people were likely to get caught up in the crossfire, and the city would be thrown into chaos.

The fact that Pyrrha's apartment was being watched and the investigation had been exposed, meant that taking action against Yang and the others involved would be a lot more difficult and dangerous than it already would have been.

On top of that, Chestnut and Fern had managed to lose track of the car that Pyrrha and Winter had been travelling, so they were no closer to tracking them down.

But worst of all was the list of inmates from Beacon who were unaccounted for. They were some of the most dangerous women in all of Remnant, and it seemed likely that they had joined forces with Yang.

Iris sighed heavily, as he took in everything he had complied. "Gods help us all."


	41. Chapter 41

It was early in the morning, on the day after the shootings, and Yang was in the base's gym. She was alone, as all the others were either still asleep, or occupying themselves with other things. To keep herself in peak physical condition, and because she enjoyed it, she spent a lot of time working out.

She was doing pull-ups with weights attached to her ankles when Winter walked in. "Sup, Winter," she greeted, without pausing her workout.

"Good morning, Yang," Winter responded, before starting up a treadmill. Despite being on the same side, she wasn't really sure how to talk to Yang. Her exploits were well known, so being alone with her was an intimidating prospect even when they were members of the same gang.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for keeping Pyrrha safe yesterday," Yang said after a few moments of silence, remembering that she hadn't really spoken to Winter since then. Pyrrha was more than capable of looking after herself, but Winter had made sure that she came to no harm.

"It's no problem, Yang, I'm just glad I can make myself useful," Winter responded. She was grateful to Yang for showing her appreciation, but as far as she was concerned, she was just doing her duty as a member of the gang.

"You don't need to be so humble you know, you did risk your life for a bunch of people you barely know," Yang told her. Winter was going above and beyond for a gang of people she had only recently met, so, she deserved at least a little credit, even if she was only involving herself for the sake of her sister and getting back at her father.

"I'm just doing my job as part of the gang, I'm sure everyone else would do the same," Winter responded. She didn't want any special treatment. When she was still working for her father, everyone around her gave her special treatment, so she really didn't want things to be that way now that she was with the Huntresses.

"You're right, but Pyrrha is important to me, so I can't just say nothing," Yang told her. She couldn't just say nothing, Pyrrha was one of the most important people in her life, and Winter had kept her safe from Torchwick's people.

"Thank you, Yang, I appreciate it," Winter reluctantly accepted. Yang was genuinely grateful for what she had done and wasn't just giving her special treatment because of who she was.

"You okay?" Yang asked, sensing that something was going on with Winter. She got the impression that Winter didn't feel entirely comfortable about being around her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Winter responded. She was quite surprised that Yang had picked up on how she was feeling. She hadn't expected Yang to be so perceptive to the feelings of others, despite having seen for herself that she was more human than her reputation made her seem.

"Well, I'm used to people feeling nervous around me, and you're really giving me that impression. Plus, you've got the same face that Weiss has when I talk about sex," Yang explained. She had become quite good at reading people, even the usually unreadable Schnees.

Winter was surprised by how observant Yang was. "Alright, maybe I do feel a little uncomfortable around you," she admitted, seeing no point in trying to hide it when Yang could read her like a book.

Yang was surprised by the admission and knew that she had to address it. She dropped down from the pull-up bar, before responding. "Unless you're planning on fucking us over, I'm not a threat to you, Winter, you don't need to worry about me hurting you," she said, trying to assure her that she wasn't in any danger.

"I know, it's just me being irrational. You would have killed me by now if you were going to," Winter told her. She would have been dead already if Yang wanted her dead, but that didn't stop her seeing Yang as a potential threat, based purely on the blonde's reputation, despite having seen proof that she was, in fact, friendly.

"You know I'm not the monster I used to be, whatever you've heard, that's not me anymore," Yang responded. She was still a killer, but she wasn't the monster she once had been. Now, she had friends, she was in love, and she was free from her mother, she was more than just a killing machine.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I'm just finding it hard to differentiate between the version of you that I know and the version I've heard so much about," Winter explained. It was hard to be at ease around someone with as fearsome a reputation as Yang, even when experience indicated that she had changed.

"You don't need to apologise. Even I find it hard to believe how much I've changed," Yang assured her. It was quite difficult to come to terms with her new self, so she didn't want Winter to feel bad.

Winter nodded, accepting what Yang told her. "You're not the only one, you know, Yang. I believe the two of us have more in common than I first thought," she said, having noticed the parallels between recent events in both of their lives.

"How so?" Yang asked her, having not had time to get to know Winter particularly well, given how things had been since breaking out of Beacon.

Winter sighed, as she thought about everything she had given up on. "Like you, I also turned my back on everything I once believed in. You did it for Pyrrha, I did it for Weiss. You went against your mother, I did the same to my father," she explained. They were very different people, but it was undeniable, that they had more than a little, in common.

"Huh, I guess you're right," Yang responded when she realised that Winter was onto something. "Sorry, you had to do all that," she added, feeling an unusual sense of pity, which only ever came about for people she cared about.

"Don't be, it was the best decision I ever made. For the first time in my life, I'm free from my family name," Winter insisted, feeling that she had gained more than she had lost. Having her sister and her freedom from her father's will, was better than staying in Atlas and following orders like a good little puppet.

"We're on the same page there, sister," Yang told her, sharing similar sentiments in regard to her decision to leave the Tribe behind. Winter was really starting to grow on her, much like her Weiss and the rest of the Huntresses had.

"Sister?" Winter questioned, not sure what to make of what Yang had called her. Back when she was still working for her family, everyone other than her relatives had treated her like their superior, but now, Yang was addressing her like an equal.

"Yeah. I mean, I like to think of the gang as my new family, you know, since Ruby's the only member of my family I don't hate. Plus, your sister and my sister are together, so I guess we're almost like sisters-in-law," Yang explained. "I can call you something else if you want me to," she added, not wanting to call her something she didn't like.

Winter shook her head and gave Yang a rare smile. "No, I like it. I'm just no used to people being so...friendly," she said. She appreciated how Yang considered her and the others to be her family, and came to the realisation, that she was surrounded by the family she'd always wanted, even if they were all murderers and other assorted criminals.

"Ha, I don't think anyone's ever called me that before, but to be fair, this was only a pretty recent development," Yang responded. She'd always had a weird level of charisma, but she'd never really been friendly with anyone other than her family until she'd met her cellmates at Beacon.

"Then it appears we have even more in common," Winter told her, recalling how she'd always been rather cold to people when she was still being a good little Schnee but had become much more hospitable since then. Given who they were, it was strange to think that the Huntresses were so easy to befriend and get along with.

"I know right. I mean, we're both tall, sexy, badasses," Yang joked. She was only joking around, but she didn't exactly think she was wrong about Winter, she was definitely tall, at least when compared to Weiss, she was undeniably attractive, and she'd proven herself to be quite the badass.

Winter was temporarily stunned by the comment but quickly regained her composure. "Need I remind you, that you are in a relationship?" she asked, having got the sense that Yang was trying to flirt with her, despite being with Pyrrha. It just the kind of reaction that could be expected from a Schnee, whether it was her or Weiss.

"I'm kidding. I mean you're definitely all of those things, but Pyrrha's the only one for me. Well, unless you count Arslan, but that's something else entirely," Yang confidently assured her, making it clear that she was just messing and was still fully committed to Pyrrha.

Winter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. You had me worried," she told Yang. She wasn't trying to be insulting or anything, in a different life she could certainly imagine herself experimenting with the blonde, but that wasn't something she wanted to get into.

Yang laughed and said: "Sorry, I saw the opportunity and I couldn't help myself." Out of all of the urges she had, the urge to jokingly flirt was by far the most innocent.

"I should have seen that one coming," Winter responded. While she hadn't known Yang for long and she didn't know her particularly well, she had noticed what her sense of humour was like, so she should have expected her to make a joke like that at some point.

At that point, Nebula walked in. "Oh, hey. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, as she looked between the two who were already in the room.

"Not really, we're just talking," Yang told her. Even if something more had been going on, she certainly wouldn't be the one to object, especially since Nebula was one of their own. Nebula wasn't a member of the gang she knew particularly well, but a Huntress was a Huntress, whether she was familiar with them or not.

"Alright then, I'm gonna hit the weights," responded a relieved Nebula, as she made her way further into the room. It was pretty obvious, that like Winter, she also found Yang intimidating and didn't want to risk angering her.

Yang considered having the same talk with the new arrival, that she'd just had with Winter. But she decided that could wait, as she wanted to get on with her morning workout. After all, exercise was one of the things that were most important to her. She couldn't be the badass everyone thought she was if she didn't take care of herself, and that was exactly what she needed to be.

* * *

While everyone else was either getting their morning workout in, getting ready for the day or catching up on sleep, a few of the Huntresses had more pressing matters in mind. Ruby, Weiss, Coco, and Ciel, were watching the footage of two GTF members, snooping around Pyrrha's apartment and having a conversation that they probably didn't want being overheard.

While the two officers didn't say anything particularly incriminating, it seemed to be a pretty clear indication, that they were close to discovering the Huntresses or that they were already onto them. It had been bound to happen sooner or later, and now that time had come.

"Damn GTF, always sticking their noses where they don't belong," Coco commented. Having been busted by them, she wasn't a big fan of those officers, and she was far from the only one.

"What are we going to do about them? We have enough on our plate without them coming after us," Weiss asked, concerned at the prospect of having to add more people to their list of enemies.

"I don't know much about them, but I'm guessing we can't pay them to look the other way," Ruby responded. She was only vaguely aware of the GTF, so she wasn't entirely sure of the best way to combat them or negate the threat they posed.

"I say we let Yang pay them a visit. Take them out of the picture, permanently," Coco suggested. She really had an axe to grind with the GTF, and wouldn't have a problem with a certain blonde, tearing them limb from limb.

"As much as I like that idea, I don't think that would be the best course of action. They may be a threat, but they're also an enemy of our enemies. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this," Weiss pointed out. There were certain benefits to keeping the GTF around, as much as she disliked them.

Ruby could see where Weiss was coming from, and it made sense. "Weiss is right. Eliminating them would help our enemies. There has to be another way," she agreed, hoping there was a better way of dealing with the situation.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ciel asked, being as polite as ever. You would never know she was a criminal from looking at her or speaking with her, but she had an excellent mind for criminal activity.

"You don't need to ask, Ciel. If you have an idea, we're happy to hear it," Ruby assured her. She knew how intelligent Ciel was, so she wasn't going to complain about her making suggestions.

Ciel nodded, then made her suggestion. "If we can abduct one of them, then we could force them to do our bidding, and keep the GTF out of our way, from the inside." It was an ambitious idea, from an unexpected source.

"That's a nice idea. But, breaking them is easier said than done. They're tougher than regular cops," Coco pointed out. It was more likely to work than bribing them, but the GTF officers were tough nuts to crack.

"I think you're forgetting, Coco, that we have some extremely sadistic and dangerous individuals on our side," Weiss reminded her. With the likes of Yang and Neon at their disposal, breaking a GTF officer, was far from impossible.

"Alright, I see your point. But let's not get ahead of ourselves," Coco responded, still seeing so potential flaws with the idea. Taking one of the officers alive, wasn't exactly going to be easy, and that was only the tip of the problematic iceberg.

"I think we should try it. We have plenty of people and resources we can use to pull it off, and worst-case scenario, we end up having to off the GTF," Ruby told the other three. It was a long shot, but it seemed to be the best option they had.

"That does seem to be the best option," Weiss agreed. She had faith in Ciel's idea, in Ruby's decision, and the ability of the gang, to successfully pull it all off.

"Alright then. Which one are we going after?" Coco then asked. They had a few options to go after, but they'd need to pick carefully, as the outcome was likely to depend entirely on which officer they targeted.

"I think we need to do some research. Maybe Sun and his guys will have stuff on them," Ruby responded, understanding the importance of getting things right. They needed names, backgrounds, schedules, addresses, and anything else they could get on the officers.

"Great, we get to see that sleazeball again," Coco commented, not being a fan of Sun after the way he was eyeing her and the others up when they went to his bar. His only saving grace was his info.

"Don't worry about him Coco, I'm sure Neon can keep him under control," Ruby told her. She sincerely hoped the Coco didn't end up trying to castrate him as she'd wanted to the last time.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch him. As long as his info's good and he doesn't do anything stupid," Coco responded. She would be civil, for the gang's sake, but that didn't mean she had to like Sun.

* * *

Sun was standing behind the bar of SSSN, having just opened the place up for the day, when he received a call from Neon. Of course, he picked up immediately. "Sup, Kitty Cat," he greeted. They'd been talking to each other almost constantly since they met, and already had pet names for each other.

"Hey, Monkey Boy," she responded. The names they used for each other, were ones that they would only accept from another Faunus.

"What can I do for you? Bearing in mind I'm working right now," he asked her. There were endless possibilities for what she wanted from him, given her rather unpredictable nature, and many of those possibilities weren't exactly appropriate for the workplace, even if he was his own boss.

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things," she whispered seductively, before moving onto her actual reason for calling. "But seriously, The Boss asked me to call you. We need some information, and we were hoping you'd have it," she told him, being as serious as she could manage, which really just ended up making her sound more like a stereotypical serial killer.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Who is it this time?" he asked, getting down to business in his usual laid back but serious way. He was happy to help out Neon and the Huntresses, so he'd given them what they needed if he had it. He was also pretty much obligated to help out, having made a promise to Neon that he would do everything he could to help the Huntresses and never assist their enemies.

"The GTF, all of them," Neon told him, having been informed by Ruby, that the GTF was probably onto them and needed to be dealt with in some way.

"Damn, you ladies really are going after everyone," Sun responded, somewhat surprised that the gang had found yet more people to add to their extensive list of enemies. "Anyway, I can give you names, and a little about each of them, but they've got everything else locked down. You'd have to hack their systems if you wanted anything more," he then added. They were easy people to find things out about, living very secretive lives due to the nature of their work.

"Alright then. Send that stuff over to me, and I'll reward you," she told him, slipping back into her seductive voice. Getting everything he had on the GTF was a start, and she was more than willing to reward him for it.

"You've got yourself a deal, Kitty Cat. I'll have it to you in 10," Sun happily agreed. The deal was more than fair in his opinion, he just needed one of his friends to gather everything together, so he could send it over to Neon.

"Thanks, Monkey Boy. I owe you one," she responded, as pleased with their arrangement as he was. She was helping out the gang and getting what she wanted, so things couldn't have gone much better.

"Well, I look forward to seeing how you repay me. Anyway, talk to you later Kitty Cat," Sun said, as he started bringing the call to an end, so he could get on with upholding his end of their deal.

"See you around, Monkey Boy," she replied, before ending the call. All that was left was for her to wait for his response and pass the info on, then work on repaying the Monkey Faunus.

* * *

Not long after Neon finished her call with Sun, Ruby and several other Huntresses were looking through the small dossier that Sun had managed to put together for them. It wasn't as in-depth as they had been hoping for, but it was a great help to them, given how little they'd already had on the GTF. While they scraped together the rest of the info they needed, through other means, they could use what he had provided, to work out who to target.

The names on the list were familiar to a lot of the Huntresses, the GTF having been responsible for taking them down or making their lives difficult in the past. So, it wasn't exactly difficult to gain support for the abduction idea, even if some of them would have preferred just killing them all of it.

Once they had the intel they needed and has a target selected, they would be able to hit the GTF in a way they wouldn't expect. There was no guarantee that it would work out as they hoped, but compared to the bribery and murder options, it was the best plan by far.


	42. Chapter 42

With some assistance from Pyrrha, with her knowledge of the police's systems, Ciel was able to hack into the database of police officers in Vale, and using the names provided by Sun, was able to find the GTF officers and their details. Soon enough she had a complete list of all of the officers, along with their addresses, contact details, and next of kin, which she was able to distribute to the rest of the gang.

So, Ruby sent her people out to tail the officers and scout out their homes. It would make it much easier to decide who to target and would make planning their abduction so much easier than just going in blind.

* * *

Nebula was sitting in one of the gang's less conspicuous cars, parked across the street from the apartment building in which Officer Grace Periwinkle lived. She had been assigned by Ruby, to watch the officer and get a better idea of what she was like and how she lived, so they could decide whether or not to abduct her.

It was the early hours of the morning, and she was waiting for the woman to leave for work. She needed to know which route Officer Periwinkle took to work, how she travelled there, and if she made any stops on her way. Then she was to return to the apartment building and scout the area out, looking for potential entry points and security systems.

It wasn't the kind of thing she was used to doing, but the rest of the gang had been more than willing to advise her on how best to go about things. One of the many advantages of being in a gang which such I diverse group of people, was that they could share their knowledge and skills to help each other out. So, Nebula was confident that she'd have no problems getting the job done, and wasn't worried about accidentally spooking the officer or getting caught.

She was sat watching the building for over an hour by the time the officer emerged, but she didn't rush into anything. She slid down in her seat, doing her best to be invisible from the officer's perspective, and remained that way as she observed the woman from a safe distance.

Her heart stopped for a brief moment, as Officer Periwinkle scanned the area and her eyes passed over the car. But the officer didn't seem to notice anything and went on with her daily routine. She walked over to a car that was parked a little further down the street, and inspected it for anything suspicious, before climbing in after not finding anything.

Nebula continued to watch and wait, only starting her car and pulling out of the space, when the officer had already driven off. She had been advised to take things slowly, keep her distance from her target, and to act like she was just another person going about their business. So, she did all that, as she slowly followed Officer Periwinkle through the streets of Vale.

Of course, she hadn't just been sent into action with a few instructions on how to remain hidden in plain sight. She had also been given props and a disguise, to make her more convincing. She was dressed like an office worker, wearing a blond wig and even had a to-go coffee cup sitting in the car's cup holder. She really looked the part of a working woman, on her way into the office, more so than she thought possible.

So, wasn't even slightly suspicious of the car that was driving behind her. There were hundreds if not thousands of people who looked exactly like Nebula, filling the city's streets at that time of day, so everything seemed perfectly normal. It was almost too easy to stalk the unfortunate officer, and Nebula almost felt bad for what she was doing.

Officer Periwinkle drove straight to work without making stops, likely never noticing that Nebula had ever even existed. So, Nebula was soon heading back in the direction of the apartment building, ready to check the place out. It felt strange getting so close to and observing a life of another person, without them being any the wiser, but it was what Ruby required her to do, so it's what she would do.

She slowly drove past the building on the way back, doing a quick scan for cameras, but not spotting any. So, she parked up, a little further down the street than she had originally, before approaching the building on foot.

Unfortunately, the door to the building could only be opened by residents, so she had to improvise to get inside. She pressed a button to buzz one of the apartments and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" asked what sounded like a sweet-sounding old woman. It was the best possible outcome, as Nebula had been half expecting to get an earful for buzzing at such an early hour.

"Hi. I was hoping you could help me. My cat ran away, and someone told me he might have been in this building. Could you buzz me in so I can look for him? Please," she said, spinning a tale that she hoped would fool the woman, and taking advantage of what she hoped was a kind but foolish old woman, who'd be willing to help her.

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we. Come on in, dear," said the old woman, before buzzing Nebula in. It felt wrong to lie, but it was hardly the worst thing Nebula had ever done.

She slipped inside and headed straight for Officer Periwinkle's apartment, knowing exactly which one it was thanks to the combined efforts of Ciel, Sun, and Pyrrha. She passed a couple of people in the hall, but they paid her no mind, and she was able to reach the right apartment with no issues. She spotted a few cameras on her way and made a mental note of them, but they were the only security measures other than the front door.

The door to Officer Perwinkle's apartment looked the same as the doors to the other apartments and wasn't particularly fancy, but there was a camera watching the door so Nebula took note of that fact. She didn't linger near the door for long, walking past it and acting like she was searching for her cat, to avoid raising suspicions.

She made her way all the way up to the top of the building, even going as far as to inspect the roof access, before making a swift exit from the building. Going through the building to get to the officer would have its challenges, but it was far from impossible. But she still had to establish whether they could access the apartment from outside through a window or fire escape.

She walked around the sides of the building, looking for any way to scale the building, and to observe Officer Periwinkle's place from the outside. There was a fire escape, but unfortunately, it didn't grant access to the officer's apartment, and the windows weren't the sort that could be used to get in or out of, without having to break them.

With the facts established, Nebula headed back to her car, and sent a message to Ruby, informing her of what she found. Grabbing the officer wouldn't be impossible, but it would be rather challenging, so she wasn't sure if she would be the target they chose. But then again, she didn't know about the nightly routine of the officer, or what the others were like, so she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.

* * *

Dew was sitting in another of the gang's cars, watching Officer Stevie Cinnabar's apartment building, from the parking lot of a strip mall. It was early in the morning, but the streets were packed because the apartment complex was in the heart of Vale, and there were lots of people heading to work.

Like Nebula, Dew was in disguise to avoid standing out to the officer. She was dressed as a yoga instructor and wearing a wig, which made her unrecognisable to the untrained eye but still made her fit in perfectly with the kind of people who would be regularly seen in the vicinity of the apartment complex and the strip mall. If Officer Cinnabar spotted her, she would have no ideas that anything was going on, or that Dew was a fugitive.

She didn't have to wait long for the officer to leave her apartment complex and began walking in the direction of the station, which wasn't particularly far away. So, after waiting a few moments, she left the car where it was, and began following Officer Cinnabar on foot, from a safe distance.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the officer disappeared into a coffee shop, which forced Dew to pause her pursuit and return to observing her. She stood outside the coffee shop and pretended to inspect a menu that was on the wall beside the door while looking inside and keeping an eye on the officer.

Eventually, she saw the officer getting her coffee and heading for the exit, so she walked away from the coffee shop to avoid coming face to face with her target. Fortunately, the officer didn't seem to notice her, and just resumed her walk to work.

Dew allowed the officer to get a short distance away, before resuming her pursuit. The rest of the journey was completely uneventful, and soon enough, they reached the station and the officer disappeared inside. So, after watching for a few moments in case the officer emerged again, Dew headed back to the apartment building.

She stopped in the same coffee shop and got herself something fancy and overcomplicated, which seemed to fit well with the character she was playing and made her seem less suspicious. Then she continued through the streets until she found herself at the entrance to Officer Cinnabar's apartment building. A brief scan of the building revealed no cameras and surprisingly someone spotted her and held the door, so she didn't even need to look for a way in.

She smiled at the stranger, for helping her more than they could possibly have imagined, then headed inside and began scouting out the place. It didn't look like the nicest of apartment buildings, but surprisingly, it seemed to take security pretty seriously. There were cameras at both ends of each hallway and covering every staircase.

Making sure to take note of all the cameras, she continued her walk through the building, until she reached the door to Officer Cinnabar's apartment. Upon seeing the door, she noticed that it was heavier duty than the others in the building and was being watched by its own camera. She took note of it, before continuing on through the building, as to not draw unwanted attention to herself.

She scouted out the rest of the building, before slipping out again. Then she did a quick check of the outside of the building, finding that it would be difficult to access the apartment, no matter which angle the attacked from.

Once she had checked out the building, she made her way back to the car and sent a message to Ruby with what she had found. It wouldn't be impossible for a crew like theirs to snatch the officer from her apartment, but there were likely easier targets to go for.

* * *

Gwen was in one of the gang's SUVs, wearing a similar disguise to Nebula's, and watching the apartment complex of Officer Ann Chestnut. The complex was similar to Pyrrha's, so she was able to see the exiting her apartment from the street, and watched her whole walk from her apartment door to her car. The Officer scanned her surroundings but took no notice of the SUV.

Gwen allowed her to get in the car and drive off, before beginning her pursuit. Just like Nebula and Dew, she was able to blend in perfectly and didn't look even slightly out-of-place of suspicious, as she tailed the officer through the streets of the city.

The drive was a rather long one, and it took a while thanks to several sets of traffic lights on the route, but she was able to keep eyes on the officer from a safe distance, right up until the officer pulled up outside the police station. At that point, she kept driving by, to avoid raising suspicions. She made sure to watch in her mirrors to confirm Officer Chestnut went inside.

She soon started her journey back to the apartment complex, which didn't take as long as the drive to the station had. She was able to find a space close to the complex and then walked the rest of the way.

She began her scouting, by looking for security cameras. As it turned out, the only cameras were the ones covering the communal areas of the complex, and none were covering the entrances to the apartments. So, she casually made her way over to the officer's apartment, only to find that it had it's own, well-concealed camera, watching over it.

She took note of the camera and proceeded to observe the apartment from a distance, doing her best to avoid being observed by the camera. There was a large window which could be used to gain access to the apartment if it was broken or left open, but the door had multiple locks and bars over it, so options for entry were limited.

The one advantage she found, was that the officer wouldn't really be able to escape from the apartment, unless they went through the gang, as the only entry and exit points were at the front of the apartment. There were some small windows dotted around the apartment, but from the outside, it was clear to see that only a contortionist would be able to slip through, and even then, they'd have to deal with a significant drop.

With the small but valuable amount of information she was able to obtain, she returned to the SUV, before passing it all on to Ruby. If they could get through the window, then they would be easily able to abduct the officer, so Officer Chestnut seemed like a very good option for who to target.

* * *

Octavia was sitting on one of the gang's bikes, observing Officer Quincy Fern's apartment from a distance. She was disguised as a bike courier and parked outside an industrial building opposite the officer's apartment building.

It didn't take long for the officer to emerge from the building, and when he did, he looked around for my potential threats, before heading over to a car and searching it for bombs and people hiding in the backseat. He didn't find anything and didn't notice that he was being watched from across the street, so he hopped in the car and started driving in the direction of the police station.

A few moments after the car started down the street, Octavia started up the bike and began her pursuit. She was careful to stay out of his view, while also remaining close enough to not lose track of him. She stealthily tracked him through the streets, as he drove straight to the station, not making any detours or stops along the way.

She slowly rode past him as he headed inside the building, before speeding off back to his apartment building to scope the place out. She parked across the street again, and headed over to the entrance to the building, with a fake package in hand. Someone was just leaving when she got there, so they opened the door for her, so she could drop off the package.

Once the person who let her in was gone, she set the package down and began scoping the place out. There were several cameras throughout the place, though from what she could tell, there were plenty of blindspots. She took note of all their positions, as she moved through the halls and up the stairs as casually as possible until she reached the officer's apartment.

The door to the apartment didn't seem to be anything special, though the hall outside had more cameras than the rest of the complex, so anyone going near the door would be recorded. Not wanting to linger too long and raise any suspicions, she continued past the apartment, checking out the rest of the building for security systems and potential entry points, before heading back outside and taking her fake package with her.

She then checked out the exterior of the building, finding several cameras and a fire escape which could be used to access the floor the officer lived on, but not finding any way of getting into the officer's apartment without being seen. With that established, she headed back across the street to her bike and informed Ruby of her discoveries, noting that Officer Fern would be hard to get hold of without being seen.

* * *

Across the city, other members of the gang did the same to the rest of the GTF. Ilia, tracked Officer Ash, from his apartment complex on the edge of the suburbs. Reese, tailed Officer Mulberry, from his apartment building close to the docks. Velvet watched over Officer Alabaster and his house in one of the city's nicer neighbourhoods. Penny stalked Officer Opal, as she made her way to work from her apartment closer to downtown Vale. Coco spied on Officer Wisteria and her house in one of the poor parts of the city, and Arslan stealthily pursued Officer Umber on his walk to work from his apartment above a noodle place.

Meanwhile, May was focussed on, Detective Iris, the head of the GTF. He was by far the biggest threat in the GTF and he wasn't an easy target, so May had to be very careful in her work, as their entire operation would be in trouble if he spotted her and caught on to what she was doing. It wasn't that he was actually dangerous to her, but his position meant killing him would be about as problematic as keeping him alive and risking detection.

After parking a bike in behind some bushes, she climbed a tree at the end of the Detective's street. She took out a spotting scope and used it to spy on his house from a safe distance. As a sniper, it came naturally to her, and she was able to keep herself concealed and comfortable in the tree, as she closely observed the house.

She saw him pass by the windows a few times while he went about his routine, and took the time to scan his house for security systems, as she waited for him to leave. She noticed a few cameras positioned around the place, which she took note of, but she needed to wait for him to be gone, so she could inspect the place more thoroughly.

After waiting for a while, she saw the garage door open and watched as the detective drove out. The moment she saw it, she went into action, scrambling out of the tree and getting to her bike. She put the scope away and pulled on her helmet to conceal her identity, then emerged from behind the bushes to begin her pursuit.

The detective was just reaching the end of the street when she emerged, so after catching up a little, she began to follow him from a reasonably safe distance, doing her best to avoid raising his suspicions.

He seemed to drive cautiously, seemingly watching out for potential threats during the entire drive. She kept a few cars between herself and the target to avoid sticking out, as she followed him, making sure not to look at his car too much, so he didn't think he was being watched.

It was already clear that he would probably be the hardest member of the GTF to get hold of if they did go after him, but May did what she had to do anyway. She followed him from, the suburbs to the station, and observed from a distance as he left his car and headed inside.

Once he disappeared inside the station, she turned around and headed back to his place. She made sure to take alternate routes to the ones she'd already taken, so if she was caught on cameras, her movements didn't look too strange.

She once again concealed the bike behind a bush, and removed her helmet, after returning to the detective's street. Then she donned a bandana and shades and pulled her hood over her head, to keep her identity hidden, as she moved in to scope out the house.

She walked down the street, taking a closer look at the external security cameras as she approached. Then she walked up to the front door of the house and knocked, knowing that there would be no answer, but trying to throw off anyone who saw her.

While she was at the door she noted that it was a reinforced door with a dedicated camera watching it. She then took closer looks at the windows, seeing that they appeared to be alarmed. She walked all around the house, inspecting every entryway and security system, try to look like she was planning a burglary, not a kidnapping.

She even managed to get into the backyard to inspect the back of the house, and she checked for ways to get upstairs without entering the house before she made a swift exit to in case the cops had been called on her by one of the detective's neighbours.

She got back to her bike and sent a quick message to Ruby, before getting her helmet back on and speeding out of the area on her way back to base.

* * *

Back at base, Ruby and the rest of the gang looked at all the new info on the members of the GTF. With the spying out of the way, it was time for the less dangerous but more complicated part, figuring out who to go after and deciding how to go about it.

They were fortunate to have enough resources and people, to go after any of the GTF. But they still had to be careful in their selection, as they didn't want to make too much of a scene or take any unnecessary risks.

None of the officers would be particularly easy to capture, but some were easier than others. To ensure the success of the operation and their plans for the GTF, they needed an officer who would be easy to break and get on side, but also relatively easy to capture. So it took some time to decide on the right officer to target, even with all of the information they'd managed to compile.

Still, with such a large and diverse group of criminals, with all the knowledge and experience they had, they were able to pick a target and formulate a plan for capturing them. Once the workday ended and the officers headed to their homes, the gang would strike and make the officer disappear.


	43. Chapter 43

After a long and stressful day assisting her boss in connecting the dots on the Yang Branwen case, Officer Nancy Opal, sat sipping on some cheap liquor and watching some documentary about Atlesian wildlife. She had lost his appetite and didn't think she'd get any sleep, thanks to the worries she now, and she was just doing her best to relax. She didn't drink often, but now she understood the magnitude of what the city and the GTF were facing, she needed a little alcohol to take the edge off.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, since she'd become a cop and joined the GTF to make the world a better place no matter the cost to her, she was terrified by the new threat. Vale had been a dangerous place already with the likes of the Branwens and Roman Torchwick running around, but if the new intel was to be believed, things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous for the police, the criminals and everyone caught up in between.

Despite all of the prejudice she had to face as a Faunus, she had always tried to see the best in everyone, even the most ruthless of criminals. But now, she was starting to question her way of thinking. She didn't agree with her more hardline members of the GTF about the death penalty, but with Yang and her new gang's recent actions, she was finding it harder to argue against them and harder to believe that incarceration could reform people.

Even with her best efforts, she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. Even though her family were all far from Vale, she couldn't help worrying that they would somehow get caught up in everything she and the GTF were facing. As much as she loved her job and couldn't see herself doing anything else, the risks associated with being on the frontline in the fight for Vale did make her question her career choice from time to time, and that uncertainty was now worse than ever with the storm that was coming.

The doubts and worries continued to swirl around in her head no matter what she did until she was snapped from her thoughts by all the lights and the TV going off at once. The sudden darkness came as a shock and she was hit by a sudden sense of dread before she noticed the blackout was affecting other nearby buildings, she relaxed a little upon realising that there probably weren't any malevolent forces at work, and focused on finding some alternate lighting.

With the flashlight on her phone acting as her only light source, she set about gathering to candles, but a knock on the door which almost made her jump out of her skin drew her attention away from the task at hand. Certain that it would either be someone from the building's staff on the residents or a neighbour looking to borrow a flashlight or something, she headed for the door without hesitation.

Of course, Nancy knew better than to just answer the door. So, she looked through the peephole into the hall which was now only lit by the dim red emergency lighting, to be greeted by the sight a woman she didn't recognise who seemed to be looking off down the hall. It struck Nancy as suspicious until she realised the woman was dressed like one of the building's maintenance staff.

She was somewhat reassured and hadn't seen any weapons on the maintenance worker, but still, she wasn't entirely certain she should be answering the door to the stranger. "Who is it?" she asked through the door, as she made a mental note of where her gun was in case the woman was a threat,

"Maintenance, I'm just checking in on everyone on this floor. Need to make sure we don't have any fire hazards and nobody needs help," the woman, sounding a little nervous, responded. She continued to look down the hall when she answered, but Nancy didn't really think anything of it.

"Oh, well everything's fine here, but thank you for your concern," Nancy told her, not really wanting to let the woman in if she could avoid it but still trying to be polite since it seemed to just be a nice if slightly awkward maintenance worker doing their job.

"I'm sure you're right ma'am, but I'd like to do a quick inspection if you wouldn't mind letting me in," the woman responded, she sounded like she felt bad for having to intrude, and it was all Nancy needed to hear.

Not wanting to hinder the woman in her work and not having any suspicions, Nancy decided to grant the request. After all, she was sure that she would be able to defend herself against the woman if she had to. " Alright, come on in," she said, as she unlocked the door and pulled it open, stepping aside to let the woman enter.

"I'm sorry about this," the woman said as she looked Nancy in the eye for the first time. It would have seemed like she was just apologising for the intrusion, had her face not been one of pure fear. Nancy paused and looked at her confusion, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of her entire life."

A group of armed individuals dressed completely in black and wearing masks rushed in through the open door of the apartment. Before Nancy had time to react, she and the maintenance woman were forced to the ground at gunpoint with hands clamped over their mouths. Nancy felt her heart stop as it dawned on her what was happening and realised that she couldn't risk fighting back without putting the innocent maintenance worker at risk.

"Officer Opal, you try anything and they'll be picking her brains out of the carpet," one of the masked individuals threatened, pressing a shotgun against the maintenance workers head as they spoke.

Had she been on her own, Nancy would have tried to escape or fight, but the need to protect an innocent stopped her. So, she stayed still, and let her attackers do what they would. She was scared, but she was willing to lay down her life if she had to. Of course, coming to terms with the situation and her possible fate wasn't easy, even after everything she'd witnessed and been told in her time as a cop.

Without another word being spoken between the intruders, they bound, gagged and blindfolded Nancy and the other. Neither woman dared make a sound or resist, out of fear of incurring the wrath of their attackers. It was a truly terrifying ordeal, having freedom, sight and the ability to cry for help taken away, knowing any moment could be the last.

As quickly as they had come, the attackers left the apartment with the two captives in tow. Nancy stumbled a few times as she was forced through the halls of the apartment building and down the rarely used stairwell. She prayed to any god willing to listen, that nobody else would fall victim to her attackers, that her fellow captive would be okay, and that she would survive her ordeal or at least have a swift and painless death.

Her feline ears flicked around as she listened to her captors and tried to maintain some sense of where she was and what was happening around her. While no words were spoken, she could she was taken down to the underground parking area.

She wasn't sure who exactly was responsible for what was happening to her, as they were very careful to not reveal anything. Even as she was forced into the back of what she assumed was a van, very little was said.

"Package secured," she heard the one who'd threatened her say into either a radio or a phone.

"Good job, bring it in," her feline ears heard the person on the other end responded. Both of them the people sounded female, but that was all she really learned from hearing them speak.

The van soon started up and Nancy felt it begin to move. Having been told what to do in such a situation, she prepared herself to make a mental map of the route they took, so she would have some idea of where she was being taken. Of course, there was no guarantee that it would work or that she'd ever get a chance to use, but she had to try.

The drive took a while and there were many turns made, which she took as a sign that they knew what she was doing and were trying to throw her off. Still, they eventually came to a stop after driving down a ramp, which made her think they were parking underground.

The van doors opened and Nancy was dragged out, before being taken into what she assumed was an elevator. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the doors close and felt the sensation of the elevator going up. She felt herself being dragged out again once the doors opened again, and she immediately sense a lot of people surrounding her, before she was taken into a different room before being forced into a chair.

The door to the room closed, and Nancy heard someone take a seat opposite her before someone behind her pulled her blindfold off and removed her gag. She was immediately hit by a blinding light which hurt her Faunus eyes, and it took a moment to adjust. When her sensitive eyes finally adjusted, she was shocked to find herself sitting opposite none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

"Nikos?" Nancy questioned. She knew that Pyrrha had become involved with some unsavoury characters, but she was the last person she expected to see after being abducted.

Pyrrha gave her a small smile, which Nancy didn't expect. "It's nice to meet you, Officer Opal. For what it's worth, I'm sorry we had to bring you here like this," she said, which really caught Nancy off guard. She really didn't know what to make off the former cop and had no idea whether she was being genuine or just leading her on with the pleasantries.

Rather than responding in kind, Nancy asked "Why are you doing this? Why am I here?" She knew she wasn't going to get a good answer, but she at least wanted to know why she'd been abducted before things progressed.

"Right now, I just want to talk. We didn't just bring you here to hurt you, if that's what you think," Pyrrha assured her, still being unusually polite for a someone who had a cop kidnapped.

"What about that maintenance worker?" Nancy pressed, dreading the thought of the innocent woman being harmed.

"She'll be fine, as long as she cooperates. We have no intention of harming the innocent, of that I can assure you," Pyrrha explained, which did reassure Nancy a little, despite that fact she didn't know if she could believe a word the redhead was a saying.

"You better not touch her, it doesn't matter what you do to me, but don't touch a hair on her head," Nancy told her, wanting it to be known that she would rather die than let them harm her fellow captive.

"You're not in a position to make demands, Officer Opal," Pyrrha reminded her, briefly giving her a glimpse behind the calm and polite demeanour.

"Just don't hurt her, Nikos. Whatever this is, she has nothing to do with it," Nancy told her, not wavering from her desire to prevent the other woman from being harmed. Whoever the maintenance person was, she certainly didn't belong in the crossfire.

"As I said, she'll be fine as long as she cooperates. Now, if you're finished, I'll tell you what this is," Pyrrha responded, gesturing to the room they were in. She grew colder and more serious, and Nancy could tell she was a long way from the hero cop she'd once been.

"I'm listening," Nancy said to her. If she managed to get out alive, she wanted to obtain as much information as she could, and Pyrrha was providing her with a golden opportunity to find out what she was up to.

"Good. Now, let me tell you a story," Pyrrha said, before getting into it. "Back when I was still a cop, my partner and I were on patrol and we responded to a call about some suspicious activity. We interrupted a meeting between a number of dangerous criminals Raven Branwen, Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus, and Cinder Fall. We got into a firefight with them and Jaune was hit. He's been in a coma ever since."

Nancy knew the story and she knew what Jaune was to Pyrrha, so despite the fact she didn't like what Pyrrha had become, she couldn't help feeling bad for her and for Jaune, for what they lost in the line of duty. Of course, she didn't say anything to Pyrrha, not wanting to interrupt her and potentially make her situation worse.

"At first I believe that those responsible would be brought to justice, but I wasn't allowed to involve myself in the case and Vale PD did nothing, even the GTF failed to act. So, wanting revenge and knowing I wouldn't get it the legal way, I quit the force and found myself a job at Beacon. That position helped me move forward with my plans while remaining under the radar, and it's how this all came to be," Pyrrha continued.

Nancy didn't like what she was hearing, knowing that the former hero felt like she'd been failed by the system she once served. She didn't agree with vigilante justice, but she could now see why Pyrrha had changed into what she now was.

"Eventually, Yang Branwen was brought in. At first, I thought she was a lost cause like her mother, but that quickly turned out to not be the case. I managed to get through to her, I turned her against her mother and she agreed to help me with my plans," Pyrrha then explained.

Nancy couldn't stifle a gasp at the revelation. Things had pointed to her and Yang being linked, but the possibility of a former cop working with the psychotic blonde had seemed far fetched. "How can you work with that psycho?" she had to ask.

"She's a victim too, and she cares about me," Pyrrha answered without hesitation, jumping to Yang's defence as if she hadn't brutally slaughtered countless people.

"She's dangerous, Nikos, you shouldn't trust her," Nancy told her, not wanting Pyrrha to be mixed up in Yang's dealings. Even if she disagreed with the path Pyrrha had chosen, she wanted to protect her from Yang.

"You don't know her the way I know her, you just see her for her crimes, not for the person she is beneath all that," Pyrrha snapped, clearly not appreciating the way Nancy spoke about Yang.

Nancy stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't understand how someone like Pyrrha could be so trusting of Yang. Even if she wanted revenge, aligning herself with someone like that was insane.

Pyrrha looked past her to the other person in the room. "I think it's time to bring her in," she said. The moment she said it, they headed out of the room, leaving Nancy and Pyrrha alone.

Nancy considered taking the opportunity to make a break for it, but she doubted she would get far even if she could somehow make it past Pyrrha, so she decided to put her escape attempt on hold. It soon proved to be the right decision, as the door opened a moment later, and in walked one of the people Nancy feared the most.

The Faunus' eyes opened widely in fear as she took in the sight of Yang Branwen. It would have been an intimidating sight even if she'd been fully armed and armoured, but bound and with the only escape route blocked, it was truly terrifying. Having seen what the blonde was capable of, and knowing she was on her shit list, Nancy assumed she was moments away from a violent and painful death.

"You causing problems, Opal?" Yang snarled, glaring at her with eyes that put the fear of the gods into her. Even after years of being a cop, Nancy struggled not to wet herself in fear.

"She's cooperating, mostly, but I wanted you to be here," Pyrrha told her. Nancy couldn't believe how relaxed Pyrrha was in Yang's presence, or how she spoke to her as if she was a normal person.

"Need me to rough her up a little?" Yang asked, taking a step closer to Nancy and clenching her fists. Despite not wanting to show her fear, Nancy closed her eyes, expecting a fist to be slammed into her face.

"Not yet, I haven't told her about the deal yet," Pyrrha responded. To Nancy's surprise, Yang did as Pyrrha told her. When she opened her eyes, she found that Yang had stepped away and was now standing at Pyrrha's side. Yang following the orders of anyone other than her mother was completely unheard of, but somehow Pyrrha seemed to have managed to tame the beast.

"What do you want from me?" she built up the courage to ask, wanting to know what the deal was. She still didn't understand why they had gone to the trouble of abducting her and hadn't injured or killed her, it was a well-known fact that the GTF was incorruptible even under threat of death.

"It's quite simple. You keep the GTF out of our way, go after our enemies, protect Jaune, and act as a mole for us, or Yang kills you and we take out the rest of the GTF," Pyrrha explained, not even seeming vaguely concerned by the prospect of Yang killing members of the same police department she once served.

"You know I can't do that, I won't do that," she responded, ignoring how much her self-preservation instincts were screaming at her to give them what they wanted, after all, she was sure the rest of the GTF would be safe even if she was killed.

Yang snarled at her, storming over to her and grabbing her by the throat. "You know we can get to the rest of the GTF, we already know their names and addresses. We could kill them all in their sleep, and then who would protect the city you care about so much?" Nancy didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but they had been able to get to her, so she couldn't just assume they were bluffing, but she couldn't give in.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said defiantly, despite the fact that it was very obviously not true. She couldn't and wouldn't bend to the will of Yang Branwen, even if it cost her her life, she couldn't do it.

"Bullshit, you're pissing yourself," Yand snapped, pointing to the dark stain which was now covering her crotch. She'd tried her best to stay strong, but Yang's hand around her throat and the threat of death had taken away her bladder control.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact Yang knew just how utterly terrified she was.

"I want revenge, for all of us," Yang told her, before releasing her and walking back over to Pyrrha. It didn't really help Nancy understand why Yang was working with Pyrrha, but she knew she was pushing her luck with the questions.

"This can be mutually beneficial you know, we can make the city's gang problem disappear," Pyrrha said, once Yang was back by her side, trying to sell the deal to her without making any further threats.

"I can't put innocent lives at risk, and you've already hurt too many people," she responded, not willing to step aside and allow them to continue slaughtering people across Vale, too many people would get caught up in the crossfire for her to ever agree to such an arrangement.

Pyrrha sighed. "If that's your answer, then I'm afraid we're going to have to do this the hard way," she said, before standing up and leaving the room. Suddenly, Nancy was alone with Yang, and she could tell the blonde wasn't willing to take no for an answer.

"You know, you could've made this so much easier for yourself," Yang said to her, as she cracked her knuckles. Then, before Nancy even had time to flinch, she threw a right hook and hit her in the side of the head with enough force to knock her to the floor.

Nancy's human ears rang and her visions blurred from the force of the impact, and she didn't get the chance to recover before a foot collided with her gut. It was going to be a long night for her if she survived the beating.

* * *

Far from Vale, near the city of Argus, a redheaded woman dragged herself across a lawn, as she fled from her home. Her clothes and skin were soaked in fresh blood, and her eyes were filled with tears, the horrors she'd witnessed were unspeakable.

A masked figure wielding a sword walked out of the house and quickly caught up with her. The figure rolled her onto her back and pressed the blood-covered blade to her throat.

"Why?" the redhead asked, as she looked up at the one who'd just broken into her home and butchered her family, the one who'd run her children through and beheaded her husband without mercy.

"You can thank your daughter for this," the figure responded, before slashing her throat with the blade.

As the redhead lay there bleeding to death, she watched through dull eyes, as the figure turned and walked away, wiping the sword clean before vanishing into the forest that surrounded the house.


	44. Chapter 44

"Wake the fuck up!" Yang shouted, slapping Officer Opal in the face. She'd slowly but surely beaten the stubborn cop into unconsciousness over the course of a couple of hours but still hadn't been able to break her.

Nancy was dazed, she could only open one eye, the other having swollen shut, and she struggled to breathe through her broken nose, but she remained defiant. It was by far the worst beating she'd ever taken, but she couldn't allow it to break her.

"You know this can all stop if you just submit, I can stop hurting you," Yang told her, as she dragged her to her feet and pinned her against the wall. She could have killed the officer many times over, but she was holding herself back and keep inflicting damage non-fatal damage.

Nancy wouldn't allow herself to give in. "I'll die before I help you," she spat, sending blood spraying onto Yang, emphasising her defiance. She was still fighting back against her fear and her survival instincts were screaming at her, but she wouldn't let Yang have the pleasure of breaking her.

Yang snarled at her. "You're acting tough for a bitch who pissed herself, guess I'll just have to start really hurting you," she said, before throwing her back to the floor. It didn't matter how tough the officer tried to be, sooner or later, she would find a way to break her resolve.

Pyrrha was standing in the corner, watching as Yang brutalised the officer. She'd returned after a while to check to make sure Yang hadn't killed her and decided to stay. She was well aware that Yang was more than capable of killing with her bare hands, so despite the fact she trusted her, she still felt the need to make sure she didn't take things too far whether intentional or not.

Nancy looked up from her place on the floor, glaring at Pyrrha with her one good eye. "How can you just stand by and let this happen?" she demanded. She knew Pyrrha had fallen from grace, but the fact she was just standing there while Yang beat her to the verge of death, made it so much worse.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced my hand," Pyrrha responded. She'd offered a painless way out, but the officer had rejected it, so her predicament was her own fault. She couldn't afford to be overly merciful if she was going to get her revenge.

"Leave her out of this, Bitch. This is between you and me," Yang snapped, before rolling Nancy over, mounting her and grabbing her by the throat. She really didn't like the way the officer spoke to Pyrrha, and it made her even more determined to break her.

As Yang began strangling her, Nancy started to feel panicked. Breathing was hard enough without hands around her throat, and despite knowing Yang wouldn't strangle her to death, she started kicking and flailing. The experience was the stuff of nightmares, only so much worse, since she couldn't just wake herself to escape.

"Listen to your body, it's screaming, it wants this to end, you want this to end, just give in," Yang calmly said to her, as she squeezed and took her ever closer to death. She was almost as good at messing with her enemies heads, as she was at hurting them physically.

As the pressure grew, blood vessels started bursting in Nancy's head, and her face started turning blue. She was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness again, and her lungs were starting to burn, Yang was right, her body was screaming at her.

"That's enough, Yang," Pyrrha said, intervening at the last second. The last thing they needed, was Yang strangling the officer to death, which was a possibility even if she was just trying to make her pass out.

To Nancy's surprise, Yang did as she was told. She actually stopped on Pyrrha's command. The fact they were working together was hard enough to believe, so the fact that Pyrrha could control Yang was mind-blowing.

"Want me to try something else?" Yang asked, as she sat up and let Nancy catch her breath. She didn't like having to stop, but she trusted Pyrrha and was sure she would have a good reason for interrupting.

Pyrrha nodded "She's no use to us with brain damage, we need another way to hurt her." If Yang kept rendering the officer unconscious, there was a risk of doing too much damage and making her useless to them.

"Well, I could take her ears," Yang responded, before roughly grabbing hold of one of Nancy's sensitive feline ears. It was a particularly cruel thing to threaten a Faunus with, so she was sure it would help push the officer past her breaking point.

Pain and fear overtook Nancy, and she started to cry. She didn't want to give in, but the thought of losing her ears terrified her. She would have started begging for mercy, but she knew she wouldn't get it.

"Not yet, I don't want to hurt her like that unless it's a last resort," Pyrrha insisted, sparing the officers ears for at least a short while. She was in league with criminals and willing to go a long way to get her revenge, but the mutilation of an innocent police officer was not something she could easily accept.

"Alright, then let's try this," Yang said, before reaching down and tearing Nancy's shirt open.

"What are you planning, Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she took in the sight of Nancy's upper body only covered with her bra, and Yang sitting on top of her. She wasn't sure she liked where things were going.

"If pain won't break her, then pleasure will. I'll make her my bitch, turn her into the submissive whore she's meant to be, and then she won't be able to say no," Yang told her, as she looked down on Nancy with a predatory grin.

Nancy looked up at her in terror, she almost preferred the possibility of having her ears cut off, to what Yang was planning on doing to her.

"Yang, she doesn't deserve that, we can't just go around sexually assaulting people," Pyrrha warned. She was okay with killing, and torture to some extent, but she couldn't stand by and let Yang violate Nancy like that.

"Come on, Pyrrha, it's either that or I start cutting the bitch up," Yang countered. If she couldn't beat, strangle or maim the officer, she needed to find a different way to break her.

"Look, Yang, I'm not going to stop you from doing it to our enemies, but she's not our enemy," Pyrrha shot back. Women like Cinder Fall deserved to be hurt that way, but the officer didn't.

"Until she submits, that's exactly what she is," Yang responded, as she reached out ready to tear off the officer's bra. Even if Pyrrha didn't like what she was doing, she had to do something that would stop the officer resisting, she'd just have to make it up to Pyrrha afterwards.

Nancy couldn't handle it anymore, the fear of what Yang was about to do to her was too much. "Please..." she begged. No amount of training and preparation could have prepared her for being at Yang's mercy, she'd reached her limit.

Yang paused. "Please what?" she demanded, only willing to let up in her torment of the officer if she stopped resisting and submitted. She needed to know it was the real deal and not just an attempt by the officer to get a break from the torment.

"I'll do what you want me to," Nancy told her, putting aside her pride and her duty to save herself. She'd tried, but there was only so much she could mentally take.

Yang smiled. "Good girl. That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said. The beating hadn't worked, but the mind games had done the trick, which is exactly what she'd been hoping would happen since actually sexually assaulting her would not have gone down well with Pyrrha.

For the first time since her abduction, Nancy allowed herself to relax, at least a little. "What happens now?" she asked. They had stopped beating and threatening her, but she didn't know what was still to come, she was certain that they wouldn't just let her go and expect her to do as they said.

"We'll get you cleaned up, find you some fresh clothes, and then give you a full briefing. We'll keep you here for a few days, and after that, you'll be released with a cover story," Pyrrha explained. They had broken her, but that was only the beginning.

Pyrrha then turned to Yang. "We need to talk," she told her, before walking out. She was pleased that they had broken Nancy without having to do too much physical damage, but she wasn't happy with the way Yang had gone about it, even if she had only threatened her with sexual assault.

* * *

With Pyrrha gone, Yang and Nancy were once again alone together. Yang looked down at the broken officer and growled in frustration. "Why couldn't you give up sooner?" she demanded. Pyrrha had taken her actions worse than she had hoped, but she'd only had to take those actions because she'd been given no other choice, and that was entirely the officer's fault as far as she was concerned.

Nancy wasn't in the right state to respond. She really didn't know what to say to Yang, not after everything that had just happened. They were both on the same side now, but it would be a while before she was ready to hold a conversation with any of her abductors.

* * *

Pyrrha stormed away from the room Yang and Nancy were in. She wasn't happy with Yang, and she needed to calm herself down before speaking to the blonde again. The last thing she needed was to get into an argument with Yang. "We broke her," she announced to the rest of the gang as she passed them, before heading for her bedroom.

She had always understood that being so close to Yang would be problematic, but for the most part, she'd been able to smooth out or accept Yang's rough edges, but she was hurt and irritated by the fact Yang had ignored her and taken things too far with Nancy. It was the first time Yang had gone against her wishes since they'd got together, and it really troubled her.

Had they been dealing with anyone else, any of their real enemies, then it wouldn't have been as much of a problem, in fact, she would have been content to sit back and let Yang torture and have her way with their enemies, but Nancy wasn't one of them. Nancy was innocent, and she was sure there were other ways they could have turned her, ways that weren't so messed up.

The fact Yang hadn't actually done as she'd threatened, did make it slightly better, and the fact Nancy had given in, proved the effectiveness of Yang's methods, but that didn't mean she could just accept what had happened and go on with Yang as if everything was fine. No, they needed to have their talk, and she needed to make it clear to Yang that it was wrong and it could never happen again.

As she entered her bedroom and took a seat on the bed, she sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. She was already starting to calm down, but she was still stressed. Talking to Yang was necessary, but it wouldn't be easy. She wasn't the same monster she'd once been, but getting her to see the error of her ways and change, wouldn't be straight forward since she seemed to think what she'd done was necessary.

Before she had time to fully prepare herself for the discussion, the door opened and in walked Yang. Yang didn't say anything, but the look of concern and anger on her face told Pyrrha everything she needed to know.

* * *

At an airfield on the outskirts of Vale, a private jet touched down. Emblazoned on each wing was a snowflake, the symbol of the Schnee family...


End file.
